


Torn Apart (Kylo Ren X Reader)

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 155,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: Y/N is a jedi in training with Leia and Luke. Leia sent you to Ahch-To to learn to use the force with Luke. She's kept you hidden away all these years, and safe from Kylo Ren finding out.  Until the day she comes to get you to bring you home, and Kylo feels you through the force, and asks Darth Maul to retrieve you and bring you to him.This is an 18 plus fic.It's a spinoff to my fic Strange Addiction. If that wasn't your kind of thing,  then don't proceed.
Relationships: KyloxReader, readerxknights
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situation (only one and its brief ) other sexual situations (consensual) swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

You were perched on the edge of the cliffside with your legs crossed over one another, and your eyes shut tightly. Your hands were on your ankles, and you were levitating off of the ground. The small rock circle you put around you slowly rose into the air with you, and you shut all the noises that were around you out. You had to keep your mind clear. You had to focus. Luke had demanded you learn to levitate, and you'd been struggling with it for days. You'd get an inch or so off of the ground and you'd get distracted and you'd plummet back to the ground landing on your ass hard. It was starting to get frustrating and Luke was clearly getting annoyed. You wanted to prove to him you could. You slowly opened your eyes and looked out to the large body of water that spread out as far as the eye could see. The waves crashed against the rocky cliffside below you, and a smile formed on your face.

"Very good." Luke's voice startled you, and you fell right down to your ass. Your body fell backwards. You tilted your head back against the rocky terrain, and you looked at the robe covered Jedi.

"Master Luke."

"You've gotten the hang of it. Sort of." He brought his hands up to the sides of his hood, and he tugged it back. His blue eyes stared down at you, and they locked on you as you rose from your laying down position to sitting up. He slowly approached you, and he stepped to the edge of the cliffside. "Leia says it's almost time for you to go home."

Your eyes widened, and you pouted. You crossed your arms over your chest. "But I don't want to. There's still more I can learn. What did you say to her?" You scattered to your feet quickly, and you joined him on the cliffside. The porgs chattered and rummaged around on a cliff right below you both, and you glanced down to it. "Master Luke. I'm not ready. I just barely learned how to levitate."

Luke let out a deep exhale of breath and he slowly turned to you. His blue eyes softened as did his normal hardened facial expression. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. She needs you back at the base." His tone was low. He ran his fingers through his scruffy dirty blond beard, and he looked back out to the ocean. "Go collect your things. The ship will be here soon."

"Leia's coming to get me? Is that safe?" There was a knot that formed in the pit of your stomach at the idea of Leia flying to Ahch-To. The last time Leia had flown anywhere, Kylo Ren, her son, had made an attempt on her life. Well, he didn't per say, but the fighters who were flying with him had. The front of Leia's ship got obliterated, and Leia was shot out into space. Luckily she used the force to get back onto the ship, but it was a close call. You'd been on Ahch-To training with Luke and the only reason you even knew about it was because Leia had reached out to Luke, and told him. Ever since then, Leia traveling by herself made you extremely uncomfortable. You'd never met Kylo in person, but you knew he had killed his own father, and he was out to get his mother, and Luke. When Leia first found out you were a force user, she'd taken you under her wing. She'd even given you her personal lightsaber to train with. You didn't have any family that you knew of who were still alive, and you were more than willing to learn the Jedi ways. You hadn't liked the idea of being sent away to some planet in the middle of the galaxy, but Leia had assured you it was the safest place for you to learn the ways of the force. The planet had many of Jedi that trained there, and after you warmed up to the idea, it was an honor.

Silence fell between you and Luke, and he cleared his throat. That was your que to take your leave. You looked him up and down once more, and you frowned. You were going to miss Luke. He was like a father figure to you. He had taught you a lot not only about the force but about yourself. You'd arrived a dainty little thing, and now, you were strong willed and minded. You could do things people could only dream of. You felt like a bad ass bitch. You were a badass bitch. You spun on your feet, and you climbed up the rocky stairs towards your hut. You passed the villagers who were frantically running around per usual, and you shook your head. You silently walked down the stone pathway to your hut, and you pushed the fabric that was your door aside. You stepped inside the singular room which contained a bed made of stone, a stone table next to it, and a rock chair in the corner. It wasn't the most luxurious of places you'd ever been but it was your home. It'd been your home for almost a year now. You sauntered over to the table, and you grabbed the copper and silver hilted lightsaber. Your eyes danced over the hilt, and a smile spread across your face. You sure did miss Leia. You could hardly contain the excitement you felt inside of you at the thought you were going to be with her again. You spun on your heels, glancing around the small hut, and you shrugged. You didn't want to dwell on the sadness building inside of you at the thought you'd never come back to this beautiful hidden away planet again. You'd made a couple of the porgs into pets and when you stepped out of the doorway, they were swarmed around outside as if they had been waiting for you. You crouched down and put the lightsaber onto the rocky ground. You picked the porg up, and you tugged it to your chest. You rested you head on top of it, and you frowned. "I'm sorry little guy, I've got to go." The porg made a sad noise, and it pulled at your heart strings. You pulled the porg away from you, and you blinked as you stared into it's large eyes. You bent back down and placed it back onto the ground. You planted a kiss on top of the other two porgs heads, and you grabbed Leia's lightsaber up off the ground. The sound of a shipping approaching the surface rolled through the small village, and your head rose to the sky.

The large ship lowered down to the rocky surface where it was big enough to land without issues, and Leia's eyes looked out to the horizon. She saw Luke waving from the top of one of the cliffs, and she sighed. She spun on her feet, and she walked through the ship to the ramp. She walked down it, and onto the rocky surface. She noticed how gloomy and eerie the island looked, and she didn't like it. She heard the sound of quick footsteps coming from the stairs that looped around the cliffside, and she turned just in time to see you darting at her.

"LEIA!" Your arms wrapped around her tightly, and her body jolted back a bit. You almost knocked the older woman over. Your head buried into her chest, and you didn't release her for quite some time. "I missed you so much. I was so worried when Master Luke told me you were flying here."

Leia sighed, and she rested her head on top of yours. She smiled, and she rubbed your back up and down with both hands. "I'm alright. I've got my new ship. I also brought some protection." She lowered her hands from your back, and down to her sides. She lifted her head off of yours, and she looked to your face. "How was your training?"

You took the hint, and you unwrapped your arms from around the older woman. You grinned widely, and you looked at her face with big doe like eyes. "It was awesome. I've learned so much."

"You'd be proud," Luke's voice seemingly appeared out of nowhere, as did he. He stepped off of the last stone step and he looked to the double bunned haired female. She looked a lot older than he'd remember. Did a year really make that much of a difference? He looked to you briefly, and then back to his sister. "She's ready."

"I'm so glad to hear it. Are you ready honey?" Leia noticed how long Luke's already somewhat scruffy hair was, and how untamed his beard looked. "You need to trim up a bit." She didn't mean no offense by it. She was just making a statement. From sibling to sibling. She looked to you, and she motioned to the Tantive IV.

Your head turned to see where she was motioning and you looked the large ship over quickly. You turned to Luke and you leapt towards him. He wasn't big on affection, or touching. Especially hugs. You had to catch him off guard. You wrapped your arms around him tightly. "I'm going to miss you Master Luke. Thank you so much for everything."

Luke groaned when you hugged him, and his hands flew up at his sides. He looked to Leia who did a small head nod to him. He rolled his eyes, and he cautiously wrapped his arms around you, hugging you back. He patted your back a couple times, and he cleared his throat. "Yes, you're welcome."

You smirked when you heard Luke clear his throat that was your que to stop hugging him. You slowly unwrapped your hands from around him, and you glanced up to his face. "I love you Master Luke."

Luke's cheeks turned red and he looked away from you towards Leia's ship. "You too." His body stiffened and he shifted from foot to foot a bit. He heard Leia chuckle and his eyes quickly shot up to her.

You grimaced and you started towards the Tantive IV. "Bye Master Luke. Hopefully I get to see you again."

"You will."

Leia stepped closer to Luke and her smile faded. A serious look washed over, and she whispered at her brother. "Are you sure she's ready? I don't want to take her back to the base if she's not ready."

Luke could hear the fear and worry in his sisters words, and he sighed loudly. "Don't fret dear sister. Everything's going to be fine." Little did he know, he was jinxing everything. He reached up for her shoulder, and he grabbed it gently. "She's ready."

"Alright." Leia still felt skeptical, and she was sure she sounded it but if Luke said you were ready, then she had to believe you were. She really needed you back on the rebel base. She needed a strong woman there, other than herself. "I'll be in touch." She grabbed his hand, and she gently squeezed it. They exchanged smiles, and she turned away from the robe covered man back to the ship. She climbed up the ramp, and walked through the ship to bridge where she saw you were conversing with the pilot. She shook her head, and she lowered herself down into one of the blue cushioned seats. "We're ready Poe."

Poe Dameron, the pilot of the resistance, a scruffy dark brown haired handsome lation man, glanced to Leia, and nodded his head. "Aye aye captain." He spun around in the spinning pilots seat, and to the front of the ship. He grabbed onto a lever, and he pulled it down. The ship slowly lifted off of the rocky surface, and into the air. He pulled another lever and the ship spun around slowly. The ship rose higher and higher into the sky, and when they were clear from running into any obstacles, he reached for a lever right in front of him, and he yanked it down. The ship sped into orbit, and he smirked. He grabbed the steering wheel, and he steered the ship through space.

Leia eased into her chair a bit when Poe hadn't crashed into anything, and they were on their way back to D'Qar. She looked to you, and she sighed. "So my lightsaber came in handy?"

"Oh, Leia. You have no idea. I learned so many cool tricks with it. Thank you for letting me borrow it." Your eyes looked down to the lightsaber that was clutched into your palm, and you frowned a bit. You rose your hand up and stretched it out to her. "Do you want it back?"

Leia's head shook. "No. I gave it to you sweetie." She saw the look of relief was over your face, and she chuckled softly. "You'll get more use out of it than me."

Kylo Ren had been passed out upon the bed in his quarters. He was dreaming of nothing. His mind was blank. Empty. Until it wasn't. Images flashed through his mind of Leia on a ship, and he saw you. The images he had faded in and out, and he was startled awake. A single droplet of sweat trickled down his freckle covered face, and he narrowed his eyes. His chest was rising up and down, and the corner of his mouth was twitching up. He'd felt that feeling once before. He'd gotten an image of a young girl, about the same age as him at the time, and he only saw the back side of her head, but he could have sworn the girl he'd just seen in his dream, was the same girl he'd seen back then. If that was the case, all these years you'd been hidden away, so he wasn't able to find you through the force. Now that you were out of hiding, he could feel you. Which meant only one thing, you were force sensitive. Whoever you were, Leia was there. He'd caught the quick glimpse of her lightsaber in your hands. He swung his feet over the edge of his bed, and he rose to his feet. His hand shot up, the door to his closet flying open, and he used the force to grab his tunic, and his pants. He caught them in his fingers, and he sneered, dressing himself quickly. He slipped his boots on, and they thudded loudly against the metal floor of his quarters. He snatched his helmet up from the table of ashes, and he slipped it on over his jet black locks onto his face. He flicked two gloved fingers at his side and the large metal door to his bedroom hissed open. His cloak flowed gracefully behind him as he walked at a quick clip down the corridor to the bridge. He narrowed his golden-emerald eyes under his mask, and his voice cracked through the modulator. "Get me Darth Maul." He would have asked for the Knights, but they were out on a mission.

One of pilots whipped his masked head around to Kylo, and he swallowed hard. He turned his head back to the control panel, and he pressed the communications button. A hologram popped out above the control panel into the air.

A sith Lord known as Darth Maul appeared on the hologram, and he tipped his head to the side. He was leaned back into the throne he was perched upon, and he smirked. "Kylo Ren. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Kylo lifted his masked head up to the hologram, and he clenched his leather gloved hands at his sides. "I need you to retrieve a very valuable packages for me." His tone was deep, but bland through the montone. "Now."

Maul leaned his head to the side, and he brought one of his hands to the horns on top of his head, and ran his fingers over it. "How valuable is this package?" He know what the word package meant when it came to anything to do with the First Order. It meant a person. He had to admit his interests were peaked. He'd been sent out on a couple missions for Kylo and they always turned out to be well worth it. He lowered his hand down to the armrest of the throne.

Kylo sneered harshly under his mask, a small crackling noise escaping from the front of it. "Incredibly valuable."

"Send me the details." Maul leaned his body forwards, his back lifting off of the back of the large chair he was in, and he narrowed his eyes at Kylo's masked face. "Risk level?"

"10/10." Kylo replied quickly. "My mother will be there." He need not say more. Maul knew the history The First Order, and Kylo had with Leia and the Resistance.

Maul's face scrunched together, and he locked his fingers into one another. He looked contemplative for a minute, and he sighed. "I see." He enjoyed a dangerous mission. He was addicted to the adrenaline rush, and the more dangerous the mission, the more powerful and victorious he felt. "I'll do it."

"Good. I need you on it ASAP. It's crucial." Kylo's tone was desperate, and diar. He'd go himself, but he didn't want to risk Leia recognizing his ship, or his TIE fighter, which she would. If he could get his hands on you, the force user, he'd have a pawn to use against Leia. He'd have the upper hand. If he could get you, he'd be able to convert you to the dark side, and he'd have another person on his side to fight against the rebel scum. The idea brought a smirk to his covered face.

"I'll get in my ship now." Maul stated sternly. He rose from the throne, and he disconnected the communications with Kylo. He sauntered across the floor of the throne room, and out the large open doorway. He felt the cool air on Mandalore hit his face, and he reached up behind him and tugged his hood over his face. He slowly walked over to his single person ship, which was unmarked. The ship wouldn't trigger a threat to Leia's ship. He heard the datapad in his pocket go off, and he shoved his hand into the pocket of his black hooded robe, and pulled it out. He read the coordinates displayed across the top of the device, and he half-smirked. He put the datapad back into his pocket, and he walked over to the silver toned ship. He climbed up the side of it, and he lowered himself down into the cushioned pilots seat. He pressed the black button on the dashboard, and the glass latch shut above his head. He pressed a little red button, and the engines on either side of the ship roared on. He grabbed a little lever, and pulled it down. The ship lifted off of the ground, and he shoved it back up. The ship sped off into the sky, and out of the orbit of Mandalore and into space. He reached over the dashboard, and pulled a lever down from above his head. The space around him warped and morphed together as the ship went into hyperdrive. The ship came out on the other side and right along side Leia's ship. Immediately his ships communications went off and he heard someone talk through to him.

"State your name, and your business."

"I'm low on fuel. I need to come aboard. Please." Maul made his voice sound slightly more high pitched than it normally was.

Poe's head looked back to Leia for an order.

"Let him board." Leia nodded her head.

Reluctantly, Poe talked back through to Maul. "Alright. You're cleared for boarding the bay." He reached up and typed a couple numbers into a keypad which removed the shields from the bay. He brought up a screen which showed Maul's ship entering the bay, and he pursed his lips together. He cut communications, and he glanced back to Leia with a concerned look on his face. "I don't think we should have done that."

Leia waved a hand dismissively at Poe. "It's fine. We'll go check it out." She rose to her feet, and she went to motion for you to follow her, but she noticed you were already on your feet. She turned and walked through the bridge room, and down the corridor towards the bay. She entered it, with you at her side, and she glanced up to the small single person ship, and she tipped her head to the side when she didn't see anyone there, but the glass latch was open. "Huh."

Maul had exited the ship as quickly as he landed. He saw engineers and workers glance to him, but he didn't pay them no mind, and them him either. He crept over to behind some large cargo crates near the entrance of the bay, and he hide behind them. He grabbed his double bladed lightsaber at his side, and he stepped out behind you and Leia, igniting one side then the other.

You and Leia spun around quickly, and you wasted no time in swinging Leia's lightsaber out in front of you igniting it. You looked to the hooded figures face, but the hood was covering too much. You couldn't see who it was. You narrowed your eyes, and you stepped one foot back getting into a fighting stance. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Maul chuckled darkly, and he leapt forwards. The lightsaber swung around in front of him, and he brought one end towards the side of your face. Your wrist flicked down and you pulled the lightsaber upwards, blocking his attempted hit. You sneered, and you lunged towards him. You swung your lightsaber at your side, and you spun your body around quickly. The blue blade of your saber shot towards Maul's side, and he pushed his body upwards into the air, and flipped backwards. He landed on his feet hard, and smirked even though you couldn't see him. "Is that all you got girl?"

Leia's eyes frantically looked between you two as you dueled in the bay. Her heart raced, and she rushed towards the doorway to go back into the corridors. Maul had spotted her attempted escape, and he flipped through the air sideway, and brought one end of his lightsaber to her throat. He shot his gaze to you, and he shook his hooded head.

"Come any closer and I'll slice her head clean off. I'm here for you. I don't want to kill anyone. I will if I have to."

Your free hand shot up, and you used the force to remove his hood. You gasped when you saw it was the sith Darth Maul. "Release her. Now."

Leia's hands rose into the air, and she looked to you. "No child. Stop."

Your face scrunched together, and you sneered. "What?" You didn't understand why she was telling you to stop. You could take Maul. You were force sensitive. He might have been skilled in a lightsaber battle, but not against the force. Least not that you knew of. You used the force to shoot Maul back against the wall hard. His lightsaber fell from his hands and to the floor. You darted towards him, and Leia called to you.

"NO." Before you even processed it, Maul had stretched his hand out and used the force to bring his lightsaber back to his palm. He slowly looked up to you as you were rushing towards him and he shook his head. "Stupid little girl." He waited till your were just a few feet in front of him, and you were wide open as you swung your lightsaber towards him. He shot one end of his double ended saber up and across your ribs cutting through your tunic, and into your skin. He pushed off on his heels, and he jumped over you into a front flip. He landed behind you, and he brought the red blade up the expansion of your back.

Your mouth parted, and you gasped loudly. Leia's lightsaber fell from your hands onto the bay of the floor, and you fell to your knees. You could smell the burnt skin from your new wounds, and your nostrils flared out. Your hands clenched into fists, and you forced yourself to your feet, fighting through the pain. You slowly turned your body around to face Maul. Your hands were trembling, and you sneered. Your hand shot up and you tried to force throw Maul backwards. He took a couple steps back, but he fought through it easily. He was a sith lord. You were a jedi with some training. Your powers weren't nearly as strong as his.

Maul smirked, and he pointed to Leia. "If you don't want this to end badly, I suggest you just come with me."

Your eyes darted to Leia whose face was flushed with all color. Your eyes looked down to the floor, and you contemplated what to do. There weren't enough guards on Leia's ship to make a difference. You knew her flying to Ahch-To by herself hadn't been a good idea. This was going to go one of two ways, either Maul killed everyone on the ship, and took you, or you went willing and he hopefully didn't kill anyone. You pursed your lips together, and you shook your head. "I'm not going down without a fight."

Maul shook his head, and he chuckled. "If you insist." He shot one hand into the air and he pulled your body to him. He force choked you, and he watched as the life slowly slipped from you. He saw Leia take a step towards you and him, and he 'Tsk'd tsk'd her. "Take another step and I'll break her neck."

Leia was internally panicking. She knew Maul was powerful, especially more powerful than her, and she hadn't planned for an attack when she came to get you. She should have known her son was going to feel you through the force. She should have planned better. She was mentally beating herself up. She took a deep breath in and she racked her brain for ideas. "Maul, how much is Kylo paying you? I can double it." It was the only thing she could think of.

Maul's yellow eyes darted to Leia and he tipped his head to the side. "Nah..." He looked back to you, and he saw your eyes bugging out of your head. He could hear your shortened breaths and he saw you struggling against the force hold he had on you. "Let's go girl." He waved his hand out in front of you and your body fell to the ground. He scooped you up, and he walked over to his ship casually. "Come after us and I'll kill her." Maul didn't bother looking back at Leia. He knew she wouldn't risk putting you in danger. That was the problem with the rebels, they wore their sleeves on their hearts. It was easy to get the upper hand on them, especially when he had no heart. He climbed up into his ship and he lifted your body up with the force. He lowered himself into his seat, and he saw Leia run out of the bay. He knew he only had a few minutes to get out of the bay. He lowered you down onto his lap, and he wrapped his hands around you, and pressed the button to close the glass latch. He pressed the red button and the ship turned on. He smirked and he grabbed the lever. The ship rose off the ground, and he turned it till the nose was pointing out to space. He pulled another lever down and he just barely made it out before he heard the shields go back on. He couldn't begin to explain how powerful he felt, and the adrenaline coursing through his body right now. It was making him incredibly horny. He reached up for the hyperdrive lever, and the space around the ship morphed again. His ship popped out on the other side into nothingness. He felt your body shift a bit on his lap, and he looked at your face. "Wakey wakey."

Your eyes shot open, and you realized your were on an unfamiliar ship. Your hands reached out and you smashed your fingers down onto the dashboard hitting every key you could.

Maul growled, and he used the force to hold you still on top of him. The dashboard started flashing, and beeping, and the ship started spinning out of control. His annoyance grew quickly, and he tried to undo whatever you did quickly. He pressed buttons, and the beeping finally stopped. He grabbed onto the steering wheel, and he finally straightened the ship back up. "You fucking little bitch. You're going to regret that." He lifted your body up off of his lap, and he used the force to pull your pants down past your ass. "Want to be a little bitch? I'll show you what that gets you." He used the force to free his hardened arousal and he lowered your ass down onto him. His cock slipped between your cheeks and to your opening. He grabbed onto your waist, releasing the force hold on you, and he bucked his hips up into you.

Your hands reached behind you and you tried smacking, slapping, and punching him. He quickly got annoyed with your attempted assaults and he used the force to grab your wrists, and held them out in front of you. He removed one hand off of your waist, and he grabbed the steering wheel of the ship. His other hand stayed wrapped around you to help him lift your body up so he could pound into you. You parted your lips to say something but you felt the force silence you.

Maul grunted, and he chuckled. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson." He didn't care if you liked it or not. Your walls were tightening and clenching around his length, and he was enjoying every second of it. He could hear the muffled noises coming out from your mouth past the force hold. He reached over and put the ship into auto pilot. He returned his hands to your hips, and he lifted you up a bit more. He pulled you back down onto him, and repeated this over and over again. He was lost in bliss. His cock throbbed and twitched inside of you, and he reached his climax in no time. He shoved your body upwards, and he shot his seed all over your ass cheek. He moaned one last time, and he used the force to pull your pants back up. He did his pants back up, and he lowered your ass back down onto him. He took the force hold he had off of you, and he growled "Are you going to be good now?"

Your eyes clenched shut tightly, and your hands balled into fists. You could feel the anger bubbling up inside of you, and you wanted to lash out against him. You wanted to send the ship plummeting into a planet, and you wanted to blow Maul to bits. Your heart pounded against your chest, and you took a sharp breath inwards. "Fuck you." You opted there was no use in fighting him. Not right now. You'd have your chance. There was no where to go out here. Where would you go? No where. You didn't even know where you were, or how much fuel was in the ship. You didn't know how long you'd last. Your eyes shot back open, and you saw a large Star Destroyer getting closer and closer.

Maul landed the ship down into the bay of Kylo's ship, and he pressed the red button and the engines turned off. He pressed the black button and the glass latch flew open. He could see the gears turning in your head, and he shook his head. "Don't do it." He used the force to hold you in place, and lift you up out of the ship. He climbed out after you, and kept the force on you as he walked across the bay. He stopped in the center when he heard the sounds of loud footsteps coming from the corridor. He knew those footsteps. They were Kylo's. He quickly looked over to you and smirked. "Get ready girl."

Kylo's boots thudded loudly as he entered the bay and his masked face landed directly onto you. His cloak billowed around him as he walked across the bay. He stopped in front of you and Maul and he turned his head to Maul. "Your payments over there." He rose a gloved hand up and pointed to one of the cargo crates. He turned his head back to you, and he closed the space in between the both of you. His masked face was inches away from yours and he breathed through his modulator heavily. "So you're the Jedi scum my mothers been having trained huh? Where have you been hiding away for so long?" He could feel the light inside of you and it disgusted him. He brought his gloved hand to your face, and he prodded around your mind. He felt you fighting against him, and he sneered through the modulator. "Bring her to the interrogation room." He whipped his head around to two troopers.

"I woundn't-" Before Maul could even finish the sentence, you'd broken through the force Maul had on you, since it wasn't as strong as before, and you grabbed Kylo's lightsaber off the side of his hip, and ignited it. You shot the longest blade up and through the chest of one of the troopers, and you spun around your heels swinging the lightsaber out in front of you, and cut the head clean off of the other trooper. You leapt to Kylo, but he'd stopped you mid-leap with the force.

Maul sighed from the side of the bay, and he shook his head. "I tried to tell you."

"Enough." Kylo's voice deepened through the modulator. He could feel you fighting his force hold again, and it intrigued him. You were strong, but your power was weakened. He noticed the slice up your side, and he'd seen the large burn up the length of your back. He assumed you hadn't come willingly with Maul. You had a fire in your eyes. Kylo could see it. He could feel it. He'd used that rage, and fire to get you to come to the dark side. He leaned his masked face towards you and he sneered. He tugged his lightsaber out of your grasp with the force, and back into his palm. He un-ignited it, and he hooked it back to his hip. He saw your body trembling as you were still fighting him. "Give in girl. It's useless."

"Fuck you." Your eyes narrowed and you slowly clenched your hands into fists. You could move but just barely. You focused your energy into getting out of Kylo's hold, but it was futile. He was a lot stronger than you. Fighting Maul had weakened your power.

"Watch your mouth." Kylo growled. He didn't like being talked to like that. It was disrespectful.

"Or what?" You knew challenging Kylo maybe wasn't the best idea, but if that was the only weapon you had was your mouth, you were going to use it. "You going to cry?"

Maul's eyes darted between Kylo and you and he gulped. He knew this wasn't going to end well for you. He wasn't one to play with, but Kylo? No. He had to give you credit, you were ballsy that was for sure. He wouldn't be caught talking to Kylo like that. He gathered his credits quickly, and shoved them into his pockets. "Do you want me to bring her to the interrogation room?"

"No. I'll handle her." Kylo replied quickly. "Feel free to stay for awhile Maul." He brought his hand up, and your body shot forwards. Your throat went right into his hand and he turned both your bodies towards the doorway. He dragged you across the bay by your throat. He ignored your whimpers, and he walked with purpose down the corridor. A couple of fingers on his other hand wiggled, and the door to the interrogation room hissed open. He dragged you into the room which only had a chair with straps for your arms, waist, and legs, and he shoved you into it. He waved his hand and the straps clanked shut around your body.

"Fuck you. Fucking creep. Let me fucking go." You struggled inside of your new restraints, and you glared at him. "You fucking creepy mother fucker. Like who the fuck kidnaps people? Have you ever heard of an invitation?"

"I said," Kylo stepped to the side of you, and he leaned his masked face down to yours. "Watch your fucking mouth."

"And I said or what?" He hadn't done shit to stop you so of course you were going to keep at it. He didn't intimidate you. Not one bit.

Kylo was getting sick of your shit immediately. He wasn't going to stand for this. He brought his gloved fingers up to your mouth, and he shoved them inside roughly. He wiggled them around on the roof of your throat, and then he jammed then into the back of your throat. He heard you gag and choke against the leather, and he smirked under his mask. He continued his assault into your mouth, and he felt his cock hardening in his pants. He growled. He brought his other hand to his pants, and he undid them. "I could fuck that filthy mouth of yours Jedi scum. How would that work for shutting you up?" He freed his cock, and he wrapped his hand around it tightly. He worked his hand up and down quickly. "Huh? Oh that's right, you can't speak." His tone was mocking and dark.

Your eyes clenched shut at Kylo's actions. The sides of your mouth had saliva dripping down them, and you were trying to ignore it. You were trying to not let him break you. He wanted you to give into him. He wanted you to stop fighting and you weren't going to. You clamped your teeth down onto his fingers, and your eyes shot open when you heard him yelp from under his mask. He yanked his fingers from your mouth, and he slapped your across the face as hard as he could.

"Fucking bitch. You're going to regret that." The hand he had wrapped around his cock shot up and the restraints came undone from around your body. He stepped around the chair, and he held your body down against it. His throbbing hand that you bit, reached down and he tugged your pants down your legs and off of one leg. He pulled your body down the chair, and he pressed his cock to your opening. "You're wet."

"Fuck you." You muttered bitterly. Your head had turned to the side when he slapped you and you kept it there. You didn't want to look at him. You fought against the hold again, and you sneered when it didn't work.

Kylo smirked under his mask, and he pushed his hips forwards sliding his cock all the way into you. He grunted through the modulator, and he started a pace inside of you. "You're tight." He didn't know why he'd been so surprised by that. You were a Jedi. It wasn't the Jedi way to be messing around in sexual things. He had a feeling you did though. He felt your walls tighten around his thick long cock, and he groaned again. "Fuck."

Your mind raced, and you were fighting the feeling of pleasure that was rising inside of you. You didn't want him to know it felt kind of good. His large cock stretching you out was bringing you pleasure. You'd even liked his fingers shoved into your throat. You pushed the thoughts deep back into your brain, and you bit your bottom lip preventing the moan that was built up from coming out.

Kylo could feel it inside of you. He could feel the conflict and he could feel you fighting it. "Just want you to know, I can take whatever I want. I can feel you being torn inside. I can feel the pleasure in you. You like this don't you? You like my cock fucking you." He didn't need to ask. He could tell. He was mainly asking to add to the embarrassment you were feeling. Which he could also feel. You should feel embarrassed. You were a Jedi. You weren't supposed to be liking this. As much as Kylo was turned on, he was also disgusted. Some Jedi. His hips slammed into yours, and he released the force hold on you. He knew you wouldn't run, not like this. He grabbed onto your hips, and his modulator cracked as his breaths grew short. "Are you going to cum for me little jedi scum?"

You shook your head back and forth in response to Kylo's question. You were too scared to open your mouth and say anything because you didn't want a moan to escape from you. Your hands gripped the sides of the metal chair, and your hips arched up into him instinctively.

"MMM." Kylo grunted, and he angled the head of his cock downwards searching for your sweet spot. He heard the whimper come from you and he knew he'd found it. He thrusted against it wildly. His gloved hands gripped into your hips tighter as his climax grew closer and closer.

You couldn't hold it back anymore. You'd lost the battle with fighting back the pleasure. Your mouth fell open and you moaned loudly. You saw Kylo's masked face lift up, and you could feel his eyes on you through his mask. Your cheeks turned bright red, and you looked away from him. Your pussy tightened against him, and you tried to fight your orgasm back. You failed. Your body trembled and writhed under Kylo, and you heard a dark chuckle come from his mask. You tucked your bottom lip into your mouth, and you clenched your eyes closed. You were completely embarrassed. What had you just done? What had you just let happen? Leia would be so disappointed.

Kylo's hips bucked into you sporadically as he chased his own climax, and he grunted softly when he reached it. Waves of hot pleasure crashed over his body, and he stilled his movements inside of you. He let himself go limp before he pulled his hips back and pulled out of you. Even soft, his cock was still large. He tucked himself back into his pants, and he waved his hand making the restraints wrap back over your body. He stepped back to around the side of the chair and he leaned over your body, putting two fingers under your chin, and tugging your face to him. "Look at me jedi scum. You belong to me now. I will get you to submit to the First Oder. I'll get you to submit to me. Shouldn't be too hard." His tone was mocking.

"Fuck you." You gathered spit into your mouth and you shot it out as his mask. It was a direct hit, and he slid then the front of his mask. He snapped his hand from your chin, and he slapped you hard across the face again.

"You little bitch." He brought his sleeve to his mask, and he wiped the spit off. He felt the anger building inside of him quickly. He clenched his hands into fists, and he took a moment to collect himself. He unclenched one hand and put it in front of your face. He prodded your mind. "You're home sick. You miss my mother." He dug deeper ignoring the the whimpers you were making. "So that's where you've been. With my uncle." He dug some more. "What does my mother have planned for you? Why did she want to train you?" He prodded every corner of your mind he could. He could feel you fighting him, and he pushed back. "Aww, poor lonely jedi. You're so lonely. You're so afraid." The mocking tone was back again. He was actually enjoying this. He was getting some valuable information. "Your family is gone. They left you."

"Fuck you."

Kylo growled. "What did I say about that mouth?" If he had to, he'd shove his dick down your throat until you couldn't breath. He'd teach you a lesson one way or another. He continued his mental assault. "Don't worry little jedi, you can have a place here. You can be my new pet. I'll even get your a collar and a leash. I can drag you around the ship on your hands and knees." He chuckled darkly, and he pulled his hand away from your face when he couldn't find anymore information about his mothers plans. "What is my mother planning?"

"I don't know."

"Why'd you take you under her wing? Why'd she have my uncle train you?"

"I don't know"

Kylo was getting even angrier. He wanted answers. He needed to know what his mother was up to. He had to be one step ahead of her. He spun his body towards the door and started walking. His boots thudded loudly against the metal floor as he walked back over to the door. His fingers wiggled again and the door hissed open. He glanced over his shoulder one last time. "You will submit." He stepped through the threshold, and into the corridor. His fingers wiggled and the door hissed shut and locked. He'd keep you in there for as long as he needed to.

You watched Kylo exit the room, and you glanced your body up and down. Your mind was racing. 'I'm so fucked. Leia's going to be so mad at me. She's going to be so disappointed in me. I've got to get out of here. That fucking piece of shit. Getting into my mind like that. What the fuck? Who the fuck does he think he is? I will never submit to him.'

Kylo paused in the middle of the corridor as your thoughts flooded his mind. He took a moment to contemplate what he was going to do about them. After deep contemplation, he opted to do nothing. If you didn't know he could hear your thoughts, he'd use it to his advantage. Anything to get the upper hand.


	2. chapter 2

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

'I need to get the fuck out of here.' You'd struggled within the restraints trying to get them free. It was useless. You were still too weak. You leaned your head back into the chair, and you shook your head. 'If Leia had just let me kill that fucking sith, I wouldn't be in this mess. Fucking piece of shit.'

"Can someone get me the fuck out of here please?" You narrowed your eyes at the metal door. Your fingers curled up into your palm, and you flexed them. You tried to focus your mind in getting the restraints from off of your wrists. Your nostrils flared as your breathing became labored. You heard the faint click of them unclasping around your left wrist, and your eyes shot open. "Fuckers." You rose your hand from off of the metal chair, and you grabbed onto the other wrist restraint. You focused energy through your hand and it clicked and opened up. You rubbed both wrists gently, and you glanced down to the restraints that were still spread over your body. The one over your stomach and around your ankles. "Come on. Give me a little more."

'I have to hurry before someone comes back.' You leaned forwards and put both hands onto the cold metal restraint over your stomach. You felt the energy circulating through your palms, and just as you thought it might come free, the door beeped, and hissed open. Your head lifted up and you stared wide eyed right at Kylo. "Uh... hey."

Kylo's eyes narrowed under his mask, and he stepped through the threshold. The door hissed closed behind him. His loud footsteps echoed through the metal room, and he approached the front of the metal chair. He rose a gloved hand up to your chin, and tugged your head up. "What are you doing girl?"

"What does it look like?" Your tone was mocking. 'Is he dumb or just daft?' You rolled your eyes, and stared right into his mask. You brought your back against the chair again, and tugged your face away from him. "Don't touch me."

Kylo's head drew back a bit, and he stared at you with disbelief. He heard your thoughts, and it sent a rage through him he had to mentally pep talk himself through. He shot his hand out, and grabbed your throat. His other hand rose up and he used the force to undo the rest of the restraints. "Remember what I said about dragging you around the ship with a collar and leash on your hands and knees?"

You gasped through gritted teeth, and you couldn't help but smile at his words. 'He's not serious. There's no fucking way.'

"You won't."

"No?" Kylo pulled your body off of the metal chair, and he stood you up onto your feet. He turned his body around, and he wiggled his gloved fingers, and the door hissed open. He dragged you out of the room by your throat, and down the corridor. He was dead serious. He always meant what he said. You'd learn soon enough. He was a man of his word. He smirked under his mask, and he saw the looks the mechanics, and troopers they passed stop what they were doing and look to the both of you.

'He's fucking joking. There's no way he's this sadistic.' As scared as you were, there was a small part of you that was curious to see if Kylo was kidding or not. This whole thing could be a ploy. He could just be saying it to add fear. Your hands went up to his arm, and you grabbed onto it tightly.

Kylo stopped in front of a large black metal door, and he waved his hand in front of it. It hissed open, and he shoved you inside. "Don't move."

"Fuck you." Your hands had come off of his arm when he shoved you into the quarters, which you were taking every detail of. There was a table of ashes in the center of it, and a bed off to the left. It was big, and covered in black satin sheets. A singular pillow also covered in black satin. That was it. There was a door off to the left side of the bed. It was locked. Assumedly so. Your head turned slowly as your eyes landed on another door. Bathroom? You couldn't tell what it was because it was also closed shut.

"That goddamn mouth of yours." Kylo shook his masked face, and he stormed over to drawers that were built into the wall. He tugged one open, and he reached his gloved hand inside. His fingers wrapped around a leather black collar with a small O ring on it, and a chain metal leash attached to it. He turned on his heels, and he dangled it in the air.

Your eyes landed on the collar in his hand, and you blinked in shock. Your cheeks got warm, and you took a step back as he stepped to you. "No."

"Yes." Kylo replied quickly. He closed the space between you two in a couple strides, and he used the force to pull your body to him. He wrapped the collar around your neck, and he quickly hooked it behind your neck. He shoved your body to the ground, sending you to your knees hard and fast, and he caught the chain in mid-air. He tugged it upwards harshly, and he smirked. "I am a man of my word. Walk."

You sneered, and grabbed onto the chain and tugged at it making Kylo step towards you. You wrapped your hand around it, and tried to yank it from his grasp. "Fuck you."

"I am sick of your mouth." Kylo pulled the chain back hard, and he wedged your hand in it. He heard the whimper escape from your lips, and he tipped his head up. "Get on your knees like a good girl. You don't want me to have to make you." He kind of hoped you did make him. He could feel his arousal growing in his pants.

You rolled your eyes, and you tugged your hand out from being wrapped around the chain. You placed both your hands down onto the ground in front of you, and you sighed. "Fine." You rose your body up and you crawled across the floor on your hands and knees towards him.

Kylo watched you with a lustful glint in his eyes. He was thankful he had his mask on. The last thing he needed was for you to see how aroused he was. You'd find out soon enough. He spun on his heels, and he walked towards his door. "Let's show Maul how good of a girl you are."

"No." You pulled your head back hard, and lifted your body up and crossed your arms over your chest. "I'm not going out there."

"What part about dragging you around the ship didn't you understand?" Kylo's masked head whipped around, and he lowered himself down to in front of you. "Hmm?"

"Fuc-" Before you could get the words out, your mouth was forced all the way open, and Kylo rose to his feet. He brought a hand to his pants, and he undid his button. He reached behind the fabric, and he grabbed onto his large, hardened length. He freed it from its confines, and he stepped to you. He lowered his hips down just a tiny bit, and he shoved his cock all the way into your throat. He released the force hold that he pryed your mouth open, and he looked down at your face. "I told you, watch your mouth. Now suck my cock. I know you want to." He could sense your arousal, though deep within you, it was there. He tugged at the chain pulling your head down a bit. "Come on. Be a good girl and I'll fuck that tight little pussy again."

Your cheeks turned bright red at Kylo's words. You steadied your body by placing your hands onto his thighs, and you tightened your lips around him. You bobbed your head up and down, and flicked your tongue up and down him.

Kylo grunted and he leaned his body inwards. "Fuck. Your mouth feels just as good as that pussy." His words came out dripping with pleasure. He couldn't contain the pleasure he felt. Your mouth felt so good around him. Your lips were so soft, and your tongue was hitting all the right spots. "That's enough." Kylo's hips pulled back harshly. He groaned softly disapprovingly at his own actions. He shoved himself back into his pants, and he buttoned them back up. "Let's go. I'm gunna fuck you in front of everyone."

"What?!" You shook your head and you pulled back against the chain again. Kylo growled, and he lowered himself down to you again. He leaned his masked head to the side of your face, and he slid his hand down your body, and pushed it up against your clothed groin. "You're going to sit there and tell me you don't want me to pound you again?"

'I do...' You thought quickly. You breathed inwards sharply, and rubbed your groin against his hand trying to get more friction. Your eyes glanced to the side to his mask, and you heard his heavy breaths through the modulator. Chills ran up your spine, and you bit your lip.

"Mmhm." Kylo rose to his feet, and spun around on his heels starting for the door again. He motioned his gloved hand out in front of it, and it hissed open. He tugged at the chain, and you put one hand out in front of you, and then the other, and crawled across the cold floor out of his quarters into the corridor. He led you through the corridor, and to the bridge where Hux and Maul and several workers were all preoccupied.

Maul was the first to turn his head and see who came into the room. His yellow eyes darkened at the sight of you on your hands and knees being tugged along by your collar, and a leash behind Kylo. He cocked his head to the side, and he blinked a couple times just to make sure he wasn't imagining this. "What is happening here?" He slowly approached Kylo and looked up at his mask.

Kylo chuckled darkly. "She didn't believe I'd do it. I had to prove her wrong."

Hux spun around and his mouth nearly fell to the ground when he saw the sight before him. His pale cheeks turned bright red, and he stared blankly. His mouth quivered and he stammered to find the words.

Kylo glanced up to Hux, and he smirked under his mask. He could see the visible frustration spread across his face, and he saw him shift from foot to foot. "What's the matter General? Never seen something like this before?"

Hux slowly shook his head. "No.." His mind was racing at how Kylo even got you to get on your hands and knees and listen like you were. Something didn't seem right to him. He slowly moved across the room, and he stepped past Maul and to you. He glanced you up and down and he sighed. "Is this the girl?"

"What do you think?" Maul retorted before Kylo had a chance to. He rolled his eyes to the top of his head, and he placed a hand onto Hux's shoulder. "What do you say Hux? You like what you see?"

'Fuck you all. Fucking disgusting pigs the lot of you.' You narrowed your eyes, and stared at the floor in front of you. You were too embarrassed to look to anyone's faces. You didn't want them to see the shame in your eyes.

Maul pulled his hand off of Hux's shoulder, and he lowered himself down beside you. He slipped two fingers under your chin, and he tugged your head up to look at him. He had a devious look in his eyes. "You look absolutely precious."

You tugged your head hard back, and you rose your body up. Your hand shot up from the ground, and you smacked Maul across the face. "Fuck you."

Kylo growled and spun around to you. He pulled your body towards him, the leather of the collar digging into your skin because he pulled the chain so hard. He heard you gag, and your hands fell back onto the ground in front of you. "She doesn't believe me when I tell her I'll fuck her in front of you."

Maul chuckled softly. "Guess she's going to be surprised then." He knew Kylo would. Kylo didn't give a shit about anything. He was cold. He was careless. He was unforgiving. Honestly, he was Maul's idol.

Your eyes trailed up Kylo's black clad body slowly, and you were about to open your mouth to say something but Kylo used the force to pry it open again, and you felt saliva trickle down your lips.

Kylo stepped around your body, and lowered himself to his knees behind you. His right hand still had the end of the metal chain, and he kept the force holding your mouth open. He glanced to Maul and then to Hux. "One of you want to fill her mouth?" He didn't bother waiting for one of the men to jump to it. His masked head slowly rotated back to your body, and he tipped it to the side, looking you up and down. His cock was throbbing inside of his pants, and he used the force to tug your pants down exposing you to him. He undid his pants, and he pulled his cock back out. He wrapped his gloved fingers around himself, and he stroked up and down a couple times. He grunted through the modulator, and it crackled at the end. He inched his body closer to yours, and he guided his arousal between your cheeks, and to your opening. He brushed the head back and forth over your sensitive nerve, and he angled it down to your opening. He didn't bother teasing himself or you, he pushed himself inside of you quickly. He started a deep, relatively quick pace,and he yanked on the chain. "This fucking tight pussy....my god."

Hux's eyes darted between Maul and Kylo, and then down to you. He was mildly concerned about how you were going to react to Kylo's actions, but he saw your eyes glistening with desire. He was confused. Weren't you kidnapped? Weren't you a jedi? None of it made sense to him. He pursed his lips together, and he glanced around the room to the workers, who'd stopped to stare briefly, but quickly went back to working. They knew better than to get involved in Kylo's shit. It wouldn't end well for them. He hated to admit that what was happening was doing things to him. It was stirring around mixed emotions, and he didn't know how to feel, or what to do.

Maul quickly reached for his pants, and he undid them. He tugged his cock free, and he lowered himself to his knees in front of you. He tipped his head to the side, and he brought a couple fingers up to the side of your mouth, and scooped up the saliva. He dragged the head of his cock back and forth over your bottom lip, and then across your top lip. He twirled the head around the beginning of your mouth, and he dipped his hips in, pushing into you.

Kylo released the force he was using to hold your mouth open when he saw Maul's cock slip inside. He grunted, and he wrapped the metal chain around his wrist. He placed his gloved hands onto the top of your ass, and he slowly moved his right hand down between your cheeks. His thumb slipped to your ass, and he played with your unfilled hole. He pushed his gloved finger slowly inside, and he heard you grumble and groan against Maul's cock. "You dirty little cock slut. You like this don't you?"

'Fuck. Yes. Yes I do.' Your mind screamed it, but you scrunched your face up the best you could to try and look disgusted. Your body was a traitor. That was it. That was your justification. Your body had a mind of its own. Your head bopped up and down on Maul's cock in perfect unison with his own thrusts in and out. Your hands were flat against the floor holding your body up. As Kylo's gloved thumb entered your ass, your pussy walls tightened around him, and your eyes fluttered with bliss.

"Dirty little slut." Kylo got off on degradation. It made him feel powerful for some reason. He liked belittling his partner. His hips slapped hard into your ass cheeks as he fucked you in the entrance of the bridge, in front of everyone, just like he said he was going to. His masked head tilted back and he grunted loudly.

Maul let out a grunt as well, and he smirked, quickly looking to Hux. "You want to get in on this?"

"No. No thank you." Hux's hands rose out in front of him and he waved them quickly. His voice was filled with uncertainty. As turned on as he was, he didn't know if you were actually enjoying this or not, and to be perfectly honest, he had morals. He had standards, and he didn't treat people like shit. He was evil, sure, but his momma raised him right. "I've actually got some things I need to attend to." He went to step past Kylo and out the room, but Kylo used the force to stop him mid-step.

"No. You're going to join." Kylo wasn't asking, he was demanding. He lowered his masked face back down and turned to the side where Hux was frozen in place. His pace didn't falter one bit as his attention drew to the ginger haired man. "You'll fuck this little cock slut."

"Ren..." Hux slowly shook his head. "No."

Kylo sneered. "Then get the fuck out of my sight before I hurt you." If Hux wasn't going to help put you in your place, then he didn't need to be here. He wasn't who he thought he was, and it angered him. He thought they were on the same side. He released the force hold on the ginger and he darted out of the room quickly. Kylo shook his head, and violently fucked your ass with his thumb. His orgasm was closing in fast, but he wanted to make you cum. He slowly untangled the metal chain from his wrist, and dropped it to the floor. He slipped his other hand under you, and down to your clit. He started rubbing it furiously.

'Oh fuck. Oh fuck.' Your mind was reeling from the pleasure you were feeling from everything. It was unlike anything you'd ever felt before. You'd had a couple sexual experiences in your life, but nothing compared to this. Nothing like it at all. It was shameful how much you were being consumed by the feeling and how easily you were melting into Kylo's actions. Now Maul's too?

"Cum for me cock slut." Kylo's voice was a lot softer than it had been. He was being hit by waves of hot pleasure, and he was giving into it. He could tell you were getting closer and closer to exploding all over him, and he didn't stop or slow down anything he was doing. When your body started shaking violently, and he heard your muffled moans against Maul's cock, he grunted loudly. "Yes, good girl."

Maul's golden eyes moved up and down your body, and then back to your mouth wrapped around his cock. "Fucking a." He bucked wildly into your mouth, and he shot his hot seed deep into the back of your throat. He shuddered and he shook his head after he fucked your mouth through his orgasm. "Jesus christ." He pulled his hips back, and he dripping head dragged over your bottom lip. He rose his hand to the top of your head, and he patted it. "Good girl."

You hadn't swallowed all of his cum. You gathered spit up with it, and you lifted your head up, and shot the spit at Maul's face. It hit him right in the cheek, and all you saw after that was his hand shooting through the air towards your face. Blackness clouded your vision, and your head throbbed.

Kylo's eyes widened under his mask as Maul hit you so hard it basically knocked you out. He grunted a couple more times, and he shot his seed deep into your core. He slowed his pace into your pussy as he rode cloud nine down, and he pulled his gloved thumb out from your ass. He snaked his hand out from around you, and he rose to his feet. He watched your body fall to the side on the floor, and he glanced at Maul. "Dude."

"I didn't mean to hit her so hard. She fucking spit on my face." Maul snapped. He brought his arm up and wiped his cheek off with his sleeve. "Nasty bitch."

"That she is." Kylo's tone was amused. He was going to enjoy having you around. He already was.

"So what's the plan Ren?" Maul had to ask. Now that Kylo had the force user, what was Kylo going to do with her besides use you as his own personal sex slave? He tucked his cock into his pants, and Kylo did the same.

"My mother is going to want her back. I'll lure her somewhere private,-"

Maul didn't mean to be rude but he cut Kylo off. "Private? You know she's not going to fall for that."

"Don't worry my sith friend." Kylo rose his gloved hand towards Maul, the same one he'd used to fuck your ass with, and Maul stepped away from him. Kylo glanced to his glove and he chuckled softly. He grabbed onto the index finger, and he tugged the glove right off of his large length fingers. "Sorry. Anyways, the plan is to lure Leia onto mutual grounds, and make her think it's a truce, when it's really an ambush. I'm going to need to some time, but I'll have the girl as a pawn. My mother trusts her. Once the girl joins us, she'll be able to convince my mother everything is fine, and then I'll kill the bitch. Shouldn't be too hard. I can hear her thoughts. She's already caving." Kylo's masked face turned to your motionless body, and he looked you up and down.

"Well, I'll stay as long as you need Ren. Anything I can do to help." Maul looked to where Kylo was looking, and he also looked you up and down. You were sexy, he couldn't deny that. He was just fearful Kylo wasn't going to be able to convert you as easy as he thought. How long had you been training for? How long had you been a jedi for? He could feel the light inside of you just like Kylo could, and he knew it was going to be hard to snuff it out. "Don't underestimate her. That's all I'm saying." Maul spun on his heels, and he walked back towards the workers at the front of the bridge. "Get me the schematics on the ship."

Kylo bent down and grabbed onto the chain. He'd seen you stir a little bit, and he knew you had come to. "Get up girl." He tugged on the chain, forcing your body to move. "Now."

You grumbled feeling dizzy. You stumbled a bit as you hoisted yourself back up onto your hands and knees. Your head turned slowly to the side and you lifted it up looking up at Kylo. 'You think you can use me as a pawn fucker? Just wait. I'll lure you into a false sense of security, and you'll be the one who is caught off guard.' You could play the mind games too. If Kylo wanted psychological warfare, that was something you were good at. Unbeknownst to you, Kylo could read your mind, so he heard everything you were thinking.

"Stand up cock slut." Kylo tugged you forwards, and watched you stand up on your feet. "You're coming to my quarters. I can't trust to leave you in the interrogation room. Pull up your pants.."

Your head lowered and you looked down to your pants down around your ankles. You blushed, and bent down and pulled them up. You grumbled under your breath as you straightened back out and looked him in his masked face.

Kylo knew you'd get your strength back eventually, and he was going to have to have troopers set up outside of his quarters. He'd have to figure out something to weaken your powers. There had to be a way. Least until he could get you on his side. He pulled hard on the chain, and you dragged ass behind him out of the bridge, and back down the corridor. Your eyes narrowed onto him as you skimmed him up and down. 'Idiot.'

Kylo was getting annoyed with your thoughts. He almost said something about it, but he stopped himself. His modulator cracked softly. He clenched his free hand, the ungloved one tightly. He'd put his glove in the pocket of his robe, and it billowed around behind him as he walked down the corridor with pure power emitting off of him. He got back to the large black metal door of his quarters, and he waved his hand. It hissed open, and he tugged you into the room. "I'll be back. If you try to escape, I'll have troopers right outside. I'd suggest you don't." He dropped the chain to the floor with a clank, and he tugged his other glove off. He reached his hand into his pocket, and pulled the dirty glove off.

'I'll just kill them.' Your lips curled up into a smirk, and Kylo paused for a second as he moved over to the drawers in the wall. Your face flushed of color. Your narrowed your eyes watching him carefully. Had he just heard your thoughts? No way.

Kylo did. He let out a deep sigh, and he opened the drawer. He placed the gloves into the corner, and he grabbed a new pair. He pulled them onto his fingers, and he shut the door. He spun on his heels, and he glanced at you. "Be good." He was silent as he walked back across the bedroom, and towards the door. He waved his gloved hand out in front of it, and it hissed open. He stepped through the threshold, and he closed it.

Your eyes followed Kylo through the bedroom, and out of it. You glanced down at the metal chain, and you scoffed. You reached your hands behind your neck, and you unhooked the leather strap. It fell to the floor with a thud, and you shook your head. "Ass." You glanced around his bedroom, and then to the door again. "I wonder...." You had to try and see if you could unlock it with the force like he had. You stepped to it, and rose your hand up. You tried to focus energy through your hand, and nothing happened. "Fuck." You lowered your hand down to your side, and you looked to the assumed bathroom door, and then across the room to the other one. 'What's in there? A secret sex dungeon?' The idea brought a redness back across your cheeks. You slowly sauntered through the room, and you stopped to glance down at the table that had ashes upon it. You brought your hand to it, and ran it over the top. You didn't know they were the ashes of fallen jedis, and rebels. You rubbed your thumb over your ash covered fingers, and shrugged. You wiped it off on your pant leg, and you turned back to the door. You tipped your head to the side, and rose your hand up. Once again you tried to open it with the force, and it failed. You needed to get sleep. You had to get your strength back. This was bullshit. You scowled, and you glanced to Kylo's large satin sheet covered bed. It did look comfortable. You slowly walked to the side of it and climbed up inside of it. A small coo of approval escaped your lips when you laid down onto it. It was comfortable. You'd half expected it to be hard as a rock. You pulled the satin sheets up past your body, and you nestled your head into his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

"Leia, what happened?" Luke stared at the holographic image of his sister and his brows knitted together.

Leia put her palm to her forehead and she shook it. "Ben took Y/N. Please Luke. Reach out to him. I don't know what to do. Darth Maul said if we tried to go after her, they'd kill her. I've kept her safe for so long. I made a mistake bringing her home so soon." Her words were soft, and dripping with regret. She truly felt responsible. She slowly lowered her hand down to the table, and she stared at the hologram above her holopad. "Please."

Luke sighed heavily. He hadn't used the force like that in a very long time, and he wasn't sure how safe it was. What if Ben/Kylo was able to find where he was through it? He came to Ahch-To to get away from it all. It had taken Leia a long time to convince him to allow you to come and be trained there. He was skeptical for sure, but he eventually warmed up to the idea. "Fine." His tone was harsh, but he couldn't stand to see or hear the pain in his sister. "I'll contact you as soon as it's done."

"Thank you Luke. I'm planning with the others to figure out a rescue plan. We've got to do something." Leia disconnected the call, and she turned her head out the small circular window and looked out into space. She stared for a few minutes as she racked her brain trying to come up with fool proof ideas. She had nothing.

"General Organa?" A robotic voice whispered from her side, and she turned her head to the large robot known as C3PO. She smiled faintly.

"Yes C3PO?"

"We've cracked the transmission that was sent out to Mandalore from Be-Erh, Kylo's star destroyer."

Leia rose to her feet quickly, and she stepped out from behind the table, and through the small room. Her feet moved quickly through the corridor and to the bridge. She looked to the technicians who were in front of the control panel and she narrowed her eyes. "Play it.."

The young technician nodded, and pressed a button. Kylo's transmission to Darth Maul echoed throughout the bridge, and Leia's hands clenched at her sides. She felt a ball of anger build inside of her, and her heart started racing. He had felt you through the force. Just as she had expected. She should have been more careful. She should have brought more protection. She lowered her head down, and she spoke softly.

"General if i may." C3PO rose his hand to Leia's shoulder, and he looked to her face. "May i suggest you trying reaching out to your son? Perhaps you can come to an agreement where Y/N doesn't get killed? Clearly Ben wants something."

Leia cut the robot off before he could add anything. "He wants me dead."

C3PO swallowed hard, and crackles came from his mouth. He lowered his hand off of her shoulder, and he shifted from foot to foot. "Perhaps not."

"No. I know. Luke is going to try to get through to him. In the meantime, let's go to the command room and come up with a plan. We need to go get her." She spun on her heels, and she exited the bridge out into the corridor.

C3PO turned his body around and he watched as Leia stormed out of the room. "Oh my maker. I hope this doesn't end badly." He followed after her.

You'd managed to get some sleep, thankfully. When you woke up, Kylo was standing at the side of the bed, and your body jolted back. You narrowed your eyes at him, and shot your body up.

"Comfy?" Kylo's voice was bland, bored even. It was monotone through the modulator. His masked face looked up and down your body in his bed, and he crossed his large arms over his tunic covered chest.

You hadn't realized how incredibly large and muscular he looked with his cloak on, but as he stood in front of you now, your eyes took in every detail. You rolled your eyes, and spat bitterly. "I was."

Kylo sneered through his mask, and he bent at the waist, and grabbed onto your left wrist. He ignored your whimper, and pulled your body across his satin covered bed. He put his masked face in front of yours and he spoke sternly. "What are the chances of me being able to go on a mission and you not fucking everything up?"

"I'd say they're slim to none." You attempted to wiggle your wrist around in his grasp, and you stared up at the mask with a hardened gaze. "I mean what else would you expect?"

"That's what I thought." Kylo retorted harshly. He pulled you off of the bed, and up to your feet. He seemed to be lost in thought, and you took your chance while he was slightly distracted. Your free hand shot up, and you used the force to pry his gloved fingers off of your wrist, and you threw him across his quarters into the wall. You flicked your wrist, and his back slid along the wall, and you dropped him to the floor. You used the force to hold him down onto the floor, and you slowly walked over to him. You crouched down in front of him, and you brought your other hand to the side of his mask. You grabbed onto it, and you tried to tug it off.

Kylo fought back against him, and he growled. His arm flew up, and he grabbed your arm. He grunted as he pushed back through the force, and rose to his feet. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Sleeping must have helped restore some of your power. "You can't win girl."

"Looks like i'm doing alright." You jumped backwards and out of arms reach. You put both hands into the air, and pressed him up against the wall. "Is that all you got?"

Kylo chuckled and he clenched his gloved hands into fists at his sides. He tilted his head up and his eyes calculatingly looked your body up and down. He was digging through his mind, figuring out his next play. He needed to do something completely unexpected. He needed to catch you off guard.

"You'll let me go."

"I think not. You're my guest." Kylo's arms trembled as he fought through your hold and brought his gloved hands to the sides of his mask. He gripped the sides tightly, and the front of the mask lifted up a bit, and it hissed. He tugged it up off of his head, and he held it in his right hand tightly. His perfectly jet black locks cascaded down around the sides of his pale, freckle speckled face, and his golden emerald eyes stared right into your soul. Just as he thought, it caught you off guard. He stepped off the wall, and placed the mask down onto the table of ashes harshly.

Your eyes widened in utter shock at Kylo's beauty. 'Holy shit. He's hot. No. No. No. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No.' Your mind flooded with panic as you stared at Kylo's face.

A smirk spread across Kylo's face, and he closed the space in between you both. His hand shot up to your throat, and he gripped it tightly. He pulled your body to him, and he spun both your bodies around. He walked you to the wall he'd been pressed up against, and he pressed your against it hard. He ground his groin into your ass, and he whispered into your ear. "Like what you see little cock slut? I bet you'd love if I fucked you like this."

You stammered as you tried to find a response. The muscles in your throat flexed against Kylo's gloved hand, and you whimpered softly as he pressed your cheek harder into the wall squishing it. "Fuck you."

Kylo's free hand hooked into the brim of your pants, and he pulled them down. He drew his hand back and he smacked your left cheek hard. He smirked deviously when you whimpered. "Still haven't learned have you? You'll talk to me with respect." He stepped off to the side a bit, and he smacked your right cheek hard.

"Fu-" Before you could even get the first word out, Kylo spun your body around, and he glared into your eyes. You could see the rage in his eyes, and you swallowed hard.

"Dirty little cock slut." His free hand went to his pants, and he freed his cock from its confines. He pulled your body down the wall, to your knees again. "I see you took your collar off." His tone was harsh and cold. "Suck my cock." He wrapped his fingers around the base of his large length, and he pushed his hips forwards. He smacked his cock against your cheek on one side, dragged the head across your lips and then smacked the other. "You know you want my big hard cock inside you. Come on." He almost whispered now, and damn was it sexy.

Your eyes stared up at Kylo's face from below him, and you parted your lips. He wasted no time in shoving himself into the back of your throat, and you groaned against him. Your hands rose up to his legs and wrapped around them to the back holding yourself up.

Kylo's hand pulled away from your throat, and he put both of them to the sides of your face. His hips started bucking back and forth, and he grunted loudly when your tongue flicked up against him. He could feel the vibrations coming from your mouth around him, and it added to the pleasure. " He'd just gotten his rhythm down when he heard a knock on his door. His eyes flashed dangerously, and his head shot to the large black metal door. "Who the fuck is it?"

"It's Maul." The sith called back. He could hear the anger, and annoyance in Kylo's tone. He rolled his eyes.

Kylo removed one hand from your face, and he pointed it at the door. The door hissed open, and he watched Maul step through the threshold. "What?"

Maul's eyes immediately went to the sight unraveling before him, and he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. "I see your busy... I'll just-"

"You can join." Kylo's attention went back to your face, and he could see the glint in your eyes. "She loves taking more than one cock." He took a step back, pulling you away from the wall, and you inched your body back to him.

Maul smirked widely and he walked across Kylo's quarters. He positioned himself behind your body, and he brought one hand to your left ass cheek. His other hand palmed himself through his clothes, and he glanced to Kylo briefly. "Ass or pussy?"

"I want that tight little pussy." Kylo didn't bother looking at Maul. He couldn't take his eyes off of your face. You looked so good sucking his cock, and it was completely distracting. The gags, the chokes, the saliva falling onto the ground beneath you. It was intoxicating. He knew he was going to have to pull your head off of him, and boy was he reluctant. He shoved himself as far into your mouth, and he pulled his hips back quickly. He crouched down in front of you, and he put his hands under your arms. He lifted your body up, and he put his mouth to your ear. "Now be a good girl, and take our cocks." He breathed heavily into it, and he heard you moan. He pulled his body away from you, and he gestured to your pants still around your ankles. "Take them off." He grabbed his cock with one hand, and started stroking himself.

Maul had stepped away from you, and freed his own cock. He watched you with eager eyes as you bent down in front of him, exposing yourself to him entirely, and he grunted. His hand worked up and down his needy length.

Your face brightened, and you slowly bent at the waist. Your fingers latched onto the brim of your pants, and you pulled them off of one foot and then the other. When you were completely naked from the waist down, you slowly straightened your body back out, and you looked to Kylo's face. 'Fuck. This is so fucking hot.' Kylo was right. You were a little cock slut. You loved this more than you wanted to admit.

"Shirt off." Kylo demanded sternly, the pace he was stroking himself increasing a bit. He watched you oblige, and his eyes widened a bit as you stood before him completely naked, and vulnerable. He stepped to you, and he removed his hand from his cock. He grabbed onto your right breast, and he tweaked your hardened nipple. He slowly moved his hand down to your waist, and his other hand grabbed the other side. He pulled your body to him, and he lifted you up. Your legs automatically wrapped around him, and his slid up between your ass cheeks. He drew his hips back a bit, and his head went right to your dripping opening. He pulled your hips down and he slid inside with some resistance. "Fuck." His hands pulled your cheeks apart, and he looked to Maul.

Maul didn't waste another second, and he positioned himself behind you. He guided his cock to your ass, and he slowly worked his head inside. He grunted at how tight you were, and he wiggled his hips around. He took one step closer to you, and he pushed his hips all the way into your ass. His cock twitched and throbbed inside of your ass. He could feel Kylo's cock through the other side and he blinked a couple times.

Your body jolted at the intrusion, and you gasped loudly. Your eyes narrowed a bit feeling a tinge of pain course through your body, but you tried to ignore it. Your arms wrapped around Kylo's neck, and you brought your mouth to his ear. Your tongue flicked against the cartilage, and you moaned loudly.

Kylo grunted in response, and his hips started grinding around. He pulled them back, and then pushed them in hard. He started a deep, slow pace, holding your body in place against him.

Maul started his own pace inside of your ass, and he wrapped his arms around you right above where Kylo's hands were. Both men fucked into both your holes, and your body was consumed with pure bliss and euphoria. Yours fingers locked together behind Kylo's neck, and your eyes clenched shut tightly.

'Fuck. Holy shit. Fuck this is so fucking hot.' Your mind was flooded with waves of pleasure, and you could feel both their cocks perfectly. You could feel every twitch, every throb. It was making your body start to tremble. "Oh fuck." Your words came out barely audible, but Kylo was able to hear it perfectly since you basically breathed it into his ear.

"That's right. Cum on our cocks." Kylo's words were dark, and dripping with venom. He was enthralled with how hot this was. He didn't exactly like sharing you with Maul, but you seemed to like it, and he was doing whatever he could to try to corrupt you. He could feel the darkness slowly building up more and more inside of you, and he was loving it. His hips slammed into yours, and the head of his cock pounded into your cervix hard. Your body was starting to get slippery under his gloved fingers, and he felt your body starting to slip down. He tilted his body back a bit, and pushed his hips upwards.

Maul also felt your body getting slippery, and sweaty, and he groaned. He tightened his arms around you just a bit tighter, and he put his lips to your neck. His body was slicking as it was pressed against yours. "You're a dirty little slut. You like getting pounded by both our cocks?" His hips slammed into your ass roughly as he fucked you.

Your body started to tremble more, and you cried out feeling your orgasm crash into your body. You bucked wildly against both men, and you sank your teeth into Kylo's neck. Your teeth grinded against the flesh, and you muttered incoherent nonsense against it when you peaked. 'HOLY FUCK.' Your ass and your pussy both pulsed and clenched around their cocks. You felt your wetness dripping from your pussy onto Kylos cock, and his pace seemed to increase.

Kylo breathed inwards through gritted teeth when you bit his neck. He gripped his gloved fingers into your sides tighter, and he shut his eyes. He heard Maul grunt loudly, and felt his cock thrusting into you unevenly. He then felt them stop, and his eyes shot open. He looked to the sith's face, and he smirked seeing the pleasure spread across it. He felt his cock slowly pull from your ass through your pussy, and as soon as the pressure was gone, and he stepped back, Kylo spun your body around, and he walked you over to his bed. He lowered you down onto it, and his hands unraveled from around you. He grabbed your ankles, and he crossed them over one another, and pressed his body against them. He lowered your legs down to your stomach, and he thrusted into your core as hard and as fast as he could. "Good girl. Take daddy's big cock." His head flew back, and he shot his seed deep into your core. His pace didn't stop though, he kept it up as he worked himself through his orgasm. After a few minutes of relentless pounding, he finally stopped, and he glanced down to your face. He saw how red, and sweaty, and dazed you look. "Why can't you be this good all the time?" He sounded annoyed now. He pulled his hips away from you, and he took a step back away from the bed. "Get up and clean it off."

Your body was still trembling slightly, but you forced your back up off the bed, and you climbed off of the bed. You crouched down in front of Kylo, and you took his still fully erect length into your mouth. Your tongue trailed around his cum covered head, and you cleaned it off. You brought your mouth down to the base, and twirled your tongue around it when you brought your head back up. After a couple times of repeating this, you pulled your head away, and looked up at his face.

"Good girl. Go get cleaned up." Kylo motioned to the bathroom. He grabbed his now limp cock, and shoved it into his pants. He buttoned them back up and he looked to Maul. A smirk spread across his pale face, and he saw you rise to your feet, and slowly saunter over to the bathroom door. He waited for it to open, and then close once you stepped inside. "So, I've got a plan."

"Which is?" Maul tipped his head to the side, looking at Kylo with mild intrigue. He'd already put himself back into his pants. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Kylo was just about to say something, and he felt a familiar feeling rush through him. He stared blankly at the wall for a minute. He knew the presence he was feeling through the force. He sneered, and his head whipped around seeing Luke standing right next to his bed. The corner of his left eyes started twitching, and he spun his whole body around to face his uncle. "What the fuck do you want? Have you come to apologize for trying to kill me?"

"Ben."

"Do not call me that. Ben is dead. I killed him. He was weak. He was a nobody." Kylo's golden-emerald green eyes shimmered with darkness. "If you haven't come here to apologize than why are you here?" He could only assume it had to do with you, which angered him. He could sense the concern for you inside of his uncle and it enraged him. Luke never cared for him like that. How could he care for someone like he did for you, when they weren't even family. His right hand rose a bit, and he used the force to turn the lightsaber around on the nightstand. He used the force, and ignited it.

Luke shook his head at Kylo. "Ben, don't. You can still come home. Your mother misses you."

"LIES! You're here for the girl. Not me." Kylo's voice echoed through his quarters. He pulled his right hand down, and the lightsaber shot across the room towards Luke.

Maul's face scrunched together, and he stepped beside Kylo. He reached for his double bladed red saber, and he ignited both sides, holding it out in front of him.

Luke jumped into the air, back flipping over the blade of Kylo's saber, and he ignited his own saber. The blue blade sprung out in front of him, and he sighed deeply. There was a look of disappointment on his face as he looked Kylo up and down. He could feel the rage, and the anger inside of him. He could see it in his nephews eyes and all over his face. He glanced to Maul, and he shook his head. "You don't want to do this Ben."

Kylo smirked catching the hilt of his large crossed saber in his right hand, and he leapt towards Luke. He swung his lightsaber out in front of him, and Luke's blade and his crackled as they crashed into one another. Kylo spun his body around, swinging the blade towards Luke's side. He blocked it with a twirl of his wrist, and the blade. The sabers crackled again, and Luke narrowed his eyes. Their blades kept crackling against one another as Luke kept blocking Kylo's attacks.

"Ben please. Just listen. There's still hope. Come home. Your mother needs you."

"I'll destroy her." Kylo swung his blade through the air swiftly, and he faked going left, and then spun around, and went right. He lowered the blade down under his uncles and just as his blade went to Luke's side, he heard you cry out from the bathroom doorway.

"NO!" Tears streamed down your face as Kylo struck Luke, and much to everyone's surprise nothing happened. Kylo's blade went right through Luke, and out the other side. You blinked in shock, and you stepped out of the doorway. You'd cleaned yourself up, and gotten dressed again.

Maul sneered, and he stepped to you, and brought the blade of his saber to your throat. "Don't try anything girl."

Luke's eyes went to you, and he sighed with relief seeing you were okay. "Don't worry. You'll be home soon." He slowly turned his gaze back to Kylo, and he frowned.

Kylo had never been so angry in his life. He swung the blade of his saber back and forth through Luke, and he growled. "I'll kill her if you try to come for her. What will my mother do then?" He turned the blade off, and he lowered it to his side knowing it was pointless to keep up his actions. Luke wasn't physically here. Kind of disappointing really. "I'll kill my mother, and I'll find you, and I'll kill you."

Luke turned his own lightsaber off, and he took a step to Kylo. "I'm disappointed in you Ben. You had so much potential. You're going to be consumed by all that anger, and rage. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I should of been." He could feel the force connection weakening. He knew he didn't have much time left. He started to glitch in and out. He turned his head to you and smiled weakly. "Keep holding on." He glitched out and his body which had been levitating in the Jedi temple fell to the ground. He grunted, and he looked out to the large opening in the stone wall that peered out into the ocean. "I'm sorry Ben."

Maul glanced between you and Kylo, and he rolled his eyes. "Well that was dramatic." He kept his lightsaber against your throat.

You pressed your back into Maul's body, and you shoved him backwards. You ducked down beneath his blade, and you spun on your heels, bringing your foot up into Maul's knee. His lightsaber fell to the ground, and you caught it mid-air. You swung one end around, and dragged it across his chest. You turned to Kylo, and your hand shot up. His lightsaber shot across the room, and you lunged at him.

Kylo saw you moving about in the corner of his eyes, and he turned his body around just in time to stop Maul's blade from hitting him with the force. He narrowed his eyes, and he sneered bitterly. "You're not going anywhere." He waved his hand out in front of your face, and your body fell to the ground unconscious. "Bring her to a cell. I'm going to have to interrogate her. But I have something to take care of first. I need to figure out where my Uncle is and kill him." He stormed off past the table of ashes, and scooped his helmet up as he did. He pulled it down over the top of his head, and his fingers wiggled, and the door hissed open. His footsteps were loud as he stormed down the corridor to the bridge. He looked right at Hux, and he spoke sternly. "I want the ship locked down. I have a feeling my mothers going to be coming for the girl soon. I want us prepared."

Hux's head turned to Kylo and he nodded. He looked to the technicians at the control panel, and he spoke harshly. "Lock the ship down. I want troopers sent to the bay. I want all of our weapons ready. I want ships ready."

Maul looked down at the burn across his chest, and he winced. He muttered incoherent words under his breath. He walked over to you, and he bent down. He scooped you up into his arms, and he carried you through Kylo's quarters, and out into the corridor. He shook his head, and he brought you down to one of the cells. He glanced to the trooper standing in front of it. There were troopers all down the hallway. "Open it."

The trooper nodded, and he spun around and pressed the keys on the keypad on the side of the large metal door. The door hissed open, and Maul carried you inside. He placed your body down onto the metal floor. There was nothing in the cell. Just a big metal room. Nothing else. He straightened his body back out, and he exited the room. "When she wakes up, tell Kylo or i." The trooper nodded, and Maul started down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

The Knights finally come back. Hehee. 

Kylo tilted his masked face upwards as he walked to the bay. The Knights had returned from their mission, and he was on his way to find out if they'd been successful or not. His boots thudded loudly through the corridors, and his mind raced. He couldn't get Luke's words out of his head. It was like a record playing stuck on repeat. It was getting the best of him. He had controlled the anger inside pretty well thus far. He was trying not to lose his cool. He stepped into the bay, and looked the Night Buzzard over.

Vicrul stepped down the ramp in the back of the large black ship first. He turned his grid like masked face to Kylo's and he smirked underneath it. He slowly approached the large man, and he cleared his throat. "Master Ren."

"Was it a success or not?" Kylo didn't want to bother with pleasantries. He wanted to know if he'd wasted his time sending the Knights out or not. His eyes locked onto Vicrul's gloved hand as it reached for his pocket. He pulled his hand out, and he handed over the way finder to him.

"It was." Vicrul stated with amusement in his voice. Kylo had sent them to find the wayfinder days ago, and they'd searched high and low and everywhere in between for it. They didn't know what it was for, just that it was important, and they weren't allowed to return until they had it.

Kylo took the large 3-D triangular object from Vicrul's hand, and he drew it to his face. He looked at it calculatingly through his mask. "Good job. I've got something else I need you to take care of. Maul and I have a new plaything in one of the cells. She's my mothers new prodigy. She's force sensitive, and she's quite the little spit fire. However," Kylo played back the sexual encounters he's had with you since your arrival. He paused thinking it over, and he felt his cock throb in his pants. "She's quite the little cock lover. She's a Jedi. I want her to join the dark side. I've got some things I need to take care of, but I would appreciate it if you could...."

Vicrul tipped his mask to the side, slowly catching onto what Kylo was implying. "Got ya." He glanced over his shoulder back to the other Knights. "We'll take care of it."

Trudgen and Ap'lek approached Vicrul on either side, and they looked to Kylo. "What's up Master Ren?"

Vicrul smirked under his mask. "Master Ren's got a new mission for us." The malice was dripping from his words.

Ap'lek and Trudgen glanced to one another past Vicrul between them. Trudgen shrugged. "Okay."

"What is it?" Ap'lek curiosity constantly got the best of him.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kylo replied softly. He spun his body around on his boot clad heels, and he exited the bay.

The 6 Knights followed behind Kylo, and their footsteps all thudded against the metal floor in unison. The power that generated off of the 7 men was phenomenal. They walked down the corridor, and came upon the cell where Kylo felt you in. He looked to the guard when he stopped, and he smirked under his mask. "Open it."

The trooper shifted a bit nervously, and he spun back around and pressed the keys into the keypad. The door hissed open, and Kylo stepped into the cell room. The Knights stepped to both sides of him, and he glanced down at you as you came to. "Slut, meet the Knights. Knights meet my slut."

Vicrul cocked his head to the side as he looked you up and down through his mask. He cautiously walked over to your body on the floor, and he crouched down in front of you. He put two gloved fingers under your chin, and tilted your head up so he could get a better look at your face. He looked into your eyes, and he turned his head over his shoulder and looked to Kylo. "She's the force user?"

"I am." You snapped your head out of his hold, and your right hand shot up. You flew Vicrul back across the floor and he landed in front of Kylo on his ass. You rose to your feet quickly, and you glanced between all 7 of the men standing in front of the doorway. "What is this shit?"

Kylo sneered. "I think you know."

'No fucking way. There's no fucking way he's going to let all 6 of these men take me.' You clenched your hands into fists at your sides, and you shook your head disapprovingly.

"Don't pretend like you wouldn't enjoy it." Kylo's tone was dark and mocking. He glanced down at Vicrul who was stumbling to his feet. He could feel the pent up anger inside of him. "Do as you wish to her. The more she cracks, the easier it'll be to break her." He spun his body around, and he stepped out into the corridor. He glanced back over his shoulder at you and he smirked under his mask. He knew the Knights would give you run for your money. You were in good hands. So to speak. He looked to the trooper. "Lock them in." The trooper obliged to Kylo's command, and he pressed the keypad and the cell door locked. Kylo started down the corridor, glancing down at the wayfinder still in his hands. "I'm coming for you uncle."

Kuruk and Ushar slowly approached you from both sides, and your eyes darted frantically between the two of them.

"Unless you want to get fucked up, I don't suggest you do anything." It was one thing for Kylo and Maul to do things to you. But 6 strange men you didn't know? 6 Knights? All at the same time? You could only imagine what they were going to do to you, and honestly it made you kind of uncomfortable. Before you could even react, Kuruk and Ap'lek rushed to you, and grabbed ahold of your arms, and pulled you to the center of the room. They shoved you down to your knees, and you glanced up at Ap'lek, and then slowly rotated your head to Kuruk.

"Ya know," Vicrul rose to his feet and brushed himself off. He stepped to the center of the room in front of you. "I have a feeling you're going to be a lot of fun to break."

You struggled in the knights grasp, and you lifted your head to look at Vicrul's mask. "You won't get that far." You twisted your arms around above your head, and spun your body around swinging your foot out, and against Ap'lek knee. It buckled, and his grip on your arm loosened. You tugged your arm down, and you grabbed his mask and ripped it off tossing it to to the side of the room. You snapped your head in Kuruk's direction and shot your free hand up, forcing him to release your arm. You sent him flying back across the room. He slammed into the wall hard, and grunted. You turned your body back around to Ap'lek, and you brought your knee up to his face. You made contact with his chin, and his head shot back, and he stumbled onto his ass. You heard footsteps rushing at you, and your body whipped back around in the direction of the footsteps. Your hand flew through the air, and you froze Trudgen, and Ushar in place.

Vicrul growled, and he reached for your extended hand. He grabbed ahold of it, and pulled your body towards him. His other hand grabbed onto your throat, and he gripped it tightly. "Fiesty little bitch." The force hold you had on the Knights released as Vicrul lifted your body up off of the ground by your throat. "Get her clothes off now." Vicrul demanded looking to Ushar whom had stepped to his side.

Ushar quickly positioned himself behind you, and his gloved hands hooked into your pants, and he tugged them down your legs. He pulled them hard off of your feet, and let them fall to the ground. "Now what?"

"What do you fucking think?" Vicrul replied. He could see your eyes bugging out of your head, and he felt your throat clenching against his hand.

Ushar brought his hand against your ass, and he slipped it down between your cheeks and against your sex. He brushed his gloved thumb over your clit, and two fingers rubbed back and forth over your folds. He could hear the slickness that was there, and he smirked under his mask. He slowly worked two gloved digits into you, and he spread them out against both sides of your walls. He rubbed your clit furiously.

Vicrul searched your face for a reaction and he heard a moan escape your lips. "That's what I thought." He slowly lowered your feet flat onto the ground, and he put his masked face to your ear. "You're a horny little bitch aren't you? I bet you don't get a lot of cock being a Jedi. We're going to change that, don't worry babe." His voice was dark even through the modulator. His other hand released your wrist, and he brought it to his hardened cock in his pants. He palmed himself a bit and grunted. His fingers slowly uncoiled from around your throat, and he lowered his body down to your groin. He brought his hands to his mask, and he pulled it off. His piercing blue eyes flickered dangerously in the dim lighting of the cell, and he placed his mask down onto the floor. He worked his hands up your thighs, and he looked to Ushar's gloved hand plunging into your core. "Move it." He waited for Ushar to oblige, and when he did, he put his mouth to your clit. He flicked the tip of his tongue from side to side on it, and he brought his gloved hand to your opening.

Your hands flew out to the top of his head as he slowly worked his large gloved fingers into you, and lapped at your clit. You tangled your fingers into his short jet black hair, and moaned. "Fuck."

"That's right, moan bitch." Ushar pressed his body into yours from behind, and he ground his groin into your ass. He pulled his gloves off, and dropped them to the floor. He brought them up your sides slowly, tugging your shirt upwards. He pulled it off your head, and dropped it to the floor. He slipped his hands around you, and grabbed a hold of both your breasts. He tweaked your nipples between his fingers, and he heard you moan again. "Mmm."

Vicrul plunged his fingers into your core deep. His tongue drew circles on your clit, and he sucked it into his mouth. He grunted loudly against you, sending vibrations throughout your body. A chill danced up your spine, and you shuddered.

"We're going to make you melt sweetheart." Ushar whispered into your ear. He played with your nipples for a few more minutes, and he lowered them. He stepped back away from you, and he removed his mask. His dark chocolate eyes looked you up and down, and he bent down placing his helmet onto the floor. He swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip, and he brought his hand to his pants, and tugged his cock out. He brought his hand up to his mouth, and spit into his palm. He grabbed onto his cock and slicked his length with the spit. He rubbed his thumb over the top of his head and he stepped back to you. He slid his cock between your cheeks, and found your ass. He slowly worked his head into your ass, and he grunted. He lowered his head down onto your shoulder, as he pressed his cock further into your ass.

Vicrul ignored the fact that Ushar's cock was literally inches from him. He felt your walls clamp around him even through the glove, and he smirked against your clit. He heard the increase of moans and your body started to shake violently. Your legs against him wobbled, and your body caved in a bit as you cam against the two Knights. Vicrul pulled his fingers out from your pussy, and his mouth off of your clit. He lapped at your sweetness on his glove, and he moaned. "Sweet." He rose to his feet, and he worked at the button of his pants. He freed his cock, and he stroked himself a couple times. He saw that your eyes had clenched shut, and he grabbed your throat with his other hand. "Open your eyes."

Your cheeks turned red, and you whimpered when he grabbed your throat. Your eyes fluttered open, and they met his icy blue ones. You saw the smirk across his pale sharp features, and you bit your bottom lip. He was hot. Fuck. Your eyes drifted down to him pumping his large thick cock, and you whimpered again.

"You want this babe?" Vicrul's hips bucked into his gloved hand quickly. He removed his hand, and he brought it to your right thigh. He lifted your leg up, and he glanced to Ushar. "Hold her leg up."

Ushar nodded, and he dipped his hand down and grabbed ahold of your leg, and lifted it up a bit. He watched as Vicrul stepped closer to you, and he rubbed his cock back and forth against your sensitive nerve. He smirked, and brought his lips back to your neck. He gently grazed his teeth over the flesh pumping his cock into your ass roughly.

Vicrul dipped his hips down, and he slowly worked his cock into your pussy. He removed his hand from your throat when Ushar dipped his head down, and he allowed him access. His hands grabbed onto your hips, and he pushed his body into yours. He stilled all movements when he was all the way inside of you, and he looked to your face. "You want our cocks?"

You were silent. You were too ashamed to answer. You didn't want to admit that you did. You didn't want them to think you were a slut. Your body was a traitor though, and your hips bucked a bit against both Knights cocks inside of you. Your head tiled to the side as Ushar's tongue trailed up and down your neck. You could feel the heat growing inside of you.

"I asked a question, slut." Vicrul's icey blue eyes narrowed and he looked right into your eyes. "I can see it in your eyes. I know you do. I want to hear you say it. Say you want to be pounded." His hips drew back slowly, and pushed back into you even slower. He was teasing you.

"I do..."

"That's what I thought." Vicrul's lips curled up into a devious smirk. He didn't understand why Kylo needed them to break you down. You seemed pretty easy to crack to him. His hips moved in a small circular motion, and he grunted. His gloved hands went up to your breasts, and he squeezed them hard. He lowered his mouth down to the other side of your neck, and he took the flesh between his teeth.

Your mind was reeling from the pleasure that was rising inside of you. Your eyes clenched shut, and you wrapped one arm around behind you holding on Ushar's muscular body, and the other one around Vicrul's as the Knights cocks pumped into you at uneven paces. You couldn't contain the moan that was building up in your throat. Your lips parted, and you let it out.

Ushar grunted when you moaned. It was music to his ears. He sucked at your neck, purposefully leaving a hickey, and his hips slammed into your ass as he fucked your fast and hard. He could feel your body stiffen as your climax slammed into you, and he held onto your body tightly. He moaned into your ear, and he thrusted into you a couple more times, and shot his seed into your ass. His breath grew short, and his mind clouded. He took a couple minutes to relish how good he felt, and he slowly pulled his hips back, tugging his cock from your ass. He let your leg back down onto the ground. He took a couple steps back, and he let out a loud sigh of satisfaction. "Fuck." He needed that orgasm more than he thought he had.

Vicrul's eyes looked over to Ushar who was putting himself back into his hands, and bending down to his mask and putting it back onto his head. His eyes narrowed and he pounded into your core hard. "That's a good girl."

Ap'lek stepped behind you, and he slid his hand to the back of your head, and he tangled his fingers into your hair. He enjoyed the whimper that came from your mouth, and he pressed his hardened arousal into your ass cheek. He moved his hips back and forth, and he brought his unmasked face to yours. "Not so tough now are you?" His words were mocking and taunting. His hand moved from the back of your head, and up over your face. He shoved his gloved fingers into your mouth, and he twirled them around hearing you choke against them. His other hand grabbed onto his cock, and he stroked himself.

Vicrul's head pulled away from your neck, and he chuckled seeing Ap'lek exact his revenge on you. "I love the sound of her gagging."

"I have to say, it's pretty hot." Ap'lek shot his eyes to Vicrul's face, and he smirked. He shoved his fingers as far into your throat, flicking them up against the back of your throat. His hand pumped his cock fast, and hard.

Vicrul's body jolted against yours, and he gripped his gloved fingers into your sides when he reached his climax. He flew his head back and he grunted loudly. His pace slowed immensely as he worked himself through it. He paused, and he lowered his head back down and looked you up and down. He released your sides, and he pulled his cock out from you. He stepped back a couple feet, and he rolled his head side to side.

Ap'lek waited for Vicrul to step away from your body, and he turned your body around using his fingers in your mouth to control your movements. When you were in front of him, he looked right into your lust filled eyes. He smirked when you gagged against his fingers, and he didn't falter his pace his hand had on his cock. He bent at the waist as he lowered you down onto your knees, and he pulled his fingers from your mouth. He straightened his body back out, and he lowered his hips down to you, and he shot his hot sticky seed all over your face. He grunted pumping himself through his climax, and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. He glanced down at you when he was through, and he smirked at the sight of his cum dripping down your face.

Truden stepped to your side, and he grabbed your arm. He lowered himself down to his knees next to you, and then he lowered his body down onto his back. He pulled your body ontop of him, and he grabbed your hips with both hands. He lowered your pussy down onto his cock, and he bucked his hips up into you. "Fuckkk."

Your hands pressed flat against his clothed chest, and your eyes widened at the pleasurable intrusion. You moaned, and your body shuddered.

Cardo stepped in front of you, practically straddling Trudgen's head and he brought his freed hardened length to your mouth. "Be a good girl and suck it." He didn't bother taking his mask off. He didn't find it necessary for you to see his face. He didn't want you to know what he looked like. When your head inched closer to him, he leaned forwards, and he grunted when you took him inside of your wet, warm mouth. His hands flattened on top of your head, and you began bobbing up and down his cock.

Kuruk positioned himself behind you, and he lined his cock up with your ass. He wasted no time in shoving himself inside of you, and he grunted through his mask. "Such a good girl." His voice was deep through the modulator. His hips started to slam into your ass violently as he fucked you. He placed his hands on the top of your ass, and gripped tightly.

Trudgen grunted loudly as his hips rose off of the cold floor and into you. He paid no mind to Cardo face fucking you above him. He was too engulfed in his own bliss. He slipped his hands up your stomach, and he grabbed onto your breasts which were bouncing around as he fucked you. He squeezed them tightly, and he twisted both nipples around.

Saliva dripped down the sides of your mouth luckily around Trudgen's mask and to the floor. You could feel the cum still trickling slowly down your cheeks, and you blushed. Your tongue slid up and down Cardo's cock as you bobbed up and down quickly. Your hands dug into Trudgen's clothed chest hard. Your body spazzed wildly again as once again you climaxed. Your breathing became short, and fast. Your mind was clouded and your vision was starting to go. You were completely worn out.

Kylo could feel you through the force. He could feel the pleasure that was inside of you as he sat at the head of the table in the command room, and he couldn't help but smirk under his mask. He was winning. He could feel the darkness growing more and more inside of you. The light was slowly being snuffed out by the Knights. He would have been there, but he had important matters to attend to. He glanced to Hux, and he sighed. "So what's the news?"

Hux's eyes frantically looked Kylo's mask over. He was trying to read Kylo's body language from his chair at the side of the table. All he was reading was that Kylo seemed amused about something. From the way he was leaned off to the side, and he wasn't gripping his fingers into his palms into fists, he didn't seem angry, or upset. He silently thanked the maker. "We're still cracking the code. But I've got the best people on it. It shouldn't be long now." His words came out a lot faster than he meant them to. It made him sound panic struck. He shifted a bit in his chair.

"I sense unease General. What seems to be the issue?" Kylo tipped his head to the side, staring directly at him through his mask.

Hux stammered, and he cleared his throat. "No-nothing."

Maul chuckled from the other side of the table at Hux's obvious frustration. "If I had to guess, I'd say he's uncomfortable with your choices Ren." He slowly turned his head to Kylo, and his yellow eyes flickered with amusement.

Kylo's body leaned off of the back of the large black chair, and towards the edge of the table. He placed his gloved hands flat on top of the table and he rose a brow under his mask. Now he was trying to read Hux. "General if you've got something to say, please express yourself. Don't be shy."

Hux shook his head. "No. I don't have anything to say." He was lying. He didn't necessarily approve of Kylo's behavior, nor the situation that was happening behind closed cell doors. He wasn't stupid. He knew what Kylo was having the Knights do, and the whole thing just made him uncomfortable. He couldn't help but think of how Kylo's mother would respond if she knew what was happening. Not that he was on the rebels side, but he just was raised differently. He would never. He sighed, and he shrugged. "I'm fine." He slowly rotated his head to Maul, and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Mmmhm." Maul smirked at Hux, and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say ginger."

"Enough." Kylo snapped harshly. Now the annoyance was building in him, and he was showing it. He pulled his hands off of the table, and he rose to his feet. "General, do whatever you have to do, but I want the information in that wayfinder. Sooner rather than later." He spun his body around, and he strutted out of the command room, and down the corridor. He couldn't help but walk with a sense of accomplishment. He could feel the Knights were corrupting you, and it brought him pure joy. He slowly came upon your cell, and he looked to the trooper.

The trooper turned to the keypad, and he pressed the buttons. The door hissed open, and Kylo stepped to the doorway. He watched as your body writhed on top of Trudgen's as you cam again. He could hear the moans coming from your mouth still wrapped around Cardo's cock, and he crossed his arms around his chest watching.

Cardo thrusted into you a couple more times, and he shot his seed into the back of your throat. His hips rotated in circles as he rode the cloud of bliss that washed over him. He slowly pulled his cock from your mouth, and he stepped back. He hadn't even noticed Kylo step into the room, and he slowly lifted his head up feeling his presence. He stared at him through his mask, and he cautiously put his cock back into his pants. "Master Ren."

You hadn't noticed Kylo come in at all, and as soon as you swallowed the cum that was still in your mouth, your head whipped around to the doorway. Your eyes widened, and your face flushed. "Kylo..."

"Hello my little cock slut. Enjoying yourself?" Kylo slowly walked around the three of your bodies, and to in front of you. He crouched down in front of you, and his eyes looked your face over through his mask. He saw the dark glint in your eyes, and he smirked. "Are you ready to submit to the darkness? Are you ready to join the dark side?"

"I-" Your mouth opened and you moaned as Trudgen and Kuruk were still pumping into you. Your teeth grazed over your bottom lip, and your body jolted a bit.

Trudgen felt his climax coming on fast, and Kylo glanced down beneath you to him. "Don't cum in her." His words were harsh.

Trudgen groaned, and he pushed your body up just enough so he could pull his cock out from you, and he shot his seed right up at your stomach. He gripped his hands into your sides hard, and you whimpered. He pulled his legs out from under you, and he lowered you back down to the ground. He rolled his body over, and he rose to his feet quickly.

Kuruk moaned loudly, and he knew he was in the clear for cumming inside of you. He reached his climax and he grabbed onto your ass cheeks and he slowed his pace down substantially. He pushed into you a couple more times, and he pulled away from you harshly. He rose to his feet, and he grunted as he rose to his feet. He tucked himself into his pants, and he glanced to Kylo.

Kylo tipped his head from side to side contemplating if he should show the Knights who you really belonged to. After much thought, he reached down, and he lifted you up. He walked you back against the wall, and he lowered one hand in between you both to his groin. He was already hard from watching his Knights take you. He freed himself, and he rubbed the head of his thick girthy length back and forth over your clit. He felt your body jolt against his, and he smirked under his mask. He pressed the head of his aching length to your slicked opening, and he pushed his hips inwards. He wiggled his hips around until he was all the way inside of you. "Still nice and tight." He removed his hand and he grabbed both of your wrists pinning them above your head. He lowered his masked face down to your ear, and you could hear his modulator cracking as he breathed heavily through it.

'Fucking hell. I can't take anymore. Jesus Christ.' Your mind was in panic mode, but your body was more than ready for Kylo's cock. You felt your walls pulsing rapidly against his cock as he started fucking you into the wall. "Fuccckkkkk." Your head pressed hard back into the wall, and you pressed back against Kylo's hands on your wrists.

Kylo growled, and he spoke sternly. "Take daddy's cock. Take it like the cock loving whore you are. Tell the Knights who fucks you the best. Show them." His hips ground into yours, and your eyes clenched shut. He heard the moans escaping from your mouth, and he grunted loudly himself. He took both your wrists with one hand, and he lowered his other hand down your neck, and he wrapped his fingers around your throat. "Cum bitch."

Your body was weak, but the pleasure Kylo was making you feel was too much. Something about Kylo taking you sent you reeling. Something about him made you weak, and melt. You sucked at your bottom lip, and your back rose off from the cold wall and you pressed your body into Kylo's. You tried to fight it, you really did, but it was too much. You exploded against him, and you screamed out his name. "KYLO!"

"That's right, good girl." Kylo praised, and he shot his seed deep into your core. He slowed his pace as he pumped into you through his orgasm. He released your throat, and your wrists, and your body fell to the ground in front of him. He tucked himself back into his pants, and he smirked under his mask. He glanced over his shoulder to every single Knight. "She belongs to me. Don't forget that." He stepped around your side, and he watched as your body was trembling from the aftermath of all the pleasure you just experienced. He bent down and slipped his hands underneath your naked body. He rose to his feet with you in his arms, and he pulled you to his tunic covered chest. He turned his body towards the door, and he waited for it to hiss open. He glanced down to your face, and he could see the look in your eyes. "My little slut. You look tired."

"Yea...." Your words barely came out. Your arms loosely wrapped around Kylo's neck as he carried you down the corridor. You inhaled sharply.

Kylo carried you to his quarters, and he wiggled a couple fingers, and the door hissed open. He slowly walked across the room, and he lowered you down to his bed gently. He pulled his arms out from under you, and he grabbed the satin sheet. He tugged it over your body, and he narrowed his eyes at you. "You will submit."

"I....know." You weren't even sure what you were saying anymore. Your eyes could barely stay open, and you felt how weak you were. You were still reeling from all the stimulation the Knights just put your body through.

Kylo rose a hand up in the air, and he reached for your cheek. He paused right before he touched it, and he scowled. He brought his hand back to his side, and he started for the door. "I'll be back." Without any further words, he exited the room. The immense of joy, and power he was feeling was beyond anything he'd ever felt. He felt unstoppable.


	5. Chapter 5

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. There's a lot of DOM/Daddy Kylo in this chapter, and there's a lot of smut. Basically the whole chapter is smut with Kylo x Reader, and All the Knights X Reader. :D Enjoy. 

Your eyes shot open, and you jolted up from the satin covered bed. You blinked trying to take in your surroundings. You looked around the room realizing you were in Kylo's quarters. You vaguely remembered Kylo carrying you in here. You scoffed, and you swung your legs over the side of the bed, and lowered your feet down to the floor. You felt the cool air cascade around your body, and goosebumps appeared over your whole body. "Goddamn it." You grabbed the satin sheet, and wrapped it around your naked form. You slowly walked across the room to the built in drawers, and you tugged the first drawer open. You glanced down and your cheeks turned bright red. All of Kylo's sex toys were spread out the inside of the drawer, and you quickly shut it. "Wrong drawer." Your eyes shifted around, and you reached to the second drawer and pulled it open. There were neat piles of folded up black shirts. "Is that all he owns is black clothes?" You went to reach inside to grab one and the door hissed open. Your head quickly turned and you saw Kylo step in through the doorway. "Kylo." You stepped back away from the drawer, and you gulped.

Kylo's masked face turned to you slowly, and he approached your wrapped up body. His gloved hand reached out, and he tugged it off of you. He dropped it to the floor in front of him, and he cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to find clothes." Your arms wrapped over the front of you in an attempt to cover yourself up. Not that it mattered, Kylo, the Knights, and Maul had all seen you. You sighed, and you looked to his masked face with big innocent filled eyes. "Can I please have some clothes?"

Kylo was silent for a moment as if thinking about his response. He rolled his shoulders back, and he stepped to the drawers. He reached down to the fourth drawer, and he pulled it open. His gloved fingers reached inside, and he pulled out a black pleated skirt, and he handed it back to you. "Here."

You cautiously reached for the skirt, and you rolled your eyes. "Got anything,...." You saw his head turn and your body stiffened up. "Never mind. Thank you." You bent down and tugged the skirt up your body. It fit perfectly. You brushed your hands over the front of it, and you looked up to see him handing you a little black top. You grabbed it from his grasp, and you looked it over. It was literally the tiniest piece of cloth, and you bit your lip. "Kylo."

Kylo growled through the mask, and he looked over to you. "What?"

"Really?" You dangled the black fabric out in front of you. "What even is this?"

"It's a shirt." Kylo retorted back. "What's wrong with it? You could not wear it." His hand shot up and he grabbed for it.

You pulled your hand back, and you rolled your eyes. "It's fine. Thank you." You gave it another look, and you pulled it over your head. It was a crop top. It barely covered your breasts. The bottom part of your breasts hung out from the bottom of the fabric.

Kylo's eyes trailed up and down your body through his mask. "I like it." He turned back to the drawers, and he opened the first one. He pulled out a different collar that was much smaller than the one he'd put on you a couple days ago. It had a small little metal tag on it that was blank. He reached to the far side of the drawer, and he pulled out tiny knife. He swiftly spun his body around, and he placed the collar onto the edge of the table of ashes, and he opened the knife up. He scratched at the metal.

Your curiosity got the best of you, and you walked over to Kylo's side. Your eyes glanced down at him scratching away at the metal with the blade. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making you something." Kylo didn't pay you any mind. He finished his master piece, and he smirked under his mask. He shut the knife, and he placed it into the pocket of his pants. He lifted the collar up from the table, and he held it out in front of him. "Do you like it?"

You reached out for the tag, and you read it. It said 'My Slut.' Your cheeks turned bright red, and you released it. Your eyes shot up to Kylo's masked face, and you sucked at the inside of your cheek. "Kylo."

"What? It's true. You belong to me. You're my little slut, and you love it. You can't deny it." Kylo stepped around you as if he was stalking his prey. He looked predatory. He stepped behind you, and he pulled the collar around your neck. He fastened it together behind your neck, and you could hear his heavy breaths through the modulator.

"Kylo," You lifted your head up a bit, giving him better access to your neck. The crackling from his modulator made chills run down your spine.

"Admit it. I want to hear you say it."

Your lips parted, and his hands slowly moved down from your neck, and over your chest. He gripped your breasts gently, and he pressed his body into yours.

"You want to submit. You want to give into the darkness. I can sense it in you. You love being my dirty little slut. You don't want to go back to my mother. If you go back, you won't be able to get fucked anymore. You don't want that do you?" Kylo's tone was soft, almost whisper like. It was seductive. He slowly moved his hands down your stomach, and he grunted through his mask at your ear.

You were more than just conflicted about this. You were thoroughly enjoying yourself, but you knew it was wrong. You could feel the darkness creeping up inside of you the longer you stayed on the Star Destroyer, and the more you gave into your desires. You knew if you didn't stop yourself before it totally consumed you. "Kylo, I have to go back."

"No, you don't. You want to. There's a difference. I can still feel the light inside of you. I know you're trying to fight through the darkness. Don't. Let the past die. You don't want to be a Jedi anymore. You want to stay here, with me. You want to stay here, with the Knights, with Maul. Admit it." Kylo knew there was still convincing to do, but he was bound determined to get it done. He pulled his hands from off of your body, and he stepped backwards. He pivoted on his heels, and he walked back over to the drawer. He reached into the top drawer, and he pulled out a large cat o'nine tails whip. He rolled his wrist around, and the leather ends whipped through the air. He mused at the sound it made. He loved it. He grabbed a wad of rope, and he spun back around.

Your eyes locked onto Kylo as he walked back over to the drawer. You knew he was up to something, but you didn't know what. "Kylo,"

Kylo placed the whip and the rope onto the edge of the table of ashes, and he brought his gloved hands up to his mask. The front piece popped up, and his masked hissed. He pulled it up off of his head, and he slammed it down onto the table of ashes. Ashes flew up around the helmet, and he picked the whip and the rope back up. He walked over to you, and his golden-emerald eyes filled with amusement. "You know," He dropped the whip onto the bed at his side, and he uncoiled the rope onto the floor. He grabbed the end of it, and he put it around the front of your body. He wrapped the rope around your torso, and weaved it around your breasts, squeezing them together. Your short crop top pulled up as he pulled the rope together, and your breasts poked out of the bottom. He glanced over your shoulder, and he smirked. "If you leave," He criss crossed the ropes behind your back, and he grabbed your right wrist, and pulled it behind your back. He wrapped the rope around it, and tied it into the design on your back. He grabbed the other wrist, and did the same. "You'll never feel" He pulled the rope around to your front as he stepped out in front of you. He brought the ends around your waist, and then he pressed his body into you as he tied the rope off in the back. "This again." He lowered his head down to your stomach, and he gently trailed his tongue over your soft flesh. He worked his tongue down to the top of the skirt, and he brushed the skirt upwards, and lowered his mouth down to your clit. He twirled his tongue over the sensitive nerve, and grabbed onto your legs firmly.

'Goddamn him. Fucccckkkkk.' Your eyes shut closed, and you wiggled around in the hold of the rope. "Kyloooo...." You were mentally cursing yourself for absolutely loving this.

Kylo's tongue dipped down to your opening, and lapped up your juices. He plunged his tongue deep into you, and he twisted it about. He dragged the tip along one side of your walls, and then twisted it to the other side. He brushed his thumb against your clit, and applied some pressure.

Your body leaned into his actions, and your bottom lip quivered slightly. Your eyes looked down your body to Kylo's head between your legs. "Kylo, please." 'Please don't stop.' Once again you felt the darkness creeping inside of you, and scratching to be let out.

Kylo thumb moved back and forth over your clit rapidly, and he plunged his tongue into you as far as he could. His golden-emerald eyes shut, and he groaned against you. He knew you were caving. He had no doubt in his mind what so ever that he'd break you. He felt you get even wetter, and he felt your body starting to shake.

'I'm going to cum. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.' Your body trembled, and you clenched your hands together in the rope binds. Your hips bucked into Kylo's face, and you moaned loudly when your climax hit you. "Fuck. Oh gods, Kylooo..."

Kylo continued his ministrations as your body shook in his hold. He waited till you were gasping for air, and your body wasn't shaking nearly as bad, and he pulled his head up. He rose to his feet, and he dragged his hand across your stomach as he walked behind you. "You won't be able to get licked, fingered, or fucked if you go back with my mother."

A small whimper escaped your lips. Your eyes followed Kylo, and your head turned to watch him walk behind you.

Kylo grabbed the whip from off of the bed, and he ushered you forwards through his bedroom. "Bend over the table." He cracked the whip at his side, and your eyes widened. You slowly lowered your torso down next to the helmet, and the ashes poofed up against you. You coughed, and you narrowed your eyes.

Kylo's head tipped to the side, and a single strand of black hair fell over his eye. His free hand went up, and he brushed it back into his perfectly set hair. He scruffed it up a bit, and he smirked. His golden-emerald eyes went to your exposed ass and he shot the whip through the air, and the leather ends crashed against your fragile skin hard.

"OWWWW." Your head shot up, and you whipped it around to look at him. "Kylo!"

"Shhh. You love it." Kylo's own eyes narrowed at you, and he looked you right in the eyes. He pulled his hand back, and he snapped his wrist forwards and the leather ends crashed over both cheeks this time.

"FUCK!" Tears built up in the corners of your eyes, and you turned your head back out in front of you. You could feel the burning sensation running through your cheeks and throughout your lower half. He cracked the whip against your ass again, and you felt warm liquid dripping down the back of your legs.

"God fucking damn it." Kylo sneered, and he cracked the whip again. He repeated it over and over again, until he hit the leather ends against you, and the blood that was seeping from your cheeks hot up and hit him in the face. He dropped the whipped to the ground, and he positioned himself behind you. He yanked his gloves off quickly, and he ran his large right hand over the whip lashes. He covered his palm, and fingers in your blood, and he slowly brought it to his mouth. His tongue flicked out and in between his fingers. "How does everything on your body taste so fucking good?" The blood was sweet, just like your pussy was. He could feel his cock throbbing hard against his pants. His un-bloodied hand reached down and he freed himself. He wrapped his fingers around his base, and he dragged his cock across the whip lashed. His bloody hand reached into his pocket, and he pulled out the knife. He opened it with the flick of two fingers, and he pressed the blade into your lower back. He pressed the tip into your fragile skin, and he carved his name into your back.

'What the fuck is he doing? Omg.' You'd bit down on your bottom lip, and you ground your teeth over it back and forth. Your legs spread out a bit, and you tried to re-adjust yourself on top of the table to get more comfortable. The edges of the table were digging into your skin, and you were sure there were going to be bruises. Your ass cheeks were tingling and you were sure the lash marks were going to be there for awhile. As was Kylo's name that was now carved into your lower back. You blinked a bunch trying to get the tears out of your eyes.

Kylo saw you crying when he looked up to your face. "What's wrong? Is this too kinky for you slut? I didn't think that was possible." He was speaking low, and mockingly. He was purposefully trying to get a rise out of you. He wanted you to fight back. He wanted to know just how much spunk was left in you. "Poor baby." He chuckled softly, and he reached for the whip on the ground. He twisted it around, and he put the handle to your ass cheek. He covered the leather covered handle in your blood, and he pressed it to your ass. "Is this better? Is this more your style?" He pushed the blood covered leather handle into your ass, he heard you moan instantly. "I thought so. Dirty little slut." He had placed the knife onto the edge of the table beside you, and he pushed his hips forwards, and pushed his bloody cock to your pussy. He shoved himself inside with one swift thrust, and he grunted. "This is my pussy." He pumped the handle back and forth in your ass, and he matched his thrusts up with his cock into your pussy. He leaned his body down to your side, and he picked the knife back up off of the table. He pressed it against your throat, and he gently slid it across the skin. "Say it."

"Sa..say w..what." You whimpered when the blade went to your throat, and your eyes filled with fear. 'Is he going to kill me if I don't say it?' Your heart started beating against your chest cavity hard, and fast.

"You," Kylo paused and he grunted. "You know what. Say," He grunted again. "Say it." He slammed his cock, and the handle into both your holes simultaneously.

"I'm your slut." You said it more like a question than a statement. You weren't sure that was what he meant. You honestly had no idea what he wanted you to say. You moaned loudly and your body stiffened a bit. "I'm your dirty little cock slut."

"I mean, that's not what I wanted you to say, but I'm glad you finally admitted that." Kylo's lips curled up into a smirk. His eyes flashed darkly, and he groaned. He applied a bit more pressure into your throat, and he grunted when he saw blood trickle down past the blade. He dropped the blade to the floor, and he ran his fingers over the bleeding wound. He brought his bloody fingers to your mouth, and he shoved them inside. "Suck it."

Your mouth opened and let Kylo's finger inside. Your tongue wedged between them, and you twirled it around licking the blood off. Your moan vibrated against his fingers, and you lost whatever control you thought you had. Your body convulsed violently as you climaxed. 'HOLY FUCK.'

Kylo shoved his fingers deep into your mouth, and he grunted. Both the paces he had in both holes didn't let up once. He fucked them both fast, hard, and deep through your orgasm. He was slowly feeling his orgasm building. He didn't want to cum yet. He wanted to make you think twice about leaving him. He wanted you to know what you'd be missing out on if you went back to his mother. He wanted to make you experience things he knew you'd never felt before. He knew he already had, but he needed to do more. He couldn't fight it back anymore. He was too turned on. You looked too fucking sexy all covered in blood, and getting filled in every hole. You looked too sexy with whip lashes on your ass, and his name carved into your back. He slid his fingers out of your mouth, and he reached down and pushed them behind the collar. He yanked it forwards, choking you, and he grunted. He shot his seed deep into your core, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He shuddered against you, and he slowed his pace down to a still. "You're mine. Say it."

"I'm yours."

"Say you submit." Kylo twirled the handle around in your ass. His cock was still hard inside of you, but it wasn't moving. "If you ever want to get fucked again, say it!"

"I submit!" The idea of never getting pleased again made you whimper at the thought. You didn't want the pleasure to end. You didn't want the pain to end. You wanted it all. You wanted everything Kylo wanted to do to you. You wanted him to completely destroy you. You didn't have control over it anymore. You though you were able to control your desire, but there was something completely intoxicating about Kylo, and you couldn't resist him. Despite your efforts. You gasped when he pulled the handle of the whip out of your ass, and then he pulled his cock out slowly too. You slowly turned back and looked at him. Your eyes were begging him for more.

"Good girl." Kylo placed the whip onto the table, and his eyes looked your body over. He was thinking of what else he could do. He pursed his soft pink lips together, and he tipped his head to the side. He couldn't hold back the smirk that was starting to form. He'd won. You'd admitted defeat. You submitted. He had to reward you for your good behavior somehow. But how was the question. He stepped around the table of ashes, and he looked into your eyes. "You promise you'll be my good slut? You won't try and escape?"

"I promise." You stared up into his beautiful, soul sucking eyes. Your brain felt like mush, and your body was consumed by pain and pleasure, you couldn't think straight. "I swear I won't." You weren't sure if the words that were coming from your mouth were truthful or not. They had just come out.

Kylo mused to himself silently. He brought a hand up and he patted the top of your head. "Good girl." He walked back around you, and he untied your wrists from the ropes tangled around your breasts, and back. He only undid them. "I want you to fuck yourself for me. I want to see you make yourself cum." He pulled you up off of the table of ashes, and he walked you backwards. He spun your body around, and he shoved you down onto his bed. "Now." He stood in front of you, and he wrapped his fingers around his cock.

You winced when Kylo shoved your ass onto his satin covered bed. The whip lashes were still burning, and you whimpered. You slowly moved your hands out in front of you, and you placed them onto your bare thighs. You ran your right hand down to your dripping opening, and you slowly pushed two fingers into yourself. Your thumb went to your clit, and you started rubbing it. Your pleasure filled eyes looked at Kylo's face.

"Good girl." Kylo cooed, and he stroked himself furiously. He grunted, and he lowered his gaze back down to between your legs. He took a step to you, and he used his knee to shove your leg open. "Let me see. Lay back."

You obeyed his orders, and you spread your legs further apart. You lowered your back down onto the mattress, and you fingered yourself roughly. "Fuck." You moaned softly.

"Fuck that's hot. Are you imagining my cock pounding you?" Kylo's voice was lusty.

"Yes."

"What else? Tell me slut." Kylo's eyes narrowed and he quickly looked up to your face, and then back down to your pussy.

You were almost ashamed to admit it but you were thinking about the Knights and how they all had fucked you in that cell. You were thinking about Kylo taking you after, and how he showed them who you belonged to. "I'm thinking about the Knights." Your voice was barely audible.

Kylo growled darkly. "Such a little cock loving slut? Is that what you want? My Knights to come fuck you?" He gripped his hand tightly around his cock, and his nostrils flared. "WELL?"

"Y-yes." You pumped your fingers into you faster, and you brought yourself over the edge. Your heels dug into the side of his bed, and your back and hips lifted off of the bed. You bucked into your hand, and you screamed. "FUCK!"

Kylo waited till your body fell back down onto the mattress, and he grabbed your hand between your legs, and he yanked your hand away from yourself. He pulled your body up off of the bed, and he shoved you down to your knees. "Suck your Masters cock." He slipped one hand up to the back of your head, and he pulled your forwards.

Your mouth opened and you took him into your mouth. You moaned against him, and you started bobbing up and down. Your hands flattened out on your thighs, holding your body up. It didn't take much effort before Kylo cam hard into the back of your throat. He grunted as he did, and his fingers tangled into your hair. You whimpered, and you gulped against him. He pulled his hips back, and his other hand covered your mouth.

"Swallow." He held his hand against it until you did. He removed his fingers from out of your hair, and he stepped back. He tucked his cock into his pants, and he breathed inwards. His chest rose and fell when he exhaled, and he walked over to the table of ashes. He lowered his ass down onto it, and he crossed his arms over his chest, and his crossed his ankles. He tipped his head to the side, and he let out a small 'Hm.'

"What?" Your head turned to look at him, and you swallowed hard seeing him leaned against the table looking fucking fine as hell. You didn't think it was possible to be anymore turned on than you already were, but you somehow were.

"I'm just trying to decide what to do about you wanting my Knights." Kylo's eyes averted away from you, and he looked around his quarters. He was racking his mind at what to do. He was at a loss. He wasn't sure to be flattered that you enjoyed his Knights so much, or if he could give into this other feeling he was experiencing. He didn't have words to describe this new feeling he was experiencing. He didn't know what it was called, or why he was even feeling it, but he didn't like it. "What do you think we should do about it?" He finally turned his attention back to you. He watched as you rose to your feet, and you attempted to reach behind your back to undo the ropes. "You're not going to be able to get it undone."

"I see that." You blushed. "I don't know. I'm sorry Kylo. I just-" You weren't sure what to say about wanting the Knights to take you. Isn't that what Kylo wanted was for you to want the Knights to? You were so confused.

"Honestly," Kylo paused. "If that's what you want, they can fuck you from no on, and I'll never touch you again." He uncrossed his arms from his chest, and his ankles, and he shoved himself off of the table. He walked back across the bedroom floor to you, and he grabbed your left wrist. He tugged your body through the room, and to the bathroom. He spun your body around just enough so you could see the carving in your back. "Do you see this?" He brought the hand from your wrist up to your face, and he spun your head around to look into the large mirror. "DO YOU!?"

"Y...Yes." Your lips pursed together a bit. Your eyes frantically looked to Kylo's face, and then down to the very visible name carved into your lower back. 'Kylo.'

"You belong to me. Not the Knights."

'Didn't you want me to fuck the Knights and enjoy it? Wasn't that the point of them coming into the cell and doing what they did?' You couldn't understand why Kylo was so upset with you. 'Is he jealous?'

"I'm not fucking jealous." Kylo snapped, and he shoved your face down onto the countertop. His hands went down to your hips, and he pulled your ass up. He slid his right hand to his pants, and he freed his cock again. He slipped it to your opening, and he shoved himself inside. He placed his hand back onto your hip, and he started fucking you like his life depended on it. His hips slammed into your ass, and he looked into the mirror to see your face. "I'm not jealous. What's mine is mine. The Knights will fuck you when I see it fit."

Your eyes shot up to the mirror, and you saw how predatory, and filled with evil intent his eyes looked. He had a dangerous look in his eyes, but you couldn't help but find it hot. Feral Kylo was fucking something completely different. Your hands went up to the edge of the countertop, and you gripped it tightly. Your mouth parted and you moaned.

"Tell me who you belong to."

"You!" You whimpered as he hit your g-spot. Your knuckles started turning white from gripping the edge of the counter so hard. "I belong to you!"

Kylo smirked, and he slipped both his hands up your body from underneath. He stopped his left hand when he got onto your breast, and he pulled his right hand from underneath you. He brought it around to your throat, and he slid them back behind your collar. He tugged it forwards, and made you choke. "Good girl. Now, if you beg nicely, I'll come let my Knights turn you inside out."

Your cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. "Pl..please Kylo."

"So that is what you want then?" Kylo sounded almost hurt. He wasn't going to dwell on it. If it meant more corruption in you, then so be it. He'd let it happen. As much as he didn't like the idea now, he would allow it to happen on his terms. He thrusted into you harder, continuing hitting against your g-spot. Honestly he was surprised you were able to handle so much. It was kind of admirable. "Cum for daddy first my little cock slut."

You moaned and you almost instantly cam at his words. Your body rose into him, and your legs trembled as your orgasm crashed into you. Your eyes clenched shut tightly, and you moaned out Kylo's name. "KYLO!"

"That's right my little slut." Kylo's head flew back, and he peaked. He shot his seed deep into your core, and he grunted. He swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip, and he slowed his pace down until he was still. He pulled his hips away from you, pulling his hand from your collar, and he turned his body towards the door. He put himself back into his pants, and he stepped out into the bedroom. "I'll go get the Knights."

Your eyes shot open and you whipped your head to the doorway. Your eyes saddened at Kylo's words which were dripping with what sounded awfully similar to pain. "Kylo,"

"I'll be right back." Kylo didn't wait to hear your bullshit excuses. This was what you wanted, he'd go and get them. He stepped to the large black door, and he waved his hand out in front of him. The door hissed open, and he stepped out into the corridor. He breathed out a heavy sigh, and he stormed down the corridor. The rage was emitting off of his body, and he scoffed. "Fucking little slut."

Hux was coming around the corner of the connecting corridor, and he practically ran into Kylo when he turned it. He stopped abruptly, and his face flushed. "Ren." He glanced Kylo's unmasked face over. "What's bothering you?"

Kylo shot his hand up, and he used the force to pull Hux's body to him. His fingers coiled around his throat, and he gripped it tightly. "General, I suggest you give me good news about the wayfinder and its progress in its decryption, before I snap your neck."

Hux gasped against Kylo's hand, and his eyes widened. "I ...I do have good news."

"What?!" Kylo lowered his face closer to Hux's and he narrowed his eyes. "What?" He released his throat, and lowered his hand down to his side.

Both of Hux's hands went to his throat, and he rubbed it. "We're almost done decrypting it."

"Good. I'll go check on it. Find the Knights and tell them they're needed in my quarters." Kylo side stepped around Hux, and stomped down the corridor to the bridge.

Hux sighed, and he went down the corridor to find the Knights who were all sitting in the kitchen around the table, eating. He entered the room cautiously, and he shifted from foot to foot. "You're all needed in Ren's quarters." All 6 Knights jumped to their feet, and they piled out of the kitchen and practically dashed down the corridor to Kylo's door.

The door to Kylo's room hissed open when VIcrul waved his hand out in front of it. Surprised he looked back over his shoulder to the other Knights, and then back into the room. He heard faint footsteps, and he saw you all bound up in rope coming out of the bathroom. He couldn't contain the chuckle that was in his throat. "What happened to you?" He stepped into the room slowly. The other 5 Knights came in behind him.

You leaned against the door frame. You were thankful for your hands being free from the binds of the ropes. You blushed slightly. "Kylo sent you here?" You hadn't expected him to actually send for the Knights. You weren't sure if you'd meant it or not in your lustful state. As you stood in the doorway of his bathroom, looking each unmasked Knight over slowly, you swallowed hard.

"Indeed. Why? We were eating." Vicrul's icy blue eyes narrowed at you. He tilted his head to the side, and he looked you up and down. He noticed how scantily clad you were, and when you started walking towards the center of the room, he saw you wince. "What did Master Ren do to you, huh?"

You stopped when you were in front of Vicrul, and you leaned your face to his, and you pressed your lips to his. Your kiss was cautious, and your lips slowly brushed against his.

Vicrul's eyes widened when you pressed your lips to his, and he smirked against your mouth. He grabbed your wrists, and he pulled your body closer to his. He released your wrists, and he slipped his hands around to your ass. When you gasped against his mouth, he pulled his head back. His brows knitted together, and he licked his lips. "What was that?" He grabbed onto your shoulders, and he spun your body around, and he glanced down. He lifted your skirt up, and he saw the red and swollen whip lashes across your cheeks. "Mm. Master Ren did a number on you huh? And you still want more?" He pulled your skirt back down, and he noticed the carving on the lower part of your back. "What's that?" He lowered his face closer, and he squinted his eyes. "Interesting." Kylo was being territorial. He could play that game. He glanced to the knife that was still on the table, and he stepped past you and to the table. He swiped it up, and he looked back at you. "Come here."

You slowly walked across Kylo's room, and over to beside the table of ashes. "Yes?" Your eyes looked to the knife in his hands, and you gulped. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Turn around."

You sheepishly obeyed his orders and turned your body around. Vicrul placed his free hand to the middle of your back, and he gently pressed the tip of the blade into where Kylo had carved his name. He dragged the blade over the carving, and he scratched it out.

Trudgen stepped to Vicrul and you. "Master Ren's going to be pissed."

Vicrul's eyes shot up from your back, and he glared at Trudgen. "And I care why? He's being petty as fuck." He looked back down to his actions. He finished scratching Kylo's name out, and he shoved the tip of the blade into your skin right above where Kylo had etched his name. He scratched 'Property of the Knights' into your back, and he smirked at his work. He dropped the knife back onto the table, and he wiped the blood away with his hand. "So why are we here?"

"I..." You stammered a bit, trying to fight back the pain that was washing over you. Your body trembled a bit, and you looked up to the other Knights. "Because,"

"Because she wants to get gang banged." Ushar stepped past Trudgen and into the room. He smirked as he stepped out in front of you, and his eyes narrowed into yours. He crouched down before you, and he slipped two fingers under your chin. "Don't you?"

"Y..yes." You admitted with a hint of embarrassment in your tone. You couldn't look the Knight in the eyes.

"I thought so." Ushar rose to his feet, and he brought his hand to his pants. He palmed himself through the fabric. "I don't know. I think you should beg."

"Come on. She's already dripping." Vicrul's hand slowly dipped down over your sore ass cheek, and to your opening. He pushed your folds back and forth, and he pressed his fingers hard against your opening. He felt how wet you already were, and he chuckled. "She's soaked."

That was good enough for Ushar. He swiftly undid the button of his pants, and he tugged his zipper down. He reached behind the fabric of his boxers, and he tugged his already hardened length out. He wrapped his fingers around himself, and he slowly worked his cock up and down. "Get on your knees."

Cardo, and Kuruk walked into Kylo's quarters, and they both stepped to either of your sides as you lowered yourself down onto your knees in front of Ushar. You glanced from side to side, and your mouth parted slightly in a moan. You lowered your body up, and you perched onto your knees, and legs. Your hands reached up for Ushar's cock, and he smirked down at you. He stepped to you, and your hand replaced his around his cock. You worked your hand up and down him, and you put your lips to his seeping head. You lapped the saltiness up, and your eyes looked up at him.

Cardo bent down at the waist, and he grabbed your arm that was around Ushar's cock. He pulled it off the Knights cock, and he put it on his. "Stroke it like a good girl." You willingly obliged and kept your hand gripped around him tightly.

Kuruk bent down and grabbed your other hand, and he pulled it up to his cock. He worked your hand up and down his length, and he grunted. He placed his hands onto his lower back, and he leaned his hips inwards.

Trudgen shrugged. "Whatever." He didn't care if Kylo was going to pissed. They were called to his quarters for this reason, weren't they? He got onto his hands and knees, and he crawled underneath your outstretched hand, and past Cardo. He pushed your body back a bit so he could wedge himself between you and Ushar without taking your mouth off his cock, and he grabbed your hips, and rose them gently. He slipped his legs under your body, and he pulled your hips up onto his legs. He pulled your body upwards a bit more, and he lowered you down onto his cock. He lowered his hands from off of your hips, and down onto the ground. He pushed his body upwards, and he started grinding his hips into yours. "Oh fuck."

Vicrul sneered at Trudgen's action, and he rolled his eyes. He positioned himself behind you between Trudgen's legs, and he grabbed your hips. He pulled your hips back, making Trudgen grumble, and he smirked. "Inch this way so I can get to her ass."

Trudgen groaned, and he lowered his ass back to the floor. He pushed his body down, making your body move down a bit, and he pulled your body forwards. He heard you gag on Ushar's cock and he grinned.

Ap'lek stepped beside Ushar, and he looked to him. Ushar pulled your head off of his cock, and he spoke through a disgruntled groan. "His." You turned your head to Ap'lek cock in front of your face, and you greedily licked his head. Ushar pushed Ap'lek's cock to one side of your mouth, and he pressed his head against the other. Your tongue moved vigorously between the two Knights cocks, lapping at them greedily. Your hands didn't stop pumping Cardo's and Kuruk's cocks at your sides. Despite the soreness that you were feeling in your muscles, you didn't stop. You didn't want to.

Vicrul finally got your body raised up enough to where he could push his cock into your ass, and he did. He did it slowly though. "Such a good little cock slut." He slowly started a pace inside of you, and he put his hands behind him, bucking his hips up into you.

Your head lifted up and you cried out when Vicrul's body slammed into your swollen sore ass cheeks. "Fuck." You tried to distract yourself, and went back to sucking Ushar's cock frantically. You took him into your mouth, and twisted your mouth around, your tongue flicking out against him, and you'd pull your mouth away, saliva dripping from it, and went to Ap'lek. You did the same to him, and repeated this over and over again.

Trudgen went back to rising his hips up off of the cold floor as he fucked your pussy. He felt your body spaz, and he grunted. "Cum for us baby." His voice was a lot deeper than normal. It was dripping with need, and lust. "Come on."

Your body writhed, and jolted against the Knights, and your hands gripped Cardo and Kuruk's cocks tightly when your orgasm hit you. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, and tears of pleasure built in the corners of them. You moaned against Ap'lek's cock which was all the way into your throat.

"MMM." Ap'lek loved the way your moans felt against him. He bucked his hips into your mouth sporadically, and he grunted, and pulled his cock from your mouth. He brought his hand up, and frantically brought himself to orgasm. He shot his seed all over your cheek as your lips curled around Ushar's cock again.

Ushar grabbed onto the back of your head, and he shoved his cock all the way into your throat. He ignored your whimpers, and the fact that you were gagging like crazy, and he held you in place. He wiggled his hips around, and he shot his seed down into the back of your throat. "Fucking a." He pulled your mouth up his length, and he pursed his lips together when he pulled you off of him. "Sweet little slut."

"I like our new play thing." Cardo responded, and he quickly took the two Knight's place. He wasted no time in grabbing the sides of your face, and he shoved his thumbs into the corners of your mouth, and pried your mouth open. He slipped his cock into the gap, and he grunted. He pulled his thumbs out, but kept his hands where they were. He pushed his hips forwards, and he moaned.

"She's definitely a keeper." Vicrul's words were barely audible. He was losing his grip on reality from the overwhelming bliss he was experiencing. He slipped his right hand around your body, and down to your clit. He pressed his mouth down to your back, and he kissed the skin gently. His tongue drew patterns on your smooth skin, and he worked your clit over with precision. "Cum baby."

Your face scrunched together, and your tongue wrapped around Cardo's cock. You looked up to his face with big doe like eyes. He could see the pleasure in them, and he smirked. Your hand worked Kuruk's cock rapidly, and he grabbed your wrist, and he replaced his hand onto himself. He stepped to your head, and he shot his seed out onto your cheek. "Oh baby." He pumped himself through his bliss, and he smacked his cock against your cheek, playing with his cum. He spread it across your already cum covered face, and he chuckled. "She looks good covered in cum," Your body spazzed again, and another orgasm hit you. You whimpered loudly, and you tried to stop your body from jolting around. You failed. Your eyes were half lidded, and your breaths were short, and labored. You were slowly losing your grip on what was real and what wasn't. This was all a lot to handle. You were in pain, but you were also in pleasure.

Trudgen couldn't hold his climax back anymore. He pulled your hips up off of him, and Vicrul pulled his hand away knowing what was about to happen. He didn't want cum on him. Not unless it was yours or his own. Trudgen grunted and he shot his seed all over your stomach. He rolled his eyes to the top of your head, and he pushed your body down his body closer to Vicrul.

Vicrul scooped your body up just enough for Trudgen to be able to pull his body out from where he was. When he did, Vicrul put you down onto your knees, and he thrusted into your ass hard. He reached his climax not to long after, and he continued to slam into you through the waves of white hot pleasure that hit him. When he finally came down from his high, he groaned loudly. He pulled his cock from your ass, and he rose to his feet.

Cardo shot his seed into your throat with a loud grunt. He bucked his hips into you, and he let himself go limp in your mouth. When he was, he pulled your head back, and he looked your cum covered face over. "Get cleaned up." He turned on his heels, and he put himself back into his pants.

The 6 Knights were all tucked away within a couple minutes, and you were left there on your hands and knees, completely spent. You looked up and glimpsed over all 6 Knights slowly. Vicrul scoffed, and he grabbed your arm, and lifted you up to your feet. He helped lead you into the bathroom, and into the shower. "Come on. Get cleaned up." He lowered you down to the floor, and he reached for the knobs. He turned them, and he watched as the water cascaded down onto your body. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just need a minute to recollect myself." You weren't lying. You needed not only time to process, but you needed recuperation time. "Can I be alone please?"

"Of course. I'll let Master Ren know we're done." Vicrul pivoted on his heels, and he exited the bathroom. He walked towards the door, and the door hissed open. He motioned for the other Knights to follow. "Let's go." All 6 Knights walked in unison down the corridor, and to the command room. "We're done Master Ren."

Kylo's head whipped around from where he was standing in front of the control panel, and he narrowed his eyes. "Whatever." He didn't care. He was glad they were done. He'd deal with you later. Right now he was busy reading over the information that was in the wayfinder. He turned his head back to the screen which displayed various coordinates, and he pursed his lips together trying to think. "Find where my uncle is. NOW!"


	6. Chapter 6

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

"General, how's it going?" Kylo's modulated voice sounded slightly aggravated. He was leaned against the wall in the bridge, and he had his arms crossed over his tunic covered chest.

Hux's eyes ran over the screen in front of him, and his brain worked over time trying to process the information he was looking at as fast as he could. He swallowed hard, and he slowly turned his body around, and he locked his fingers together behind his back. "Well,"

Kylo could hear the unease in Hux's voice. He tipped his masked head to the side, and he narrowed his eyes beneath it. "Well what General?" His gloved fingers tapped against his large muscular arm impatiently.

Hux's eyes drifted up Kylo's large form slowly. He stopped when he got to his masked face, and he bit the inside of his cheek. "We haven't been able to crack the last bit of information. It's a language no one knows."

Kylo's arms uncrossed, and they fell down to his sides. He pulled his body off of the wall, and he slowly walked across the bridge room and he loomed over Hux when he stopped right in front of him. "FUCKING FIND SOMEONE TO DECRYPT IT THEN!"

"It's a dead language. No one speaks it anymore. I'm sorry." The last thing Hux wanted to do was tell Kylo he couldn't do what he'd asked him to. He felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck when he saw Kylo's hand wrap around the hilt of his crossed light saber, and he took a step back.

Kylo tugged the lightsaber off of his hip, and he ignited it. He quickly stepped around Hux, and he shot his hand through the air slamming the red blade down onto the control panel. His hand waved around furiously back and forth as he smashed the control panel over and over again. Sparks flew up around him, and he let out a loud 'FUCCCCKKK' He finally stopped when his breathing became quick, and short. He lowered the blade down towards the ground, and turned it off. He spun on his heels, and he walked back to the door. He paused, and he glanced over his shoulder to Hux. "Get it fucking done General, or you'll be the one to deal with the consequences." He spun his head back to in front of him, and he hooked his lightsaber back onto his hip. He walked down the corridor, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. He got about halfway down the hallway when he heard your thoughts.

'Leia, please forgive me. I'm so ashamed of myself. I don't know how I'll ever be able to look you in the eyes again. I don't know how you'll ever accept me back home. I've done so many shameful things....Please forgive me. I'm sorry.' You sat on the floor of the shower, clothes still on, ropes still wrapped around you, and your head leaned back against the wall. You truly felt guilty. You'd submitted to Kylo. You'd caved into your darkest desires, and you felt awful about it. Mostly because you knew Leia and Luke were going to lose their fucking minds when they found out. You'd felt like you'd betrayed them in some way. You felt like you had betrayed yourself as well.

Kylo sneered through his modulator, and his clip quickened as he made his way down the corridor back to his quarters. He waved his hand at his side, and the large black metal door hissed open. He stepped into his quarters, and he immediately removed his mask. He shook his head, his locks falling around the sides of his face perfectly. He stormed through the room with purposefully loud footsteps, and slammed the helmet on top of the table. He rotated his body around, and his golden-emerald eyes looked right into the bathroom seeing you on the floor inside of the shower. He slowly traipsed across the bedroom floor, and he stopped when he got to the doorway. He placed his large gloved hand up to the frame, and he leaned into it. "What are you doing?"

Your head lowered, and your eyes narrowed right at Kylo. You scoffed softly. "What's it look like?" Your tone was bitter, and full of resentment.

Kylo cocked his head to the side curiously. "It looks like you're showering with your clothes still on." He wanted to address your thoughts badly, but he didn't want you to know he could hear them. Not yet. He didn't appreciate your tone what so ever. He lowered his hand down from the door frame, and he rose it to his tunic. He tugged it off, and it dropped to the floor.

Your pupils enlarged as you looked Kylo's large broad muscular shoulders and torso over. He was such a large man. It was actually kind of intimidating. You couldn't peel your eyes away from him as he slowly undressed himself. You could have sworn he was doing it as slow as he was to be a tease. When he pulled his pants down, he stopped right around his knees, and he kicked his boots off. He finished pulling his pants down, and you blushed when his eyes glanced at you. 'Fucking hell. This man is going to be the death of me.'

Kylo's soft plump lips curled up into a smirk at your thoughts. He tugged his gloves off and they joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. He reached for his boxers, and he slowly tugged them down off of his feet. When he was completely naked, his muscles flexed a bit when he straightened his body back out. "Let me help you." He stepped to the shower, and inside. He looked down at you directly below him. His cock twitched a bit. He lowered himself down in front of you, and he grabbed your wrist. He rose back up, lifting you to your feet, and he let go of your wrists. "Turn around."

Immediate fear washed over you, and you shook your head. "It's fine. I'm fine." You knew Kylo was going to see the carving Vicrul had made onto your back, and your mind racing.

"Come on," Kylo's words were soft, whisper like. He tipped his head to the side, and he narrowed his eyes. He put his hands onto your waist, and he slowly spun you around. He could feel you trying to fight his actions, but he paid it no mind. His hands lowered down your shoulder blades to where the ends of the rope were tied, and he started to untie them. His eyes drifted down your body, and that's when he saw the words 'property of the Knights' scribbled into your lower back above where he'd put his name. He froze, and stared at it for a minute. He felt his lips quivering as the anger bubbled up inside of him. He finished untying the rope behind your back, and he pulled your body into his. His hands went around you, and he unraveled the rope from off of your breasts, and then pulled it hard off of the rest of your body. The rope dragged across your skin, recreating a burning sensation. When he heard you whisper 'Ow', he smirked. He tossed the rope out of the shower, and he grabbed the bottom part of your crop top and he pulled it up over your head. He tossed that outside of the shower too. He slowly trailed his hands down your bare back, and he stopped right above the carving. "So," He gently ran his thumb over the red, swollen words.

"Kylo...." You winced when he touched the sore spot and you knew immediately he was touching the carving. Your lips curled down into a frown. You could feel the anger inside of him building more and more as he continued to run his thumb back and forth over it.

"Who did it?" Kylo's fingers hooked into the top of your skirt, and he pulled it down. You lifted one leg up, and he tugged the skirt away from your body, and tossed it onto the bathroom floor outside of the shower. He put his hands onto your hips, and he shoved your body into the wall. "Huh slut? Which one of the Knights was ballsy enough to do that?" He leaned his head into you, and he pressed his lips gently to your ear. "Tell me."

You moaned softly when he pushed you into the wall. "I can't. Why don't you ask them?" You weren't about to snitch on Vicrul. You weren't liek that. If Kylo really wanted to know, he could ask them himself.

Kylo's right hand lifted off of your hip, and he slowly trailed it up your back, up your side, along your arm, and he finally stopped when he got to your temple. "You know I can find out..." He pressed his middle and index finger against your temple, and he dug through your mind. Images of your sexual exploits with the Knights flooded both your minds, and Kylo's eyes shut tightly as he focused. He played everything back, and he finally saw Vicrul carving it into your back. He pulled his hand away from your temple, and he stepped away from you. He turned to the water coming down from the shower, and he reached up and grabbed the bar of soap. He lathered his body up, and quickly rinsed himself off. He grabbed the shampoo and he shoved the cover open. He poured some into his large hand, and he brought it to his hair. He lathered it into his scalp, and he lowered his head down.

You pulled your body off of the wall, and you spun around. You watched Kylo's actions, and your eyes ran over him calculatingly. You could see that something wasn't right. He demeanor had changed drastically and the energy that was emitting off of him wasn't like anything you'd felt inside of him before. Your brows knitted together. "Kylo," You reached your hand out for his arm, and it froze in place. You glanced down to see his hand was behind him, and his fingers were curled. "Kylo, I didn't have any say in that."

Kylo finished washing the shampoo out of his hair, and his eyes shot back open. The water fell down onto his face, and he slowly turned his head back to look at you. "You could have stopped it if you wanted to." He turned his head back, and grabbed the conditioner bottle. He repeated the same process he did with the shampoo, and when he was finally all rinsed off, he spun on his feet, and he looked you up and down. He removed the force hold on you, and he stepped out of the shower. "Wash the cum out and off of you. You'll be attending dinner with all of us." He didn't say anything else. He grabbed the towel that was hanging on the wall, and he wrapped it around his hips, and exited the bathroom.

You'd never showered so quick in your life. You didn't want Kylo to leave before you could talk to him. You practically jumped out of the shower, and you had ignored the burning sensation that the water hitting your wounds sent through your body. As the cool air kissed your skin when you stepped out of the shower, your face scrunched together disapprovingly. You grabbed the other towel on the wall and wrapped it around your body. You hurried out of the bathroom and you stopped right outside of the doorway. You looked Kylo up and down, and you bit your lip when he turned his body around to you. The V got you everytime. It was fucking hot. "Kylo, please listen to me."

"Why? You've made it pretty clear." Kylo rolled his eyes into the top of his head exaggeratedly. He didn't want to talk about how much you loved being the Knights play thing. It made him,...well jealous. It made him uncomfortable. He shook his head, and he ran his right hand through his wet hair. He shook the water out from it the best he could, and he turned to the drawer. He bent down and opened it. He grabbed a new black tunic, and his black pants. He was about to turn back and you were standing right beside him. He drew his head back, and he narrowed his eyes down at you.

Your hands cautiously rose to Kylo's muscular torso, and lowered them down his well toned 8 pack down to the top of where the towel was. You slipped your fingers behind it and you pulled the towel off. Your eyes read his face for a sign of disapproval or approval. It was blank. His eyes were just big as he looked down at you. You stepped closer to him, and you ran your hands down over his large thighs. You lowered your body down onto your knees, and you brought your mouth to the top of his groin. 'A blow job always makes things better.' You glanced up at him with malice in your eyes. Your tongue slipped out of your mouth, and you wet your bottom lip and then your top. You gently grazed your fingers back up his thigh, and you wrapped them around the base of his gradually hardening cock. You lowered your mouth to the seeping head, and you twirled your tongue around it.

Kylo's fingers wiggled on both of his hands at his sides. He tipped his head back, and he looked across the room as your tongue slid back and forth over the top of his now hardened cock. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, and he gently grazed them over it.

'Come on. I know he likes this. Why's he got to be so stubborn?' Though his persistence was admirable, it was annoying. Your fingers twisted back and forth around his base, and your lips parted and you took his head between your lips. Your mouth tightened around him, and you slowly worked them down his twitching aching need. You could taste how aroused he was, and you smirked against him.

Kylo's gaze hardened as he looked at the wall. His hands slowly lifted into the air, and he brushed the left side of his hand against your cheek. He could feel his cock through your cheek in your mouth, and he swallowed hard holding back a moan. He was trying to fight the pleasure. He was angry. He slowly coiled his fingers around to the back of your head, and he gently placed it flat against you. His body leaned forwards into your face as you started bobbing up and down. "MMM."

Your eyes looked up his muscular toned stomach, over his large pecs, and to his beautifully marked face. The water droplets dripped down from his hair over his chest, and down his body. You brought your hand half way up his cock, and worked it back down twisting it around. Your head twisted around as you sucked him. You were teasingly slow with the pace you had. You wanted to bring as much pleasure to him as you could. You wanted him to forget about whatever was troubling him, which you assumed had something to do with Vicrul carving into your back. Your tongue curled around him skillfully.

Kylo's hand on your head flexed as you continued pleasing him. His eyes darkened a bit, and they went half lidded. He tipped his head back a bit, and he let out the moan he'd been holding back. It was very guttural. He cursed himself mentally for slowly giving into the pleasure. He clenched his other hand tightly, and he shuddered as your pace slowly increased. He shifted from foot to foot, and his hips drew back a bit, and then forwards. He was resisting the urge to grab both sides of your face, and face fuck you till you couldn't breathe.

You lowered your mouth all the way to his base, after removing your hand from him, and you choked against him. Saliva dripped down onto him, and your ears filled with his deep grunt. You pulled your mouth back up him, and slowly drew your tongue back and forth over his head. Your eyes closed, and you deep throated him again. Your throat spazzed against his head, and you felt his hips jolt forwards pushing him further into your throat. There was a part of you that wanted Kylo to grab your head, or face, and fuck your throat until he cam into it. You loved when he took control of you. You loved being overpowered by him. There was also a part of you that thoroughly enjoyed teasing him, and having the power you had over him right now.

Kylo couldn't handle it anymore. He needed you to go faster. He needed to hear your whimpers and gags as he slammed his cock into the back of your throat. His hand unclenched, and he put it to the back of your head with the other one. He gripped your head firmly, and he pulled his hips back. He pushed them forwards and he started slamming into you. You immediately started gagging, and he half-grinned at the sounds, and the feeling. "Fucking take daddy's cock like the slut you are. My slut. You belong to me. The Knights are going to pay for what they've done." He was fucking your face so hard, and fast that you thought your nose might break as it slammed into his pelvis. The sides of your mouth dripped saliva, and you tried to steady yourself by putting your hands onto his bare thighs. Kylo relentlessly face fucked you, and when he climaxed he grunted loudly. His whole body felt like it melted when he climaxed, and his eyes stayed shut as he rode off on his cloud of pleasure. He snapped back to reality when he heard you grumble against him. He pulled his hips back and his cock slipped out of your mouth with a plop. His cum and your spit trickled down your chin and onto the floor. He narrowed his eyes, and he pushed your head down to the ground. "Lick it up."

Your face flushed of color, and you sheepishly stuck your tongue out and lapped the mess off of the floor. When you were done, you swiped your tongue down to your chin, and cleaned up the mess there too. You pushed up against his hands.

Kylo snapped his hands off of the back of your head, and he took one step back. He studied you for a moment, and he hummed softly. "Stand up." He waited for you to oblige, and when you were to your feet, he grabbed your hips and spun you around. "Walk." He walked behind you towards the table of ashes. He bent your body over the top of it, and he looked down to the words. "Stay." He spun on his feet, and he walked over to the drawers in the wall. He tugged the top one open, and he reached inside. He gripped what he'd picked up in his palm tightly, and he walked back over to you. He uncurled his fingers and glanced down at the lighter. "Don't fucking move." He flicked the lighter on, and he lowered the flickering flame down to the words. He held it against your flesh, and he watched as your body stiffened, and the skin singed.

"FUCK! KYLO! STOP!" Your hips jolted forwards and slammed against the side of the table. You stepped off to the side, and you whipped your body around quickly. You shot your hand upwards, and you forced him to take a couple steps back. You focused the energy onto the lighter in his hand, and you pulled it through the air to your hand. You gripped it firmly, and you shook your head. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting rid of Vicrul's little marking." Kylo pushed back against the force you had on him, and he narrowed his eyes. "Give it."

"No. That's not okay. I have a limit to what I'm willing to put up with, and I absolutely won't put up with being burnt. I don't like it." Your eyes looked to the lighter in your hand, and you used the force to break the lighter in half. The pieces flew through the air, and fell to the ground. "No."

"Hmm." Kylo shrugged, and he turned and bent down and grabbed the clothing he'd had in his hands before you had started blowing him. He quickly dressed himself, and he was silent the entire time.

You rolled your eyes, and you tipped your head to the side watching him get dressed. "So, do you have more clothes for me or should I just wear something of yours?"

Kylo shot you a look, and he pursed his lips together. He had a lot of outfits you could wear, but none that would be appropriate for you to go to dinner in. Not unless he wanted Maul and the Knights to jump you. He seemed to contemplate for a few minutes, and he turned back towards the drawer. He reached down for the fourth drawer this time, and he tugged it open. He reached inside and pulled out a black silk dress. He turned and tossed it to you. "Put it on."

You caught the dress, and you held it out in front of you. It was a silky almost pajama styled lingerie looking dress. It had thin black straps, and it was very low cut. It was long thankfully. It would probably come down to just above your knees. You sighed, and you pulled it over your head, and brushed your hands over the front of it. The material felt absolutely amazing against your skin. You smiled and looked back up to Kylo. He had a pair of black strapped heels in his hands, and you blinked. "Where'd you get all these women's clothes?"

"Don't ask." Kylo didn't want to admit he'd been a little bit of a horn dog before you got there. He was constantly hooking up with people he'd meet on missions, and it was his failed attempt to get away from the reality of his sad life. It was his attempt to distract himself from how stressful his life was, and how much he felt like a failure. He tried to bury his feelings by burying himself into a warm tight hole. It never worked. Not really. He'd feel better briefly, but it wouldn't last. He'd somehow managed to get a collection of things left behind by his 'encounters. Of course he'd washed everything. He stepped across the room and handed them to you. When you took them, he reached for the collar that was still around your throat, and he took the tag between his fingers. "Tell me something," He paused and he looked into your eyes. "Do you want to stay here? Really? Do you want to stay here with me?"

You were shocked by his questions. Your eyes softened a bit as you stared into his eyes, and the corner of your lip twitched. 'I want to go home. I want to see Leia. I want to see my friends. But I also want you....I don't know what I want.' You parted your lips to speak, but Kylo pulled his hand away from you, and he started for the door. "Kylo, wait." He didn't. He waved his hand in front of the door, and he walked out of the room, leaving you all alone. You frowned, and you glanced down to the heels in your hands. 'What does he expect me to do? I miss Leia. I miss my home.' You did. D'Qar was home to you. Being with Leia was home. You'd made friends, and you had family there. As much as you'd enjoyed your time with Kylo, you wanted to leave. You slowly bent down and pulled the heels onto both your feet, and you started for the door. You used the force to open it and the doors hissed open. You'd half expected it to be locked. You stepped out into the corridor, and you started down it, towards the bridge. You gasped when you turned the corner and Maul was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey," Maul turned his head slowly to you, and his yellow eyes widened seeing you all dressed up. "Damn. Don't you look-"

"Don't." Kylo's voice echoed through the corridor, and Maul's head whipped around to the doorway where he was standing. Kylo lifted his left hand up, and he held it out palm up.

You didn't even need to be told what to do, you slowly stepped past Maul, and took Kylo's hand. He turned his body towards the dining room, and he locked his big fingers into yours as he walked through the room. His head was tilted upwards, and he had a smug look on his face. He got to the end of the table, where there were two chairs, and he released your hand. He motioned to the chair next to his, and he waited for you to sit down in it, and he pushed it towards the table. Your face lit up bright red at the was Kylo was acting like a complete gentleman. It was strange, but flattering. You could feel all eyes on you both, and it made you slightly uncomfortable. You slowly turned to look around the table, and in fact, everyone was looking at you and Kylo. You bit your bottom lip, and you swallowed hard.

Kylo lowered himself down into the chair next to you, and he glanced around the table. Amusement was in his golden-emerald eyes as he looked Hux over, then the Knights, and then Maul as he took his own seat. "I sense unease."

Hux cleared his throat, and he shook his head. "No Ren. Not at all." His words came out hurried, and definitely screamed that he was extremely confused and unsure of this whole thing. He quickly glanced to you, and then around the table. It was pretty obvious that something had happened and he'd missed whatever it was. "I do have some good news."

"Which is what?" Kylo leaned back into the chair and he lowered his body down a bit. He spread his legs, and he just looked so....good. He was leaned off to the side, and his elbow was perched on the arm rest, and he had his head leaned onto his hand.

"I think I've found someone who can decrypt the wayfinder." Hux's lips curled up into a half smirk.

"Good. And the control panel?"

Your head turned to Kylo and confusion washed over you. 'What does he need someone to decrypt the wayfinder for?' You scrunched your face together, and you saw something move out of the corner of your eye. You snapped your head to the side, and you blinked as a young boy in a white chefs coat hurried over to your side, and poured you a glass of brown liquid. You smiled at him, and he hurried around the table pouring filing the glasses of everyone else, and then scurried off. You grabbed the glass, and you brought it to your face. Your nostrils flared when you smelled the booze. You drew your head back a bit at how strong it smelt, and you shrugged. You put the rim to your lips and you took a sip. You swallowed it and winced. Damn did it burn. You felt a droplet trickle down your bottom lip, and you brought your thumb up to catch it, and you flicked your tongue out and licked it off, a small moan escaped your lips, and you saw Kylo's head turn. You feel his eyes boring into you. You side glanced at him, and you put your thumb into your mouth, and coiled your tongue around it teasingly.

Everyone's head went to the head of the table and watched you suck at your thumb, and moan. Vicrul shook his head and he bit his bottom lip. He felt his cock twitch a bit, and he groaned silently. Maul stared at you from the other end of the table, and he narrowed his eyes.

Kylo watched you for a few minutes, and he felt his arousal growing. Your moans swarmed around his head, and he shot his hand out and grabbed your wrist. He leaned his head to you, and he whispered softly. "Don't be a tease."

You whimpered when he grabbed your wrist tightly, and you pouted. "I'm not." You swiped your tongue out over your bottom lip. Yes you were.

Kylo narrowed his eyes, and the corner of his left eye twitched. "You are. Stop." He yanked his hand away, and he leaned his body into the opposite side of the chair so he could watch you.

Conversation broke out as the food arrived, and you and Kylo exchanged a couple laughs at Hux's ignorance. You looked to Kylo and you smiled widely. You were actually having a decent time. You were a bit buzzed, but it didn't change how you truly felt in this moment. It was pleasant. It was genuine. Kylo's laugh made butterflies flutter around inside of your stomach. It was honestly the most precious thing you'd ever heard.

Kylo looked your face up and down, and the tiniest smile appeared on his face. He felt his cheeks getting warm, and he quickly turned his head to the Knights, Maul and Hux. Hux's eyes looked glossy, and he looked absolutely wrecked. "General, I'd say you're cut off for the night."

"I think you're right." Hux waved his hand out in front of him. He placed it down onto the table, and he rose to his feet. "If you'll excuse me." His body swayed a bit as he tried to straighten himself out.

Maul scoffed, and he rose to his feet. He stepped out from behind the table, and he walked over to Hux, and pulled his arm around his neck. "Come on ya lush." He escorted Hux out of the dining room, and back to his quarters.

You looked down at the whipped cream covered chocolate pie that was placed in front of you, and you couldn't help yourself. You dipped your index finger and middle finger into it, and you brought it to your lips. Your tongue slipped between your lips, and you curled it around your digits.

Kylo's attention drew to you immediately. He growled, and shifted in his chair a bit. He looked around the room, seeing everyone was distracted, and he inched to the side of his chair near you. He dipped his hand down to your leg, and he slipped it between your thighs. He pushed it up against your unclad sex, and he gently brushed his thumb over your clit. He dipped his middle finger to your opening and he slowly pushed it inside. He leaned his head back towards you and he whispered. "You want to be a tease huh? I'm going to make you cum in front of everyone." He kept looking back to the table to make sure no one was watching. Lucky for him, everyone was side baring. He quickly started pumping his finger into you, and he felt your wetness puddling. He smirked, and he applied more pressure to your clit.

Your hands went to the edge of the table, and you gripped it firmly. Your hips started bucking into Kylo's hand pleasuring you, and you held back the moan that wanted to escape from your lips. Your cheeks flushed as your eyes quickly darted around the room. 'Oh my maker. He's actually doing this in front of everyone.' Not that you hadn't done things with or in front of everyone in the room, but something about this was different. It was almost risque. It was hot. You leaned your head back, and you closed your eyes.

Kylo's finger twisted about inside of you, dragging back and forth against your walls, and his thumb didn't let up once on your clit. He felt your body starting to vibrate, and he smirked. "Cum for daddy." His words were still soft, but there was a hint of amusement in them as he fingered you in front of everyone. He felt your walls tighten and he moved his finger around as fast and deep as he could.

You literally had to bit your tongue to keep yourself from moaning out loudly when you climaxed. Your hips bucked into Kylo's hand wildly, and your knuckles had turned white from the lack of blood flowing through them you were gripping the table so hard. You whimpered softly, and you slowly lowered your hips back onto the the chair. Your head lifted back up, and you stared into Kylo's darkened eyes.

"Good girl." Kylo slowly pulled his hand away from you, and he leaned back into his chair. He turned to look at the table and he heard the Knights muttering amongst themselves. He heard your name, and he slammed his hands down onto the top of the table, and rose to his feet abruptly. "Enough."

You jumped when Kylo's hand hit the table, and you side glanced up at him. You could see the frustration on his face.

He could sense the arousal in the room, and he didn't like it. "Leave. All of you. Now."

Vicrul rolled his eyes, and he leaned back into the chair. "No."

"What?!" Kylo stared right at the unmasked black haired, fair skinned Knight. "I said, leave." When Vicrul shook his head, Kylo's hand shot up and he used the force to lift the Knight up from his seat, and into the air. He pulled him through the air, and up over the table. He lowered him to beside him, and he grabbed his throat with his own hand. "I guess now's a good of time as any to address what you did to my slut."

Vicrul's face lit up, and he smirked. He looked right into Kylo's eyes. "What about it?"

"You know what." Kylo tightened his fingers around the Knights throat. "If any of you ever touch her again, I'll fucking destroy you."

"You're the one who wanted us to fuck her, aren't you?"

"Kylo, stop." The joy you had quickly faded. You rose to your feet, and you placed your hand onto Kylo's back. "Stop. He's right."

Kylo released Vicrul, and his body whipped around, and his hand crashed into the side of your face so hard that your body went flying past the chairs, and onto the ground. He stared down at you, and he growled. "Shut up."

You rubbed the side of your face, and you felt a droplet run down the side of your face. You scattered to your feet, and you darted out of the dining room. Your heels clicked against the metal floor as you ran down the corridor. Your heart started to beat rapidly, and turned right at the end of the hallway instead of left. Your chest got tight and your breaths got short. You finally stopped to compose yourself when you got into the bay. A couple troopers who were standing guard turned their heads and looked you up and down. You didn't even think, you only acted. Your hand shot up, and you pulled the blaster out of the grasp of one of them. Once it was in your hand, you pulled the trigger and shot the one who was now weaponless in the chest. You turned to the other one and shot him in the groin. You spun on your heels and rushed over to one of the TIE fighters. You waved your hand, making the glass latch open and you climbed up inside of it. You weren't thinking about the consequences of your actions. You put the blaster onto your lap, and you used the force to close the latch. You saw the mechanics all scatter out of the room, and you pursed your lips together. You pressed the start button and the engines whirred on. You quickly grabbed the lever, and the fighter rose off of the floor of the bay. You turned the steering wheel, and the front of the fighter rotated towards the bays opening. You shoved the lever up, and the fighter sped off out of the bay and into space. 'I'm coming home Leia.'

"Insolent child." Kylo turned back to Vicrul. "This is your fault."

"How?" Vicrul rolled his eyes and he stepped away from Kylo.

Kylo was about to respond, but he heard footsteps rushing up the corridor, and his gaze went to the doorway. The mechanics rushed into the dining room, and one of them spoke quickly. "She's taken a fighter." Kylo clenched his hands at his sides, and he stormed past Vicrul. He stormed out of the dining room, and down the corridor to the bay. He realized you'd taken his TIE fighter, and he scoffed. He grabbed his lightsaber from off of his hip, and he ignited it. He turned to the mechanics who had followed him into the bay, and he twisted his wrist around and the blade sliced the arm off the first mechanic. His eyes flashed dangerously as the mechanic fell to his knees and he swung the blade straight down into his back, and out the other side. He pulled the blade out quickly and he turned to the other male. "GET ME A FUCKING SHIP READY." The mechanic scurried off. Kylo walked towards the wall where large cargo crates were, and he swung the lightsaber back and forth through, across, and over the crates. pieces of wood shot from all angles, and he breathed heavily. His hair cascaded around his face when he finally stopped flailing around, and he growled. He straightened himself out, and he decided now was the time to use the force and let you know he could read your mind. 'You can run, but you can't hide. Not from me. I will find you. You belong to me. You submitted.'

Your eyes widened as you sped through space, and heard Kylo's voice inside your mind. Your mouth open and you blinked for a couple seconds. 'You can hear my thoughts? I can hear yours? Could you hear me this whole time?'

'Silly little slut. Of course I could.' The amusement was clearly there, even in his mind. He turned the lightsaber off and hooked it back to his hip. He walked over to the ship where the mechanic was frantically running around it making sure it was all good to go. "We good?" 

"Yes sir." 

Kylo shoved the mechanic back and he climbed into the other TIE fighter. He lowered himself down into the seat, and he used the force to close the latch. 'What do you think my mother is going to say when she finds out what you've done while you've been here? Do you really think she's going to forgive you? She won't. Trust me. She's my mother. I know. This is where you belong now. You're mine.' 

'Fuck you. You actually thought I'd submit to the first order? It's been fun Kylo, but I'm going home.' You sneered, and tried to shut off the mental link. You looked out through the windshield into space, and you sighed. If Kylo was serious about coming after you, you had to find somewhere to hide. You had to get as far from him as you possibly could, and as quickly as you could. You just wanted to go home. You were done. Kylo didn't give a shit about you. You were a pawn to him and honestly you didn't expect anything more. You were starting to let your own feelings get in the way of what was really important. You couldn't start falling for Kylo Ren. No. You gripped the steering wheel tightly, and you narrowed your eyes. You were just his prisoner, nothing more.


	7. Chapter 7

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary. This chapter has a lot of smut in it with Kylo and with the Knights. It's also very gruesome, and there's dubious content. 

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

You were tired by the time you'd come up on a planet, and you didn't even care what was on it. You needed to get out of this tiny ass ship and get some food, and water. You needed to stretch your legs. You entered the orbit of Tatooine, and you smiled when you saw the desert covered surface. You lowered the fighter closer towards the sandy planet, and you passed through a long stretch of nothingness. Your eyes widened as the fighter flew over the large sand dunes, and you saw large mountains along the horizon. Maybe you could hide somewhere in the mountains. You continued along the stretch of desert, and you gasped a loud when you saw a small city out in front of you. You pulled the lever down, and the fighter slowed down abruptly until it stopped fully.

You pressed the button and the fighter lowered down to the sandy surface. You didn't want to park too close because you didn't want the wrong eyes to recognize the First Order ship. The engines hummed off, and you used the force to pull the latch open. You climbed out over the side, and you jumped down to the surface. Your heels sunk into the sand, and you rolled your eyes. You bent at the waist, and tugged the straps down, and yanked the heel off one foot. You did the same to the other and tossed them back into the ship. You straightened your body out, and you looked to the port city just ahead of you. You looked above the city and you realized that there were two suns in the sky. A smile formed on your face as you felt the warmth of the suns shining down onto your skin. It was pleasant. You relished it for a minute, and you'd seemingly forgotten about the fact that Kylo was coming for you. You felt the ground shifting below you, and your attention drew back. You started to sink into the sand, and you gasped. You pulled your body upwards, and you front flipped into the air, landing into the sand off to the side. The spot where'd you'd been standing sunk down in, and you heard a weird noise.

Your mouth fell open when you saw tentacle like legs come up over the sides of the hole that was now there. You took a couple steps back, and the sarlacc's head shot out from the hole and the tentacles lunged towards you. "Fuck this." You turned on your heels and dashed towards the city. You hadn't quite been fast enough, and one of the creatures legs wrapped around your ankle, and you fell to the ground. You shoved your fingers into the dirt trying to hold yourself in place. The sarlacc pulled you back towards the hole, and you flipped your body around. You dug your bare heels into the sand, and you stopped yourself from being sucked into the creatures large sharp teeth covered mouth. You shot your hands out in front of you, and you screamed focusing energy through your palms and towards the monster. You hadn't realized how much fear worked when it came to force use because the creature spontaneously combusted into a million pieces, and chunks flew all around you. Blood and bits splattered all over your dress covered body, and your face, and you slowly inched your ass back away from the hole.

You brought your hand to your face and attempted to wipe the chunks of the creature from your cheeks and mouth. You turned your body around, and you got up onto your knees. You blinked a couple times, and you crawled forwards.

"That was most impressive." A males voice cooed from behind you, and your head whipped around seeing a scruffy brown haired latino man. He looked young. He had a five o clock shadow on and his clothing were plain. Didn't signify whether he was a rebel or not. He slowly walked around the hole and he stepped over a large pile of dead bloody creature. He stretched his hand out to you, and when you took it, he helped you up to your feet. "Name's cassian. Yours?"

"Y/N." You pulled your hand from his, and you narrowed your eyes. You weren't getting sketchy or bad vibes from him, but something seemed off. You sighed and glanced down to your black silk dress that was covered in blood and guts. You shuddered, and then glanced back up to the city.

"A force user huh?" Cassian's eyes followed where you were looking, and then he looked back to you. "Come on. I've got some clothes you can change into. My friend's got something you'll fit into I'm sure." He turned on his boot clad heels, and he started across the little stretch of desert between where you were and where the city was. Once you'd got to the city limits, Cassian sighed, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his black baggy pants. "So, what's your story? Couldn't help but notice the ship you arrived in." His brows knitted together, and he glanced to his side at you.

Your face turned red, and your eyes looked to the ground. "I..."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to sound the alarms or anything. Your secret is safe with me, I just need to know if you're going to try to kill me if I let you into my home or not." He was trying to be playful. Nothing about the vibes he got from you screamed serial killer. He could see the kindness in your eyes, and he had a strange feeling that you weren't part of the First Order. "You are lucky it was me that stumbled upon you and not someone else."

You finally rose your head up and your eyes darted over his face. He had gentle, kind, soft features. He had a pleasant smile. "Thank you. I've just been through a really rough experience. I'm just trying to get home."

Cassian waved his hand dismissively in front of him. "No need for details." He led you through the somewhat busy streets of Mos Esa, and he kept a close eye. "Got to always watch your back in this city. There's lots of criminals." He pursed his lips together, and he led you down an alleyway, and he stopped when he came upon a small sand built hut. "This is it." He offered you a friendly smile, and he pushed the cloth that was hanging from the door aside. He stepped into the small room that they considered their living room, and he disappeared behind another cloth. He returned a few moments later with some black cargo pants, and a black t-shirt. He handed them to you. "Here."

You cautiously took them from him, and you smiled faintly. "Thanks." You looked around the room, and noticed how claustrophobic it was. "I couldn't live in a place so small."

Cassian shrugged. "It's what we got to work with. We're not staying here long. My friend had to run some errands here, and we needed somewhere to stay while she did." He turned his body back around, and he stepped back behind the cloth giving you privacy.

You let out a deep exhale of breath, and you glanced back down at the clothes. You slowly pivoted your body around, and you placed the clothes onto a small table that was behind you. You grabbed the end of your dress, and pulled it up over your head. You scrunched it up into a ball and let it drop to the floor with a disgusted scowl. "Gross." You glanced up to the large glass jar of water, and the cloth that was on the small counter top. "Can i wash up?"

"Of course." Cassian called from the other side of the cloth.

You sighed in relief, and you stepped to the counter. You scoped the cloth up, and grabbed the jar of water. You poured water onto the cloth, and you washed your face off. You scrubbed at it roughly, and you washed off the rest of your body the best you could. When you felt like you were somewhat clean, you placed the cloth onto the pile with your dress. Your hands had run over the collar on your throat, and you reached your hands up and unhooked it in the back. You took it into your palm, and you held it out in front of you. Your eyes looked right down at the tag, and you scoffed. You tossed it onto of the pile on the floor, and you spun on your heels and grabbed the shirt. You pulled it on, and then grabbed the pants. When you were decent you sighed with complete contempt. "I'm good. Do you have any-" Before you could finish your sentence, Cassian entered the small room with a pair of brown leather boots.

"Here you go." He handed them to you, and he glanced down to the floor where you put your dress, the cloth and the collar. His brows rose up curiously. "What's that about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Your eyes rolled to the top of your head, and you bent down and put the boots on. "I'm going to look around the city."

"Would you like company?"

"Nah. It's quite alright. Thanks for the hospitality, but I think I'll be taking my leave once I'm done looking around. I've got to get home." You didn't think that telling Cassian that Kylo Ren was supposedly after you. You didn't believe it. Kylo wasn't coming after you. He was all talk. You gave him one last smile, and you took your leave walking out of the sandy hut. You walked down through the alleyway, and back into the somewhat busy streets.

Kylo's face scrunched together as he tried to feel you through the force. He had sped through space dangerously fast. He could feel the connection between you getting stronger and stronger, and he sneered. "You can't hide from me." He entered the orbit of Tatooine, and he sped across the same desolate sandy stretch you did. He saw his TIE fighter out ahead of him, and he slowed his fighter down. He came to a halt, and he lowered it to the ground. He barely turned the fighter off before he opened the glass hatch, and he jumped out of it. He landed on the sandy planet with a thud, and he glanced to the gorey bloody mess ahead of his fighter. He knitted his brows together, and he smirked. "Such a violent little girl." He stepped around and over the mess, towards the city.

You stopped at multiple little trader stands, looking all the things over with glintful eyes. If only you had money. You weren't one to steal. You picked up a curved blade from one table, and you looked it over.

"It's 20 credits."

"I'm just looking. I don't have any credits. I don't have any protection either."

The Devarorian male looked as if he was in thought for a minute, and he sighed. "It's yours. A young lady shouldn't be unarmed. Especially in this city. It's dangerous."

You blinked in shock, and you smiled. "Thank you." You twirled the blade around in your hand, and you gave the male a nod before turning back to the street. You were completely oblivious to the fact that Kylo was there. You weren't paying that much attention to your feelings. You were trying to get out of your head, and give yourself the proper time to relax. You side glanced to a large building, and you could hear laughter coming from the other side of the door. You were curious. You stepped to the door, and you pushed it open. A smile graced your face again when you realized it was a cantina. "Thank the maker." You entered the lively cantina and went right to the bar. "Can I have your strongest drink?"

The young girl nodded her red hair covered head, and she turned and poured you a glass, and placed it in front of you. You grabbed the glass and chugged the entire thing with one big gulp. You gently placed it back down onto the table.

Kylo walked through the streets knowing that no one could know who he was. Everyone on the planet was either running from the law themselves, or weren't involved in the war between the First Order and The Resistance. He knew he was safe. He closed his eyes, and he focused his mind to your whereabouts. His eyes shot open, and he smirked. 'You can't drink your problems away pet.'

You heard Kylo's voice in your mind again, and you scoffed. 'Fuck you. Leave me alone. I'm done Kylo. I won't be used as your pawn.' You grabbed the glass which the bartended had filled again, and chugged it down. You were three full glasses deep now, and you couldn't drink anymore. You didn't want to be so drunk you couldn't fly. You stumbled to your feet, and you reached into your pocket for the credits which you'd forgotten you didn't have. You gulped and looked up to the bartender with her arms over her chest. "I don't have any credits."

She was just about to call to the guard, when someone placed credits down onto the bar in front of her. Your head turned to the side, and you gasped when you saw Kylo. You took a step back, and you sucked your bottom lip into your mouth.

Kylo grabbed your wrist before you could step back any further, and he pulled your body to his. He lowered his mouth to your ear, and he spoke into it with venom dripping from his words. "I told you I'd find you." He grazed his teeth over your ear lobe, and he growled. "Let's go." He dragged you across the cantina, and out into the street. He looked you up and down and he glared at you. "What made you think you could run away and I wouldn't come after you? How many times do I have to tell you, you belong to me now." He let your wrist go, and he grabbed your shoulders and shoved your back against the building as hard as he could. He pressed his body into yours, and he felt something sharp digging through your pants. He pulled his right hand off of your shoulder and down to the pocket of your pants, and he pulled the blade out. "Hm." He glanced it over, and he got a devious idea. He pressed the blade to your throat, and he dug it into the fragile skin hard. "Where's your collar?"

"I fucking took it off." You spat harshly. You leaned your head back into the building in an attempt to get away from the blade pressed into your neck. "Kylo, don't."

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Kylo dragged the blade across your throat, drawing blood. He pierced through the first couple layers, and he heard you suck in air through gritted teeth. "I should fuck you right here in front of everyone." He brought his other hand down your body, and down to your pants. The band was elastic, and he pulled it from off of your body and it snapped back into place. He grabbed them again, and he tugged them down with one swift motion. He undid his pants, and he grabbed his cock. "Yeah, I think I'll do that. Everyone here can see how much of a little slut you are. I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" Kylo's eyes glanced to both sides of him out to the bustling streets. A couple people had stopped and looked at him and you, but went on their way. He removed his hand from his cock, and he grabbed your shoulder. He pulled his hand back with the blade in it back as he tugged you off of the wall. He spun your body around, keeping the blade to your throat, and he slipped his hand down to the side of your whip lashed covered ass. He pulled your ass up, and he guided his cock between your legs. He pushed his head to your opening, and he shoved himself into you. He heard you moan, and he smirked. "That's right. Moan for daddy." He felt your pussy getting wetter and wetter as he pounded into you. He dragged the blade back across your throat, even more blood dripping down your neck, and he grunted.

Your hands flattened against the building as Kylo thrusted into you. You winced a bit from the pain that seared through you from the friction against the wounds on your ass, but you were quickly distracted by the pleasure building up in you. "Kylo..."

"It's daddy, or Sir to you." Kylo retorted through a half grunt. He twisted the blade around, pressing the sharp tip into your clavicle. He applied the tiniest bit of pressure, and blood trickled down your shirt. He dragged the blade down your chest cavity, cutting the fabric of your shirt in half, and he twirled the blade around your hardened nipples. He gently broke the skin, drawing even more blood, and his eyes flashed ferally. The head of his cock slammed against your cervix, and he felt you pulsing against him. "You like this don't you?"

Your eyes darted to the streets as people started lining up on the other side of the street and watching you. Your cheeks turned bright red, and you looked back to Kylo with big eyes. "Sir,..."

"Yes my slut?" Kylo was so wrapped up in the bliss he was feeling that he hadn't noticed the people that were surrounded around them. He looked at your face and saw the embarrassment on it, he smirked, and he continued moving the blade around your breasts. He got bored with that, and he moved it down over your stomach. He stopped when he got to your abdomen, and he glanced down to watch what he was doing. He gently turned the blade and pressed it flat against your body. He dipped the tip down, and he carefully rubbed your clit with the flat side of the blade. "Be a good girl and cum for me, and all of these people, or I'll accidentally cut your clit."

Your body stiffened when the cool metal pressed to your sensitive nerve. The warm red liquid dripping down various parts of your body made a chill run up and down your spine, and your eyes flooded with fear and pleasure. "Yes sir." You obliged to Kylo's demand, and your eyes clenched shut when you reached your climax. You had to force your body from moving around because you didn't want him to cut your clit. When you came down from your euphoric high, you breathed inwards heavily.

Kylo pulled the blade from your clit, and he pulled you off of the wall. He spun your bodies around, and he turned you so you were facing the people on the other side of the street. "Show them how much you love my cock slut." He put the blade back to your throat, and pulled your body up against his. He held you against him, and he pulled your ass out a bit so he could still pound into your core. He held the sharp side of the blade to your throat, and through his thrust, he accidentally pressed down harder than he'd wanted to, and he felt the blood run down his hand. "Ops." He tossed the blade to the sandy ground in front of you, and he ran his hand over the wounds on your neck. He covered his hand in the warm red liquid, and he smeared it all over your face. He covered your entire face with your own blood, and he pushed your head forwards with his forehead forcing you to look right at the group of people. "Look at them watching me fuck you."

Your eyes darted out in front of you to the group of people who were all staring right at you and Kylo. Your body was coated in your blood, and you were trembling. "Fuck."

Kylo put his mouth to your ear, and he chuckled darkly. "I am baby. I am. I'm going to make you fucking scream." He slid his hand back down your body, and he stopped pumping into you. He pushed his bloody index finger, and middle finger to your pussy, and he pushed it against his cock. He felt you stretch around his cock and his fingers as he worked them all the way inside. "Fuck your sooooooo tight now." He pressed his bloody thumb to your clit, and he started rubbing it. He started moving his hips back and forth slowly, and working his fingers in and out of you.

Your pussy started to throb rapidly as he stretched you out with his enormous cocka and his his fingers. You gasped loudly, and you leaned your head back. Your eyes looked up to the sky which was starting to darken, and you let out a loud moan. 'He's going to rip me apart.' It took no time at all for you to reach your climax again, except this time, you squirted all over his cock and hand. Your eyes widened and you screamed "FUCCKKK."

Kylo grunted, and he kept his actions up. He didn't last much longer after you covered him cum. He was extremely turned on by it all. He shot his seed deep into your oore, bucking wildly into you as he did. He finally stopped moving, and he slowly pulled his fingers out of you first. He placed his dripping hand onto your hip, and he pushed your body forwards, pulling you off of his cock. He groaned when the cool air hit his cock, already missing your warmth. He tucked his cock back into his pants with his bloody hand, and he sighed his eyes looking at you. "Such a good girl when you wanna be." He reached up and pulled off his cloak. He wrapped it around your back, and stepped out in front of you. He pulled the two sides together, covering your exposed breasts. "Now, take my hand." He stretched out his bloody hand to you.

"Y/N!" Cassian called from in the crowd, and he rushed over to you. He pushed past Kylo and to your side. "Are you okay?" He frowned, and he slowly turned his head to Kylo. "Who the fuck are you?"

Kylo's fury exploded inside of him, and he didn't even hesitate to bend down and grab the blade from off of the sandy ground. He held it in his hand tightly, and he lunged it right for Cassian's heart. He shoved the latino man to the ground, and he lowered himself down onto one knee. He literally carved his heart from out of his chest, and he tossed the blade at his side. He reached in and grabbed the still beating heart, and ripped it from his chest. He held it in his hand firmly, and he rose to his feet. "Who the fuck was that? Did you fuck him too? Huh slut?" He stepped to you, and a very deadly look flashed across his face. His other hand shot up and he wrapped it around the back of your head. He shoved the heart to your mouth, and he ground it into your lips. "Fucking eat it!" He heard you grumbled and whimper and he gripped the heart so hard that his fingers dug into it, and it split in half. He dropped half of it to the ground, and he shoved his thumb into your lips. He forced your mouth open, and he shoved the other half of the heart into your mouth. He placed his bloody hand over your mouth, and growled. "EAT IT."

Your hand shot up and flew Kylo backwards with the force. You opened your mouth quickly and spit out the half of hear onto the ground. Your eyes filled with tears, and you shook your head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

The group of people all dispersed when Kylo started carving out hearts. Kylo stared at you blankly as his mind raced. He couldn't explain what he'd just done honestly. "I'm..." He trailed off under his breath. He frowned slightly. He extended his hand back out to you. "Take my hand."

You stared at him wondering what was going on through his mind. Did he really think that cutting out someones heart and making you eat it would get you to go back with him? Your eyes searched his face, and you could see the sadness in them. It tugged at your heart strings a bit. You felt that all too familiar feeling of conflict in you.

"Please..." Kylo's hand opened and closed, and his bottom lip quivered. He was trying the polite approach. If you wouldn't come with him willingly, he'd just make you. It was that simple. "Y/N."

"I...." You looked away from him and you felt your heart skip a beat at his pained his words sounded. You were trying to understand him. You were trying to put things in his perspective to figure out why he did the things he did, but you were struggling. Kylo's mind worked in mysterious ways, and he wasn't the best at dealing with his emotions. You'd learned that quickly. You let out a small sigh, and you glanced back to his face. "What about Leia? What about Luke? You know they're not going to stop until I go back."

Kylo took a step to you, his hand still extended out. "I'll handle that. Join me. Take my hand, and come back with me."

"Why though? I'm just some slut to you. You've made that pretty clear. I'm just a pawn in your sick war with your family." Your lips pursed together, and your hands rose to the sides of the cloak, and pulled it back together. You glanced down it, and you realized that he'd given you his cloak. It just clicked in your mind. He'd actually shown the tiniest bit of caring. Your mind flooded with the sound of his laughter, and your heart sank into your chest. He was really just a sad, lonely child trying to fight alone. You glanced back to his beautiful face, and you sighed. You reached your hand out, and you were about to touch it, but the sound of speeders filled your ears, and you turned your head seeing one darting down the street towards you. You jumped back wards, and as soon as you head you realized that it was Poe. He shot his arm out, and wrapped it around you as he whipped the speeder around, and he pulled you onto it. He quickly glanced to kylo and he flipped him off. He sped off back down the street.

Your eyes widened and your hands instinctively wrapped around Poe's waist so you didn't fall off. "POE! How did you find me?"

Poe glanced back at your briefly. "Let's just say we've got friends everywhere." He stepped onto the gas, and the speeder picked up even more speed as he raced through the city. He broke past the edge of the city, and straight towards the sand dunes. He came up over the top of it, and Leia's ship was on the other side. "We heard Kylo was here, and we had to see for ourselves if you were. We weren't sure, but we had to try."

You glanced behind you back to the city which was shrinking in the distance, and you frowned.

Kylo's rage shot through him like a volcano erupting. He clenched his hands at his sides, and he rushed through the streets towards his fighter. He got to it, and jumped inside as quickly as he could. He closed the hatch, and he turned it on. The second it was on, he lifted it off the ground, and he twisted it around, and sped off towards where he could feel you'd gone. He narrowed his eyes, and his lips twitched in anger. His fighter sped over the sand dunes, and right towards Leia's ship. He used the force to open the hatch, and he rose to his feet. The fighter started rocking from side to side, and he jumped up into the air and the fighter curved off to the side, and crashed right into the dunes behind Leia's ship. He landed right where Poe had halted the speeder, and he bit his bottom lip. He shot his hand up, and pulled you off of the speeder. The cape fell to the ground about half way to him, and he pulled you to him. He wrapped his arm around your throat after turning your body around to face Poe. "Where is she?"

Poe climbed off of the stilled speeder, and he glared at Kylo. He glanced to the ramp when he heard footsteps coming from them. He stepped closer and Leia stepped down from the ramp, and onto the sandy surface.

Leia's eyes softened when she saw her baby boy, and you. "Ben, let her go." She took a couple steps towards him, and Kylo's other hand shot up from your side.

"Don't come any closer."

"Kylo, don't. Just let me go. You've lost." Your voice was a whisper. You were completely embarrassed about the fact that your whole upper body was all covered in blood and cut marks, and completely uncovered as you stood in Kylo's grip in front of Leia and Poe. Your face was a red as a tomato, and you shifted against him a bit.

"No." Kylo retorted. He looked to his mother. "Do you want to know what she's been doing the entire time she's been on my ship?"

"Kylo, please don't." You were begging him. "Please."

Kylo smirked, and he pulled his arm away from your neck so his mother could see the cut marks on your throat, and on your exposed body. "She's been getting fucked. She's been getting gang banged, and sucking and fucking like a porn star." His voice was low, and dripping with mockery. He didn't care how embarrassed or ashamed you were. That was the point. "Wanna see how easily she caves to my touch?"

Leia shook her head, and she took another step to Kylo. "Ben, I don't care what she's done. The past is the past. Let her go, and you can come with us too. It's not too late." She saw Poe shift around a bit at her side, and she looked to him. Her eyes silently told him not to do anything.

Kylo's hand that was rose at your side, went to your stomach and he dipped his hand down past your pants. He pressed the back side of it to your clit, and you let out a small moan. "Hear that mother? She's already submitted to me. She was going to take my hand before Poe interrupted us." Kylo's eyes went to Poe, and he glared at him. He slowly moved his hand against your clit, increasing the pressure. "She doesn't really want to go back with you."

Your face washed over with intense embarrassment. You were trying to fight it. You really were. You were trying not to give into Kylo. You were failing miserably. You couldn't even look Leia in the eyes. Your gaze went to the sandy ground, and you bit your tongue and whimpered trying to stop any more verbal moans from coming out.

The sound of a ship coming through the sky filled all your ears, and your head snapped up and you gasped when you saw the Night Buzzard rushing towards Leia's ship.

Leia whipped her head to the noise, and she quickly looked to Poe. "Get the ship ready." She glanced back to you and she was about to say something but Kuruk shot right out in front of her, and the sand exploded up into her face. She stepped back, and she frowned. "We'll come back for you. I promise." She spun on her heels, and she climbed up the ramp, and it closed behind her. She made her way to the front of the ship, and she placed her hand on Poe's back. "We got to get out of here. They'll blast our ship to bits."

Poe nodded, and he raised the ship off of the sandy surface, and he sped off and around the city.

Kylo grinned widely as he watched his mother and Poe take off. He pulled his hand from out of your pants, and he spun your body around. "See? She doesn't give a shit about you. She just fucking left you."

The tears swelled in your eyes, and you lowered your head down. He wasn't wrong. Leia nor Poe even tried to help you. They just stood there. Your heart throbbed almost painfully so. Your fingers curled up into your palms, and you sneered. "Can we please leave?"

"Absolutely." Kylo chuckled, and he slid down the sand dune and towards HIS tie fighter that you'd stolen. He climbed up into it once he got there, and he reached over the side to help you up.

You'd picked the cloak up off of the ground, and shook of the sand, and you followed after Kylo. You watched as he climbed up inside of the fighter, and you took his hand. He pulled you up into it, and you sat down onto his lap. He used the force to close the hatch.

"Wait." Kylo put his hands under your ass, and he pushed your body back up. He undid his pants, and he slipped your pants back down. "Something about watching my mother abandon you made me hard." He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He was truly fucked up. He could admit it. He grabbed your hips and he lowered you down onto his cock. He grunted loudly when you wiggled your hips around a bit, and he pulled his hands off of your hips, and he pushed the button and the engines started up. He grabbed the lever, and the ship lifted up off the ground. He pushed the lever up and it sped off across the sandy planet. He tugged a different lever down, and the ship sped off out of orbit. He ground his hips up into your ass and his cock brushed against your walls. "Admit it. I was right..."

"You were right." Your hands reached behind you and onto Kylo's thighs, holding you from falling off of his lap face first into the windshield. You moaned softly as his cock moved around inside of your pussy, and you bit down onto your lip hard. You wanted to feel pain. You wanted to get rid of the feeling of sadness that was swelling inside of you. You leaned your body back into his, and you started grinding your hips around.

Kylo whispered something inaudible under his breath, and his eyes glanced to your face which was now very close to his. He brought his other hand up to your face, and pushed your head to him. He gathered a wad of spit into his mouth, and he pressed his lips to you. Your mouth parted, and he let the spit fall into your mouth. He shoved his tongue between your lips and he twirled it around. He moaned against you, and he arched his back off of the seat.

Your eyes closed as Kylo's tongue took your mouth over completely. Your nails dug into his legs, and your hips rotated around violently. 'He was right. Leia doesn't care about me.'

'That's right baby. She doesn't.' Kylo took your bottom lip into his mouth, and he grazed his teeth over it roughly. His ass lifted up off of the chair of the ship, and he bucked his hips into you hard. 'Don't worry, you'll be taken care of. I'll even let the Knights have their fun with you, if that'll make you feel better.' He didn't like the feeling that he was reading and getting off of you. It made him feel sad, and he didn't want to feel that. He wanted you to feel good. He wanted you to feel pleasurable.

The words played in your head, and you shamefully let out a moan at the idea. Your lips parted, and saliva dripped down from your bottom lip when kylo pulled his mouth away. You stared into his golden-emerald eyes, and your eyes flickered. You felt your climax building again, and you exploded all over him. Your pussy was a little sore from Kylo's earlier actions, but that was what you wanted, was pain and pleasure. You moved your hips back and forth through your orgasm.

Kylo smirked, and he kept his eyes locked into yours as he shot his seed into your core. "Is that what you'd like? Would that make you happy pet?"

"I want you to be there too."

Kylo's brow knitted together, and he looked out to the front of the ship. He pursed his lips together, and he thought about it long and hard. Could he do that, and not fucking kill one of the Knights? Would he be able to hold his jealousy back, and let the Knights have their way with you? His mind wandered. He lost himself for a few minutes in his thoughts, and he finally sighed. "We can arrange that. When we get back, you'll get fucked by 7 big cocks. Hmm?" He wrapped his arm around your waist not bothering to remove his cock from you, or dress himself.

[Kylo and you get back to his ship, and the Knights have returned]

You paced back and forth in Kylo's room as he went to check and see if the Knights were back yet. You didn't know why you were as nervous as you were but you couldn't calm yourself down. Your hands tapped against your thighs, and you kept looking to the doorway. You finally heard multiple footsteps coming up the corridor from the other side of the door, and your eyes widened. You panicked and rushed over to the bed, and sat down on the edge.

The door hissed open and Kylo stepped into the room first, followed by the other 6 men. He smirked when he looked at you on his bed. "Wish granted pet." He slowly approached the bed, and he grabbed your wrists, pulling you to your feet. He glanced to the Knights. "You're not allowed to cum in her pussy. That shit is mine." He had made you get undressed when he went to get the Knights, and his eyes looked over your body admiringly. "Pretty little thing." Kylo picked you up, and he carried you over to the table of ashes. He shoved the helmet off the top of it, and placed you down into the ashes. He spread your legs apart, and he quickly undid his pants. He wasted absolutely zero time, and he shoved his cock into your pussy.

Vicrul looked on with lustful eyes, as did the rest of the Knights. One by one, the 6 Knights freed their cocks, and started stroking themselves. Honestly, Vicrul was beyond shocked when Kylo came and told them to come to his quarters. He was skeptical at first, but after asking a million questions, he finally got the answer he wanted to hear. He stepped across the room, and he grabbed your right hand, and placed it down onto his cock. He lowered his mouth to yours, and he kissed you deeply.

You moaned into Vicrul's mouth, and your hand started stroking his cock at the same pace Kylo was fucking you at. Your ass slid around on the table of ashes, and ashes were flying up on your body, but you didn't care.

Kuruk stepped to the other side of you, and took your left hand. He placed it around his cock, and put his hand on top of yours. He didn't want you to go as fast as you were going on Vicrul's cock. He let out a small grunt when you gripped around him.

Kylo looked between the two knights, and he took a deep breath inwards trying to keep his cool. Just as he expected, he was jealous. It only made him fuck into you harder, and deeper. He wiggled his hips around, trying to find your g-spot. When he found it, he felt your body jolt forwards, and he smirked. "There it is."

Vicrul pulled his mouth away from yours, and his icy blue eyes stared into yours. "I want to fuck that tight little pussy." He quickly looked to Kylo who rolled his eyes, and he shook his head.

"Not yet." Kylo wasn't ready to give up his spot. He could make a compromise though. He put his hands back under you, and pulled your body up off of the table of ashes.

Vicrul smirked, and he pulled your hand off of his cock, which was quickly replaced by Cardo's. He walked around behind you, and he rubbed the head of his seeping arousal across your ass. He pressed it between your cheeks, and he shoved himself into your ass. "Fuck. That works too." He got all the way inside, and he started the opposite pace Kylo had in your pussy.

Your eyes shut instantly, and you leaned your head down onto Kylo's shoulder. You moaned into it, and your body bounced up and down, and wiggled about on both the Knights cocks. Your hands still pumped Cardo and Kuruk's cocks at both sides.

"Little slut. Cock loving little whore." Kylo's hands pulled your ass cheeks further apart, and he felt your pussy tighten around him when he did. He felt Vicrul's pace suddenly quicken as if he'd been granted better access, and he smirked. "Cum on our cocks. Now."

Your orgasm had been building up, and as soon as Kylo's words filled your head, your body convulsed and you came around them hard.

Vicrul's face scrunched together, and he grunted. He shot his seed into your ass, and he shook his head. He hadn't been expecting to cum that quick. He pulled himself from your ass, and he started stroking himself. It felt good, but he wanted your pussy. He wanted to pound that cute, tiny, wet pussy. He stepped off to the side.

Ushar instantly took Vicrul's place over, and he wasted no time in shoving his cock right into your ass. He didn't fuck you fast, and hard like Vic had though. His hips moved around in a circular motion slowly. He wanted his pleasure to last. He wanted to enjoy you. His hands slipped up to your sensitive breasts, and he tweaked your nipples around.

Ap'lek and Trudgen approached your sides, and Trudgen reached his hand between you and Kylo and went down to your clit. Kylo had back his pelvis away a bit so he could get to your sensitive little nerve. His other hand worked his length quickly.

Your mouth opened against Kylo's clothed shoulder, and saliva dripped out of it onto it. You whimpered towards his ear, and Kylo grunted in response. His eyes moved to the side, and he looked at your completely lust filled eyes. He smirked, and he bit his bottom lip. "Good girl." His pace into your pussy didn't let up once. He had no intentions of letting the Knights fuck your pussy. That was his. Everything else he could deal with. Your body spazzed against Ushar and Kylo's cock, and Trudgens hand as you came again. You moaned louder this time when you did.

Cardo grunted and he pulled his cock back in your hand. He cam all over your hand, and he chuckled as it dripped onto the floor. He stepped back, and Vicrul placed himself there again. He didn't care about Cardo's cum on your hands. It only made it easier for your hand to move up and down him.

Ap'lek gripped his cock tightly and he aimed the head right at your leg, and shot his seed all over it. He wanted to cum in your mouth. He was going to. "Master Ren. I want her mouth."

Ushar grumbled softly. "Wait." He let out a loud grunt, and he shot his seed deep into your ass with Vicrul's. He pulled out of you slowly, and the cum dripped out of your ass and onto the floor. He took a couple steps back, and he admired how you looked being ravaged by Kylo and the other Knights.

Kylo groaned disapprovingly. He rolled his eyes, and he pulled your body off of his. He lowered you down to the ground, and he stepped around you. He pushed your body aside away from the small pile of cum on the floor, and he lowered himself down behind you. He quickly filled your pussy back up with his cock, and Ap'lek went straight to your mouth. He snaked his hand around your front, and he slipped his hand down to your clit. He used two fingers this time, and applied pressure. "Fucking take these cocks."

Your hands had removed from Kuruk and Vicrul's cocks, and Kuruk sneered at the lack of contact. He moved over beside Ap'lek, and your tongue moved between both heads of their cocks. You took Ap'lek into your mouth first, and you spit around it. You pulled your saliva covered lips off of his, and moved to Kuruk's and did the same thing. You moaned against them as Kylo pounded into you again, and he rubbed your clit.

Vicrul lowered himself to the floor, and he forced your hand off of the ground and around him. It wasn't what he wanted but he'd deal with it. Your hand wrapped around him again, and you worked him up and down furiously.

Your body lost all control again, and you screamed against Kuruk's cock as you came hard. Your hips pushed back into Kylo's body, and your back arched. Your eyes closed shut, and you pulled your head off of Kuruk's cock, and let out a loud moan. "FUCKKKKK."

Ap'lek shoved his cock back into your mouth, and thrusted into you quickly. When he reached his climax, he pulled out of you, and shot his seed all over your face. He brushed the head of his dripping cock over your lips, and he smirked.

Kuruk rolled his eyes, and he shoved Ap'lek aside, and he filled your mouth with his cock. He slowly worked himself to the back of your throat, and he watched as the cum dribbled down your face. He grunted, and he pulled his cock from you after some time, and his cum shot all over your face too. He used his slowly limping cock to smear it around. "Dirty little cock loving slut."

Vicrul quickly pulled your hand away, and he rose back up to his feet. He stepped to your face, and he put his hand on the top of your head. He worked his cock until he cam again, and his cum joined the other Knights cum all over your face. Now your face was completely covered. He smirked and he glanced to Kylo. "She looks beautiful covered in our cum."

"Watch yourself." Kylo retorted bitterly. He continued the rubbing on your clit, and his deep, hard pounding into your pussy. He could feel your body trembling, and he knew you were going to cum again. When you did, he joined you, and you both let out guttural and loud moans. His pace slowed to a stop and he pulled his cock out of you gently. He rose to his feet, and he glanced down at the mess that was all over his bedroom floor. He glanced to the Knights, and he scoffed. "I'm not cleaning this up." He glanced back to you, and he bent down and scooped you up into his arms. He carried you off into the bathroom, and lowered you down into the shower. He stepped back, and undressed himself. He stepped back into the shower, and he sighed. He turned the knobs on, and he reached up and adjusted the direction the shower head was spraying the water. He waited till the cum was washed off of your face enough so you could open your eyes, and he put the shower head back into place. "Get up."

Your eyes finally opened, and you slowly rose to your feet. Your body was sore, and honestly, you just wanted to get cleaned up and lay down. It'd been an exhausting couple of days. Kylo grabbed you and put you in front of him. He grabbed the bar of soap, and he slowly lathered your entire body up. He lathered his up after yours, and he slowly ran his hands over you, washing you off. He was being gentle, and kind. Why? You glanced over your shoulder to him, and he didn't look at you once. You frowned, and looked back out in front of you. When you were both cleaned and rinsed off, he grabbed your wrist, and dragged you out of the shower. He reached for the new towels that had been placed onto the hangars, and he started to dry you off. "K- Sir."

Kylo's head pooped up from drying off your legs, and he looked up into your eyes. "Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice now?"

Kylo shot his body up quickly, and he started to dry himself off. "I'm not. You weren't in any condition to get cleaned up, and I didn't want to see you dripping in their cum anymore." He scoffed, and turned on his heels, and walked out ot the bedroom. He went over to the drawer, and he pulled out a pair of boxers. He dropped the towel to the floor and put them on. He pulled out a pair of black short shorts, and one of his black long sleeved shirts, and waited for you to come out of the bathroom. When you finally did, he tossed the articles of clothing to you. "Get dressed. I've got to go check on something." He turned back to the drawer, grabbed his tunic, and black pants, and finished dressing himself. He gave you a quick glance, and the tiniest smirk came to his face.

You dressed yourself as you watched Kylo exit the room. You turned to the bed, and you slowly went over to it. You climbed inside, and curled up under the satin sheets. It was cold at first, and you shuddered. You really wanted to cuddle.

You'd fallen asleep by the time Kylo had returned and when he did, he went right for his bed. He climbed into it carefully, not wanting to wake you, and he picked your arms up and draped them over his chest. He slowly slid one arm around you, and he glanced to your face to make sure you were still asleep. He felt you stir slightly, and he froze. Your head nuzzled into his chest, and your arms tightened around him, but your eyes didn't open. He silently thanked the maker.


	8. Chapter 8

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. There's just some really spicy Kylo X Reader smut, and some Maul X reader smut.

Kylo's eyes fluttered open slowly. He stared up at the ceiling of his quarters for a long while. He lowered his gaze down to you spread out over the top of him. His golden-emerald green eyes scanned over the soft skin of your face. He slowly rose his large hand from off of the mattress at his side. He brought the side of his hand down to your cheek and ran it over slowly. When you stirred, he just froze.

"What time is it?" Your voice was raspy, and soft. Your eyes opened, and you looked up to Kylo's freckle kissed face.

"It's early. I've got some things to do. But first." He slowly ran his hand down from your cheek over your arm. "I need to remind you who you belong to." He slid his hand down over your arm, and down the side of your body. He gently pushed you off of him, and he inched to the edge of the bed. He swung his feet over the edge, and he rose to his feet. He brought his hands to his pants, and he quickly tugged them off. He glanced over his shoulder at you with dark filled eyes. "Get undressed. " He tugged off his shirt as he walked over to the drawers in the wall. He pulled the top one open, and he pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. He held them in one hand, and he reached back into the drawer and took out a large red vibrator. He swiftly turned on his heels, and he walked back across the room.

Your face flushed of color when your eyes locked onto the items in Kylo's hands. You were perched on the bed near the edge, naked now, and you nibbled at your bottom lip. 'What's he going to do with that?'

"What do you think I'm going to do with this, my little slut?" Kylo's words were dark, and dripping with mockery. He placed the vibrator onto the bed, and he grabbed one of your left wrist. He quickly cuffed it with one side of the pair of cuffs, and he used the force to bring your body to the head of the bed where there were posts on each side. He climbed up onto the bed, and straddled your legs. He slipped the other side of the cuff around the post, and just for good measure he tried to slide it up the wooden post to see if you could slip it off. He smirked when he realized that the top of the post was too big. He quickly wrapped the other cuff around your wrist, and to the other post. His eyes glanced down to your face, and he lowered his mouth to your cheek. He planted the gentlest of kisses.

"Ky-" His mouth pressed against yours, and slipped his tongue into your mouth. His tongue twirled around yours, dominatingly. He let his saliva drip into your mouth, and he grunted against your soft lips. His hands wrapped around your neck, and he pushed your head into the pillow as hard as he could. He let up the pressure slightly when you whimpered. He pulled his mouth from yours, and he planted kisses onto your chin. He quicky removed his hands from your throat, and he lowered his mouth to your neck. He grazed his teeth over the soft skin, and he tasted the saltiness from the sweat that was seeping from your pores. "Already so worked up and I haven't even done anything."

'Fuck you.'

He pulled his mouth away from your neck, and he whispered seductively. "Oh I'm going to sweetheart. Don't you worry your pretty little head off about that. I'm going to fuck you so good." He sank his teeth into your skin, and ground his teeth together. His tongue licked at the flesh in his mouth, and he pressed his bare groin to yours. His cock throbbed against your pelvis. He wiggled his hips around, and he pushed the head of his cock to your already dripping opening. "So wet already. I'm going to make you squirt, and scream." He groaned when he inched his body down yours, and his cock pulled away from your wet warmth. He brought his lips to your breasts, and he twirled his tongue around your sensitive hardened left nipple. He took it into his mouth, and he bit down on it gently. He felt your body rise up into his, and his other hand pushed down on the center of your chest, and back down onto the mattress. "Ah, Ah, Ah." His hand moved to your other breast, and he grabbed a hold of it firmly. He tweaked your nipple between his fingers roughly. His eyes shot up to your face when you moaned. He continued down your body, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake over the expansion of your firm stomach. His hands trailed down your sides, and he cupped his hands against your ass. He stopped inching down your body when he got to your pelvis. He licked the shaven area over, and dipped his tongue down to your clit. He pushed it back and forth, and applied pressure.

Your wrists twisted about in their binds, and you moaned. Your eyes were locked onto Kylo's face between your legs as he lapped at your clit like a greedy hungry animal. Your fingers wrapped around the wooden posts and you attempted to shove the cuffs up and off of the post. If you'd really wanted to you could have used the force to remove them, but did you really want to? No. You gave up after a couple minutes of fussing with them, and your wrists went slack against the metal cuffs.

Kylo's tongue flicked around furiously against your clit. He used the grip he had on your ass to lift your hips up into him, so he could get better access. He moaned against your nerve, sending vibrations throughout your whole lower half. He felt your body stiffen a bit. 'I'm going to make you cum so many times pet. You're going to forget your own name.' His intention was to leave you pleased enough so that when he went on his mission, you didn't go seeking out sexual relief from the Knights or Maul in his absence. You were his and his alone. It was one thing for him to approve of the Knights sexual exploits with you, but if you went behind his back, and did it. The very idea sent him into a rage which he couldn't control. He pulled his mouth off of your clit, and he yanked his right hand out from under your ass. He reached for the vibrator beside you, and he used his thumb to turn it on. He rose his body up a bit, and he slipped the vibrator to your opening.

"OH FUCK." Your words came out a lot louder than you'd planned for them to. Your eyes went right down your body, watching as Kylo pressed the vibrator to your pussy. Your body jolted at the vibrational contact, which you hadn't been prepared for, and you whimpered as he slicked the tip of the toy with your wetness.

Kylo smirked at the noises coming from your soft lips, and when he felt that the vibrator was slick enough, he brought the tip between your cheeks, and he pressed it to your ass. He slowly worked it inside of you, and he pulled his other hand from under you, and held your pelvis down into place. He pushed the vibrator in till he couldn't anymore, and he brought his fingers up to your pussy. He wasted zero time in pushing your folds back and forth, and then shoved them into you. He spread his index finger away from his middle finger, dragging them against both sides of your wall, and he mused feeling the vibrations from the toy in your ass in your pussy. "Imagine how my cock's going to feel inside of you...." He pressed his thumb to your clit, and he started rubbing it.

Your mind instantly clouded with pleasure, and your head leaned back into the satin covered pillow. The sensations that were running through you were unexplainable. There were no words to how good it felt. Your back arched up off of the bed, and you dug your heels into the mattress. 'Fucking christ, he knows exactly what he's doing to me, and I absolutely fucking love it. Holy fuck.'

Kylo watched your body writhe from his ministrations and he smirked. "That's my good girl." He continued pumping his fingers around inside of you, and against your clit. "Cum for me baby girl." He pressed his fingers as far into your pussy as they would go, and he heard your breath inwards sharply. "Op. There it is." He started slamming his index and middle finger against your g-spot.

Your eyes clenched shut as you felt your body go into overdrive. Between the vibrator in your ass, Kylo's thumb rubbing your clit as fast, and hard as he was, and his fingers hitting your sweet spot, you were consumed in utter euphoria. Your toes curled when you cam. No. When you squirted. Hard. "FUCCCKK." Your body writhed around from side to side and up and down as you soaked his hand. You felt the vibrator push out of you bit.

Kylo waited for your body to unstiffen a bit, and for you not to be clenching around his hand to tightly. He pulled his fingers from out of you, and he replaced it with his mouth. He lapped your wetness off of your inner left thigh, and then moved to your right. Once you were cleaned up, he plunged his tongue into your pussy, and immediately started twisting it around. He moaned at how sweet you tasted, and he started the pace back up against your clit. He could feel your body shudder, and he assumed it was because you were so sensitive. He didn't care.

'Goddamn it Kylo. Give me a minute to recharge. Jesus christ.' Your eyes shot open when the wet muscle spun around inside of your core. You pulled at your wrists just as a reaction and winced when the metal dug into your flesh.

'That's Daddy or sir, remember?' The mental voice he had was bitter, and dark. Full of malice, but yet still so sexy and sultry. His other hand slipped past his body and yours, and to your ass where the vibrator was still pushed out a bit. He shoved it back inside of you, and he twisted it around. He angled it upwards, and he could feel even more vibrations in his mouth.

You couldn't last very long. Kylo's tongue did things to you that were absolutely ungodly. He really knew how to use it. Your body thrusted up against him, and you screamed this time when you cam. "SIRRRRR." The metal of the cuffs dug even deeper into your bony skin as you pulled at them again. Your feet spun around and you gasped loudly when he finally pulled his head away from your pussy. "Fuck."

"Tell me what you want? You want Daddy to fuck you with his big cock?" Kylo lifted his body up again, and he grabbed onto your thighs firmly. "Huh?"

"Yes, please." Your eyes looked into his beautiful ones pleading. Your bottom lip quivered slightly, and you tilted your head to the side. "Please Daddy?"

Kylo grunted when the word came from your mouth. It sounded so fucking hot. He swiftly removed his right hand from your thigh, and he grabbed onto his aching throbbing length. He pumped himself a couple times, and he dipped his hips down. He guided his cock to your opening, and he pushed himself inside. There was some friction due to the vibrator in your ass, but he worked through it. He pushed in till he felt the head of his cock hit your cervix, and he grunted. "Now be daddy's good girl and cum all over my cock." He slipped his hands up your waist, and he pressed his body against yours. His hands stopped when he got to your neck, and he coiled them around it. "I want you to scream. I want everyone on the ship to hear me fucking you." He started bucking his hips in and out of you, slamming against your cervix. Just as he could feel the vibrations on his tongue and fingers, he could feel it against his cock.

"Of course daddy." You said through slightly parted lips. Your throat clenched against Kylo's hands wrapped around your throat, and you just let Kylo completely dominant you. Your mind flooded with pleasure, and your eyes shut. Your breasts rubbed against Kylo's muscular torso as his body slid up and down you as he slammed into you.

Kylo's mouth went to yours roughly. He kissed you differently than he had before. There was more passion behind it. It was gentler than before. Slower. He took your bottom lip into his mouth, and he sucked at it hard. He moaned against your mouth, and he slipped his tongue back into your mouth. He flicked it up against the roof of your mouth, and then down to your tongue. He slipped it under yours, bringing your tongue up, and his tongue danced around yours. His eyes searched your face over, and he was glad with the pleasure that he saw there. Though your eyes were shut, he knew if he looked into them, he'd see the darkness, he'd see the bliss. He pulled his mouth from yours, and his fingers flexed around your neck.

You felt another orgasm come on, and you did just as Kylo had told you to. You screamed when you exploded around his cock. "DADDY."

A couple of troopers that were passing through the corridor, stopped right in front of Kylo's large black metal door, and both their heads turned to look at it. The one closet to it nudged the other one, and he spoke softly. "I guess Master Ren's getting some."

"Sounds it. I'm jealous." The second trooper replied.

"Least he's not having a temper tantrum like he normally is." The first one glanced over to the second trooper. They both chuckled and continued down the corridor.

Kylo gathered spit into his mouth, and he hoved his mouth back above yours. He let the spit dribble down over his lips and he watched the spit fall onto yours. He removed one hand off around your neck, and he brought his thumb to the spit. He pushed the spit back and forth, and he shoved it between your lips. The spit trickled down into your mouth, and your face turned bright red. He gathered another wad once your mouth was open, and he spit directly into it. "Play with it."

You swallowed hard, and you leaned your head up a bit, and your tongue moved Kylo's spit around in your mouth.

"Swallow it."

You did as you were told, and you swallowed it. You closed your mouth back up, and Kylo smirked. He wrapped his hand around the back of your head, and he continued his pace into your core. He finally grunted and he shot his seed deep into you. He whispered into your ear. "This pussy is mine. You're mine." He removed his hand from behind your head, and he placed it onto the mattress. He slowly uncurled his fingers from your neck, and you gasped for a large breath of air. He shoved his body up off of yours, and he pulled his cock out from your opening. He sighed, and he glanced up to your wrists. "I've got this weird feeling to leave you cuffed to my bed while I go on my mission. Should I pet? Or can I trust you to behave yourself until I get back?"

You looked Kylo's face over and your brows furrowed together. "Why wouldn't you be able to trust me? What am i going to do?"

"Fuck Maul or the Knights in my absence. If you want me to make you cum more, I will. I just don't want you fucking them." Kylo growled, and he used the force to undo your binds from the post, and from around your wrist. He climbed off of the top of you, and he rose to his feet. He used the force to bring his clothes to him, and he dressed himself. "Get dressed. If you need anything before I go, tell me now. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but I don't want you needing/wanting for anything," He slowly turned his body around, and he frowned.

You rose from up off of the mattress, and you inched yourself to the edge of the bed. You were racking your mind for if there was anything you needed. You felt the sadness rise back inside of you. 'I want my family. I want Leia. I want Poe. I want to not have been abandoned on Tatooine like I meant nothing.' You lowered your eyes down to the floor.

Kylo's eye twitched as your thoughts filled his mind. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, and he shook his head. His black locks whipped around his face violently as he did so. "No. How many times do I have to tell you!? My mother doesn't give a fuck about you. Didn't she make that clear when she left without you?!" He couldn't understand why you didn't understand that. You were starting to piss him off with the nonstop whining about wanting to go back to a place where you weren't even wanted. He scowled. "Listen to me, and listen good pet," He stepped to you, and he crouched down in front of you. "My mother doesn't want you. Now that she knows what you've done, she'll never accept you back into her life. I promise you this. She's a cruel, cold hearted, selfish woman." His eyes glanced to your face. "Now, I'll ask you again, is there anything you need before I leave?"

"No." Your eyes slowly lifted and you looked into Kylo's golden-emerald eyes. You frowned slightly. "I'm fine."

"If you say so." Kylo rose back to his feet, and he went to turn but stopped. He looked at you, and he grabbed both sides of your face. He pressed his lips to yours, and he kissed you sweetly, gently. He pulled his head away after a few seconds, and he brushed both his thumbs over your soft cheeks. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Please behave." He let his hands fall to his sides, and he twisted his body around, and he walked across the bedroom floor. He grabbed the helmet up off of the table of ashes, and he pulled it over his head. He used the force to pull the lightsaber off of the table and across the room, and he caught it. He hooked it to his hip and he walked for the door. "See you later Pet." With that he took his leave.

[Kylo and Hux are called to go see Snoke. This next part is Leia and Poe's POV once they get back to D'QAR.]

"I don't think we should of left her there. I think we should of tried to fight. We should of done something." Poe followed Leia off of the ship, and across the plant covered surface towards the large tent which had been set up for the command center. His chocolate eyes widened when he saw BB8 rolling towards him. He sped past Leia, and he got down onto his knees, and wrapped his arms around the robot. He smiled widely. "Buddy, I missed you." The little orange and white robot beeped at Poe. "Im sorry buddy. I didn't know what was going to happen. I promise to bring you next time." He glanced to the side as Leia made her way into the tent pushing the cloth doors aside. He unwrapped his arms from BB8, and he rose to his feet. He quickly followed after her again, BB8 following after him.

Leia was immediately wrapped up into the large arms of the wookie known as Chewie. Her arms rose up behind his furry body, and she nuzzled her face into his chest. "Hey Chewie."

The large wookie let out a guttural noise, and he placed his furry brown colored chin onto the top of Leia's head. He picked her up off of the floor, and he spun her around a couple times.

Poe entered the tent, and he smiled seeing Chewie hug Leia. "Hey buddy!"

Chewie put Leia down, and he patted the top of her head as he walked by. He did the same thing to Poe taking him into his arms and howling.

Poe grunted as the wookie squished him into a hug. "You're crushing me buddy." After a few minutes Chewie released Poe, and he howled again. Poe sighed, and he looked to Leia. He walked over to the end of the table, and he slammed his hands down onto it, leaning his body forwards.

Leia's eyes shot to Poe and she rose a brow into the air.

"We need to do something! If you don't, I will." Poe shook his head.

Leia sighed. "You're demoted Poe. You can no longer fly any of the ships. I can't have you getting yourself into a situation. We've already lost Y/N. I don't need to lose you too. I promise we're going to do everything we can. I know what my son wants. I'm going to give it to him."

Chewie let out a pained howl, and he rushed over to Leia at the head of the table. He shook his head, and he looked her up and down with saddened eyes.

"You can't. Screw that. There's got to be another way." Poe didn't pay any mind to Leia's words about his demotion. "Please. You can't." He knew what Leia meant, and he didn't approve one bit. He should have done something. He couldn't help but feel guilty about not fighting for you harder when he'd got you. He should of tried to kill Kylo when he had the chance. He'd been beating himself up about it since they had to get off of Tatooine. "Please. I'm begging you."

"Poe, please leave. I need time to think." Leia's words were stern. She frowned at Poe when she saw his face scrunch together, and he spun on his heels and stormed out of the tent. She glanced to Cheiwe at her side, and she tipped her head to the side. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

Chewie shook his head, and he stepped around the table, and he bowed his head down as he walked out of the tent as well. He followed after Poe slowly.

"What's wrong guys? Why do you look like someone died? Where's Y/N?" Finn approached both Chewie and Poe, and he knitted his brows together.

Poe glanced up to Finn, and he let out a deep exhale of breath. "We had her. We fricken had her. If we'd just fought harder, she'd be here right now."

Finn frowned. "It'll be okay. We'll get her back." He rose his hand to Poe's shoulder, and he rubbed it gently. "Come on. I've got something I want to show you." He heard BB8 beep at his side, and he glanced down to the robot. "You too buddy. Come on." He led Poe, Chewie, and the robot down a path that was slightly overgrown with big bushes, and he shoved them to the side as he walked past them. He finally got to the clearing where the Millennium Falcon was, and he smiled and looked right to Poe.

Poe's eyes widened, and he rushed over to the nose of the ship. He ran his hand across it, and he smiled. "Did you fix it?"

Finn nodded. "I did. Leia doesn't know yet. We could go on our own rescue mission."

Chewie and BB8 rushed over to Poe's side, and they both made approving noises.

"Let's do it." Poe walked around the ship, and he climbed inside it. He glanced around, and he went right to the pilots seat. Chewie, BB8, and Finn all climbed into the ship and Finn took the chair that was placed a few feet behind the pilots seat. Poe glimpsed over his shoulder to his friends, and he reached for the control panel. He pressed the button, and the engines roared on. He glanced back out to the front of the ship out of the windshield, and he pressed another button closing the ship up. He reached for a lever, and the ship lifted off of the ground. He pushed it up, and the ship sped across the planet covered planet.

Leia heard the whirring of a ship outside of the tent, and she rushed out of the doorway, and glanced up to the sky as the Millennium Falcon shot through the sky above her. She sighed knowing exactly who was in it. She shook her head, and a faint smile graced her face. "Poe,..." She had half expected him to disobey her demotion. She knew what he was doing. She knew he was going after you, and she knew exactly what she had to do. She turned on her heels and walked back into the tent.

[Kylo and Hux's POV with Snoke]

Kylo shifted from foot to foot in the elevator as it went up from one floor to the next. His mind was racing. He couldn't stop thinking about you, and he was trying to hard. He knew Snoke was going to read his thoughts, and he didn't want him to find out about you. Not yet. It wasn't the right time. He'd tell him, but not now.

Hux kept looking to Kylo as he was moving about nervously. "What's wrong Ren?"

Kylo's masked face snapped to Hux beside him, and he narrowed his eyes. "Nothing. Mind your business." His words were harsher than normal through the modulator. He turned his attention back to in front of him when the metal grid like door opened and he looked into the large throne room. He stepped out of the elevator, Hux beside him, and they both silently walked towards the throne. They both lowered themselves onto one knee, and bowed their heads.

The wrinkled battered up looking large man tipped his head up, and his beedy eyes looked Kylo over first, and then Hux. "Rise."

Kylo rose to his feet first, and he flexed his gloved hands at his sides. "Supreme Leader."

Hux cleared his throat once he was to his feet.

Snoke glanced back and forth between the men. "I sense unease. What is it?"

"Nothing Supreme Leader." Hux replied quickly. He could feel droplets of sweat trickle down the back of his neck. His eyes searched Snoke's face over frantically.

"Very well. What news do we have?" He was silently reading both men's minds. Hux's was filled with useful information about the wayfinder, and various other things going on with the ship, and the First Orders plans. He was pleased what he found. Then he turned his attention to Kylo's mind.

Kylo could feel Snoke digging around in his mind, and he was trying his hardest to fight it. He silently groaned, and he clenched his hands.

Snoke dug harder, and he scowled. "Who is this girl?"

Kylo and Hux both looked to one another, and Hux swallowed hard. The sweat was now dripping off of his forehead. Kylo took one step to Snoke. "She's a force user. She was training with my mother and my uncle. I took her to use as a pawn to get to my mother."

Snoke leaned his back against the back of the throne, and he shot his hand into the air and used the force to pull Kylo's body across the floor and to right out in front of him. "Is that so? Don't you think that your priorities are getting mixed up? I wanted you to find your uncle. Yes," Snoke paused and his eyes looked right to Kylo's mask where his eyes were behind it. He used the force to choke Kylo, and he heard him gasp. "But I didn't tell you to capture another Jedi. You underestimate the power of the light side. You're ignorant."

Kylo gasped against the choke hold through his modulator. It crackled, and his feet swung around in the air as he tried to fight back. It was useless. Snoke was way too powerful.

Hux looked on with fearful eyes. Snoke was pissed, and he was terrified. Snoke wasn't someone to piss off. He straightened his body out, and he cleared his throat before he spoke. "Supreme Leader if I may," He took one cautious step forwards, and he saw Snoke's attention turn to him.

"What General?"

"Ren has gotten her to submit. She's agreed to join him, and the First Order."

Kylo was shook at Hux's words. Hux was the last person he'd expect to stick up for him. But he was thankful.

Snoke sneered, and turned back to Kylo. "I don't care. You can't trust a Jedi. You're a disappointment as an apprentice. Get your priorities straight, and get the information out of that wayfinder, or I'll find someone else to do it." He threw Kylo across the throne room hard. He lowered his hand down onto the armrest, and he watched Kylo scatter back to his feet, and he bowed his head down.

"Yes Supreme Leader." Kylo quickly turned on his heels, and he started for the elevator.

Snoke glanced to Hux. "Go."

Hux didn't waste a second. He followed after Kylo, and they both stepped into the elevator. The doors closed, and Hux slowly turned to look to Kylo.

"Thank you." Kylo didn't look to Hux. He was trying to keep himself from exploding with rage. He was fuming. As the elevator moved downwards from floor to floor, his mind went over every possible way he could get rid of Snoke. His words kept playing over and over in his head, and he scoffed.

Hux nodded his head. "You're welcome." There was silence that fell between them. Kylo didn't want to talk because his head was too full of vile, malicious ideas of how to get rid of Snoke without dealing with consequences, which he knew there'd be plenty of. Hux was quiet because he was afraid to say the wrong thing to Kylo. They both got onto the ship, and the ship took off into space. Hux finally mustered the courage to speak. "We've got to go get that person who can finish translating the wayfinder."

"Whatever." Kylo scoffed, and he leaned back against the chair he was in. He couldn't stop thinking about how he had all this anger built up inside of him and how he wanted to take it out in the best possible way he could, by fucking the life out of you. He couldn't wait till this mission was over, and he could get back to his ship, and to you.

[Y/N POV]

You'd found the cutest little outfit in the drawers on the wall. It was a long sleeved black top with a cute little white collar. It gave off school girl vibes. Or sexy librarian, and the cutest little pleated plaid black and white skirt. You'd rummaged around and found black thigh high socks, and a pair of black boots tucked away into the corner. Whoever had left these clothes, had seriously good taste. Your stomach kept rumbling, and you decided you needed to get some food. You hurried out of Kylo's quarters, and down the corridor. You poked your head into every room that the doors would open for you, and you finally found the kitchen. You darted inside, and went right to the fridge. You tugged it open and you smiled when you saw a plate of already cooked chicken and pasta. "Yum." You reached in for it, not realizing by doing so you were showing your whole ass to anyone that passed by.

Maul had been on his way to Kylo's quarters to check on you, and he stopped immediately when he saw your cheeks peeking out from the fridge. His yellow eyes flashed darkly, and he turned his body around, and stepped into the doorway. His footsteps were quiet as he approached you, and he brought one hand into the air, and drew it back. He shot it forwards and he slapped your right cheek hard. "Hello darling."

Your body jolted forwards, and you almost dropped the plate you had in your grasp. You straightened your body out and you pivoted on your boots. "Maul, what the fuck?!"

"So, Kylo's gone..." Maul rose his brows up suggestively. He winked, and swiped his tongue out across his bottom lip.

You rolled your eyes, and stepped to the side. You walked around him, and to the table. You'd just placed the plate down onto it when you heard Maul step to you. As soon as you felt him behind you, you spun around. You gasped when he was literally inches from you. "M-Maul."

Maul's right hand went flat to your thigh, and he slowly worked it up under your skirt. He dipped it down, and he put the side of his hand right to your clit. "Come on, I know you want it." He started to rub it gently.

"I...N..No. Kylo's going to be pissed if he finds out."

"So don't let him find out." Maul lowered his mouth to your neck when he stepped to you. He pressed his body into yours, and it forced you to pressed up against the table. "I wanna fuck that little pussy."

All you could think about was how Kylo told you he didn't want you fucking anyone else. You could only imagine what Kylo would do if he found out. Honestly, you didn't want to find out. Before you could say anything, Maul's other hand had his cock freed, and he pulled his hand away from your pussy. He pushed his cock to your opening and he shoved himself inside. You were forced to open your legs, and you shut your eyes. "Maul, don't. Kylo-" He placed his hand over your mouth, and your eyes shot back open looking right into his yellow ones.

"I'll be quick. I'm so horny." Maul said through a half grunt. He kept his hand to your mouth as he started pounding into you. His other hand wrapped around your back, and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. He was going to be quick. He wasn't lying. He had been worked up, and he needed release. Only a few minutes passed, and he grunted again, and quickly pulled his cock from your pussy. He pressed his cock against your thigh, and his hot seed shot out against the fabric and your skin. He bucked his hips back and forth, and he took a step back with a smirk on his face. His arm had drawn from around your back, and he winked at you. He brought one finger to his lips. "I won't tell if you don't." With that his hand lowered to his side, and he exited the kitchen.

Your mouth fell open in shock. Your heart was beating so fast against your chest you thought it might explode. Kylo was going to kill you. Or worse. He was going to torture you till you wished you were dead. You stepped away from the table, and you rushed over to the sink. You turned the sink on, and you cupped water into your hand. You washed the cum off of your sock, and your thigh, and you used your sleeve to dry it off. You slowly walked back to the table, and you sat down. You reached for the plate, and pulled it to in front of you. Your mind was reeling as you thought of how you were going to get out of this one. You pursed your lips together, and you swallowed hard.


	9. Chapter 9

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary. 

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Feral kylo is my fav. Especially when it comes to smut <3 

[Kylo & Huxs POV once they get back to their ship]

"That was a complete waste of time General. He didn't know shit." Kylo's anger was unlike anything he'd felt before. Between Hux bringing them to the middle of nowhere to some planet which had been completely desolate and abandoned, and Snoke, he was livid. He was done, and ready to go home.

Hux bit hit bottom lip nervously. "I didn't know. I thought he'd still be there." He shifted in his chair a bit as the ship sped through space.

"Well you thought fucking wrong." Kylo rose from his chair across the ship, and he walked right to Hux. He bent down in front of him, his mask inches from Hux's face. The modulator cracked as he breathed through it heavily.

Hux drew his head back, and he swallowed hard. His fingers wiggled at his sides, and he stared right into Kylo's mask.

Kylo sneered, and he turned away from the ginger haired man, and straightened his body out. He glanced to the front of the ship and he was relieved to see that they were entering the bay. He spun on his boots, and he made his way to the back. The ship barely landed before he waved two fingers and the doors opened and the ramp lowered. He jumped down from it, and he stormed through the bay into the corridor. As he walked he heard your voice from the kitchen, and he beelined it. It'd been two days since he'd left.

You'd woken up for breakfast and much to your surprise Maul had been cooking eggs, and toast. You cautiously stepped into the kitchen, and he turned around and smirked at you. There was obvious tension in the room, but you paid it no mind. You didn't want to bring it up. You couldn't. You'd convinced yourself it hadn't happened. You lowered yourself into the chair, and you looked Maul up and down from behind as he turned to stir the eggs.

"Do you want some food darling?"

"Yeah. Thanks." You heard the distinct sound of Kylo's footsteps, and immediate fear rose inside of you. You felt a knot in your stomach, and you suddenly felt nauseous. Your head slowly turned to the doorway as they got closer, and you gulped.

Kylo stepped into the kitchen, and he glanced between you and Maul. He could cut the tension in the air with a knife. He narrowed his eyes under his mask, and he approached you. "Hello."

"Ren, you're back. I thought you'd be gone longer for sure."

A loud meow came from down by Kylo's feet, and he glanced down to Hux's cat Maleficent. He nudged the cat away from him, gently, as not to hurt it, and he stepped between your chair, and the other and he sat down in it. Maleficent rubbed up against Kylo's leg, and he scoffed. "Goddamn it. HUX!"

Your eyes lowered to the floor, and you spun your ass and legs around, and bent down and picked up the orange tabby cat. You put her on your lap, and she nuzzled against you. "I didn't know Hux had a cat."

"He's not supposed to let her out of his room. Fucking cat fur everywhere." Kylo's hands went to his mask, and the front of it lifted up with a hiss, and he tugged it off. He placed it on to the table, and his golden-emerald eyes shifted over to Maul.

"How was the mission Ren? Do you want some eggs?" There was a hint of nervousness in Maul's words, but he was trying to play it off.

"Sure." Kylo scooched his body down into the chair, and he leaned his head back against the top part of the chair. He rolled his head from side to side, and exhaled exasperatedly. He was exhausted. He was still fuming, but he was starving, and he was trying to figure out what exactly had happened for it to feel so tense between you and Maul. He figured he'd have to read your mind, and figure it out. He didn't want to bother with that right now. He wanted to eat, and then take you back to his room, and fuck you.

Maul filled three plates with eggs, and two pieces of buttered toast, and he balanced them in his hands, and on on his forearm. He carefully sauntered to the table, and placed a plate down in front of you, and then in front of Kylo. He walked around the table to the other side, and he sat down. He didn't say anything else, he just started shoveling food into his mouth.

Kylo lifted his head off of the back of the chair, and he looked down at the eggs. They were nice and fluffy, and his nostrils flared when he got a whiff of it. "Snoke's a fucking asshole like always." He grabbed the fork and he stabbed it into his eggs fiercely and he rolled his eyes. "Hux brought us to a completely deserted planet to find his friend of whatever to decrypt the rest of the wayfinder. So basically, it was a fucking waste of time. " He shoved the forkful of eggs into his mouth, and he chewed aggressively.

Hux's cat jumped down from your lap, and you frowned when she did. You watched as she strutted out of the kitchen and disappeared down the corridor. You turned your attention back to the plate of food in front of you. You reached for the fork and you started digging in. You side glanced to Kylo, and you could just feel the lividity inside of him. The hairs on the back of your neck rose at the thought of Kylo finding out about Maul and you, and you nearly choked on your mouthful of eggs.

Maul was quicker to move than Kylo was, and he jumped from his chair, and rushed around the table. He patted your back hard, and a piece of egg shot from your mouth, and onto the floor. "You alright?"

Kylo shoved his chair back, and he slapped the plate of eggs across the table and it smashed when it fell off of the table and onto the floor. He twisted his body around, and he grabbed your arm. He tugged you up to your feet, and he glared at Maul. "What the fuck happened when I was gone, huh? Don't lie."

Maul's hand fell to his side, and he glared right back at Kylo. He smirked. "What do you care Ren?"

Kylo pulled you to his side, ignoring your whimpers, and he pushed you behind him. He took a step to Maul, and he brushed his hand over the hilt of his saber. "What. Happened."

"None of your fucking business." Maul's yellow eyes quickly looked to you, and then back to Kylo. "So fucking paranoid." He scoffed, and he shook his head. "It'll be your demise." Maul stepped towards the doorway, and Kylo's hand shot up, and he grabbed Maul's throat tightly. He rose him into the air, and he dangled them.

"It is my business. She's my business." Kylo's eyes darkened dangerously.

You gasped loudly when Kylo lifted Maul off of the ground, and he was waving him around like a rag doll. You grabbed Kylo's extended arm, and you stepped around to his side. "Kylo,"

Kylo's head slowly turned to you, and his eyes searched your face. He sighed, and he dropped Maul to the ground, releasing his throat.

"Nothing happened." You were lying obviously, but Kylo would kill Maul if he found out.

"Uh-huh." Kylo didn't appreciate you intervening and he needed to teach you a lesson. He twisted his arm around, and he grabbed you again. He used his free hand to use the force to pull his helmet to him, and he shook his head. He spun on the heels of his boots, and he dragged you out of the kitchen, back down the corridor to his quarters. He wiggled the fingers and the door hissed open. He shoved you inside, and he shut the door behind him. He put his hand out in front of you, after letting your arm go, and he dug in your mind. Images of Maul fucking you at the table flashed in his mind, and he pulled his hand away.

You winced when the pressure of Kylo's mental intrusion jolted through your brain. Your eyes filled with tears when he pulled his hand away, and his lips quivered and curled down into a slight pout. He looked sad. You gasped when he spun around, and he smashed his helmet into the wall. "Kylo,"

He didn't look to you. He drew his hand back, and shot it forwards again. He slammed his helmet into the wall over and over again until the only piece he had left in his hands was a little slive. He let it fall to the ground with the others, and he lowered his head down. His heart felt like it had exploded inside of his chest. He felt like someone had just punched him in the solar plex, and he couldn't breathe.

You took a couple steps to him, and you reached out for him. Kylo's body spun around, and he grabbed your arm. His golden-emerald eyes looked like they had blackened as he stared into yours. You could see the hurt inside of him, and you choked on your words when you went to speak.

"You're mine. What don't you understand about that slut? Huh? Does your brain not understand what that fucking means?" Kylo's words were harsh, venomous. He stomped through the room, and he dragged you over to the drawers. He tugged the first drawer open, and he pulled out the collar he had tagged that said 'My Slut'. He turned back around, and released your arm. He harshly shoved the collar around your neck, and he buckled it in the back. He drew his hands away, and he just stared at you.

"Kylo, i'm sorry. It's not like I wanted him to do it."

"You didn't stop him." Kylo rolled his eyes, and he let out an exhale of breath. He turned back to the drawers and he reached inside it. He rummaged around in it for a few minutes, and he pulled out a ball gag, and another wad of rope. He was going to hog tie you. He was going to gag you, and tie you up, fuck you, and then throw you into a cell. He was completely disgusted and hurt by your behavior. You let Maul fuck you. You didn't even try to stop him. He felt personally attacked. He couldn't help but think you'd done it intentionally to hurt him. He thought he'd made sure you were taken care of before he left. He felt stupid for assuming you were. He spun back around, and he used the force to rip your clothes off of you. They fell to the ground at your feet, and he looked your prone form up and down. He quickly brought the gag to your mouth, and he used his thumb to pry your mouth open. He shoved the rubber ball between your lips, and he buckled it onto the back of your head as tightly as it would go. He swiftly wrapped the rope around your torso, and he stepped around you. He pulled both ends around you, and he wrapped it around your arms. He used the force to lower your body down onto the ground, and put you on your stomach. He pulled your legs up, and he tied them to your arms tightly. He tied the ends, and he rose back to his feet. He felt his cock throbbing and aching inside of his pants as his eyes scanned your tied up body up and down. "Fucking slut."

You didn't even try to fight Kylo's actions. You had hurt him, and if this was his punishment, you'd take it. You hadn't meant to hurt him, it just happened so fast. Saliva dripped out from around the rubber ball between your lips and onto the floor. Your eyes darted over his face from behind you, and you wiggled around in your binds a bit.

Kylo's hand went to his groin, and he undid his pants. He reached inside and he tugged out his aching cock. He started pumping himself, and he grunted at the feeling that rushed over him. He lowered himself down onto his knees, and he grabbed your ankle. He pulled your naked body towards him, and he slipped his hand down your leg, and pried your legs apart. He felt resistance because of the way you were tied, but he managed to get them open enough to wedge himself between them. He guided his cock between your ass cheeks, and he dipped down to your opening. He shoved himself inside of you roughly, and he let out a loud grunt. "This is mine. You're mine. Let me show you what that means."

'It's not like you don't go and fuck other girls. I bet you did while you were on your mission. Where else would all these clothes have come from?' Your mind was racing as Kylo started fucking you roughly. He wasn't being kind what so ever. He shoved your roped up feet down to your back, and you gasped through the ball gag as your muscles stretched.

"Fucking bitch. I haven't fucked anyone since you got here. You're the only one I fuck now." Kylo's words were bitter, and stern. His pelvis slammed into your ass, as he fucked you. He pressed his body down onto yours, and he could see the uncomfortableness in your eyes. He knew what he was doing. He knew. He just didn't care. You hurt him, he'd hurt you. 'Fucking bitch. She wants to go and fuck someone else after I treated her so good. All i wanted to do was come home, and see her. Ungrateful little cunt. Snoke was right. I am a fucking insolent child.' Kylo's mind wouldn't shut up. It was going about a hundred miles an hour, and he was trying to shut it up. He was trying to distract himself, and it was failing. He rose his hand up, and he placed it flat against your cheek. He dipped his fingers down and he smeared your saliva all over your cheek.

You heard his thoughts clear as day. Your heart sank into your chest. You could feel the anger, and hurt inside of him. You couldn't help but feel bad for him. You swallowed hard, and your eyes locked onto his face. Kylos hand went up the side of your face, and he shoved your face into the floor harder. You whimpered against the gag at the pressure. 'Ow.'

Kylo growled, and he kept his hand where it was. He didn't want you looking at him. He couldn't look into those big wide eyes. He didn't want to get sucked into them, and he didn't want to forgive you. Not yet. He wasn't really mad at you, he was mad at himself, Snoke, Hux and Maul. He didn't know why he couldn't stay mad at you, but it was just the way it was. Despite how much he tried. "Shhh." He whispered softly through a grunt. His hips bucked into you hard, and he grunted when he cam. He slowed down to a still, and he pulled his cock from you quickly. He rose to his feet, and he lowered himself back down to his knees in front of you. He reached for the gag around your head, and he undid it. He shoved his cock between your lips when he removed the rubber gag, and he started face fucking you. He put both his hands on the sides of your face, and he dragged your body closer to him. He grunted, and he stared down into your eyes. "You're mine. Whether you like it or not."

'Yes sir.' Your lips curled around Kylo's cock tightly, and your tongue flicked against him rapidly. You tried to lift your body up even more, but you failed since your arms were tied to your ankles behind your back. You gagged against him, and he grunted.

"That's right, take my cock like a good girl." Kylo's eyes fluttered shut as he fucked your face fast, and deep. He held onto your face hard, making sure your head stayed up. Kylo came again, and he stilled your mouth at the base of him as he shot his seed deep into your throat. He moaned and he wiggled his hips from side to side. He pulled your mouth from off of him, and he rose to his feet. He glanced your bound up body up and down contemplatively. "Do you wanna cum ?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Beg." Kylo stepped back around your body, and he lowered his head down to your ass. He pushed your legs back down against your back, and he smirked when you shrieked. "Come on, beg."

"Please Sir. Please. I really want to cum. Please." Your words came out soft, but loud enough for Kylo to hear you.

Kylo lowered one hand down to your bare cheeks, and he slapped it hard. He watched the cheek jiggle and he smirked. He wedged his hand between your cheeks, and he pressed his thumb to your ass. His index finger, and middle finger went to your pussy, and he gently worked his digits into both holes simultaneously.

"S-..SIIIRRRRR." You moaned and your head lowered back to the cold floor. You pressed your cheek into the cold floor, and your hips rose off of the floor and into his hand. "Oh my gods."

Kylo pulled his hand back, drawing all three fingers from you to the tips and then he pushed them back in. He started plunging them into your holes quickly. "You gunna cum for me?"

"Yessss..." You struggled in your rope binds, and you took your bottom lip into your mouth, and nibbled at it. You bit down so hard it pierced the fragile skin. You whimpered as the blood trickled down your chin, and into your mouth. You swiped your tongue out over the wound, and you swallowed a mouthful of blood. You moaned again.

Kylo's eyes went to the blood dripping from your chin, and he grabbed his cock with his free hand. He started pumping himself furiously. He didn't even cared if he came again, he just wanted to feel the pleasure. He continued to fuck your ass with his thumb, brushing it against your walls, and he twirled his index finger and middle finger around. He felt your walls clenching tightly around him, and he moaned. He ran his thumb over the top of his cock, and he bucked his hips up into his hand. He grunted, and his eyes shut closed allowing the pleasure to consume him. He felt slightly better, but not one hundred percent.

"Fuckkk,..." Your eyes joined Kylo's in shutting, and your whole body convulsed against Kylo's hand as you peaked. "Fuccccckkk!" Your chest pressed into the floor hard, and it heaved up and down.

"Good girl." Kylo waited for you to come down from your euphoria, and he slowly drew his hand away from you. He continued pumping his cock feeling his own orgasm rising again, and he rose to his feet quickly. He walked back to in front of you, and he lowered down to you. He shot his seed out onto your cheek, and he bucked his hips wildly. He dragged his seeping head over your cheek, and he wiped the cum from it. He lowered his head down, and he flicked his tongue out over the blood still dripping down your lip/chin. He lapped it up, and he kissed your roughly, plunging his bloody tongue into your mouth. He twisted his tongue around yours, and he moaned. He pulled away promptly, and he rose to his feet. "Now, should I let you out of the ropes? Or should I keep you in them and bring you to a cell?"

Your eyes slowly moved up Kylo's body, and stopped on his face. "Please Sir, I'd like to stay here."

"Hmm." Kylo looked as if he was thinking hard for a moment, and he rolled his eyes. "Fine." He used the force to unbind you, and he lifted your body from off of the floor onto your knees. He yanked his hand at his side, making the rope drag against your skin, leaving slight rope burn. He heard your whimper, and he chuckled. He pulled the rope to his hand through the air, and he wrapped it around his hand back into a ball. He pulled the gag from the ground and into his hand as well. He walked back over to the drawer, and he placed it inside.

You rose to your feet slowly, slightly wobbly, and dizzy. You pursed your lips together, and you glanced to Kylo. "I am sorry."

Kylo slammed the drawer shut roughly. He turned his body around, and his golden-emerald eyes looked your naked body up and down. "Mm."

"I am."

A loud crash echoed throughout the room, and the whole ship rocked. Kylo's hand went flat to the wall, preventing himself from falling over, and he growled. "What the fuck was that?" He quickly tucked himself back into his pants. "Get dressed. NOW!" He rushed over to the door, and he waved his hand out. The door hissed open, and he stormed down the corridor.

You had fallen to your knees when the ship rocked, and you blinked in confusion. "What the hell?" You scattered to your feet again, and you rushed over to the drawers. Another loud crash reverberated off the walls, and you scrunched your face together. You pulled the fourth drawer open, and reached down and pulled out a pair of spandex black pants, and a black t-shirt. You quickly dressed yourself, and you rushed to the door. You wiggled your fingers around, and the door hissed open. You ran down the corridor towards the bay.

Kylo stood at the end of the bay, looking out into space. He clenched his hands at his sides seeing the Millennium Falcon pass by, and shoot at his ship again. His face flushed with pure anger, and he glanced to Hux. "Get the weapons ready. Blow that piece of junk out of the sky!"

Hux nodded, and he rushed out of the bay to the weapons room. He glanced to the workers in the room, and he narrowed his eyes. "Prepare the weapons, and fire at that ship." The workers nodded their heads, and scurried around the room.

Kylo felt your presence in the bay, and he whipped his head around to see you coming through the bay towards him. "No. Go back to my quarters."

"No." You narrowed your eyes at him, and stopped walking when you got to his side. You saw the Falcon pass by again, and your mouth fell open seeing Poe in the pilots seat. "Poe?!"

"Of course my mother fucking sent them." Kylo's black locks whipped around his face as he turned his head back out in front of him. He pushed off his heels and he went towards his TIE fighter. He opened the glass hatch, and he climbed inside. He closed the hatch, and he pressed the button. The engines roared on, and he shoved the lever down. The ship rose off of the floor of the bay, and he turned it around, nose facing the bay. He shot out of it, and he sped after the Millennium Falcon.

Your eyes widened, and you glanced to your side. You rushed over to the other TIE fighter, and you waved your hand opening the hatch. You climbed up into it, shut the hatch, and started the fighter up. You grabbed the lever, and the ship rose from the bay, and you sped out of it after Kylo. 'Kylo don't kill them, please?!'

Poe grumbled to himself, and he pulled the steering wheel down. The ship shot to the left, and he avoided the torpedo that shot out from Kylo's fighter at them. "Hold on guys." Poe steered the Falcon to the right, and he shot it upwards.

Kylo's face scrunched together, and he shot an electric magnetic pulse warhead out from his fighter towards the Falcon. He smirked when it hit the ass end of it, and the whole ship lit up with an electric pulse. He knew he'd disabled their weapons leaving them vulnerable. He pushed the lever up and he pursed his lips together. "Now what are you gunna do rebel scums?"

Your face flushed of all color knowing what Kylo had just done. 'Kylo don't!" You tried to catch up to him, but you couldn't. The TIE fighter you'd stolen just wasn't as fast as Kylo's. You gasped when he shot at the Falcon, and it hit one of the engines. "NO!"

Chewie, Finn and BB8 all panicked, and they held onto their seats tightly as the ship spun through the air out of control. "POE! DO SOMETHING!"

"Prepare for a crash landing. We got to go onto Kylo's ship. Prepare to attack as soon as we land!" Poe shoved the lever down, and the Falcon plummeted towards the bay of Kylo's ship. He closed his eyes as they got closer, and his body jolted around as the ship crashed right into the bay, and slid across it. The nose of the Falcon smashed into the wall, and the dashboard crunched almost crushing Poe's legs. He opened his eyes when the ship stopped moving, and he glanced down to his feet. He swung them over the side of the chair, and he rose to his feet. He grabbed his blaster, and he headed for the back of the ship.

You spun your fighter around, and your head whipped to the side as Kylo's fighter sped past you. You both made eye contact, and you could see the rage inside of him. "Fuck." You sped towards Kylo's ship.

Kylo entered the bay, and he landed the fighter down to the floor. He opened the hatch, and he jumped out of it landing with a thud. He straightened himself out and he slowly walked around the fighter, eyes locked onto the back end of the Falcon. "Come out rebel scum." He lowered his head down as he heard footsteps, and he saw Poe, Chewie, Finn, and BB8 all slowly exit the ship. He smirked, and he cocked his head to the side.

Troopers swarmed around the group of rebels, and they all lowered their weapons to the ground slowly. Poe cleared his throat, and his eyes went to the bay where you were coming in. He blinked and he watched as you jumped out of the ship and rushed over to Kylo. "Y/N."

"Poe, what are you doing? Are you fucking insane?" You shook your head, and frowned.

Chewie let out a holler, and he stomped his foot down looking right at you.

"Enough. Bring them to the cells. As for you," Kylo's body turned, and his eyes narrowed at you. "Get to my quarters now."

"Or what?" You scoffed. You saw him suck at the inside of his cheek, and you felt a lump in your throat. You knew what. You swallowed hard, and you glanced to your friends being handcuffed, and dragged out of the bay. You scrunched your face together, and you glanced to Kylo one last time.

"NOW! I'll deal with you after." Kylo's words were stern, and harsh. He wasn't messing around. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he waited for you to oblige. The corner of his eye twitched, and he watched as you finally obeyed, and took your leave out of the bay. He sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Insolent girl." He uncrossed his arms from his chest, and he started out of the bay. He didn't want to deal with the rebel intruders. Not really. But he knew he had to. First he had to deal with you. Your disobedience infuriated him, and he wasn't going to stand for it. Especially in front of the rebels. His footsteps were loud as he walked through the corridor towards his quarters. He stopped in front of the large black metal door, and he took a minute to collect himself. He was going to have to deal with Hux later too, but you were his first priority. He waved his hand in front of the door and it hissed open. He stepped inside, and he looked right to you. "Get over it. Now." The hand that was still rose in the air turned, and he pointed to the floor in front of him. "On your knees."

You sheepishly walked over to Kylo, and you lowered yourself onto your knees in front of him. Your eyes were filled with fear. You knew what you'd done, and why he was so mad about it. You couldn't just sit there and watch him kill your friends though. Despite everything, they were still your friends. You'd protect them at all costs. You tipped your head up, and your big eyes stared up at Kylo's hardened expression. "I couldn't let you-" Your face burned when he slapped your across the cheek hard. You brought your hand to it, and you rubbed it gently. You growled, and turned your gaze back to him. "What Kylo huh?! You were just going to-" He slapped your other cheek, and blood trickled down from your mouth. You kept your head where it was, and you clenched your eyes shut tightly. The anger bubbled inside of you. "You're a fucking monster ya know that?" 

Kylo crouched down in front of you, and he grabbed your chin, forcing your head back to him. He brushed his thumb over your bleeding lips, and he smirked. "Yes I am. Don't you forget that. If you ever disobey me again, you won't like what happens." He brought one hand to his pants, and he undid them. He reached inside and he pulled out his cock. He wasted no time in pumping himself till he was fully erect, and he shoved the head of himself to your lips. "Now suck my cock." 

Your lips closed, and you glared at him. You whimpered when he forced your mouth open with the force, and he shoved himself inside your mouth. He used the force to close your lips around him, and he started bucking into you. 

"Come on, don't be like that. Remember that you said you belonged to me. Now obey your master." Kylo released the force from you, and he grabbed both sides of your head. He took a step closer to you, and he bucked sporadically into your mouth. He ignored your gags, and his eyes looked your face over. He could see the tears building up in the corners, and he brought his hands upwards to below your eyes. He brushed his thumbs over the corners, and he wiped the tears away. "Be good and I'll think about not killing them." His words were filled with amusement as he fucked your face hard. 

'Fuck you Kylo. Just fuck you.' You didn't fight his actions, you just let him fuck into your mouth. Your hands gripped your thighs tightly, and your whole body trembled with rage. He grunted loudly, and then you heard him chuckle. Your eyes shot up to his face, and you narrowed them. 

"That's right. Take daddy's cock like the cock loving slut you are." Kylo grunted again, and he shot his seed into your mouth once again. He pulled himself out quickly, and he used the force to shut your mouth. He pulled his hands off the sides of your face, and he watched you. "Swallow." 

You whimpered, and you swallowed. You gagged as soon as you did, there being a lot, and you lowered your head down. The tears fell from your eyes, and you sobbed silently. 

Kylo bent down and he grabbed your chin. "Now, be good. I've got to go deal with the rebel scums." He shoved your face away, and he rose to his feet. He tucked himself back into his pants, and he opened the door, and stepped out.

"FUCK YOU!" You scurried to your feet, and rushed to the door slamming your fists against it. "FUCK YOU KYLO!" 

Kylo stopped mid-step in the hallway. He'd heard you. He heard you loud and clear, and he clenched his hands into fists at his sides. He'd deal with you after. He let out an annoyed sigh, and he started back down the corridor towards the cells.


	10. Chapter 10

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Maul x reader Smut. Jealous Kylo. Kylo X reader Smut. Bit of three way romance brewing. <3 

'Kylo, can I please come see my friends? Please?' You begged him through your mind. You couldn't imagine what Kylo was doing to them, and you needed to do something. You had to stop him if he was torturing him. They risked their lives to try to rescue you, the least you could do is try and get Kylo to stop doing whatever he was doing. You finally got the force to open Kylo's door, and you darted into the corridor. Your head glanced from side to side, and you turned the corner to the right. You stopped when you heard Poe cry out behind a door, and you used the force to pull the keypad off of the door. It shot across the corridor, and the door glitched open slightly. You shoved your hands between the slit, and you pried it open, of course with the help of the force. "KYLO!"

Kylo was literally in the middle of digging through Poe's mind, and his head snapped around to the doorway when he heard your voice. He pulled his hand away from Poe's face, and he narrowed his golden-emerald eyes at you. "What are you doing?"

You ignored his question, and you walked over to the metal interrogation chair just like the one you'd been put into, and to Poe's side. You slipped your hand to the opposite cheek, and you pulled his battered beaten up face in your direction. You could see the pain and hurt in his eyes, and that his lips were swollen. "Are you okay?"

"Pet," Kylo's eyes darted across your face as he watched you coddle Poe.

Poe's eyes glistened a bit, and he forced himself to smile. "I'm alright. Are you okay?"

"Oh, Poe. I'm fine."

"REN!" Maul darted into the room, and his mouth dropped open. "Oh."

Kylo slowly turned his head to the doorway to Maul. "Mm."

Maul sighed, and he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked you up and down. "Come on. You shouldn't be in here."

"I'm not going anywhere. I won't let this happen. You said-"

"I know what I said." Kylo cut you off, and he rolled his eyes. "Come on Pet." He stepped around the front of the chair, and he grabbed your arm, pulling your hand off of Poe's face.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Poe gave you a small head nod, and his chocolate brown eyes locked onto Kylo as he pulled you back out of the room. He struggled in his straps, and he groaned.

"Kylo, stop. Please." You wiggled your arm around, trying to free his grip from you. He dragged you back into the corridor, and he handed you over to Maul.

"Get her out of here. Do whatever you have to do. I don't care. I've got to finish up." Kylo glanced to your face, and he scowled. "Please be good." He bent down and he pushed his lips to yours softly. He pulled away after a couple seconds, and he put his mouth to your ear. "Be a good girl for Maul, and I'll reward you later."

The hairs on the back of your neck stood at attention, and you bit your lip. Your eyes looked to his face, and he quickly turned away from you, and stepped back into the interrogation room.

Maul moved his hand down from your arm to your hand, and he locked his fingers into yours. "Come on sweetheart." He led you down the corridor towards more black doors. You glanced side to side, and you sighed.

"What's in those rooms?"

Maul stopped mid-step, and he squeezed your hand in his. "They're the Knights quarters, and mine." He continued walking, and led you to a smaller black metal door than Kylo's, and the door hissed open. "Do you want me to draw you a bath? Would that help you relax?" He released your hand, and he started towards the bathroom door.

"Uh... sure." You were confused as to why Maul was being so nice to you. It wasn't like him. It sent off red flags inside of you. A bath did sound nice though. You'd been taking showers since you arrived on their ship. A bath sounded splendid. You cautiously stepped futher into Maul's room, and your eyes skimmed over everything. He had a smaller sized bed than Kylo did but it looked very inviting. It had red silk sheets and pillows on it. You wanted to curl up in it. You heard the water turn on from the bathroom, and a chill ran down your spine. Your eyes moved over to the large red cushioned chair in the corner of the room, and your eyes enlarged when you saw a bookshelf. 'Maul reads?' You didn't know why that surprised you so much, but it did. Your feet seemed to have a mind of their own because before you knew it, you were in the doorway of the bathroom.

Maul heard your footsteps approaching, and he slowly turned his horned head in your direction. His lips curled into a smirk, and he ran his hand through the top of the steaming water. "I got some bath stuff if you want it."

"Okay?" You leaned your body into the doorframe as you watched him rise from his crouched positon, and turned to the sink. He bent down and pulled open the top drawer under the counter top.

"I got bath salts, and bath bombs, and some bubbles." His yellow eyes looked your body up and down waiting for a response. "Well?"

"I don't care. Surprise me."

Maul chuckled softly, and he reached into the drawer and pulled out a red bath bomb. Yes, he had bathing stuff. He liked to pamper himself every once in awhile. Sure, he may have been a sith lord, but even sith lords liked to take care of themselves. He turned back to the tub, and he unwrapped the red bath bomb. He bent down and plopped it into the water, and his eyes filled with amusement as the water slowly started to change colors. Once the tub was filled enough, he turned back to you. He slowly stepped to you, and he grabbed your hand pulling you into the bathroom. "Come on." His hand moved from your hand to the bottom of your shirt, and he tugged it up.

Your hands went up above your head, and Maul pulled your shirt off of you. When the cool air kissed your bare skin, goosebumps appeared. You shuddered slightly, and you wrapped your arms over your breasts.

"Off." Maul's thumbs hooked into the brim of your pants, and he gently tugged them down your legs. He lowered his body down, and he stopped when he got to your boots. He slipped his hands down to the zipper on the side of your boots, and he tugged it down. He gently pulled the first boot off, and then your pant leg. He turned to your other leg/foot, and he repeated his actions. He scooped your clothes and boots from off of the floor, and he placed them onto the counter. His hands grabbed his shirt, and he pulled it off. He placed it on top of your clothes, and next were his pants and boots.

Your cheeks brightened as he stood in front of you completely naked. You were not expecting him to be joining you. He grabbed your hand again, and he led you over to the tub. He stepped over the side, and he sank down into it. He helped you over the edge, and he released his hand in yours. He spread his legs apart so you could sit between them. When you started lowering your body down, he grabbed your hips and pulled your ass onto his groin.

Your hands went to both sides of the tub as you lowered down onto Maul's lap, and you leaned back into his warm body. You felt him slid further down into the tub, and your body moved with him. His cock throbbed against your leg as you sat on top of him.

Maul's right hand slipped around to your stomach from your hip, and he slowly drew patterns on your soft flesh. He leaned his head forwards, and he whispered into your ear. "You're so beautiful." His hand went between your legs, and he played with your opening, and brushed his thumb against your clit. "Do you feel what you do to me?"

"Maul, Kylo won't-"

"Shhh. Kylo said I could do whatever I wanted. It's okay." Maul's voice was so low, and so seductive. He slowly inched two fingers inside of your pussy, and he groaned when he felt your walls pulse against him. He applied more pressure to your clit, and his cock twitched against your thigh.

"O..Ohhh." Your hips rose up off of his lap, and he used his other hand on your hip to pull your body back down. Your lips parted, and you pressed against Maul's body as he fingered you. "Fuck that feels so good." The red water started splashing up against your stomach when Maul's pace in you picked up. Your hands slipped off of the tub walls, and you grabbed onto his thigh with your left hand. Your right hand went around in front of you, and you grabbed ahold of Maul's cock. You started pumping him up and down and he grunted into your ear. Goosebumps appeared on your body, and you moaned.

Maul had to force himself not to buck his hips up into your actions. He turned his head, and he put his lips to your neck. He gently grazed his teeth against your soft neck. He pumped his fingers into you faster as his sexul frustration grew. He felt your thumb run over the tip of his cock, and he grunted loudly against your neck. His body shuddered under you. "Easy. It's sensitive."

"S-sorry." That was a lie. You knew what you were doing. You did it again, and his actions stilled. You let out a pathetic whimper in disapproval. "M-Maul."

"Bad girls don't get to cum." Maul's voice was cynical.

"Please..."

"Hm." Maul pretended to think about it, and he quickly started his pace back up. He rubbed your clit a bit harder than before and he felt your body spaz on top of him. He smirked against your neck, and he sank his teeth into you.

Your body continued to spaz as your orgasm closed in, and when it hit you, you screamed out. "YESSS." Your hips bucked against Maul's body, and your hand on his thigh dug into him.

Maul hissed through gritted teeth as your nails dug into him. He hadn't been expecting that, and he was caught off guard. He pulled his head away from your neck, and when your body calmed down, he slowly pulled his hand from between your legs. "Turn around." He put his hands back onto your hips, and he lifted your body up.

Your hand came off of his cock when you carefully rose to your feet, and you turned around. Now you were hovering above him, and you glanced down into his lust filled yellow eyes. You slowly lowered your body back down, and you wedged your knees between his legs and the sides of the tub. You felt his cock brush against your pussy when your hips came down, and you reached down guiding him inside of you. You pulled your hand away, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You wasted no time in grinding your hips into his.

Maul's hands wrapped around your back, and he bucked his hips into you, his ass rising from off of the bottom of the tub. Now the red water was really splashing around as you rode him. One of his hands slipped up the expansion of your back, and to the back of your head. He leaned your body backwards, and he lowered his mouth down to your chest. His tongue trailed over your fleshy mound, and around your hardened nipple. He curled his fingers into your hair, and he gently nibbled at the nerve.

"Oh fuck." You let your body fall back into Maul's hold. Your hips still moved around on top of him, and your eyes closed shut when he started sucking your nipple. His tongue was incredibly soft. "Maul,"

"Shhh." Maul whispered against your breast. He trailed his tongue over your breast plate as he moved to your other mound. He curled his tongue around your areola, and then over your nipple. He teased it with the tip, and he pushed it back and forth. "I want to feel you explode on my cock."

"SHHHIIIITTT." It didn't take very long for you to reach yet another climax. Your body writhed on top of him, and your pussy gripped Maul's cock so hard. You gasped for air, and your chest rose up and down. Your head was spinning as he continued to fuck up into you. You were no longer able to ride him. You could barely think straight.

Maul reached his sweet bliss not too long after you, and he grunted loudly shooting his hot seed into you. His hips stilled, and he gently pulled your body back up right. His yellow eyes looked to yours, and he could see the pleasure in them. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He helped you back up off of him, and he helped you lower back down again. He reached up to the side of the tub, and he grabbed the bar of soap he had. He dipped it into the red water, and he gently ran it over your flesh. The spots of your skin that weren't wet, he cupped a handful of water, and he made it wet. He made sure you were completely washed up, even your pussy, and he helped you rinse off. He washed himself up, and rinsed off. He grabbed the shampoo, and he dapped some into his palm. He pushed your body down just enough so your hair could get wet, and he lathered the shampoo into your hair. He massaged your scalp, and he heard you moan as he did. "Kylo doesn't do this does he?"

"He has...Once."

"He doesn't treat you like you deserve to be treated." Maul's words came out as a whisper. He washed all the shampoo out of your hair, and he sighed. "I'm sorry. It's not my place to speak of Ren like that."

You lifted your body up, and you turned your head to look at him. "It's fine. You're right. He doesn't treat me like I should be treated. But that's Kylo. I've come to realize that he's not very good with his feelings." A saddened look appeared on your face, and Maul rolled his eyes.

"Listen, you deserve to be treated like a queen. Come on, let's dry off, and we'll go get some food." He slid his body upwards, and he rose to his feet. He stepped out of the tub, and he grabbed the red fuzzy robe from off of the hangar on the wall. He handed it to you, and he grabbed himself a towel. He dried his body off, and he started to dress himself again.

You stepped out of the tub as well, and you grabbed the robe. You shoved your arms into the sleeves, and you wrapped it over the front of you.

"Honestly," Maul grabbed your hand again, and he pulled you out of the bathroom. He led you into the bedroom, and to his red silk bed. He gently pushed you down, and he used his knee to spread your legs open. He lowered himself to his knees, and he positioned his head between your legs. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and to your pussy. He lapped at your folds, and then at your opening. He plunged his tongue into you, and he quickly put his thumb to your clit.

Your hands grabbed the sides of his bed, and your head pressed into the mattress as Maul devoured you. Your body started to tremble almost immediately from all the stimulation you'd experienced in such a short amount of time. Your lips parted, and you moaned.

Maul's tongue plunged into your core rapidly. He twisted it around, and he rubbed at your clit aggressively. He enjoyed making you cum. He loved your moans. He loved how your body spazzed when you cam. He didn't like the way Kylo treated you. He hadn't exactly treated you the best either, but he was trying to change that. There was a part of him that felt for you. You didn't ask for any of this, and he was the one who had captured you. He'd been dwelling on it for days, and he'd been meaning to apologize to you, but he didn't know how to. He hadn't found the right time.

"Fuccccckkkk." Your body convulsed again, and you screamed out "FUCKKKKINNNNAAAAA."

The door to Maul's room hissed open and Vicrul rushed into the room, his weapon raised. He stopped mid-step once he was past the doorway, and he stared at the sight before him. He cleared his throat.

Maul pulled his head from between your legs, and he swiped his tongue over his cum covered bottom lip. He smirked at Vicrul, and he closed your legs. He rose to his feet, and he cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"I thought something bad was happening. I heard Y/N sceam."

Embarrassed, you slowly rose from off of the bed, and you looked at Vicrul with a blush across your face. "No. I'm fine."

"I can see that now." Vicrul could feel the awkward tension in the room, and it made him uncomfortable. "Does Master Ren know what's going on in here?"

Your lips quivered and you stammered trying to think of an appropriate response.

Thankfully Maul stepped in. "He knows she's with me yes. I can't say whether or not he knows what we're doing, but, he did say I could do whatever I needed/wanted to." He rolled his shoulders back into a shrug.

"Okkkay." Vicrul shook his head, and he spun on his boots. He started for the door, and he paused. "I'm not going to say anything."

"Really?"

"Really. But you owe me sweetheart." Vicrul would have winked at you, but his mask prevented him from doing that. He took his exit and stepped out of Maul's quarters.

"Well, that was interesting." Maul turned back to you, and he saw the look on your face. "What?"

"I don't know. That was weird. Since when is Vicrul nice to me? Since when are YOU nice to me? What is happening?" Your eyes narrowed as the suspicion grew. "Did Kylo put you up to this to get me to stay?"

"What?" Maul's brow furrowed together, and he scoffed. "Absolutely not." He rolled his eyes, and he started over for his dresser. He tugged the second drawer open and he grabbed a black shirt out. He pulled it on over his body, and he reached in and grabbed black pants. He unwrapped the towel from around him, and he pulled the pants on. He went back into the bathroom and grabbed your clothes from off of the counter. He walked back to the bed, and he stretched out his hand with your clothes in it to you. "Here."

[Kylo's POV after he interrogates Poe]

"This was a complete waste of my time." Kylo's footsteps thudded down the hallway. The Knights had finished interrogating Finn, and returned with basically the same lack of information Kylo got. It was aggravating to say the least. His arms swayed at his sides as he walked through the corridor. He paused, and he felt your presence behind one of the black doors. He brought his hand up and waved it out in front of him. The door hissed open, and his golden-emerald eyes locked onto you. "Pet,"

"Kylo." Your head slowly turned to him, and you gulped. Thankfully you were dressed, and you and Maul were literally about to go get some food.

"Did you have fun with Maul? Was she good?" Kylo's eyes locked into Maul's yellow ones.

"She was more than good." Maul stepped past you, and he dragged his hand up and over your back and shoulder. He gave you a wink as he passed by, and he stepped out of his room and into the corridor. "We were just going to get some food. Care to join us?"

"I see." Kylo's eyes darted between you and Maul, and he just had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could sense something had happened. It was like the feeling he had before. He felt the warmth of anger slowly increasing inside of him, but he realized that he couldn't be angry about whatever had happened, because he had given Maul permission to whatever he wanted. He let out an exasperated sigh, and he reached for your hand.

You jumped when Kylo reached for you, not realizing he only wanted to hold your hand. Embarrassed you let out a small nervous chuckle, and you took Kylo's hand.

Maul rolled his eyes into his head, and he started for the dining room. "I'm starving."

Kylo couldn't stop looking to you. He was trying to read you. He was trying to feel out your vibe. There was a bit of a jealous tinge inside of him as you walked side by side towards the dining room. When you got there, you pulled your hand out of his, and he frowned. He watched you with sad eyes as you went to the front of the table, and took your seat. He slowly sauntered to his chair, and he leaned back into it.

The Knights all piled into the room slowly. Hux was the last one to enter the room, and he had his orange tabby in his arms.

Kylo's eyes narrowed. "What is she doing in here?"

Hux pulled Maleficent to his chest, and he frowned. "She's hungry too. Aren't we having steak? She loves steak." He lowered himself into his chair, and the orange creamsicle colored cat turned and looked up at him and meowed softly.

[Half-way through Dinner POV]

"So, I didn't find any useful information from the rebels. I think I'm going to let a couple of them go. I'm sending a treaty back with them. If my mother and I can come to an agreement, and she stops trying to come for Y/N, then I'll release the rest. But only," Kylo's head turned to you, and his gaze hardened. "If she's willing to stay."

Your body tensed as Kylo's words filled your head. 'So I have to agree to stay forever in order for all my friends to go home?' Your eyes widened, and you pouted.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, if you choose to go back, then two of the rebel scums stay." Kylo's tone was monotone, bored even. He didn't care if any of them went back.

"Now that's not fair Ren." Hux cooed from his chair.

Kylo's eyes drifted across the table to Hux. "I didn't say it was." Kylo leaned back into his chair, and he brought one leg up over his other one. He placed his hands onto the arm rests, and he rolled his eyes. "It's simple. Four lives for hers."

"That's an ultimatum Ren." Hux shook his head disapprovingly. He rose his hand to his cat's head, and he gently stroked it down her back. She started purring and nuzzling against him.

Kylo's anger sparked, and he lowered his foot down. He leaned his body forwards, and he slammed his hands flat onto the table. It scared Maleficent, and she jumped off of Hux's lap, and darted out of the room. "I didn't ask for your opinion General. This is how it's going to be."

Your eyes locked onto Hux's face, and you could see the pity in his eyes. You didn't need pity. You scoffed, and you glanced to Kylo. "Fine. If it means you're going to let them all go, and there's going to be peace with your mother, and you're NOT going to try and kill her anymore, OR Luke, then fine. I'll stay." You'd been thinking about whether you wanted to stay with Kylo for forever or not, and a couple days ago, you had really wanted to. He'd been kind and sweet. He'd been passionate, and thoughtful. Now he was just being cruel, and manipulative, and it sent a rage shooting through you unlike any other. You clenched your hands around the arm rests of your chair. "Okay?"

Kylo was silent for a minute, and everyone in the room was waiting anticipatingly for his answer. He'd spent so long trying to kill his mother, and find Luke. He was really racking his brain for what to do. If he didn't find Luke, and kill him, Snoke was going to have his head. 'If I don't find my Uncle, Snoke's going to have my head.'

You pushed yourself up from your chair, and you stepped to Kylo. You lowered one hand down onto his, and you looked up at his face. "You don't have to answer to Snoke anymore Kylo. You're your own person."

"I wouldn't do that." Hux whispered softly.

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes bore into yours, and his bottom lip quivered a bit. His eyes darted back and forth, and you could feel how stressed out he was. You could hear all the thoughts running through his head, and the actual fear inside of him at the idea of Snoke.

"Seriously. What's the worst he's going to do? I'll come with you, and we'll tell him to fuck off together. You don't have to listen to him anymore Kylo. I can feel the conflict inside of you. You can make your own choices. Please. I'll stay with you for forever, but only under those conditions." You ran your fingers across the top of his hand, and your eyes begged him.

Kylo tucked his bottom lip into his mouth, and he flipped his hand around, and he locked his fingers into yours. "You're right. I need to tell Snoke off. I don't have to listen to him anymore. I'll go to him, and I'll kill him."

"Ren," Hux rose to his feet quickly. The sweat dripped down the back of his neck, and he quickly glanced between you and Kylo. "No. You can't. He'll kill you."

"He won't. She'll come with me." Kylo stepped out around the table, and he pulled you around too. He put his other hand to the side of your face, and he kissed your passionately.

"Oh boy." Maul shook his head, and he rolled his eyes. "This is not a good idea. This isn't going to end well for either of you. You're both going to end up dead." He quickly rose to his feet, and he stepped around the table and walked over to you and Kylo as you made out. He grabbed your shoulder, and he pulled you away from Kylo, forcing your hand to untangle from his. He stepped you far enough away so Kylo wouldn't hear him, and he stared right into your eyes. "Listen to me, and listen to me good. Kylo's going to get you killed. If he does this, Snoke will kill you both. Please don't go."

"I have to. Kylo's being held back by Snoke. He needs someone there to help him stand up to Snoke. This is a good thing." You tried assuring Maul that this was what was best for Kylo. This was what was best for everyone. If no one had to answer to Snoke and his evil ways anymore, wouldn't that mean they could all live the lives they wanted? "It'll be fine. I'm a force user remember?" You patted his shoulder, and you stepped around him. He grabbed your arm, and he pulled you to him. He pressed his lips to your mouth, and he kissed your roughly.

Kylo's face scrunched together, and he felt the corner of his lip start twitching. He took a sharp breath in through his nose as he watched Maul make out with you, and he growled. "Enough." When Maul didn't listen, he stepped to the sith, and he yanked him off of you. "What the fuck?"

"I care about you. Way more than he does. You won't survive if you go with him. Please, please, don't go." Maul had never begged for anything in his life, but he was now. He truly did have a soft spot for you, and he didn't think going to Snoke was a good idea at all. "Please."

"I fucking said enough." Kylo grabbed your wrist, and he dragged you out of the dining room, and down through the corridors back to his quarters. He waved his hand in front of it, and the door opened. "Really?"

"What?" You pulled your hand out of his grasp, and you knitted your brows together. You knew what. He was jealous. Honestly, it was a relief to know how jealous he was. He had been so mean lately, that a bit of jealousy feemed fitting. You crossed your arms over your chest, and popped your hip out.

"You know what. Get undressed now, pet." Kylo quickly undressed himself, and he slowly walked towards you. He stopped when he got in front of you, and he helped you finish taking your pants off. "We're going to be fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll die before anything does." He put his hands around your waist, and he lifted you into the air. Your legs wrapped around him, and he pushed his cock inside of you. He carried you over to his bed, and he lowered his body down onto yours. He lowered his mouth to yours, and he kissed you sweetly. He slowly started pushing into you, and his hands pulled out from underneath you, and he took your hands into his. He brought your hands up above your head, and he slipped his tongue into your mouth. 

You moaned against him as he made love to you, and your mind flooded with happiness. That was the side of Kylo you were slowly falling for. The sweet side. The caring side. The side of him that actually proved her had a heart. You arched your back up off of the bed, and your breasts pressed into his bare chest. Your tongue danced around his, and your eyes stared right into his. 

Kylo pulled his head away from you, and he brought it back down, and gently planted kisses onto your neck. "Don't you know how much I need you?" His hips gyrated around slowly. "Huh?" 

Your head turned to try and look at him but you could only see his side profile, and his beautiful luscious locks. "Then how come you treat me like shit?" 

"I thought you liked it?" Kylo pulled his head back up, and he stared into your eyes. "Am I wrong? Do you not like being fucked like your a dirty little slut? Do you not like it rough and kinky?" 

You stammered to find the words. "I -" You paused, and you moaned. "I do... But you don't need to be so-" The look that flashed in his eyes made you stop talking immediately. The sweetness on his face, and in his eyes was being replaced quickly with rage. "Kylo, I like it rough in bed, not my whole life." 

"Mm." Kylo rolled his eyes, and his pace started picking up a bit.

"That's all you're going to say? Ya know, Maul's been treating me especially nice." Dare you try and add to the anger, and jealousy that was already bubbling in Kylo's pot of emotions? Yes. 

Kylo glared at you, and he brought his mouth down to your left breast. He was pretending to ignore you. He wasn't. He heard what you said, and he knew you were trying to get a rise out of him. He knew you wanted a reaction from him. He wasn't going to give you one. He could play the psychological mind games too. He took your nipple between his teeth, and he grazed them back and forth over it. He kept his fingers locked into yours above your head. He held them down to the bed, feeling your body starting to wiggle around underneath him. He grunted through his teeth, and his cock pushed even deeper into you. 

You whimpered when Kylo's cock hit against your g-spot. Your head tilted back into the pillow, and you dug your feet into the mattress. You squeezed his hands in yours, and you felt chills run up and down your spine when Kylo removed his warm mouth off of your nipple. The cool air hit your wettened nerve, and it was cold. You moaned when Kylo continued to hit your sweet spot. 

Kylo moved to your other nipple, and repeated his actions. He pulled his mouth up after a couple minutes of teasing it, and he planted kisses across your chest. He trailed the kisses up to your neck, and he put his mouth to your ear. "Maul won't care for you like I will. I'd die for you. He wouldn't." He grunted softly, and the hairs on your ear stood at attention. 

Your mind was clouded, and you thought you had misheard him. 'Did he just say he'd die for me?' 

"I did." Kylo grunted into your ear again, enjoying the vibrations from your body in response. "I can guarantee he wouldn't."

"You don't know that."

"I do." Kylo picked his head back up, and he kissed you again. This time there was much more passion than before. He was sweet. He was gentle. 

You moaned against him, and your orgasm broke over you hard. Your hands clenched into Kylo's and your body writhed around. Kylo joined you in the sweet release, and he shot his seed into you. He slowed his pace down as he worked himself through it, and he collapsed onto you. He pulled his mouth from yours, and he rolled to your left side. He wasted no time in releasing your hands, and he brought one hand under your head, and the other one down your body, and he pulled you into his arms. 

You didn't fight back against Kylo's movements. You actually inched your body back into his. You felt so small wrapped up into his large arms, and against his large body. He was so much bigger than you. You felt strangely safe in his hold. His words played in your head over and over, and you shut your eyes trying to figure your own feelings out. Maul had been kind. Maul had been sweet. But here Kylo was, being kind, and sweet too. You felt guilty for feeling for both of them. Was it wrong? Was it right? Why couldn't you just get your shit together, and fucking fight these feelings? Your eyes shot open when you felt Kylo's chin lower onto your shoulder, and his breath was right against your ear, and neck. You shuddered. "Kylo,"

"Shh. We need to rest. We need to be at our full strength for when we go see Snoke." Kylo's eyes shut as he held you against him. He'd blatantly admitted that he cared deeply for you, in his own way. Yes, he could be aggressive, and cruel, but he wasn't the best at handling emotions. He wasn't lying. He would die for you. There was a part of him that was fearful for going to see Snoke, but he knew it needed to be done. He knew he had to stand up for himself. His own aspirations, and goals weren't the same as Snokes, and they'd been pushed aside when kylo had agreed to become Snoke's apprentice. It was time to fight. He wasn't fearful for himself, he was fearful for you. If Snoke did anything to you, he'd fucking lose his mind. He had to keep you safe. He had to protect you. You were his. 

"So, you love her or something?" Vicrul cooed to Maul from the table.

Maul scoffed. "I'm not having this discussion with you." 

"I take that as a yes." Ushar chimed in, leaning back into his chair, and smirking. 

Maul rolled his eyes, and he started for the door. "Kylo's going to get her killed. It's a shame for good pussy to go to waste." He turned and continued on his way out of the dining room. He couldn't admit to the Knights that he had feelings for you. He'd only get shit for it, and that was the last thing he needed. He stormed through the corridors, his mind racing. He needed to stop this suicide mission Kylo was about to take you on. Snoke would for sure kill both of you. There wasn't a doubt in his mind about it.


	11. Chapter 11

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. KyloXReader smut. KyloXreaderXMaul Smut. <3 

One of Kylo's golden-emerald eyes opened, and he cautiously tipped his head down to see if you were still sleeping or not. He inched his body backwards, slowly wiggling his hand from under your head. He didn't want to wake you. Not yet anyways. He rose his hand that had been wrapped around you, up off of your body, missing how you felt in his arms already. He successfully gotten his arm freed from under your head without waking you, and he twisted his body around to the other side of his bed. Ever so slowly, he brought his legs over the side, and he planted them onto the floor. He used his hands to help lift his body from off of the mattress, praying it didn't vibrate and wake you. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he straightened his body out, and he turned to see if you were still passed out. You were.

Kylo's normally loud footsteps were quiet as could be as he walked around the bed through his quarters, and towards the bathroom. He'd just barely took a step into the doorway, and he heard you mutter under your breath. His jet black slightly curly locks whipped around his face when he turned his head around and looked to the bed.

"Kylo?" You had rolled over, and reached for him in your sleep. The bed was just barely warm from him just getting out of it. Your eyes shot open, and you stared at the empty space in the bed. "Kylo?" Half-asleep, you rose your body upright, and looked around the room. You blinked to try and clear your slightly blurry vision and you smiled when you saw him staring right at you from the doorway. "Kylo, there you are. I thought you left without me."

"Honestly, I was going to."

"What?" You were very much awake now. You furrowed your brows together and you brought your hands to your face, and you closed them. You rubbed the sleepy seeds from the corners of your eyes, and you mustered the strength to get out of bed. You grabbed the satin black sheet, and pulled it around your body. You lazily walked over to Kylo, who was still in the doorway, and when you got in front of him, you cocked your head to the side. "What do you mean you were going to leave without me?"

"It's too dangerous. Maul's right. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Snoke can be vindictive, and he's not a good man. He'll kill you." Kylo turned away from you and stepped into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, and he sighed. He quickly washed his face, and brushed his teeth. He spit the mouthful of toothpaste he had out, and he cupped his hand under the faucet. He sucked it into his mouth, swished it around, and spit it out. He glanced to himself in the mirror again, and he rolled his eyes. "I've just been thinking, and I don't like the idea of you being anywhere near Snoke."

"I'm going. You can't stop me. You're going to need me there. You need someone to help you stand up to him." You side stepped out of the doorway when Kylo came towards you. Your eyes locked onto his back as he walked over to his drawers. "Kylo."

"I could stop you, and you know that very well pet." Kylo didn't look to you. He knew if he looked into those eyes, he'd give in to you, and you'd be coming with him. "I said no, and I mean it. I don't need anyone to come with me. I'm a big boy." He heard your footsteps move across his quarters, and he gulped. When he turned his head to the side, his eyes trailed up your sheet covered body. His gaze met yours, and he pushed his lips out. "No."

"Kylo."

"No." Kylo's head turned away from you, and he was trying his damndest to ignore the sweet voice you were using. You were trying to manipulate him by being cute, and he wasn't going to give in to it. He could feel the warmth generating off of your body when you closed the space between you and him. He reached into the drawers, and he pulled out his black pants, his tunic, and a pair of boxers. He straightened himself back out, and he slowly rotated his body around. "Y/N."

Your hand rose up to his freckle speckled cheek and you brushed your fingers against it gently. Your lips curled up into a smile as his eyes stared into yours. You lowered your hand down from his face, over his bare torso, and down his body as you lowered yourself to your knees in front of him.

Kylo's hands were full of his clothes, or else he would have grabbed you. His eyes followed your body down, and his body stiffened a bit. He really was trying not to cave. He was. He was trying to fight the urge to grab you, throw you up against the wall, and fuck your brains out. He sucked air in through his teeth when your mouth wrapped around his half-hardened cock, and his hips titled towards you. "Fuck,"

You smirked against the head of Kylo's cock, and your tongue twirled around it. You worked your tongue down him, and your ears filled with a soft moan from above. 'If you're going to leave without me, then let me take care of you first. Give you a reminder of what you need to come back home to,'

Kylo groaned, still trying to fight it. It was futile. He couldn't control himself around you. You made his mind and judgement cloud. He was addicted to you, and he needed his fix. As your tongue worked down to the base of his cock, his grunts got louder and louder. When you took him all the way into your mouth, his hands released the clothes he had in them, and they fell to the floor gracefully. He put boths his hands on the top of your head, and he slowly starting moving his hips back and forth. He was letting you control the pace, but he couldn't hold still. He had to move. His head tilted back, and he shut his eyes enjoying the feeling of pleasure consuming him. "Ohhhh goooooddd giiirrrrlll."

You moaned against him as your head bobbed up and down. You could feel his cock twitching about in your mouth, and you absolutely loved it. You could feel how aroused Kylo was, hell, you were even turned on. You let the sheet fall from your body to the floor, and you slowly worked your hand up your thigh. You spread your legs apart slightly, and you pressed your hand against your sex. You slowly started rubbing the side of your hand against your clit, and your eyes shut. Your pace on Kylo's cock quickened, and his grunts increased substantially.

Kylo was lost in pure bliss. His head was empty of all thoughts, and his body filled with pure euphoria. He could feel the pleasure seeping out of your pores and into the room. He lowered his head back down, and his eyes went to your hand between your legs. His mouth curled upwards into a devious smirk. "Did I say you could touch yourself pet?"

'No, but I'm reallllllyyyy horny. Pleaseeeeeeeeee sirrrr.'

Kylo's teeth grazed over his bottom lip, and he nibbled at it. "Hmmm. I guess it's fine only because you asked so nicely. You better cum when I do pet."

Your fingers pumped into you as fast as you could get them to. Your thumb pressed your clit roughly, and you felt your orgam rising quicker, and quicker. 'I'm going to cum...'

"Mmm." Kylo grunted, and he pulled your head all the way down to the base of his cock. "Cum. Now." Moans came from Kylo and you as you both climaxed at the same time. Your fingers slicked with your wetness, and Kylo's seed shot into the back of your throat. Your tongue curled up against him.

Kylo slowly pulled your mouth from off of him, and he watched your lips close. His eyes flickered with amusement when you tipped your head up, and swallowed. "That's so fucking hot." He drew his hands away from your head, and he reached down and grabbed the hand that had been inside of you. He pulled you to your feet, and he put your fingers to his lips. He put them into his mouth, and his tongue twirled around them, lapping your cum off. He gently pulled your hand away, and his eyes looked into yours.

Your cheeks turned a bright shade of red as you felt Kylo staring right into your soul. Something about the way he looked at you made your stomach fill with butterflies, and chills run down your spine. "So,"

Kylo sighed knowing exactly where the conversation was headed again. "Fine. But you'll stay quiet. You won't say a word to Snoke. Okay?"

You nodded your head. "Of course." You put your index finger to your lips, and smiled under it. "Whatever you say."

"MM." Kylo reached down for his clothes, and he quickly got dressed. He went back over to the drawer, and he pulled out a black sleeveless tunic and handed it to you. He reached back inside and handed you a black pair of cotton pants. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Also," Kylo reached into the third drawer, and he pulled out Leia's saber. He'd had it this whole time. Maul had given it to him when he captured you initially, and he kept it away for safe keeping. He'd hidden it under some clothing though. He spun on his feet, and he held his hand out with the saber in it. "This is yours."

Your eyes lit up with joy when you saw Leia's lightsaber. You took it from Kylo's hand, and you drew it to your face. "You've had it this whole time?" Your eyes narrowed, and you glanced upwards to Kylo's face.

"Yes."

"Mmm." You figured throwing his infamous mumble back at him. You couldn't believe he'd had Leia's lightsaber this whole time and he didn't give it to you. Leia had given it to you after all. Perhaps he'd been keeping it for sentimental value? No. Kylo wasn't the type of person to hold onto something for such a sappy reason. Was he? You placed the lightsaber onto the table of ashes, and you quickly got dressed. You scooped the saber back up, and hooked it into the band of your pants.

"Ready?" Kylo had walked over to the large black door, and he briefly glanced to you.

"Yes." You pushed off of the heel of the boots Kylo had given you, and you walked with a stoicness. As you walked beside Kylo through the ship down the corridors, you couldn't help but feel power hungry. You'd understood Kylo's attraction to the dark side. You felt it more and more yourself every day. The longer you were away from your friends, and 'family', and away from the Jedi lifestyle, the bigged the cloud of darkness got inside of you. You weren't opposed to it consuming you entirely. There was some fear, but mostly, curiosity. As you and Kylo entered the bay you heard Maul call to you from back down the corridors. Your head whipped around, and you cocked your head to the side watching him dart into the bay.

"Don't go Y/N. Please." Maul took your hands into his, and he held them out between the two of you. "Please. I've got a really bad feeling about this."

Kylo stopped abruptly, and he whipped around to look at Maul. "Maul," His tone was soft, and calm.

Maul's yellow sith colored eyes shot to Kylo, and then back to you. He leaned his head inwards, and he whispered softly. "I'll follow you. Don't tell Kylo."

Your head shook back and forth, and you pulled your hands back to your body and out of Maul's. A nervous chuckle came from your lips. "Maul, it's fine. Really. We'll be okay. Kylo will protect me won't you?" You slowly turned your head, and you smiled at Kylo.

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Let's go." He held his right hand out, and he motioned with two fingers for you to come.

"I got to go Maul. It'll be fine. We'll come back in one piece. I promise." You stepped to him, and kissed his cheek gently. You quickly spun around, and you saw Kylo roll his eyes. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Kylo climbed up into his TIE fighter, and he held his hand out to help you up inside. He pulled you upwards, and he lowered himself into his chair. He waited for you to get adjusted on his lap, and he closed the hatch. He pressed the button and the ships engines roared on loudly, echoing throughout the bay. He breathed out heavily, and he reached for the lever. He was about to pull it down, and he looked to you. "Do you want to fly?"

"Really?" You couldn't hold back the smile that tugged at the corners of your lips. Your face lit up, and you shot your hand out and grabbed the lever. You pulled it down, and the ship slowly lifted off of the floor of the bay. You pulled at the steering wheel, and the ship turned. Your pupils dilated when the front of the ship pointed out into the space, and you shoved the lever upwards hard, and the fighter shot out of the bay.

"Easy killer." Kylo's hands went to the sides of your thighs as you whipped the fighter through space. "I've already put the coordinates in. Just follow the map."

"Gotcha." You kept your eyes fixated out in front of you for a long while, and then you glanced to the holographic map that was hovering above the control panel. You pursed your lips together.

"So," Kylo's voice deepened, and he cleared his throat.

'Oh boy. Here we go.' "Yes?"

Kylo's eyes narrowed as he looked at the back of your head. He gripped your thighs tightly, and he leaned his head forwards. "What's going on with you and Maul?" The jealousy seeped from his words.

You choked as you fought back laughter. You shifted your ass a bit on his lap, and he mumbled something inaudible under his breath. "Nothing." You were lying. You weren't about to tell Kylo you may or may not have feelings for Maul, as well as Kylo. It was more complicated than that if you were being honest with yourself. Maul was a passionate person. He had a tough exterior, but deep down, he was a big softie. He'd displayed that. Similar to Kylo, Maul just had some emotional and mental issues to work through.

Kylo just blinked, breathing onto the back of your ear. "Mmm." He wasn't buying it. He'd seen your interactions, and he wasn't stupid. He didn't appreciate you treating him like he was. "Liar." He drew his head back, and pressed it into the back of the pilots seat. He wasn't going to pry. Whatever was going on with you and Maul, he wasn't going to allow it to happen anymore. It was about time for Maul to go home anyways. Not just because he didn't want him around anymore, but there was nothing left that Kylo needed him for on his ship. He'd done what Kylo had asked him to do. Play time was over. He glanced to the holographic map, and he stiffened up a bit seeing how close they were to almost being at Snokes ship. The paranoia and fear was slowly building inside of him. He was double guessing bringing you along. Snoke was unpredictable to say the least.

There was a part inside of you that was screaming at you to reassure Kylo about how you felt about him, but you couldn't. You tried to open your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Your mind was even having trouble finding the words to say to him. Your eyes side glanced at the map, and you sighed. "We're almost there."

"I know."

[Kylo and Y/N's POV in the elevator going to the throne room]

A weird silence had fallen between you and Kylo once you arrived on Snoke's ship. You docked the fighter into the bay, and you'd climbed out of the ship. You still were having a hard time figuring out what to say to Kylo. He'd climbed down from the ship, and he walked through the bay almost dragging his feet. You followed after him through the corridors, taking in every detail of the ship, and the lay out. You were taking mental images just in case. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach, but you brushed it off. You and Kylo approached the elevator, and Kylo stepped inside. He pressed his back against the wall, and he stood there. You'd taken the spot next to him, and he reached out and pressed the button. The doors closed, and the elevator started moving up.

You couldn't stand it anymore. You finally turned and tilted your head up to look at Kylo's face. You lifted your hand into the air, and you took his large one into yours. "Kylo,"

Kylo slowly turned his head towards you, and he stared down at you. The fear was visible in his eyes the closer the elevator got to Snoke's throne room. He'd never admit it. Not outwardly. "What?"

"You're going to be fine. We're going to be fine." You smiled at him, and you nodded your head. You truly believed in your heart that Snoke wasn't as big and scary as everyone had made him out to be.

Kylo turned his head back, and he shifted from foot to foot. His adams apple moved up and down his throat as he swallowed hard. "Yeah."

Your smile quickly turned into a frown, and you pulled your hand back to your side. You turned your back, and you stared at the elevator as it jolted to a stop. You stumbled a bit, and your eyes watched the door slide open.

Kylo took one last big breath inwards, and he exhaled as he stepped out of the elevator and into Snoke's large throne room. He heard your footsteps beside him, and he stopped walking when he was right at the stairs up to the throne.

Your mouth nearly hit the floor when you looked to the large throne and saw the wrinkled, and battered looking pale animal/creature looking man upon it. You stopped walking when kylo did, and your eyes couldn't move from Snoke's face.

Snoke's eyes narrowed as he watched you and Kylo approach him. He tipped his head up waiting for you both to kneel and bow your heads. After a few minutes, and neither of you did, he sneered. "Bow to your Supreme Leader."

Kylo was about to, but he paused when you stepped to the stairs even closer. His eyes widened, and he watched Snoke's body language carefully.

"He's not going to bow to you anymore."

"Excuse me?" Snoke tipped his head to the side, though angry, he was curious. So you were the force user Kylo had taken a strange infatuation to huh? He rose his hand up from off of the arm rest, and he used the force to pull you to him, lifting you up above the stairs, and he held you into the air out in front of his throne. "So your Kylo's new plaything huh?" He looked your body up and down, and he scoffed. "Jedi scum."

"Put her down." Kylo's eyes flickered with darkness. He balled his hands into fists at his sides, and his body stiffened.

"I will not. Kneel and bow." Snoke's eyes moved over your body taking in the details of your attire, and he immediately recognized the lightsaber that was wedged into the band of your pants. The fingers on his other hand wiggled, and he used the force to pull the saber into his palm. He curled his fingers around it tightly, and he looked down at it. "I know this lightsaber." He held it out in front of him, and he smirked deviously at Kylo. "It's your mothers isn't it?"

"Yes." You hadn't even given Kylo a chance to speak. He clearly wasn't brave enough to stand up to Snoke like you'd thought. As you hovered in the air in front of him, you sized him up. He was sure ugly looking, but he wasn't all that scary and tough like everyone had been making him sound. You weren't intimidated. "She gave it to me. Now give it back." You fought against Snoke's force hold on you. Your legs dangled around, and your head rolled around. You were getting more and more furious with every passing second. "Kylo's not going to fucking listen to you anymore. He doesn't want to be your bitch anymore. He's not going to bow to you anymore, and he's not going to do your bitch work. He wants to live his own life."

"Is that so?" Snoke sounded utterly amused with your words. He almost laughed he was so entertained. Almost. He turned his attention to Kylo whom at this point just looked angry and terrified as he stood there. "Well, is it?"

"Y-yes." Kylo's words came out shaky. His nostrils flared out. Mentally he was cursing himself for not having the courage to stand up to Snoke like he'd wanted. His golden-emerald eyes frantically looked you up and down.

'Kylo, do it. Tell Snoke what you want. Tell him to fuck off, and that you're not doing anything for him anymore. Please! Do it!' You were mentally pleading Kylo. He needed to do it. He needed to fight for the things he truly wanted in life. If he didn't this whole trip was for nothing.

Snoke scoffed. "I can hear your thoughts Jedi scum." He dropped the force hold on you, and you fell hard to your hands and knees in front of him. He rose to his feet quickly, and he ignited Leia's saber. He moved the blade through the air, and he put it right to the side of your face. "Come on Kylo, stand up for yourself. Be brave."

Kylo's mouth twitched. His mind was racing with all sorts of things. He was conflicted. Would he be able to get to you before Snoke hurt you? What was Snoke going to do to you if he did? He wasn't thinking about his own well being. He could only think about what would happen to you. He'd made a promise, and he fully intended on keeping it. "Let her go Snoke." He could feel the fear radiating off of you. He didn't like it. He didn't like that you were terrified, and it was his fault. If he'd just made you stay back at his ship, you wouldn't have a lightsaber to your head right now. Kylo had to do something. He shot his right hand out into the air, and he gritted his teeth trying to pull the lightsaber to him.

Your eyes clenched shut as the sound of the saber vibrated through your ears. You could feel the warmth of it on your face, and you knew you were done for. You heard the lightsaber raise above your head, and you slowly opened your eyes, and tilted your head to the side so you could see.

Snoke growled when the hilt of the lightsaber slipped from his grasp. He used the force to try and pull the lightsaber back to him. "Pathetic." His and Kylo's eyes met as the lightsaber moved closer towards Kylo, and then back towards Snoke.

You took the only chance you were probably going to have, and you rolled to the side. You spun your body around, and your hand shot into the air. You pulled Kylo's crossed lightsaber from off of his hip and through the air. Just as the saber got into your grasp, footsteps swarmed around you. You rose to your feet, and you glanced around you seeing the Praetorian guards. "Bring it on."

"You can't win against me apprentice. You're not strong enough. I can feel the light inside of you. Just like I have since day one. You haven't let the darkness take control, not fully. You won't win." Snoke stepped down the steps leading up to the throne, and he tugged at the saber hard through the force. The saber drew back to him a bit, and he smirked.

Kylo clenched his outstretched hand shut tightly, and he let out a guttural growl. "You're the one who isn't going to win." He glanced over to you, spinning around on your heels, his red bladed saber lunging through the air, and slicking one of the guards in half. He smirked, and brought his attention back to Snoke. He then heard footsteps come from behind him, and he heard the sound of one of the Bilari electro chain whip shooting through the air at his head, and he ducked down just in time for it to whip over the top of his head. "Hmph." He rose his body back up, and he sighed knowing he had to let his hold on the lightsaber go. He drew his hand back, and he spun around swiftly. He flicked his wrist, and he took the whip from out of the guards hands. He whipped it around above his head, and he lunged towards the weaponless guard. The whip snapped around his side, and he curled it around the guards waist. He pulled the guard to him, and he grabbed his throat. He twisted his wrist, and the guards neck broke. He quickly pulled hard at the whip, and he turned towards the direction of footsteps rushing him again. The guard who was just a few feet away from him had a two vibro-arbir blades, one in each hand. "Is that what you're going to use?" A small chuckled came from Kylo's lips, and he cracked the whip at his side again.

A grunt came from your mouth when the guards electro-bisento blade slid across your back horizontally. He'd applied enough pressure when he'd done so that it cut across your tunic, and down into the first few layers of skin. You bent at the waist, breathing inwards through your teeth. You shot your body back up, and you jumped backwards avoiding the guards blade from cutting your stomach. "Not very nice."

Snoke gripped the lightsaber into his hand tightly, and he slowly walked through the throne room towards where you and the guard were blocking one anothers attacks. He slipped behind you, and he brought the lightsaber around you and pulled it right to your neck. Not so it was touching, but just barely. "Drop it."

You'd been so focused on fighting the guard, you weren't thinking about Snoke pulling a sneak attack. The hand holding Kylo's lightsaber was extended out in front of you, and you sighed as the remaining guards rose their weapons up to you. "Fine." You turned the lightsaber off, and you pulled your head back a bit to try and get away from the heat of Leia's saber against your throat.

Kylo wrapped the whip around the guards throat, and he pulled the handle down to the ground making the guards neck break, and he fell to the ground. He pulled his hand back and the whip cracked as it came back towards him. He turned and looked at Snoke behind you, with his saber to your throat. He didn't even think. He saw your hand going to hand Snoke his saber, and he shot his free hand into the air, and pulled it to him. Kylo leet the whip fall to the ground once he had his saber back into his grasp, and he lunged towards Snoke.

Snoke shook his head, and the guards lunged towards Kylo. "Enough." Snoke's words echoed through the room, and the guards stopped immediately. "Drop the lightsaber my dear apprentice."

Kylo's hand trembled against the hilt of his saber.

"Don't." You frowned, and looked right to kylo's face. "Kylo, don't."

"Shut your mouth Jedi scum." Snoke spat bitterly. "Drop it." He waited for Kylo to drop the saber, and when he did he grinned. "Now get on your knee and bow."

"KYLO! Don't! Don't fucking do it!"

Kylo's eyes darted back and forth between your face and Snoke's. He knew in his heart there was no winning against Snoke. He wasn't strong enough. Snoke was right. He had felt the pull to the light, and there was light still inside of him. He hadn't fully submitted to the dark side. He was afraid. He knew what had happened to his grandfather, and he didn't want to live the same fate. His head lowered in defeat, and he slowly lowered himself to one knee.

Snoke pulled the lightsaber from off of your throat, and he turned it off. He chuckled sadistically. "That's what I thought. You'll never be anything compared to your grandfather. You were a disappointment to your mother, father, and uncle, and you're a disappointment to me. I'm ashamed to call you my apprentice. You're weak. You're pathetic. You're despicable."

Snoke's words were angering you. He didn't need to be so degrading. He didn't need to fill Kylo's head with anymore doubt than he already had. You could feel Kylo's self doubt, and it was clear by the way he reacted to certain situations that he was struggling with self-love. If he had any, it was barely there. Your hands clenched at your sides, and you quickly spun on your heels. Your hand shot up through the air, and it crashed into the side of Snoke's face. He stumbled off to the side. "You're the one who's despicable. You take someone under your wing, and you're supposed to teach them, show them what to do and what not to do, and instead you tear them down. You make them feel worthless, and invaluable. Do you have any idea how much people's words stick inside someone's mind? Huh?" You slowly stepped to him, and you felt Snoke's force hold swell around you. The rage seeped from your pores, and you fought through it. You pushed hard against it, and your once frozen in place body, moved slightly.

Snoke's face lit up with fear when he felt you fighting through his force hold. He took a couple steps back, and he pushed back against the force. He stared in complete shock as you got closer and closer. He growled, and he brought his other hand up. He used all the force strength he could muster, and he watched your body bend backwards. "Stupid girl. You think you're stronger than me? No wonder Kylo's attracted to you, you're just as dumb as he is. The two of you." He slowly moved his hand through the air, and pulled Kylo's body to your side. He bent Kylo's body back like he had yours, and he sighed. "You'll both die then."

Your eyes quicky went to Kylo's, and a holler escaped your lips when your body bent. You felt tears swell in your eyes from the pain that seared through your body. "Kylo...I'm......" You gasped and let out another scream bending backwards even more. "Sorry."

Kylo let out a groan as he too got bent in half pretty much. His golden-emerald eyes flashed. He curled his lips down into a frown when he saw how scared you looked. He saw the glistening in your eyes from the tears starting to form, and his heart felt like it completely shattered inside of his chest cavity. "No...pet,..." He groaned again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, you'll be together in the spirit world." Snoke was slowly pulling the power from you and Kylo in your bent positions in the air. "These powers belong to someone who's worthy."

The darkness started clouding Kylo and yours vision, and both your hearing were going. Everything sounded fuzzy, and distorted. You both could feel the power inside of you being pulled out, and it was excruciatingly painful. Just when all hope seemed lost, the faint you and Kylo heard the faint sounds of blasters, and screaming. He was completely consumed by blackness, and he passed out. You heard the same thing Kylo had, and you passed out as well.

"SNOKE!" Hux rushed into the throne room with Maul at his side. He gasped when he saw you and Kylo's body laying on the floor. At first he thought you both were dead, but then he saw the life forces still being ripped from your bodies. "Supreme Leader, stop. You're killing them."

"Take me. You can have my life force instead of theirs. Please. Don't kill her." Maul pushed past Hux, and he bravely approached Snoke.

Snoke looked contemplative, and he scanned Maul up and down. He was trying to think of why anyone cared if you lived or died. Were you that special to them? How could his dark side allies care for a Jedi scum? It made no sense to him. He sighed, and he lowered his hands down. He tipped his head up and he nodded. "Tell me why you're so willing to sacrifice yourself for this girl?"

"I-" Maul swallowed hard, and his eyes went to your face. A small smile formed on his lips taking in the details of your flawless face, and your soft lips. Even knocked unconscious you were stunningly beautiful. He slowly turned back to Snoke. "I care about her. She's the first girl I've met in a long time that's able to make me feel remotely normal again. She doesn't deserve to die."

"I see. So be it." Snoke rose his hand back into the air, and he started pulling Maul's life force from him without haste.

Hux rushed over to yours and Kylo's bodies, and he wrapped Kylo's arm around his neck. He bent to the side, and he wrapped your arm around his neck to. He attempted to lift you both up, but stumbled down onto his ass. He scowled. "Shit. I can't get both of them up."

"Allow me to help." The Knights were the ones who'd brought Hux, and Maul to Snoke's ship. He bent down and scooped Kylo up no problem at all. "Get the girl. Let's go."

Hux nodded, and he wrapped your arm back around his neck. He rose to his feet, lifting you up, and he dragged you through the throne room hurriedly.

Ushar and Trudgen stood still, as if they'd been frozen in place as Snoke pulled Maul's life force from him. "I'm strangely not okay with this."

"Me neither." Trudgen turned his masked face to his fellow Knight. They both nodded, and rushed towards Snoke.

Cardo grabbed the other side of your body, and swung your arm around his neck, and helped Hux bring you back to the Night Buzzard.

Kuruk sat impatiently in the ships pilots seat with the feeling of nausea building up inside of him. He felt sick to his stomach. Ever since they left Kylo's ship, and started towards Snoke's, he felt like he'd puke any minute. It was a suicide mission. However, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge, which he knew getting Kylo and you back from Snoke was going to be. Hux had spent the entire time trying to convince the Knights, and Maul to go after you, and finally Maul caved. Of course the Knights weren't going to let Hux or Maul go by themselves. They were supposed to protect Kylo after all, and honestly, the Knights had taken quite the liking to you, and didn't want you to die either. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye from the bay entrance, and he sighed with relief when he saw Vicrul carrying Kylo in his arms, and Hux and Cardo carrying you. "Thank the maker." He pressed the button and the ships engines whirred back on.

Vicrul placed Kylo down onto the bench, and he sighed glancing down at him through his mask. "Idiot." He looked up to Kuruk. "I'm going back."

"Uhhhhh...." Kuruk shook his head as Vicrul exited the ship. "Not a good idea."

Hux and Cardo entered the ship, and Hux's brow knitted together as Vicrul passed them. "Where are you going? We got to go?"

"I have to go back." Vicrul didn't bother explaining himself. He hurried out of the bay, and back through the ship to the elevator. He stepped out of it, and into the throne room seeing Trudgen and Ushar swinging their weapons towards Snoke. He grabbed the scythe he'd dropped on the ground when he went to pick Kylo up, and he rushed at Snoke as well.

Ap'lek waited for the right moment to grab Maul, and he took it as soon as he saw Snoke's hand lower down, and raise towards Ushar. He picked Maul up from off of the floor, and rushed back to The Night Buzzard as quickly as he could.

Snoke held Ushar in place, and his other hand shot up towards Trudgen. His hands shook as he held them stretched out in front of him. Trying to rip the power from Kylo, and you and then from Maul had taken a toll on him. He'd done the opposite of what he thought it would do.

Vicrul rushed at Snoke, and twisted the end of his scythe around in front of him. He caught the side of Snoke's neck, and he pulled the blade through. He tipped his head upwards when he heard a thud and he glanced back behind him to see Snoke's head on the floor. He glanced to Ushar, and then to Trudgen. "Let's go home boys."

The three Knights walked out of the throne room, triumphantly. They made their way back to the Night Buzzard, and all took their seats.

[POV after Kylo, Maul and You get brought to the med bay on Kylo's ship]

"Hey."

The word spun around in your head over and over. It was distorted, almost robotic sounding. You heard it in your sleep. Your eyes slowly lifted open, and you groaned feeling pain sear throughout your entire body. You slowly rolled your head to the right, and you smiled when you saw Maul sitting in a cushioned chair beside you. "Hey yourself." You could barely remember what had happened. The last thing you remembered was Snoke bending your body backwards like a pretzel. "Am I dead?"

Maul chuckled softly. "No dear. You're not dead. You've very much alive." He pushed himself up out of the chair, and he walked over to the side of your hospital bed. He bent at the waist, and he kissed your forehead. "Thank the maker."

"Maul," You stared up at him with big eyes. As nice as it was to see Maul, and have him here, your mind was flooding with worry about Kylo.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Is Kylo okay?"

"I am." Kylo stepped through the threshold and into your hospital room. He'd woken up hours ago, and he insisted he see you immediately once he figured out where he was, and what had happened. He slowly approached the other side of your bed, and his golden-emerald eyes looked down to your exhausted looking face. "You should thank Maul for his sacrifice."

"What do you mean?" Your face scrunched together in confusion. Your big eyes looked between kylo and Maul.

"Nothing." Maul didn't want to tell you that he'd basically willingly gave his life up for you. He felt there was a time and place for everything. "Don't worry about it sweetie."

Kylo brought his hand to your cheek, and he gently ran the side of it over your soft flesh. "I'm glad you're okay."

"So am I." Maul's hand rose to your other cheek and he copied Kylo's actions.

Kylo and Maul both exchanged a look, and Kylo nodded his head. Maul smirked, and he leaned his head down, and put his mouth to yours. He kissed you sweetly, gently, tenderly. His lips were soft against yours, and he grunted when you took his bottom lip into your mouth, and bit it.

Kylo's eyes looked your body up and down with lust in them. He pulled his hand away from your face, and ran it down your body. He slowly worked it down your stomach, and to the band of your pants. He wedged his hand under the fabric, and down to your pussy. He put two fingers to your opening, and he flicked them back and forth. He slowly worked them inside of you, and his other hand worked at freeing his arousal from its confines. He'd have to push his jealousy aside this one time. Maul had saved your life, and his own.

Maul gently wrapped his hands under you, and he pulled the upper half of your body closer to the edge of the bed. He pulled his mouth from yours, and his yellow eyes looked into yours. "Do you want us to fuck you sweet thing?"

"Y...Yes. Please." Your words dripped with desperation and need. Your body screamed it. You moaned when Kylo's fingers started pumping into you, and the top part of his palm rubbed against your clit. "Fuck. Yes. Pleeeasseeee....."

"Good." Kylo stroked his needy length furiously. He could feel your desperation and your need, and it was driving him crazy. He pumped his fingers into you fast, and deep. "Daddy wants you to cum all over him."

Maul held back a chuckle at Kylo's words. He quickly freed his cock from his pants, and he gently pushed it to your mouth.

Your lips wrapped around Maul's cock, and you wasted no time in starting a pace up and down him. Your body arched up into Kylo's hand, and your moan muffled against Maul's cock. 'Fuck. Yesss. Please don't stop.'

Kylo smirked not letting up on his actions at all. "Don't worry, I won't." He twisted his hand around, dragging his fingers against your walls, and he felt you slicken around him when you reached your peak. Your body slammed up against his hand wildly, and he moaned. His hand worked up and down his cock, and he whimpered feeling his own orgasm rising. He wasn't ready to cum yet. He waited for you to slowly come down from your cloud of bliss, and he pulled his hand away. He used the force to yank your pants down from your body, and he climbed up onto the bed. He dipped his hips down to yours, and he shoved himself inside. He instantly started fucking you. "Fuck."

Maul's hands went to the back of your head, and he gently bucked his hips towards your face. "You look so good with my cock in your mouth." He spoke through half grunts. He gently massaged the back of your head.

You couldn't contain the moans that were building in your throat. Though muffled, they came out against Maul's cock, and Kylo fucked you. Your body started writhing against him as he brought you over the edge again. 'Fuckkkkkk.'

Kylo felt your pussy clamp around him tightly, and he grunted and came when you did. He grabbed the sides fo your hips, and he stilled his pace as his seed shot from the head of his cock. He wiggled his hips around, and he let out a deep breath. "Fuck. I needed that." He pulled himself out from you, and he collapsed at your side.

Maul joined Kylo in his bliss, and he pulled out of your mouth a bit. His seed shot against your tongue, and when he was done, he pulled his hips back even more. He watched you swallow his load, and he smirked. "So beautiful."

"Isn't she?" Kylo agreed, and he wrapped his arm under your head as you drew it back towards the middle of the bed.

Maul climbed onto the other side of you, and he wrapped his arms around your body. Both men wrapped you up in their arms, and put their heads into the crook of both sides fo your neck. You glanced between them, feeling overwhelmed with happiness.

"Get some rest babe." Kylo nuzzled his face further into your neck. He didn't even care that Maul was cuddling you. He'd officially pushed his jealousy aside. Temporarily. He just wanted to enjoy this moment. He wanted to stay wrapped up in your warmth. He wanted to hold you close.

"Ok." You nestled down into the mattress between both men, and you shut your eyes. 'I feel so special.'


	12. Chapter 12

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. KyloXReader smut. KyloXreaderXMaul Smut. Yes another chapter of Maul and Kylo smut. I like the idea.

[Couple Days After The Knights kill Snoke]

Everything seemed to be blissfully peaceful on the Star Destroyer. Kylo had kept his word, and he let Chewie, and Finn go back to D'Qar. He'd agreed to let the others go, if you kept your side of the agreement and his mother played by the rules. You had made sure to tell Finn to relay the message to Leia that you were fine, and you had made the choice to stay with Kylo. As sad as it was to see your friends leave, you had to remind yourself that it could be worse. Kylo could be torturing them still. He'd taken Poe out of a cell, and he put him into spare quarters. He demanded that Cardo and Ushar stand guard outside.

Things between you, Kylo, and Maul were complicated to say the least. Ever since the threeway you'd had in your hospital bed, things were strangely calm. Kylo hadn't thrown a temper tantrum, or broke out in a jealous fit. He was actually being relatively calm, and dare you say it, but he was being nice. Maul was being way more open about his feeling towards you, and honestly, it was mildly overwhelming. He was so willing to give his life up for you when Snoke was about to kill you, and you didn't know how you felt about it. Your mind raced with thoughts, relentlessly. You had to get away from it. You needed to clear your head. As flattering as it was, it added to your mixed emotions. Here you were, a Jedi, not only falling for a sith lord, but you were falling for Kylo Ren. The Kylo Ren. Leia's son. You should of felt ashamed, and guilty, and you didn't.

"Hey." A recognizable voice made you pause mid-step in the corridors, and you glanced behind you seeing Hux and his orange tabby cat. A smile appeared on your face.

"Hey Hux. Hey Maleficent." You spun on your boot clad heels, and you approached Hux. You reached your hand up, and gently ran your fingers over the top of the orange creamsicle cat's head. She started to purr. "Hux, I've been meaning to say thank you."

"For what?" The ginger haired male tipped his head to the side, searching your face for answers.

"For coming to save Kylo and I's life. I finally got Maul to tell me what had happened that day. If you all hadn't come, Kylo and I would be dead." You stepped around to the side of Hux, and you wrapped your arms around him, and Maleficent. Tears swelled in your eyes, and you buried your face into his arm. "Thank you."

"Are-Are you crying?" Concern dripped from Hux's words as he slowly turned his head to look down at your face buried into his arm. He sighed softly, and he rested his chin down onto the top of your head. He nuzzled you, and he half-smiled. "Why are you crying?"

"Hux," You slowly pulled your head out from under him, and took a step back. You sniffled, and wiped away your own tears. "I don't know what to do. I promised Kylo I'd stay here.... But I miss my home. I miss Leia. I miss my friends." You paused and swallowed hard, trying to rid your esophagus of the lump that formed. "I love Kylo, but-"

Hux cut you off. "You love him?"

Your face immediately lit up red when you realized the words that just came from your mouth. "I-I...." You took a minute to think about if you'd meant it or not. It was a half truth. You'd never been in love before. You'd loved the people you cared about, sure, easily, but had you ever actually been in the act of loving an individual? No. The idea of giving your heart to someone scared you. No, it terrified you. You didn't have the proper amount of trust to give someone your heart as easily as other people had. You were scared that if you did, give someone your all, it wouldn't be good enough, and they'd leave. You'd seen it with Leia and Han. She loved him so much, and of course he had loved her too, but he'd left her. He left her all alone. He thought he'd been doing the right thing by going after Kylo, and trying to get him to come back to the light side, but the only thing he succeeded in was getting himself killed. It had completely shattered Leia's heart. You'd been there to pick up the pieces, and help her through it, as was everyone else, but she hadn't been the same since. She'd never be the same again. That was what you feared, loving someone so hard, with every single molecule of your being, and them just leaving. The very idea made you sob hysterically.

Hux bent at the waist, and gently put his fur baby onto the floor. She meowed at him softly, and she turned to you. She rubbed up against your legs, and stared up at you with her big eyes. "Y/N, it's okay to not know how you feel. I constantly am unaware of what I'm actually feeling. There's no shame in it." He took a step to you, and put his hand onto your arm. "There's also no shame in loving someone. Kylo is a complicated individual. He's got a hard exterior, but the way he looks at you," Hux smiled just thinking about it. "I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. Even when he's angry with you, there's a glint in his eyes." He rubbed your arm comfortingly. "And Maul? Maul is absolutely in love with you. If that's what you're concerned about is loving them both, then sweetie," He shook his head and let out a small chuckle. "Don't even fret. It's okay to give pieces of your heart to more than one person. There's absolutely zero shame in it. People on this ship care about you. Despite the things you've endured since you've been here, even the Knights are warming up to you. You're the light in the darkness here." He leaned his head inwards, and he planted a kiss upon your forehead. "Everything will work itself out. Just trust that, and you'll be okay." He slowly pulled his head back, and he moved his hand up from your arm, and wiped your tears from one side of your face, then the other with his gloved hand. "How about I make us some food? Are you hungry?"

Your nostrils flared out when you sniffled again. "Y-es." Your lips quivered as you tried to stop yourself from crying anymore. Hux's generosity, and kind words had in fact comforted you. "Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"Y/N?" Kylo's voice from behind you made your head whip in his direction.

"Kylo." Your big, watery filled eyes stared into his beautiful shimmering golden-emerald ones.

"What's wrong?" Kylo's face hardened as he stepped to you. He brought his right hand to your cheek, and he brushed away the tear that was trickling down it. "Tell me what happened. Was it Maul?"

"No Kylo. It wasn't Maul. I-...I just...Need some time to myself."

"Well, that'll have to wait. I need your...." Kylo paused for a second as he searched for the right choice of words. "Assistance. In my quarters." His hand took your hand into his, and he turned back around, and started walking down the corridor, tugging you gently forwards.

"O..Oh." You knew exactly what that meant. Kylo was horny and wanted to fuck. You weren't really in the mood if you were being honest, but you knew that once you got there, and Kylo started touching you, you'd melt right into him, as you always did. He was your weakness.

"Do you want Maul to join?" The words came out extremely venomous from Kylo's lips. The past couple days had been fun, weird, complicated, confusing to say the least. Kylo had moved you from your hospital bed and back into his quarters, and you had insisted that Maul be allowed in there as well. As reluctant as Kylo had been, he just wanted to make you happy, so of course, he had agreed to it. Much to his surprise, Maul had shown Kylo up with his acts of generosity, and sappiness. He was so kind, and compassionate, and it made Kylo feel sick at first. As he watched how it made you smile, and he made you laugh, and lit up, he started to take mental notes. Was that what you wanted? You wanted Kylo to be romantic, and sweet like Maul? He didn't know if he was capable of doing that. He'd always pushed those feelings, and emotions down, and he pretended as if they didn't exist. He hadn't let himself feel anything but anger, rage, hatred, revenge. The more time he spent around you though, he felt a whole slew of things he didn't know how to explain. It terrified him. He'd been so in control of the things that he allowed himself to feel, most of the time, and now, it was like a TIE fighter spinning out of control inside of him.

"I -"

"It's a yes or no question Y/N."

"Honestly, Kylo, I just wanted to spend some alone time. I'm trying to work things out in my mind and heart right now." As you got to Kylo's large black metal door, he paused in front of it, making you stop as well. You stared up at his face, and a slight frown appeared.

"Hmm." Kylo played your words in his head over and over again. Perhaps you felt the same way he did. Perhaps you were trying to sort your shit out like he was. He almost wanted to speak on it, but he opted not to. "Come on, I'll help you make up your mind."

"Hey guys," Maul's voice rang in yours and Kylo's ears from behind you both.

"Maul." Kylo's head shot up, and he narrowed his eyes at Maul. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just seeing what you two are up to." Maul stepped around your side, and he put his hand onto your shoulder. "Hello sweetheart."

As good as Kylo had been the past couple days, the more time that passed, the harder, and harder it was getting for him to control the jealousy that was scratching at his insides to be let out. His eyes locked onto Maul as he bent down and kissed your cheek. He held back the gag inside of his throat, and he covered it up by clearing his throat loudly. "We were just about to go into my quarters."

"Oh, sweet. I'll join."

A loud sigh came from your lips, and both men turned their heads to look at you. Your eyes widened when you realized just how loud the sigh had been, and you bit your bottom lip. Your eyes shifted between both men's faces, and you finally spoke up. "There's something I need to say."

"What pet?" Kylo's head cocked to the side, and a piece of his hair fell over his left eye. Concern filled his eyes as he looked your face over. He was getting a weird feeling from off of you.

"The past couple days have been really nice. It's nice to be the center of attention, and all, and Maul, i've already said thank you for risking your life for me, and i still very much appreciate it, but I'm really missing my home, and everything, and it's really getting to me. I'm so conflicted though because I know I promised I'd stay, and there's a part of me that wants to." You paused to take a deep breath in. Your anxiety sky rocketed, and you started to tremble a bit when you continued. "I'm feeling so many things right now, and I don't know what to do about it. I think I love you.....both of you.....but I just...I don't know."

Maul's yellow eyes just stared at your face blankly. Shock washed over him as your words came out. His heart throbbed a bit against his chest, and he sucked at the inside of his cheek.

Kylo turned his head away from you, and looked at the metal door to his room. He shut his eyes, and he let his mind race. He could feel a droplet of sweat drip down the nape of his neck, and he took a deep, but silent breath inwards through his nostrils. He was trying to process. Not only your words, but his feelings about them. The idea of being loved had been a pleasant one to Kylo when it was foreign, but as it was within reach now, it scared him. It sparked something inside of him, and he panicked. He waved his hand out in front of his door, it hissing open, and he stepped through the threshold. He waved his hand again, and it closed. He pressed his back against the wall, and he put boths hands to his face, and slid down it. He brought his legs to his chest, and he just sat there. His heart was slamming against his chest, hard. He could barely breathe.

Your eyes watered as Kylo disappeared into his quarters. He'd unknowingly just helped you decide how you felt. You didn't know it yet, but you soon would. You turned to Maul, and you shook your head when he went to reach out for you. "No." You spun on your heels, and you ran as fast as your feet could take you down the corridor. You'd tried. You tried to tell them how you felt. You'd tried to express yourself and neither of them had reacted in a way you'd expected. They barely reacted at all, and it not only embarrassed you, but it hurt. You felt foolish. You'd put yourself out there, made yourself vulnerable, and weak, and you made yourself look like an absolute idiot. Of course Kylo Ren didn't love you back. How foolish of you to think that he would. He'd made it clear since day one, you were his pet, and that was all. As far as Maul was concerned, you felt for him, but not like you did Kylo. You weren't drawn to him as much as you were Kylo. Actually nothing like you were drawn to Kylo. You were drawn to Kylo like a bee was to honey. He was addicting. He was intoxicating.

Your boots thudded against the floor of the corridor as you ran down it. Your breathing became labored, and by the time you got the bay, you were sobbing all over again. Your blurry eyes looked throughout the bay, and your eyes landed on Kylo's TIE fighter. You were overcome by a sensation that told you to get out of there before you couldn't. Your mind raced for a minute, and then Poe came into your thoughts. You blinked a couple times, and you glanced back up the corridor. If you were cared for like Hux had said you were, and so welcomed onto the ship, then no one would suspect you to be freeing the prisoner right?

You turned back to the corridor, and you walked back up it. You quickly wiped the tears from your eyes, and you tried to pat your face to get rid of some of the swollenness. You saw Cardo and Ushar right out in front of Poe's door, and you stopped. How were you going to get them away from the door long enough to get Poe out? You dug through your mind with endless ideas, all of which were dumb. Then it came to you. The power of sex always worked. Your hips swayed back and forth exaggeratedly as you walked up the corridor, and approached both Knights.

Ushar was closet to you, and his masked head slowly turned and looked you up and down as you came up to them. "Well hello there."

Cardo nodded his head.

"Hello. How about you boys help me with something?" You put your hands to your breasts, and you squeezed them. "Huh?" You slowly worked them down your stomach, and down to your pants. Your fingers tugged the band of your pants forwards, and you tipped your head to the side

"Uhm, we can't leave the door unattended." Cardo sounded extremely reluctant. His eyes were glued onto your hands and you continued to play with the band of your pants. "But, I guess we could leave for a few minutes. It's locked. He's not going anywhere."

"Perfect. How about you two wait for me in the empty quarters over there while I go freshen up?"

The two Knights looked to one another, and nodded, and stepped away from the door and into the quarters just down the corridor, and closed the door.

"Idiots." You stepped to Poe's door, and rose your hand. As you were about to wave it out in front of you, Maul grabbed your hand. A small gasp escaped your lips, and you slowly turned to look him in the face.

"Clever." Maul lowered your hand down, and he sighed shaking his head. "I'm sorry." He brought his hand back up, and he waved it in front of your face. Your body went unconscious, and he scooped you up before you fell to the ground. He pulled you close to his chest, and he frowned as he looked down at your face. He carried you down the corridors, and back to Kylo's quarters. He kicked at the metal door with his boot. "Hey, Ren, open up."

Kylo slowly slid his body back up the door, and he turned and looked at the door as if contemplating if he should or not. He finally wiggled his fingers, and the door hissed open. His eyes landed right on you in Maul's arms, and he blinked.

Maul stepped past Kylo into his quarters, and he carried you over to his black satin covered bed. He gently lowered you down onto the mattress, and he carefully pulled his hands out from under you. He straightened his body out, and he looked to Kylo. "Ya know she's in love with you. She might love me, but she's not in love with me like she is you." His words were calm and collected. As much as it hurt Maul to know that your heart would never truly belong to him, you'd never belong to him, not the way he wanted you to, he felt for Kylo. He could only imagine what it must be like to be Kylo Ren. He placed one hand onto the top of his head, and slide it across the horns. "She'll never look at me the way she looks at you, but goddamn it, I just want you to know I do care about her. There's just something about her."

"I know." Kylo knew exactly what Maul was talking about. He turned to look at you on top of his bed, and he sighed. "She tried to free Poe?"

"Yeah. You need to talk with Cardo and Ushar by the way. Sexual manipulation is apparently their weakness." Maul scoffed, and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Kylo didn't turn to look at Maul. He was too enthralled with how peaceful you looked on his bed. You looked so vulnerable. So small. So fragile. He felt his bottom lip twitch a bit as a smile threatened to appear.

"Can you wake her up for me, so I can say goodbye properly?" Maul's eyes almost pleaded Kylo.

Kylo nodded his head, and he stepped over to the side of the bed. He bent down, and he waved his hand out in front of your face.

Your eyes shot open, and you narrowed them at Kylo. Your body shot upwards from off of the bed, and you sighed. "Damn it."

"Did you really think that would work?" Maul chuckled, and he stepped beside Kylo. "Silly girl." Maul smirked slightly. "Come say goodbye to me."

"What?!" You swung your legs over the bed, and you planted your feet firmly onto the floor. You rose to your feet, and Maul wrapped his arms around you. He hugged you tightly, and he put his head against yours. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because, if I don't go back to Mandalore, someone's going to take the throne. It's time." You felt Maul's hands push your body back, and you let him. He slipped them down to your sides, and he held you out in front of him. "I'm sorry. I'll come back to visit. Or you can come to mandalore."

"Maul," You leaned up and you pressed your lips to his.

Kylo looked on with lustful eyes. He knew where this was headed already. He stepped behind you, and he wrapped his arms around you. He pressed his body into your back, and he lowered his mouth to your neck. "It's going to be okay pet, I'm still here."

Maul kissed you back. His hands drew back, and he grabbed the sides of your face. He moaned against your mouth when your hands went down to his pants, and you undid them. He pulled his mouth from off of yours, and he looked to Kylo's face as if asking if it was okay. He saw Kylo nod and he smirked. He put his mouth to the other side of your neck, and he started licking the skin rapidly. He grunted when you freed his cock, and started tugging on it.

Kylo gyrated his hips against your ass, pressing his clothed arousal to your clothed ass. He uncoiled his hands from around your front, and he hooked his thumbs into the band of your pants. He tugged them down, and he used the force to lift you up just enough to get them off of your feet. He gently put you back onto the ground, and he lowered himself behind you. He used his hands to pull your ass cheeks apart, and he put his mouth to your pussy from behind. His tongue flicked out against your wettened sex, and he lapped at it like a greedy, hungry predator. He put his thumb to your ass, and he slowly worked it inside of you.

Maul's hand slipped up to your throat, and he gripped it gently. He positioned himself between your legs, and he waited for Kylo to remove his mouth from you. When he did he gently picked your leg up with his other hand, and pulled your body towards him by your throat. You moaned as he did, and he slowly worked his cock into your pussy.

Kylo rose to his feet, and he worked at his own pants. He smacked your cheek gently as he did. He smirked when you moaned again. "Still a little cock lover. I love that." He grabbed a hold of his arousal, and he pushed it between your ass cheeks to your other opening. He gently worked himself inside, and he started a gentle pace into you.

One of your hands snaked around Maul's back, and the other one reached behind you, up around Kylo's neck as he pressed against you as he fucked you. His arms wrapped around the front of you, and he put a hand on each breast, and he gently flexed his fingers against them.

The two men fucked into you, deep, but slow. Your body trembled against the both of them, and your eyes shut tightly. Your mind was flooded with pure white hot pleasure, and waves of euphoria kept crashing into your body. You were being drowned in bliss, and you didn't mind one bit. The three of you moaned, and whimpered, and grunted. You'd cum twice before Maul finally did. He pulled himself out from your pussy, and he shot his seed to the floor, moaning. He slowly pumped his hand through his bliss, and he kissed your cheek gently. "Goodbye sweetheart."

Before you had time to even react negatively, Kylo pulled his cock from your ass, and immediately pushed it into your pussy from behind still. He pulled carefully walked you over to the bed, and he gently lowered your torso down onto it. He used his knee to spread your legs further apart, and he slowly worked his hips back and forth. He slipped one hand down to your clit, and he rubbed it gently. His other hand slid up your back, and tangled into your hair, pulling your head up.

Your mind was too trapped in the pleasure that Kylo was putting you in, and from before to process Maul leaving. You moaned loudly when Kylo's hand yanked your head back by your hair, and you gripped at the satin covered bed tightly, as his pace inside of you and against your clit increased little by little. Before too long he was pounding you, and rubbing your clit so hard, and fast. Your body convulsed against him as yet another orgasm came, and you screamed his name out. "KYLO!"

Maul had just gotten into the corridor, and he heard you call out Kylo's name from where he was. He frowned, and he continued walking through the ship. It wasn't goodbye forever. Just for now. He'd come see you again, or he'd make Kylo send you to him. But he had things he had to take care of. He couldn't risk someone thinking he'd abandoned the throne, and try and claim it. He'd worked way too hard to get the power that he had, and he wanted to keep it.

Kylo let out a loud grunt, and he finally reached his sweet release. He fucked you through his orgasm, and he finally stopped. He pulled out from you abruptly, and he sighed. He grabbed your hips, and he pulled your body up. When he did, he saw the tears that were in your eyes. "Oh." He frowned, and he pulled you into his chest. "I'm here still."

"I know." Your arms came up around him, and you pressed them flat against his back. Maul leaving just didn't make sense to you. He was leaving after you'd told him you felt for him? Was that why he was really going? Had you scared him off? All your fears about love, and the end result of loving someone were coming true. You'd told Maul how you felt and he was leaving now. Was Kylo going to leave you too? Your heart broke at the idea. You pulled away from Kylo, and you shook your head. "No."

"No?" Kylo tipped his head to the side, and his brows knitted together. "No what?"

"Nothing. I...can I please be alone?"

Before Kylo could answer there was a knock upon his door. He growled, and he used the force to bring your pants to him, and he handed them to you. "Clothes. Now." He waited for you to be decent before he shot his hand up, and opened the door. "What?"

Hux rushed into the room. His eyes were apologetic. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but we've gotten a transmission back from Leia."

Kylo's eyes widened, and he looked to you quickly. He strutted across the room, and he walked with a stoicness down the corridor to the command room. He crossed his arms over his large torso as he entered the room. He came up to the technicians behind the controls and he narrowed his eyes.

"Pull it up." Hux demanded to the two men at their seats in front of the controls. One of the men pressed a button and a hologram of Leia appeared in the air above the controls.

'Ben,

I've received your message. I'm willing to negotiate the terms and conditions. I want to see Y/N before I agree to anything. I need to know she's safe, and she's doing this on her own. I will come alone, if you just come with Poe, Y/N and yourself. Meet me on Naboo in two days.'

"What did she say?" You had just gotten into the command room, and missed the transmission.

Kylo spun his head around, and he scrunched his face up. "She wants to meet."

"Oh, well, that's good right?"

"Hm." Kylo turned away from you and he looked to Hux. "I don't know if I trust this, but I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt. If she's willing to agree to the terms which we'd sent over, than that changes everything. With Snoke dead, things have changed anyways." Kylo hadn't felt so strongly about killing his mother anymore. His uncle, yes, that would never go away, but with Snoke no longer up his ass about getting rid of Kylo's family, Kylo had felt conflicted about it now. Besides Luke being alive, who he hated with every single ounce of his soul, his mother was the only person left in his family. Did he really want to kill her? "Prepare a ship for me, and Y/N. Have the Knights get the rebel scum ready. It's going to take a couple days to get there."

You were going to see Leia? You felt a rush of happiness course through you which quickly faded when you saw Kylo spin around, and storm towards the doorway. You pursed your lips together and followed after him hurriedly. "Kylo,"

"What pet?" Kylo didn't look to you. He kept his gaze in front of him as he stormed towards the bay.

"Are you going to bring the Knights again?"

"No. We'll do it my mothers way this time. I'll only bring you, and Poe, and we'll see how it goes. If need be, I'll kill her if she tries to betray me." Kylo was hoping that he wouldn't have to. He didn't want it to come to that. Not really. But if it came down to it, he'd do what he had to. "Do you need anything before we leave?"

"No." You lowered your head down, and you stared at the floor as you walked behind Kylo. When you got to the bay, you sighed heavily.

Kylo rolled his eyes, and he stopped abruptly, and you ran right into him. "What is wrong pet?"

"I don't know. I just feel off. I guess I'm sad about Maul leaving."

Kylo spun around on his heels, and he grabbed your shoulders. "So what, I'm chopped liver then?" He scoffed, and shook his head. "Hmph." He pulled his hands off of you, and he heard footsteps behind him. He glanced to the doorway and saw Poe handcuffed, and being led to the bay by Vicrul and Ap'lek. "Put him in that ship." Kylo pointed to a ship just big enough for the mission.

Vicrul nodded, and Ap'lek and him led Poe to the ship.

Poe looked to you and he smiled. He was glad to see that you were okay. It'd been some time since he'd actually seen your face. BB8 rolled across the bay behind Poe. He stopped when he saw you though, and he started to roll over to you beeping.

Kylo picked his foot up, and he put it on the robot before he got to you. He pushed it backwards, and shook his head. "No. Go to the ship."

"Hey! Be nice."

Kylo glared at you, and then watched at the droid rolled off into the ship where Poe and the Knights were. He waited for Vicrul and Ap'lek to return, and he sighed. "Keep an eye on the communications. If things go wrong, I want you to be ready."

"Gotcha." Vicrul responded and he looked you up and down. "She's going?"

"Yes. Leia wants to see her. In person."

"And you don't think that this screams trap?" Ap'lek sneered from beside Vicrul.

"It doesn't matter." Kylo shrugged. "If it comes down to it, if my mother tries anything, I'll kill her. Plain and simple."

"Good luck Master Ren." The Knights took their leave out of the bay.

Your stomach churned at Kylo's words. You sheepishly followed him to the ship, and climbed aboard. You took the seat right next to Poe, and you looked at him and smiled. "Hey buddy."

"Hey," Poe's voice was hoarse. His eyes were half lidded as you really looked at him now. He looked exhausted. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

Kylo stepped to the front of the ship and he sat down in the pilots seat, turned the ship on, and he sped it out of the bay. He eavesdropped on yours and Poe's conversation. He remained silent as he heard you exchange the normal pleasantries, and he scowled when he heard Poe whisper something to you. "What are you telling her rebel scum?"

Poe's eyes widened, and his face flushed. "Nothing."

"Lies. Watch yourself. My mother never told me I had to bring you to her alive." An awkward silence fell amongst the ship. 

[The next chapter is going to be long. A lot of things are going to happen, and I'm warning everyone right now....It's going to be intense. The Knights get involved again....that's all I'm saying.]


	13. Chapter 13

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Kylo x Reader, and Knights X Reader. Kylo switches things up a bit. <3 

Leia paced back and forth through the relatively tall glass. She'd landed her ship on the grassy cliff side that over looked the bustling city of Naboo. There were several waterfalls that cascaded over the sides of the cliff into a large lake below. The sound of wildlife, and birds filled her ears, and she kept looking to the sky waiting for the arrival of her son. Her stomach felt like it was twisted into knots, and she could feel her heart starting to race, as the minutes passed. It was starting to get dark. Lights all around the city across the lake lit up the skies, and it was breathtaking. Naboo was a beautiful place. She heard the familiar sound of a ship approaching, and her eyes drifted upwards. She immediately recognized the structure of the ship, and knew that it was Kylo. She watched as Kylo landed the ship a good distance away from hers in the tall grass.

Kylo glanced through the pane of glass across the front of the ship to his mother.He turned the ship off, still keeping his eyes locked onto the older woman, and he felt his heart sink into his chest. He could feel that his hands were getting clammy and his anxiety spiked. He pivoted his body around in the chair, and he rose to his boot clad feet, letting out a loud exhale of breath through his nostrils, and made his way to where Poe and you were sitting. He reached down and grabbed the middle of the cuffs around Poe's wrists, and he tugged him up off of the seat. His golden-emerald eyes drifted over to you.

You could feel the unease inside of Kylo, and it only added to your own. You slowly rose to your own boot clad feet, and you smiled at Poe when you realized he was staring right at you. Your cheeks tinted a slight shade of red, and you gave him a little head nod, as if telling him it was going to be okay. You could feel Kylo's eyes on you, and you glanced up and to the side at him. "Ready?"

Kylo scowled, and he stepped towards the back of the ship. He waved his free hand at his side, and the ramp lowered down to the ground. He cautiously walked down it, dragging Poe behind him. He stepped onto the grassy terrain and he shot a glare towards his mothers direction. He pulled Poe to his side, and he released his grasp on the cuffs. He heard BB8 rolling across the terrain behind him, and stopped right beside Poe.

Leia took a single step towards Kylo, and she saw him shift from foot to foot. She stopped immediately. She glanced between you and Poe and landed on Kylo. She couldn't help but notice that he hadn't had his mask on yet again. "Are you two okay?"

"As fine as anyone in my situation can be." Poe replied bitterly. Kylo had let up on torturing him, thanks to you. But it didn't change the fact that he was still a prisoner, and he still had been put through a world of pain, and he was ready to go back home. As hard as Kylo had tried to break him, he stayed strong. No one could snuff out the fire inside of him. No one.

Kylo shook his head. "They're fine. Let's get this over with." He looked to Leia's ship, and his eyes narrowed as he tried to look inside of it to see if anyone was hidden away out of sight. "So you came alone then?"

"Of course I did. Isn't that what we agreed upon?" Her motherly instincts were starting to kick in, and she just wanted to take her son into her arms, and hug him tightly. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for everything, and that she would give anything to fix things between them. She'd been so mad at Luke for his attempt on Kylo's life when he was younger, and she couldn't help but feel guilty about it. It was her fault for sending Kylo to train with his uncle. She had an overwhelming amount of guilt inside of her, and she'd give the world to take it all back, and start again. It wasn't a realistic wish though. She knew that. She mustered up some bravery, and she took a couple sheepish steps towards the three of you. When she was within a couple arms lengths away, she stopped.

"Indeed." Kylo didn't take his eyes off of his mother once. He didn't trust her. He didn't trust that somewhere on this god forsaken planet, she had guards, or back up just waiting for her signal. His mother had countlessly proven herself to be untrustworthy. It was his own fault though, for putting even the slightest bit of trust in her to begin with.

"Y/N, is this really what you want? To stay with Ben?" Leia's voice was soft, and full of concern.

Your face flushed of color, and your lips parted slightly. It took you a couple seconds to recollect yourself, and you finally said firmly. "Yes. If it's going to be what's best for everyone, this is my choice."

"Best for everyone but you." Poe shook his head.

"Poe, I'll be fine. This is what I want." Your eyes filled with assurance, and you stepped to your latin friend. You put your hand flat against his cheek, and you smiled. "It'll all work itself out."

"Alright." Kylo reached his hand up to your wrist, and he pulled your hand away from Poe's face. He used the force to free Poe's wrists, and he glared at him. "Go. Before I change my mind and kill you all."

Poe's eyes glistened with the tiniest hint of fear, and he looked down at BB8. "Let's go buddy." He quicky hurried across the grassy terrain and his arms slipped around her body, and he hugged her tightly. He heard her sigh in relief, and he kissed her cheek. "I'm okay."

"We'll talk about this later." Leia patted his back gently, and she pulled away from the hug. Her eyes saddened as she looked to Kylo and you. "Ben, you can come back with us...." Her words were kind, and filled with hope.

Kylo's face twisted into a scowl. "Ben is dead."

"He's not. He's standing right in front of me." Leia slowly started walking towards Kylo, and she stopped and gasped when she saw Han appear behind Kylo.

You caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of your eye, and you spun to the side, pulling your lightsaber out. The blue blade ignited, and you raised it out towards the older man who was holding onto Kylo's shoulder from behind.

Kylo felt the hand upon his shoulder, and he felt the force presence. He swallowed hard, and he slowly side glanced down at the hand. His whole body stiffened up. "Father."

"Ben, please. Just come home." Han's voice was soft, almost a whisper. He gripped Kylo's shoulder firmly, and he slowly stepped around his son, and out in front of him. His hand moved over Kylo's shoulder, and then up to his cheek. He stood in front of Kylo now, staring up into Kylo's golden-emerald eyes. "It's not too late for you son."

All of Kylo's fingers flexed at his sides. He stared back into Han's blue eyes, and he felt the sadness in him. He felt the sadness in himself. He'd killed his father not too long ago. He'd done the same thing he was doing now. He tried to convince him that he could still go home, and that there was light inside of him. Kylo had played on Han's hope, luring him into a false sense of security into Han's stomach, killing him. For weeks after that he'd had nightmares about it. He'd been restless, and haunted. Kylo's eyes glimmered a bit, and his lips formed a slight pout. He got lost in the guilt building inside of him. As he stared at the force ghost of his father, his heart ached. He was fighting through it. His lips pushed together, and he sneered. "I can't."

Your brain swelled with so many different thoughts, as the scene played out before you. Your eyes had widened when Kylo called the older man 'Father.' 'So that's Kylo's dad huh?' You lowered the blue blade down, and turned the lightsaber off. You saw the shimmering in Kylo's eyes as if he looked like he was going to cry. You nibbled at your bottom lip, trying to decide what to do.

Leia and Poe watched on as Han and Kylo just stared at one another. Leia finally spoke up. "You can Ben. Please," She raised her right hand out for Kylo, and she cocked her head to the side. "Take my hand."

Kylo's eyes frantically looked between his mother and fathers face. He could feel the twitching in the corner of his left eye, and he tipped his head upwards. He shut his eyes for a minute, drowning out everything around him. He had to fight the pull to the light. He could feel it stronger now than it ever had been. He couldn't give into it. He lowered his head back down after a few minutes, and he leaned his head in towards Han. His eyes shot open, and he smirked. "I won't." He turned his head towards Leia, keeping the same cold hearted expression on his face, and he rolled his eyes. "You're both pathetic. You abandon me as a child, let my uncle try and kill me, and now you want to act like you give a shit about me? Like NOW you want me around? Are you scared Mother? Are you afraid that I'll actually succeed in ruling the galaxy? Would that terrify you?" His words dripped with venom as he spoke. He looked back to Han. "And you father," The word came out emphasized, and bitter. "I know you were scared. You still are. I can feel it. I can feel the terror in all of you." His eyes darted over every single person there, even BB8. The darkness was slowly snuffing the light out inside of him the more angry he got. "You are both dead to me. Consider this act of peace me being merciful. Don't press your luck, and make me have to kill you." Kylo shot his hand up, and shoved Han's hand away from his face. He narrowed his eyes, and he looked at you. "Let's go pet." He spun on his heels, and he started for the ramp of his ship. He didn't look back once.

Your eyes glistened with disappointment. You rolled your shoulders back in a shrug, and you held back the sob that wanted to escape from your lips as you walked towards the ramp of the ship. Your boots thudded against the metal ramp, and you turned to look at Leia, Poe, and BB8. When you looked to the spot where Han had been standing, he was gone. You forced yourself to smile at the three and turned back to look into the ship. You climbed inside, and the ramp rose back into the ship and the door closed. Your eyes locked onto Kylo as he sat down into the pilots seat. You lowered yourself back down into the spot you'd sat in on the way there, and you leaned your head back against the wall. Your eyes shut, and you let your mind wander. 'If Kylo would just join the light side, none of this would even be happening. We could all be together, and maybe he'd be happy.'

"Your thoughts are loud pet." Kylo replied from the pilots seat as he turned the ship on, and took off into the sky. He sped the ship down along the cliff, nose first plummeting right for the lake at the bottom. He needed a rush. He needed adrenaline. He needed to feel something other than how he was feeling now. What he really needed was sex. He needed mind clouding, soul snatching, sex. He needed rough sex. He needed to feel pain. Pleasurable pain. "When we get back to the ship, I want you to go to my quarters, and take out the outfit that's in the fifth drawer and put it on. " When you were silent, Kylo pulled the lever down, and the ship pulled up just in time and skimmed the surface of the lake as he sped across it. He pushed the lever back up, and the ship sped into orbit, and out into space. "GOT IT PET?" Once he was in the darkness and openness of space, his head whipped around, his black locks whipping around his cheeks.

"Yes Sir." Your eyes looked to his face. A chill ran down your spine. Silence fell upon you both as he raced through space, and back towards his ship. As soon as you landed onto the floor of the bay, Kylo aggressively turned the ship off, and he rose to his feet. He stomped through the ship, and he gave you a sinister look.

"Go to my quarters pet. I'll be in there shortly."

[Y/N'S POV after getting to Kylo's quarters]

Your eyes looked the drawers up and down, and you slowly crouched down, and reached for the very last drawer, and pulled it open. You cautiously peered into it, and your eyes widened when you saw the completely black leather body suit, and the huge leather heeled boots beside it. There was a black leather whip with a single leather end, and you put your hand over your mouth. You just stared at it for a few minutes. You lowered your hand from your mouth, and you reached for the body suit. It looked like it was going to be snug, and maybe too tight. It had a zipper up the front of it. It was sexy and dominatrix-y to say the least. Your other hand grabbed the boots, and the whip, and you rose to your feet. You hurriedly undressed yourself, and you put the outfit on. You had to see what it looked like. You sauntered into the bathroom, and stepped in front of the mirror. Your face turned completely red as your eyes trailed up and down your body. You tipped your head to the side, and you smirked. "I look fucking hot." You grasped the handle of the whip into your hand tightly, and cracked it out through the doorway. The noise it made was pleasant for your ears. Whatever Kylo wanted you to do in this outfit, it was going to be fun. You had a strange feeling about it. You spun on your thick heeled gothic/dominatrix boots, and you stepped back into Kylo's bedroom. You heard faint footsteps through the door, and your eyes went to the large black metal door. It wasn't until the door hissed open that you realized it had been multiple footsteps, and Kylo and the Knights stepped into the room. The Knights were in casual wear, and their masks were off. All 7 men's eyes went to you standing in the middle fo the room, and your entire body chilled.

"Mm. Good pet." Kylo walked across the bedroom floor, and he stepped to you. He licked his lips, and he sighed. "I want you to tie me up, and I want you to fuck the Knights in front of me. I want you to tease me, but don't make me cum. I want you to hurt me. I want to be whipped, and smacked, choked, and tortured."

Vicrul and Ushar's faces lit up when Kylo told you to fuck them, but then their amusement was quickly replaced with concern as Kylo continued to talk. Vicrul cleared his throat, and he slowly stepped further into the room. "Master Ren, are you sure?"

"I meant what I said. I'm being torn apart inside. I want to be free of this pain. I need to feel something other than what I'm feeling now." Kylo turned to the drawer, and he forced the top one open with the force. He pulled out the wad of rope, and he caught it as it flew through the air at him. He turned to Vicrul, and he handed it to him. "Do it. She doesn't know how. I know you know how to."

Vicrul took the rope from Kylo's hand, and he closed the space between them. He grabbed Kylo's left wrist, and brought it around his back. He wrapped the rope around it, and then he did the same to the right one. He wrapped the rope around Kylo's sides, and up around both sides of his neck. He took the ends and he tied them just out of reach of Kylo's fingers. If he really wanted to get out, he could. He'd just use the force. Vicrul took a look at his work, and he smirked. "Alright Master Ren."

Ushar's mouth curled up to the side as he looked at Kylo all tied up. Whatever Kylo was mentally fighting through, he felt for him. There'd only been one other time that Kylo had requested the Knights to fuck someone in front of him, whom Kylo had been seeing for a few days, and it was right after he killed his father. Kylo had completely lost his shit after that. He didn't sleep. He didn't eat. He just wasn't okay. Constantly running around breaking shit, and just having a total mental break down. Ushar could only assume that something had triggered Kylo into another one. He stared up to Kylo's face, and he sighed. "Now what Master Ren."

You just stood frozen in place as the Knights obeyed the rest of Kylo's demands, gagging him, and pushed him face first against the wall. You'd slowly turned your body around, and you looked down at him on the floor. He looked kind of hot all tied up, and gagged. 'Who's vulnerable now?'

'I can still use my mind to talk to you pet. Now whip me. Fuck the Knights. Do something. Anything. Now!'

You narrowed your eyes at Kylo against the wall. He wanted pain? He wanted to be hurt? You'd had a lot of pent up anger inside of you that you needed to get rid of. You also had a lot of hidden away anger towards Kylo deep down. You cracked the whip at your side, and you stepped to Kylo. You brought your hand up, and slashed the whip across Kylo's back. You winced when the leather end hit against his clothes and back, and ripped at the fabric.

'Again.' Kylo's mental voice was desperate and demanding. His body jolted a bit when you cracked the whip against his back again. He could feel the warmth of the blood dripping down his back, and he moaned against the gag in his mouth. He swiftly turned his body around, and he pressed his back against the wall, squishing his hands tied behind him. He felt his cock throbbing inside of his pants, and he wanted so badly to touch himself, or for you to touch him. 'Come suck my cock pet.'

You rolled your eyes at Kylo, and you walked over to him. You grabbed his throat, and pulled him off of the wall. Something inside of you had clicked, and you had no control over the things you wanted to do to Kylo. It was like your twisted sexual/angry desires had mixed, and now you were able to play them out. You shoved Kylo onto the ground, and you pressed the sole of your large boot to Kylo's cheek. 'You like that? You like me fucking dominating you huh?"

'You're turning me on so much. Please suck my cock pet.'

"Make me. You said you wanted to be teased," You smirked at him, seeing the need and desire in his golden eyes. You dug the tip of your boot into his cheek, and you pulled it away. "Get the fuck up." You crouched down, and grabbed onto Kylo's tied up arms. You pulled him up, with help of the force, and shoved him back against the wall. "Now be a good boy, and watch me get fucked by your Knights. " Your heeled boots thudded loudly against the floor as you walked to in between Vicrul and Ushar. Both your hands rose up, and went to the Knights t-shirt covered torsos. You turned your head and your tongue slipped between your lips, and out across Vicrul's lips. You briefly looked to Kylo, and you saw his eyes widen. "Isn't this what you wanted sir?" You turned to Ushar, and you repeated the same action you'd done before. You latched onto the collar of both Knights shirts, and you dragged them over to the bed. You rotated their bodies around, and shoved both Knights down onto their asses on the mattress.

'You little fucking tease. Yes. More. MORE.' Kylo couldn't take his eyes off of you as you climbed on top of Vicrul, and pushed his back down onto the bed, and your ground your ass onto his hips. Kylo moaned against his gag, and he shifted a bit. His cock was throbbing so much.

"Mmmm.... You want me to fuck you?" You asked Vicrul through loud moans. Your hands worked down his muscular torso, and down his body as you slid your body down his. You grabbed the band of his sweatpants, and you wiggled his sweatpants down just enough for his cock to be free. When it sprung straight out, and throbbed, you smirked. You lowered your head down, and you trailed your tongue over the top of him.

Vicrul's right hand went to your chest, and he grabbed the zipper of your body suit. He tugged it down as far as he could reach, and he put both his hands inside of the leather suit, and tugged it down your arms, and off of your chest. "Fuck that feels so good."

Ushar had completely stripped himself down, and he took the liberty of rising back to his feet, and positioning himself behind you. He grabbed onto the fabric and he skillfully pulled it off of your arms the rest of the way, and down your stomach as far as he could get it. Which wasn't very far due to the position you were in.

Trudgen and Kuruk walked into the room, and Kuruk smirked. His eyes flashed lustfully. He started to palm his cock through his black sweats, and he moaned softly. "Are we allowed to fuck her how we want?" He looked to Kylo, and he could tell by the look in his eyes, it was a yes. He stepped to the side of you, and he grabbed your hand, placing it around his now freed length. "Stroke it good." He let out a grunt when you didn't even hesitate in wrapping your hand around him, and pumping him fast.

Trudgen sighed deeply, and he slowly pushed his hand past the band of his baggy pants. He didn't have to take them off to be able to free himself. He grabbed himself, and he tugged himself free. He started working himself watching you stroke Kuruk and suck Vicrul.

'Move your body so the Knights can get to your holes pet. I need to see them fuck you.' Kylo's eyes didn't move from the scene playing out on his bed, and beside it. He could feel the pain and the hurt from the ordeal earlier slowly fading. But it wasn't enough. He'd rather be filled with a jealous rage, then the rage he felt from the pain. The hurt.

You reluctantly obeyed Kylo's orders. You lowered your heeled feet down to the floor, and you felt hands go to your sides, and finish tugging your suit down. Just enough to expose yourself. You hadn't removed Vicrul's cock from your mouth nor your hand from Kuruk's cock. You continued your paces as Ushar positioned behind you, and he pressed his cock to your dripping pussy. He pushed himself inside, and he grunted loudly.

"You're so wettttt."

Cardo and Ap'lek joined around you, and Cardo skillfully wedged himself between the side of the bed, between Vicrul's legs, and yours, and he brought his mouth to your clit. He was pumping his cock furiously as he started lapping at your clit greedily.

Ap'lek grabbed your other hand, and he put it to his length. He moaned when you started stroking him to.

Your orgasm came on relatively quickly, and when it hit you, you moaned so loud you were almost positive any near Kylo's door in the corridor would hear it. You didn't care. Not one bit. Your mind was clouding with pleasure. The Knights switched their positions after a little while, and you made Vicrul lay on the bed vertically, and climbed on top of him. You started riding him like your life depended on it, and moaning loud enough to make Kylo stirr as he stood bound and gagged against the wall. You'd glance back to him every so often, and he'd still be staring at you, watching you intently.

Cardo positioned himself to behind you, and he pushed his cock to your ass. He wasted no time in starting a slow pace once he was all the way inside of you, and he pushed himself up off the bed and against your ass. His and Vicrul's cocks pounded into both your holes and it made your whole body quiver.

Ap'lek had climbed onto the bed, and he stepped off to the side, and Kuruk had climbed onto the other side. They both put their cocks to your face, and your mouth and tongue moved frantically between the both of them. Taking one into your mouth, bobbing up and down, and then the other. You even tried to take both of their cocks in your mouth at the same time, but your mouth was either too small, or their cocks were too big. Your eyes would look up to the Knights handsome, perfectly sculpted faces, and you'd see the glint of pleasure in their eyes.

Truden and Ushar had also climbed into the bed, and Ushar was bent over, rubbing at your clit aggressively, while stroking his cock. Trudgen had your hand wrapped around his cock, and he was holding onto your hand with his as it did.

Kylo could feel the need, and want building up more and more as he watched you cum yet again. Your moan made him moan against the gag, and he pushed himself off of the wall. He walked over to the side of the bed, and he narrowed his eyes. 'Untie me now pet.'

'Nope. You said you wanted this. I'm going to take my time and enjoy it. I'm cross with you. I didn't know it till know, but I am. Now this is your punishment.' You rose your unoccupied hand into the air, and made Kylo's body lower down to his knees. You lowered your hand back down, and ran your fingers through Ushar's soft brown hair. You moaned against Ap'leks cock, and he grunted, as he came all over your face. Your eyes widened when his warm sticky seed shot out at you, you hadn't been expecting it yet.

'Pet, if you don't let me out of this, and undo my gag, you're going to be the one who gets punished.' Kylo's eyes narrowed into a glare as he watched Kuruk shot his cum out all over your face to. When you turned your head and looked at him, cum dripping down your cheeks, and your tongue swiped out, and licked some of it up, something inside of Kylo combusted. 'Bitch. Just wait till I get out of this.'

'I'm just doing what you told me to do sir.' Again you mocked him, and you watched the two Knights climb off of the bed, and sheepishly step around Kylo. They must of felt his anger too. You paid it no mind.

Vicrul was the next to reach his bliss, and he tried to pull his cock from out of you in time, but he couldn't because Cardo was still fucking your ass. He grunted as his seed shot into your pussy, and he shuddered. It felt so good. So warm. So tight. His eyes looked to your cum covered face, and he smirked. "That's fucking hot."

"Hmph." A cockiness washed over you. Something about this made you feel powerful. Untouchable. Kylo was tied up, and gagged. He was making threats at you, but he wasn't doing shit about it. You felt untouchable. You felt like you had all the control, and all the power. The darkness engulfed you, and you welcomed it. If this was how joining the dark side felt, than maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe this was the appeal that Kylo had felt drawn to. You heard Cardo grunt, and then you felt his seed shot inside of your ass. You clenched in response, and you waited for him to pull out from you. When he did, you climbed off of Vicrul, and you motioned for Trudgen to come to you. He obliged, and he crawled off of the bed. You sat on the edge of the bed, and you put your back down onto it.

Trudgen stepped between your legs, over the fabric of your suit which was still around your legs, and he lowered his hips down and he pushed his cock into your pussy.

Ushar moved his body around on the bed, and he positioned himself at the top of your head. He pushed his cock to your mouth from above you, and you sucked him from your upside down angle. He moaned, and it didn't take him long to reach his bliss. He shot his seed into your mouth, and he pulled away, with a shudder.

You lifted your head up a bit, and your hands reached out for Trudgen's t-shirt. You grabbed onto it, as he pumped into you, and you both moaned, and grunted. He reached his climax, and he drew his hips back, and he shot his seed all over your stomach. He moaned, and he carefully stepped back over your suit, and he smirked. "Fuck that was good."

You wiped the cum from your face, and licked it off of your hands and fingers as you sat up, and you looked right to Kylo. "See? Your threats were empty. If you'd wanted out, you would of gotten out." You rose to your feet, and pulled the suit back up over your body, and zipped it. You stepped to in front of Kylo, and you gasped when his hands shot out, and he rose to his feet. The rope fell down to the floor as he did, and your eyes filled with surprise. "Kylo, I-"

Kylo used the force to remove his gag, it joining the rope on the floor. "Hm. Empty threats huh?" He quickly looked to the Knights, and he sneered. "Get out." He watched as they hurried out of his quarters, and he turned his attention back to you. "Did you enjoy yourself pet? Was that fun? I know you felt it. I felt it too. I felt the darkness in you." He turned your body a bit, and he walked you backwards, and pressed your back to the wall hard. "Let it in. Give in to it. Submit to the dark side. Let the darkness consume you. That feeling you felt a few minutes ago, you'll feel like that all the time. " He paused. "Please. Join the dark side with me. Please." His eyes glistened again.

Your eyes stared into Kylo's and you could see the same look you saw before. He looked so pained, and so sad, and it absolutely pulled on your heart strings. Your body slid down the wall a bit, and your bottom lip quivered.

"Please..." Kylo's words were almost desperate. But not the same desperation he had moments before. This was different. He longed for someone to be on his side. He yearned for someone to accept him the way he was, faults and all. He was so lonely, and he was sick of feeling that way. He tried to drown out his emotional need and pain with physical pain, and need, but it failed. It failed miserably. He didn't feel better at all. In fact, now he was just hurting on all fronts, and he'd have whip marks in his back for days, if not weeks. It was hot, you were hot, but it didn't do the trick. It never did. "Join me." He stepped to you, and he pressed his groin into yours. He pressed his mouth to your ear, and he breathed heavily onto it. "I need you."

Your body melted against Kylo, and you whimpered when he started gyrating his hips into you. You felt his hardened length against your leather clad groin, and your eyes fluttered with desire again. "O...Ok..." Kylo's words played on repeat in your head 'I need you'. It made your heart skip a beat, and you wanted to risk it all.

Kylo's head drew back, and he looked into your eyes. "Say it." His eyes grew wide with anticipation. You had submitted before, but not really. You'd fought to keep the light inside of you. You'd lied. You pushed the darkness aside when it tried to creep in before. "Come on pet. Say it." He inched his lips to right near yours, and he whispered. "Be a good girl."

"I submit." Your eyes closed, and you felt your body slowly engulf back in the darkness. You didn't fight it at all this time. You let it take a hold of you. You let it fill you inside, and it felt glorious. It made your body tingle as it filled your veins, and rushed through your body. You moaned and your breath cascaded around Kylo's lips.

"Yes, let it in." Kylo's hands slipped down, and he grabbed the zipper, and tugged it down. He used the force to pull your clothes off of your body, ripping the leather suit right off of you, leaving you in just the thick heeled boots. He brought his hand to his pants, and he undid them. He slipped his hand under your leg, and he pulled it up, and pressed his cock to your pussy. He rubbed it against your clit, and he kissed you. He could feel the light inside of you slowly dimming, and he slowly pushed himself into you.

When you opened your eyes again, they had changed color. They were yellow like Maul's. Your hands rose and wrapped around Kylo's neck as he fucked you against the wall. You didn't know if it was just in your head, or not, but dark side sex felt way better. Sex with Kylo in general was out of this world. You leaned your head forwards, and you kissed him. You slipped your tongue into his mouth, and twirled it around.

Kylo moaned against you, as he slammed his hips into yours. He felt your body hitting against the wall, and he grunted. His free hand, the one not holding your leg up at his hip, went to your ass, and he picked your body up. He held you in place against the wall, as he pumped into you even faster than before. He pulled his mouth from yours. "Good girl."

Your orgam came on hard. It was like getting hit by a tidal wave. Your body writhed against the wall and Kylo, and your head tipped back, and your yellow eyes closed.

Kylo thrusted into you a few more times, and he grunted as his seed shot into your core. "Fuck." His voice was raspy slightly, and breathy. He slowly let your body back down, and he smirked down at you. "Such a good pet."

"I love you." You lowered your head back down, searching his face for the reaction you were hoping for.

Except, Kylo, being Kylo, didn't give you the reaction you wanted. He narrowed his eyes, and he stepped away from you. He turned on his heels, and he walked for the door.

"Kylo!" You shoved yourself off of the way, and you stared at the back of his head. "Did you hear me?"

"I heard you." Kylo sighed heavily, and he waved his hand out in front of him, and stepped through the door. The doors shut, and you were left to yourself once again.

Angered flooded your insides, and you absolutely lost it. You shot your hand out, and pulled Kylo's cloak across the room to you. You wrapped it around your body, and used the force to hold it in place. Kylo had left his lightsaber on the nightstand, and you reached for it. You'd just submitted to the dark side, for KYLO, and he just left like that? You told him you loved him, and he just walked away? You tried to fight back the rage, but now that you'd submitted to the dark side, it had complete control of you, and you couldn't. You gripped your hands around the hilt of the lightsaber, and it ignited at your side. Your boots thudded against the floor loudly, as you walked across Kylo's bedroom. Your other hand shot up, and the door hissed open. You walked down the corridor, the cloak swaying behind you, and you twirled the large lightsaber around.

Hux came around the corner, and he stopped abruptly, as he saw you coming down the corridor. He could feel the darkness emitting off of you, and he gulped. "Y/N. What are you doing?" He saw your sith eyes, and he knew what had happened. "Stop," He held out his hands in front of him, and he stepped out in front of you. "Tell me what happened."

"Really General? You really want to know? Or are you just pretending to care about me to so that you can use me?" Your lips quivered. "Move."

A couple of troopers came rushing to Hux's side, with their blasters rose right at you.

"Really?"

"They're not going to fire. Just put the lightsaber down. You can't kill Ren." Hux's eyes pleaded. He didn't know what Kylo had done exactly, but from how livid you were, he couldn't imagine it was good judging from your reaction.

You paid Hux no mind. In fact, you blanked him out all together. Your yellow eyes went to the two troopers, and you smirked darkly. You shoved off of the heels of your boots, and you lunged for the trooper on the right. You spun Kylo's lightsaber out in front of you, and the trooper side stepped, avoiding your attack. He took a shot at you, and you laughed when he missed. Your other hand shot out, and you grabbed his wrist. The red hot blade came down, and you sliced his arm off. You took the blaster from his grasp as his arm fell to the ground, and you held it up to the troopers chest. You wiggled your fingers, and his armor fell to the ground. You pulled the trigger back, and the blast went right into the middle of his chest. Blood splattered onto your face and all over the blaster and your hand. You heard the other trooper grunt and then you heard his footsteps, and you spun around. The blade of the saber glided through the air, and you slide it across the front of his throat, just underneath his helmet. You watched him fall to his knees, and you brought your foot up into the air, and brought the heel down to the back of his helmet, making him plummet helmet first into the ground. When he smashed into the floor, and his helmet rolled off of his head, you crouched down and put the barrel of the blaster to the side of his head. You pulled the trigger back, and blood squirted all over the corridor, all over Kylo's cloak, your face, everywhere. As blood dripped down your face, you rose back to your feet, and you looked right at Hux.

Hux slowly backed up until he hit the wall behind him. He gasped, and he shook his head. "Don't. Please."

"You're all fucking liars. Is that what you do? You and Kylo team up, and you play good cop, bad cop? Kylo's the bad cop, and there you are, the good cop. You make your victims feel special, like maybe they're worth more than what Kylo says they are, and then when Kylo does this shit, you're right back there to clean up his mess? To make whoever feel important, and special, so Kylo can break them down again? " You stepped over the dead troopers body, and towards Hux. The lightsaber rose at your side, and the blaster pointed at his head in your other hand. When the lightsaber was close enough to almost touch him, you stopped. "I submitted for him. All of the light is gone inside of me, and for what? He told me he needed me, and what does he do when I tell him I love him? He walks the fuck away. He doesn't say shit. I chose him, and he didn't chose me back." Tears streamed down your face, and your hands started shaking.

Hux was about to say something but he saw Kylo slowly creeping around the corner of the corridor, and he swallowed hard. He didn't take his eyes off of you, as he shook against the wall.

Kylo got right behind you, and he waved his hand out in front of him, knocking you out. The lightsaber fell to the floor, turning off, and the blaster did to. He caught you mid-fall, and he lifted your body up. He pulled you to his chest, and his eyes looked over your blood covered face, and body. He shook his head, and he looked to Hux. "Get this cleaned up General."

"Right away Ren." Hux watched Kylo start down the corridor, and he called out to him. "Ren."

Kylo paused mid-step.

"Tell her."

Kylo rolled his eyes, and he continued carrying you down the corridor back to his quarters. He wiggled his fingers, and the door hissed open. He stepped inside, and brought you over to his bed. He lowered your down onto it, and he pulled his hands out from under your body. He stayed leaned over you, and he brought his hand to your bloody cheek, and he ran it down it gently. "Silly pet, don't you know I love you?"


	14. Chapter 14

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Kylo X Reader smut. <3 and a little bit of soft boy Kylo. 

"Rise and shine, pet." Kylo sat on the edge of the bed, the upper half of his body turned in your direction. He held a glass between his fingers, swinging it back and forth. He was stressed out, and drinking his problems away. He brought the brim of the glass to his lips, and he took a sip. He lowered it back down, and his golden-emerald eyes looked over your face.

Your yellow eyes opened as soon as Kylo's voice registered in your brain. You looked up at his freckle speckled face, and you stared blankly. "Fuck you."

"Hm." Kylo rose to his feet, and he sighed. "Get up. Your presence is required in the command room." He took a single step forward "I cleaned you up by the way. I've got an outfit already picked out for you. It's on the nightstand." He walked towards the large black metal door, and he stopped. "I expect you to be in the command room before everyone else is." With that he took his exit out of his quarters down the corridor.

You scoffed, but you forced yourself to get out of bed. You looked your body over, and you noticed Kylo had actually cleaned you up. You replayed the night before in your head. Where had you gone wrong? How hadn't you felt Kylo behind you? You approached the nightstand and you saw skimpy lingerie folded up on it. There was a pair of black laced panties, a matching lace trimmed black bra, some fightnet thigh highs, and of course, your collar with the tag 'My Slut' on it. "That's what he wants me to wear?" Your eyes rose and you saw a pair of black stiletto heels. "So be it. I can rock it." You quickly dressed yourself, and you put the collar to your throat, and buckled it around your neck. Your heels clicked against the floor as you walked towards the door. You didn't even have to try. You thought about the door opening, and it did. You didn't move or nothing. Your eyes widened at the realization, and you smirked. "Kylo can't do that." Least not that you knew of. Your hips swayed from side to side, and your arms swung at your sides, as you walked down the corridor with a cocky, dark aura around you.

"Dude" Two of the mechanics was working on some wires in the corridor, and the brunette haired male nudged the blonde haired male at his side. The blonde haired male turned his head, and both men's eyes locked onto you as you strutted up the corridor.

Your lips tugged into a smirk as you walked past them, and you looked back at them and winked. Then you heard one whisper to the other.

"Isn't that Kylo's girlfriend?"

You froze in your tracks. You slowly turned your body around, and your yellow eyes narrowed. "I am not his girlfriend."

Both men scattered to their feet, and ran down the corridor as fast as they could.

You rolled your eyes, and continued walking down the corridor to the command room. When you got there, again, all you did was think about the door opening, and it hissed open. The sound of your heels clicking against the floor drew Kylo's attention to you as you walked through the doorway.

Kylo's face paled and his eyes trailed up and down your body as you slowly approached the head of the table. He felt his cock stiffen in his pants at the sight of you. God you looked good. He wanted to throw you down onto the table and take you right there.

You stopped right beside his chair, and you crossed your arms over your chest, your cleavage bulging out. "Kylo, why am I dressed like this?"

Kylo leaned back into the chair, and he brought his leg up onto his knee. He tilted to the side, and he smirked. "You know those two troopers you killed?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Hm." Kylo chuckled softly. "Well," He paused for a second. "This is your punishment. You're going to suck my cock, in front of everyone, while we have our meeting. Dressed exactly as you are." He motioned to his groin, and tipped his head to the side. "Come on pet."

You rolled your eyes, and you uncrossed your arms from over your chest. You let them fall to your sides, and your heels clicked again as you walked over to the side of his chair. You wedged yourself between the table and his legs, and he spread them apart for you. "Geeze, thanks."

"Is that attitude I sense pet?" Kylo's eyes fixated onto you as you lowered yourself to your knees in front of him. "Hmm?" He bent forwards, and he put two fingers under your chin, tipping your head up so he could look into those beautiful golden yellow eyes. "Answer me pet."

"No Sir." You puckered your lips together, and made yourself look innocent. Your eyes grew bigger, and you tucked your lip down into a pout.

"Fuck. Don't do that." Kylo felt his cock twitch in his pants.

"Why not?" You lowered your voice into a whisper, and you tipped your head to the side.

"Pet, stop. Just do what your master tells you to do." Kylo dropped his hand from your chin, and he grabbed the bottle of open bourbon on the top of the table. He poured some into his glass, which in comparison to his hand, looked so small. He filled it to just below the top line, and he placed the bottle back down beside it. He grabbed the glass, and he leaned back into the chair. His eyes went to between his legs as you started undoing his pants. "Good girl."

Your fingers worked fast at undoing his button, and tugging his zipper down. Your fingers wrapped around his hardened arousal as you tugged it out. It still always shocked you how incredibly large Kylo was. He wasn't just girthy, he was long, and veiny. He had a perfect cock. Your lips lowered down to it, and you planted a kiss onto the head of it. His salty precum got onto your bottom lip. Your tongue lapped it up, and you twirled it around his dripping head. You tipped your head to the side, trailing your down down to the base, and you wrapped around it. You worked your way back up the other side, and the room filled with his moans.

Kylo's lips parted, half because he wanted to take a sip of his drink, and half because he moaned. His free hand grabbed the top of the arm rest, and he gripped it firmly. The hand holding the glass slowly moved to his lips, and he took a big swig. He leaned all the way back into his chair, and he put his arm onto the other armrest. His head leaned back as he swallowed the mouthful he had, and he shut his eyes. "Fuck."

Footsteps echoed through the closed door, and Kylo's head lifted back up. He shot his eyes open when the door hissed open, and he saw Hux and Vicrul who were mid-conversation step into the room. "H..He..lllloo."

Hux's face scrunched together at Kylo's words. He sounded weird. Why? "Master Ren are you alright?"

A small chuckled built in your throat as you hovered your lips just above Kylo's cock. You gathered spit into your mouth, and you let it fall between your lips and down onto him. You lowered your head back down and took Kylo into your mouth, slicking him with your saliva. Your hands grabbed onto his thighs, and you gripped them tightly. You started a somewhat fast pace, and you could tell he was holding back his moans. His body tensed up and he shifted a bit.

"I'm..." Kylo paused, holding back the moan that was in his throat. "Fine. Sit." He used his index finger and his middle finger to motion for the two men to take their seats. He let out the smallest whimper, and he brought the glass back to his mouth. He took another big swig, and he swallowed it down. The burning sensation made a chill run down his body. Between that, and your mouth wrapped around him, he shuddered. "Fuck."

"Are you sure you're alright Ren?" Vicrul shook his head as he lowered himself into the chair beside Hux. He brushed Kylo's weird behavior off. "So what's this about Master Ren?"

Kylo breathed inwards sharply through gritted teeth. He had to take a moment to collect himself before he spoke. He let out a deep exhale of breath, and his hips jolted into your actions as you pleased him. "I want to wait till everyone's here." He didn't like repeating himself. He'd wait for the rest of the Knights to arrive. In the mean time, he was going to try not to lose his control.

You could feel the control Kylo was desperately holding onto slowly starting to fade. You didn't want him to have any. You wanted to test how powerful you actually were. Your pace continued up and down Kylo's cock, and you let your own pleasure seep out of your pores. You knew you could both feel each others pleasure, and you focused specifically on making Kylo experience both of yours. You could feel it swarming around him, slowly consuming him.

Kylo's eyes widened feeling the intensity of bliss, and he couldn't hold back his moans anymore. He let out a guttural moan, and his eyes shot down to you and he glared at you. 'Stop whatever you're doing pet.'

'Oh? You want me to stop?' Just to be a smartass, you pulled your head off of his cock, and you leaned backwards a bit, looking up at him with a smirk.

Hux was about to comment on Kylo's random moan, but he heard the door hiss open, and he turned his attention to the knights entering the room instead. He kept his eyes in their direction as they took their places around the table. He finally turned his head back to Kylo who looked absolutely lost in his own world. "Ren?"

'That's not what I meant pet.' Kylo's mental tone was harsh, and needy. His cock ached from the lack of stimulation, and he bucked his hips forwards. His free hand reached between his legs, and he grabbed the top of your head, forcing you back down to where you'd been moments before. 'Pet...'

You giggled a bit, and you took Kylo's cock back into your mouth. Got em. You started your pace back up, and you dug your fingers into his clothed thighs.

"Ren?" Hux had called Kylo's name three times, and he still hadn't paid any attention. He rolled his eyes. Something was happening. He just didn't know what. He cleared his throat loudly, and he shifted a bit in his chair. "REN!"

Kylo's head shot up, and he looked to Hux's with a hardened gaze. "What?"

"The Knights are here." Hux motioned to the men all sat around the table.

Kylo's eyes rolled to the top of his head at your actions. He grunted out loud again, and he quickly took a sip out of the glass. Waves of white hot pleasure crashed into him, and he could barely remember why he'd called the meeting to begin with. He racked his brain for a few seconds, and he finally said "Yes, I called you all here to talk about my new position of leadership. I will be taking Snoke's place."

You paused half-way up Kylo's cock, and you felt him twitch in your mouth. Your yellow eyes flickered with confusion. Kylo was going to be the Supreme Leader? What did that mean for you? Your brain immediately began over thinking everything, and you frowned against his cock. You felt him buck his hips up again, and you snapped out of your daze. You started your pace again, and listened carefully to what he was saying.

Vicrul leaned back into his chair, and he shrugged. "I'm not opposed to that. I think you'd make a good leader. You already have been. I'm sure the others will agree." He slowly looked over each Knight around the table, and they all nodded in agreeance. Vicrul turned his head back to Kylo, and he flicked his wrist. "See?"

"G...oooooodddd...." Kylo spoke through a half-moan. He felt his orgasm building, and he couldn't stop his body from rising up into your mouth, and off of the chair. When he shot his seed into your mouth, his head flew back, and he dropped the glass of booze to the floor. It shattered into tiny little pieces next to you, and your eyes looked upwards to his face. You waited till his body stilled before you pulled your mouth off of him. You swallowed the cum left over in your mouth, and you pulled yourself to your feet. When you stood up, you could feel all eyes were on you. Your hands came off of Kylo's thighs, and you put them behind you. You adjusted your panties, and when they sprung back into place, your ass cheeks jiggled.

Ushar leaned his head forwards, staring at your lower back through his mask. You could barely make out the words Vicrul had scratched into them, or Kylo's. His eyes darted up and down your body, and he immediately felt his cock harden.

You slowly turned your body around, and you looked over each Knight, and then to Hux, who looked like he'd just seen a ghost. His face was paled, and his eyes were huge. You chuckled softly, and you leaned forwards, grabbing the bottle of booze. You straightened your body back out, and you put the bottle to your lips, tipping your head back and taking a swig. You swallowed, and tipped your head to the side. "What? Never seen a girl in lingerie?"

Hux stammered as he searched for the words to say. He was ashamed to admit that he was enjoying the sight before him. You looked damned good, and he felt embarrassed. He averted his eyes from you, and he stared down at the table in front of him.

Kylo had taken longer to recuperate from that little exploit than he thought he would. When he finally came down from his euphoria high, he looked around the table. His hands shot out in front of him, and they went to your hips. He pulled your ass down onto his lap, and he wrapped his arms around you tightly. He held you against him firmly, and he looked right to Hux who was still looking away. "What's the matter General?" He slipped his hand down to your panties, and he pulled them aside. He rose your hips up just a bit, so he could slip his still hardened cock to you, and he gently lowered you back down.

Your body leaned back into Kylo as he started grinding into you. Your arms flew up and wrapped around his neck. You didn't even care that he was fucking you in front of everyone. Increasing Kylo's desires, increased yours, and you were dripping, and throbbing. You moaned when he bucked up hard, and your eyes clenched shut. As Kylo fucked you, your body melted into him. You submitted to him all over again. As powerful as you were, there was nothing in the world that could fight against the feelings Kylo made you feel. It was like everything else in the world disappeared and it was just you and him. Your climax came on a lot faster than you'd hoped, but it made up for it in intensity. Your body writhed and wiggled around on top of Kylo, and the noises that came from your lips were animalistic.

Kylo grunted, and he shot his seed into you. He slowed his bucking to a halt, and he held you in place. He had zero shame. You were his to do what he wanted with. If anyone had anything to say about it, they could address him directly. He snapped back to reality, and he looked to Hux who looked absolutely flabbergasted. "General? Speak up if you've got anything to share."

"No..I don't.." Hux replied quickly. "So it's been agreed upon. You're the new Supreme Leader. Are there any other matters to attend to?"

You drew your arms from around Kylo's neck, and you had the biggest grin on your face. You could feel the sexual tension and energy emitting from the Knights, and the embarrassment from Hux. It was entertaining to say the least.

"One." Kylo replied through a heavy breath. "Y/N."

"What about me?" Your head quickly whipped around, and your eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'm going away for awhile, and I need someone to keep an eye on you while I'm gone." Kylo's golden-emerald eyes bore deep into yours.

"What?" You struggled against his hold, and you shook your head. "No. I'm coming with you. I don't want to stay here."

"It's not up for discussion." Kylo's tone was getting harsher, and his annoyance was growing. He had made up his mind. He had some things he had to take care of, dangerous things, and he didn't want to bring you just in case something went wrong. He couldn't risk it. He didn't want to risk it. It was better for everyone if you just stayed on his ship, safe.

"Fuck you." Your rage exploded inside of you, and you forced Kylo's arms off of you. You stood to your heeled feet, and you shook your head at him. "No. I'm coming with you."

"You're not. If I've got to lock you away until I leave, I will. Don't push me pet."

"You can't. I'm stronger than you." You were daring him to. You knew you were stronger than him, and there wasn't anything he had on the ship that would hold you back.

Kylo sighed. He quickly looked to Vicrul and then to Trudgen, and they both nodded and rose to their feet.

You were too lost in your thoughts, and your rage to comprehend the Knights footsteps until it was too late. By the time you'd turned your head, the handle end of his scythe was swinging through the air, and hit you in the back of the head.

Trudgen acted quickly, and he caught you mid-air. He scooped you up into his arms, and he looked to Kylo.

Kylo grumbled under his breath. He would have tried to use the force to knock you out, but he knew you'd fight it. He didn't want to do that, but it was for your safety. He was just trying to look out for you. He rose to his feet, and he stepped around the table. He lowered his head down and he pushed his lips gently to yours. He whispered so softly. "I'm sorry pet." He pulled his body back up, and he nodded at Trudgen. He turned on his heels and he glanced to Hux. "General, can I trust you to take care of her?"

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Hux's eyes stared into Kylo's.

"I don't know. Promise you'll take care of her."

"I promise." Hux rose to his feet, and he started after Trudgen. He figured he'd go with him, and get you settled into Kylo's quarters. He'd be there for when you woke up. He didn't want you to be alone. There was mild fear in him, only because of your last encounter with him, but he'd do what Kylo asked of him. He knew how much Kylo cared for you, and being asked to do such an important job could only mean that Kylo didn't trust the Knights not to try and fuck you. He got to Kylo's quarters, and he sighed. This was going to be a big responsibility, especially if Kyo didn't even know when he was going to return. He knew in his heart, you were going to be livid when you woke.

Trudgen gently placed you down onto Kylo's bed, and he rose to his feet. "General. Can I ask you something?"

Hux's head cocked to the side. "Sure."

"So what's that mean for us? If Ren is going to be the new Supreme Leader, who's going to take his place?"

Hux shifted from foot to foot as he searched his brain for the answer. He hadn't a clue. "I don't know. Why don't you go ask Ren?"

Trudgen scoffed, and he walked to the door. "Alright. Have fun. I'm steering clear of her for awhile. She's going to be fucking pissed."

"That's putting it in PG terms." Hux shuddered as the images of you killing those two troopers flooded his mind. He suddenly remembered how much you liked Maleficent, and he hurried out of Kylo's quarters to find her. When he did, he scooped her up quickly, and hurried back to Kylo's room. He walked over to the bed, and he put his fur baby down next to you. He smiled when she nuzzled your face, and she started purring, and curled up next to you.

Kylo let out a deep sigh. He turned to Vicrul, and he spoke sternly. "I don't want any of you touching her while I'm gone. It's not a request. It's an order. If I find out ANY of you disobeyed, you'll have hell to pay." The very idea of you hooking up with any of the Knights in his absence made him second guess his choice in not taking you with him. He quickly shoved the feeling down. He was making the right choice. He didn't know what he was getting himself into by returning to Snoke's ship, and he couldn't bare the idea of putting you in danger because of the unknown. He already missed you and he hadn't even left yet. He tried to stuff that back down inside too. He stormed out of the command room, and he started for the command bay, but he stopped. He couldn't leave like this. You were mad at him, and if something happened to him while he was gone, the last interaction you would have had was you being pissed at him. The thought made him cringe. He spun on his heels, and he walked at a fast clip back to his room. The door hissed open, and he stepped inside. His eyes went to the cat on his bed, and he scowled. "General, I don't want that thing in here." He hadn't been a big animal lover. Probably because he'd never really had one. He hadn't spent any time around them besides Hux's cat, which he rarely saw because he ordered Hux to keep her hidden away. 

"I'm sorry Ren. Y/N loves her. She loves Y/N. I figured it would be good for her to wake up to." Hux went to pick his fur baby back up but Kylo stopped him with his words. 

"No. You're right. It's fine." Kylo had to force the words from his mouth. "Can you give us a minute alone?" 

Hux nodded, and took his leave. 

Kylo slowly approached his bed, and he sat down onto it. He brushed his hand down your cheek, and he sighed. "I'm only trying to keep you safe. The maker forbid if anything happened to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. " He bent at the waist, and he pressed his lips to yours gently. He pulled away, and his golden-emerald eyes looked at your soft, flawless face. A small smile formed on his face. "I really do care for you. I've never cared about anyone the way I do you. I know I'm not the best at expressing my feelings, and I probably never will be, but I need to say it out loud before I go. I love you. I think I loved you from the very second I saw you. There was something about you that just ignited something inside of me that I'd never felt before. You're strong. You're beautiful. You're sweet. You've got a big heart. You're everything that I'm not." His eyes swelled and he fought back the tears that threatened to break from them. "I love you Y/N. I promise I didn't do this to hurt you. I did this to keep you safe. Please don't be mad at me." A single droplet trickled down his freckle covered cheek, and he shot his hand up, and wiped it away quickly. He rose to his feet, and he walked over to his nightstand. He pulled the tiny drawer open and he pulled out his holopad. He typed a message to you inside of it, and he set a timer to go off, hoping you'd be awake by then. He took one last glance at you and he looked to Hux's cat. "Keep her company while I'm gone." The cat lifted her head up, and she meowed at Kylo. Kylo nodded, and he made his way out of his room. His heart felt like it was being torn in half leaving you there. He'd be back. Least that was the plan was to return with the whole imperial army at his back. He just didn't like the idea of being separated from you. He stepped into the corridor, and he looked at Hux. "Don't let the knights fuck her." 

Hux's eyes noticed the glisten from one side of Kylo's face, and he told himself there was no way in hell he'd been crying. Kylo crying? Never in anyone's life time. "Of course I'll do my best." 

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Alright General. I'll be in touch." With that Kylo made his way down the corridor to the bay.


	15. Chapter 15

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Reeeeeyyyyyyy. I don't really like Reylo, but there's some of it in this chapter. Also, ReaderX vic. <3 Things are getting wild. 

[Kylo's POV once he gets to Snoke's ship]

Kylo landed the TIE fighter into the bay, half expecting to be attacked immediately. He was surprised to not see a single soul in sight. It made him tense up. He turned the fighter off, and he pulled the hatch open. He jumped down from it, his boots landing with a thud onto the floor. He looked around the bay, and he reached for his lightsaber attached to his hip. He cautiously walked through the bay, and he narrowed his golden-emerald eyes looking into the corridor. No one. "Hm." He slowly entered the corridor, and he kept his guard up as he moved through the supposedly empty ship. He got to the elevator, and he waited for the door to open. When they did, and he stepped inside, he kept his lit lightsaber close to him. His body jolted a bit as the elevator moved up to towards the throne room. His heart was racing as he got closer and closer. There was a strange feeling inside of him. A feeling he'd felt many years before. A familiar presence. He scowled. "No way." When the elevator stopped, and the door opened, Kylo's eyes went right to the throne. His mouth fell open seeing the brunette haired girl sitting upon the throne. He stepped out of the elevator, and he rose the saber up at her as he walked towards the throne. "Rey."

"Kylo." The brunette haired girl smirked, leaning forwards a bit. She tipped her head to the side, and she looked Kylo up and down. "It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has." Kylo looked to Rey's face, and he noticed the change in her. Her eyes were yellow, and she had a darkness inside of her. Last time he saw her, she had tried to convince him to join the light side. Obviously Kylo had told her to fuck off, and they battled. The First Order had killed everyone on the planet the rebels had been hiding on, and Kylo let Rey live. He let her live because he'd wanted her to join him. He wanted her to realize that the only way of surviving was to join the dark side. Everyone Rey had cared for had died, and she was left alone. She was by herself. Just like she always had been. She truly had no one. She truly was a no body, and Kylo reminded her. He told her the only people she could rely on were herself, and that's why she needed to join him. She had refused. So seeing her sitting upon Snoke's throne, a Sith now confused him. It angered him. Who had gotten her to join the dark side? How come she didn't come and find him? He'd offered her his hand and she denied him. He felt that same anger and hurt he felt before, now. He narrowed his eyes into a glare. "So, why?"

"I've lost too much. I was sick of feeling the pain, and the hurt. Once i realized Snoke was gone, i could only imagine what it would be like to sit upon the throne. What power awaited whoever took over. I couldn't pass up the chance. I came as soon as I could. I figured you had something to do with it. You've always been Snoke's errand boy." Rey had changed. She'd changed a lot. As she let the darkness consume her, there hadn't been a single shred of regret inside of her. She wanted it. She was sick of dealing with all the overwhelming emotions that came from the light side, and she wanted it to be done with. She had dealt with so much loss, and so much hurt in her life, and she just wanted to be free of it. When she got to Snoke's ship, it was abandoned. Strangely enough. She'd made her way to the throne room, and she cautiously went to it. She could feel the power just radiating off of it, and she was absolutely drawn to it. When she sat down, she felt the power rush through her. "So are you here to kill me or to rule with me?"

"I-" Kylo drew his head back, and he scowled. "I'm here to take the throne like I deserve."

Rey laughed softly. "Like you deserve? Kylo, you're the last person to deserve the throne."

Kylo's hand gripped around the lightsaber tightly. He took a deep breath trying to control his anger. "Seriously Rey? Please tell me why you deserve it? You're nothing. You're a nobody. You come from nothing. You're nothing." His words were harsh and venomous. "You're pathetic, and weak."

"Is that so? You'll be surprised to know, I'm actually not a no one." Rey rose from the throne, and she slowly, almost seductively walked down the stairs towards Kylo. She saw him shift a bit, and she rolled her eyes. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." She stopped when she was almost a breath away from him, and she stood on her tippy toes, and she put her mouth right near his. "I'm a palpatine."

Kylo's eyes widened, and his face flushed. He drew his head back, and his eyes looked down to hers. "What?"

Rey brought her hand up to Kylo's chest, and she gently ran it over his tunic. "Please join me Kylo." She slowly trailed her hand down his body, stopping at the band of his pants. "I promise it'll be worth it. We can bring a new order to the galaxy. We can rule together. We'll be unstoppable."

Kylo felt all sorts of mixed feelings right now. He could feel a pull to Rey, much like he had before. Now that she was on the dark side, it was much more intoxicating than it had been before, and he was having a harder time resisting it like before. He was still angry with her. She'd rejected him, and he wanted to do the same to her, but he couldn't. He couldn't pull away, and he couldn't move.

Rey's movements stilled, and she pressed her lips to Kylo's. She kissed him, but she didn't feel him kiss her back. After a couple seconds, she pulled her head back, and she cocked her head to the side. "Don't you want me? I know you did before. I could feel it in you."

Kylo stammered to find the words. She hadn't been wrong. Yes, he had wanted her. He'd been drawn to her through the force, and he hunted her down. He'd wanted her bad. He'd never felt so drawn to anyone, not until you. His mouth started to quiver, and his eyes darkened. "No."

"Awe, why not?" Rey's other hand moved to the side of his head, and she penetrated his mind. She dug around for why Kylo might be denying her, and she saw everything. She saw you. She saw and felt Kylo's feelings for you, and yours for him, and she yanked her hand back quickly. She took one step back, and her yellow eyes narrowed. "Who is she?"

"Are you jealous?" Kylo was finally able to talk, and move again.

"No." That was a lie. Rey was. She wanted Kylo. She wanted him for herself. She didn't want to have to kill him. Not really. She wasn't even thinking about killing him now, she wanted to kill whoever you were. "Do you love her?" She already knew the answer to that. She'd seen Kylo say it before he'd left. It sent a jealous rage through Rey. Yes, she'd denied Kylo before, but she was young and naive. She was weak. She'd let fear rule her thoughts, and her heart, but now? She wanted Kylo to rule with her. She wanted him to herself.

"That's none of your business."

"It is now." Rey shot her hand up at his face, and she slowly closed it. She made Kylo's body lower to the ground, and down to his knees. "You'll bow to your Queen." She made his head lower, and him bow. "See? Was that so hard? How would your little slut feel about you bowing to another woman?"

Anger rose inside of Kylo, and he fought against Rey's hold. He pushed back against it with all the strength inside of him. He shot to his feet, and he stepped to her. He felt her trying to push him backwards but he was stronger than her. He got right in front of her, and he grabbed her throat. He pulled her body to him, and he lifted her off of the ground. Something inside of Kylo rushed through his body. He watched as she struggled against him, and her feet flailed around, and he chuckled. "I gave you the chance to be with me. You denied me." He pulled Rey's face to his, and he kissed her roughly. He heard her moan against him, and he growled. He pressed his body into hers, and he ground his hips into hers, his cock throbbing in his pants. He finally pulled his head away, and he whispered into her ear. "She gets everything you could of had." He used his other hand, and the force to pull Rey's pants down, and he whipped her body around, lowering her to her hands and knees in front of him. He lowered himself down, and positioned himself behind her. He freed his cock, and he slipped it to her opening. She was dripping wet. He grunted when he shoved himself into her, and he started a brutal pace into her. "Is this what you want, huh?"

Rey let out a loud moan, and her nails scraped against the floor as Kylo started pounding into her. Her head flew back and she let out another moan. Her eyes clenched shut, and she started panting. "Oh fuck."

"Fucking bitch." Kylo couldn't explain what had come over him, and why he was fucking Rey, but he was pretty sure he was fucking her so hard, she'd break in half. His hips slammed into her ass, and he was gripping her sides roughly knowing he'd leave bruises. "You could of had this cock whenever you wanted. No, you were too good for that. Now i'll show you what you missed out on." He'd fuck her, and he'd kill her. He couldn't have her running around fucking shit up for him. No way. He was the only one who was going to rule the universe. He also couldn't risk you finding out he'd fucked her. He didn't imagine that would end well. If he didn't kill Rey, you would. He slipped a hand under Rey, and he started rubbing her clit. He was starting to enjoy this too much. His mind was being clouded by his desires, and he tried to fight through it. It was too strong. The connection him and Rey had was too strong to fight.

Rey's mouth fell open and she cried out his name. "Kylo." Her hips bucked backwards into him, and she could feel the spark that ignited between them.

[Y/N's POV]

Your yellow eyes shot open, and your body trembled. You had sweat dripping off of you, and your breath was short, and labored. You'd been dreaming, and started to have a nightmare. Kylo was in the throne room, and there was some girl there. A sith girl. Rey. They'd bickered back and forth for a bit, and the next thing you saw was them kissing. You jolted awake, and you whimpered.

Hux spun on his heels, and he looked to you. "What's wrong?" He slowly walked over to the bed, and he sat down. He could see the sadness in your eyes, and he frowned.

"Hux, who's Rey?" Your eyes landed on his face, and your eyes met his. You knew from the expression that spread across it, he knew exactly who she was. "Hux?"

Hux averted his eyes from you and he looked to his passed out fur baby. He shifted his body a bit, and he cleared his throat. "Rey...." He paused a minute deciding if he should tell you who she was or not. "She was a Jedi. Kylo had offered her his hand years ago, and she denied him. Last I knew she was dead."

"Oh. Do you think she's alive still?" Your eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I don't know."

"Hux. Tell me the truth. I can handle it."

Hux sighed. "She could be. It's possible she escaped. The First Order blew up the planet her and the other rebels had been on, but that doesn't mean she couldn't have escaped. She could very well be alive." He finally looked back to you, and he frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just had a dream about Kylo and her kissing. I'm trying to figure out the likely hood of that happening." You rolled your eyes, and you could feel the anger bubbling up inside of you. You pulled your legs up from under the sheets, and you spun your body around. You planted them onto the floor, and you rose to your feet. You were still in the lingerie you'd been in the night before, and you didn't even care. You sauntered to the bathroom, and you stared into the mirror. Another image flashed into your mind, and Kylo and Rey were fucking, and cumming together. You clenched your fists at your sides, and you shot your right hand into the mirror hard. Glass shot through the air, and down onto the counter top and into the sink. You drew your bloody knuckles back, and you heard Hux rush to the bathroom doorway. You turned your head to him, and tears streamed down your face.

"What? What did you see?"

"I'll fucking kill her. I swear to the maker." Your knuckles dripped blood all over the counter top, and you lowered it down to your side. You spun on your heels, and you walked past Hux back into Kylo's bedroom. "Hux, I swear to god, if what I'm seeing is true, I'll kill her. I'll kill Kylo to. I knew he was lying to me. I knew he didn't give a single fuck about me." Your legs started to wobble as you tried to make your way back to Kylo's bed. You only made it halfway across the floor, before you fell to your knees. Your head lowered, and you started to sob hysterically.

Hux pursed his lips together, and he slowly approached you. He lowered himself down beside you, and he put his hand onto your back and rubbed it gently. "Don't worry. Kylo wouldn't be that dumb." He actually had no idea that Kylo was in fact, that dumb. He had no idea that Kylo and Rey had indeed just fucked. He had no idea that Rey was alive, and Kylo was being sucked into the pull towards her. He had no clue. "Come on. Let's get that cleaned up, and get you some clothes." As nice as it was to look at you all scantily clad, he didn't want you to walk around the ship like that. Kylo had asked him to make sure the Knights didn't fuck you, and he was going to his hardest to make sure that didn't happen. He helped you to your feet, and he wiped away the tears on your cheeks. "Come on sweet thing." He escorted you back into the bathroom, and he helped you clean up your bloody hand. When he was done, he led you back into the bedroom, and onto the bed. He walked over to the drawers, and he made the mistake of opening the first drawer. His cheeks turned bright red when he peered inside and saw all of Kylo's toys and outfits. He quickly closed it, and cleared his throat. "Wrong drawer." He heard you giggle from the bed, and he turned back to look at you. "I don't even want to know."

"Probably not." You smiled at Hux's embarrassment, and you felt Maleficent rub against your bare skin. You turned your head, and looked right at her. She was staring up at you with big eyes, and she let out the most pathetic little meow you'd ever heard. You brought your unbandaged hand to her head, and gently stroked down her back. She started purring, and rubbing against you again. "I love you kitty cat."

Hux finally found you some normal clothes, and he pulled them out, and he walked back over to the bed. He handed you a pair of red spandex pants, and a red tank top to match. It was almost the color of blood, and you took it quickly. "I'll give you some privacy."

"You don't have to." You stood to your feet, and you quickly undressed. Your eyes saw Hux's eyes quickly look to you, and then look away. "Hux, why do you act like you're a virgin?" His silence answered your question. He was. You rose a brow into the air, and shimmied the pants onto your body. You tugged the shirt down over your head, and you walked over to him. "It's okay. Don't need to be embarrassed about it." You put your bandaged hand onto his shoulder, and you leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure you'll find the right girl. I'm starving. Can we please get some breakfast?"

"Of course." Hux had blushed, and he hurried towards the door not wanting to continue this conversation. The door hissed open, and you both walked down the corridor to the dining area. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Vicrul sitting at the table, shirtless, sweaty, and unmasked. Oh boy. Here we go. He grabbed your arm, and he pulled you back to him. "Don't even interact with him."

"Hux, it's fine." You smirked at Hux, and you yanked your arm back. You walked into the dining area with purpose. Your hips swayed back and forth, and your yellow eyes looked Vicrul up and down. His icy blue eyes locked into yours, and he tipped his jet black covered locks to the side.

"Sup?" His lips curled up into a smirk.

"Nothing. What are you eating?" Your eyes went to the bowl in his hand, and you tried looking inside of it.

"Cereal." Vicrul glanced to Hux, and he rose a brow up. "Why do you look so stressed out?" He took another bite of the cereal, and he brought the bowl to his lips, and downed the milk inside of it. A droplet trickled down from his lip, and he lowered the bowl back down, and swiped it up with his tongue. He let out a small moan of approval, and he leaned back into the chair, his muscular pecs, flexing.

You swallowed hard as his muscles flexed, and a tingle rushed through you. Your eyes moved over his body and you quickly looked back to Hux. You shot your hand up, and you pushed him out of the doorway, and used the force to close, and lock the doors. You turned back to Vicrul who looked completely confused, and you walked around the table to him. "Who is Rey?"

"Rey?" Vicrul racked his mind for a minute, and he scowled. "Oh. That bitch. Yeah, she was Kylo's weakness for a little bit. Some shit about being the Dyad in the force or something. I don't fucking know. I thought she died. Why?" He tipped his head to the side.

"Because I don't think she's dead. I think she's one Snoke's ship, and I think Kylo's fucking her brains out." Your words came out as harsh as you'd meant them to. You swung your foot over Vic's lap, and you straddled him. You put your arms around his neck, and you stared into his icy, soul piercing blue eyes. "Two can play that game."

Vicrul's eyes lit up when you started grinding your ass into his groin. He brought his hands up, and he wrapped them around your back. "So what? You want to get fucked for payback?"

"Are you against that?"

"Not at all." Vicrul didn't mind you were using him. In fact, it was kind of hot you had chose him to get payback on Kylo. He felt flattered. He pulled your shirt off, and tossed it onto the top of the table. His thumbs locked into the band of your spandex pants, and you quickly stood back up, and he tugged them down as far as he could.

"I want you to fuck me like Kylo's watching. I want you to fuck me till I scream, and beg you to stop. I want him to know. I want him to feel the pain I feel. I want him to be as angry as I am." Your hands finished pulling your pants down, and you worked at Vicrul's pants. You freed his cock, and you wasted zero time in straddling him again. You wiggled your hips around as you lowered your pussy down onto him, and you leaned your head back moaning.

"Hm." Vicrul mused to himself, and he held onto your hips as you moved them back and forth on top of him. He let out a small grunt himself, and he rose to his feet. He put your ass down onto the table, and shoved the bowl and spoon to the side. He lowered your back down, and he pulled your body closer to him. He started slamming into you, and he lowered his head down to your neck, and bit you hard. He sucked at the skin, purposefully leaving a hickey.

Your hands went to his back, and you raked your nails down it. You drew blood immediately, and your eyes clenched shut, and you moaned loudly. "Fucckkk yesss. Harder."

Hux paced back and forth in the corridor. He'd called some technicians to the dining room so he could get the door open. This was not good. At all. Sweat dripped down his neck, and he locked his fingers behind his back and he shook his head. "Kylo's going to kill me." There hadn't been anything he could do about it. You were a force user, and he wasn't. How was he supposed to stop you? As he thought about it now, it made zero sense for Hux being the one designated to watching you. Absolutely none. How could he compare to you? What was he supposed to do when you did something like this? He did the only thing he could do. He called for back up. He could hear your moans through the door, and he nibbled at his bottom lip. "Yup. I'm dead."

"FUCK...." You bucked your hips off the table and into Vicrul as he pounded you into the table. Your head pressed down into it, and your legs wrapped even tighter around his waist. The head of his cock slammed into your cervix, and he kept hitting your sweet spot over and over. "VIC!" You moaned out his name loudly when your orgasm came on, and your body convulsed violently.

Vicrul smirked, and he grunted into your neck when he climaxed. He slowed his pace down, finally stopping, and he pulled out from your core. He helped you up off of the table, and down to your feet. He tucked himself away, and he sat back down into the chair. "Damn."

"I hope he saw that. I hope he felt that." You bent down and pulled your pants back up. You snatched up your shirt, and pulled it on. You glanced to Vic briefly, and you walked over to the cupboard, and grabbed a bowl, the cereal, and placed it onto the counter. You walked over to the fridge and tugged it open. You grabbed the milk, poured yourself some cereal, and milk, and put the milk away. You grabbed a spoon out of the open drawer, and shut it with your hip. You walked back over to the table and sat across from Vic.

"I don't know you're so upset about Kylo and Rey. If she is alive, and he did fuck her, he'll just kill her. It was probably just a hate fuck. It doesn't mean anything." Vic shrugged. "I wouldn't be jealous."

"I'm not fucking jealous. It just proves he doesn't care about me?"

"And what about you just fucking me? What's that say about you?" Vicrul didn't mean to call you out, but he had a point. He saw you glare at him, and he sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying, do you two really care about one another, or do you think you do? Just something to think about." He rose to his feet, and he stepped around the table. "You should probably let Hux in." He put his bowl into the sink, and he quickly cleaned it. He walked towards the door, but he paused. "I don't know what's really going on with you and Ren, but I know he doesn't give a shit about Rey. She had the chance to be with him, she denied him. If he did do anything, it was to be spiteful. I wouldn't worry about it. As for what just happened with us, as fun as it was, it won't happen again." The door hissed open, and Vic turned his head to see Hux, and a technician standing there. He chuckled seeing how flustered Hux's face was, and he stepped past him. "She's all yours."

Hux blinked a couple times, and he peered into the room, seeing you eating. "Thank you." He looked back to the tech, and he gestured for him to go away. He scampered off down the corridor. Hux stepped into the dining area, and he sat down next to you. "Do you think what you just did was wise?"

"I don't care. I hope he finds out. He's not the only one who can play that game. If he won't admit to me how he feels, and he's just going to fuck her like I don't even exist, then I can treat him like he doesn't. I'm not the one." You kept your gaze in front of you. You didn't want to look at Hux because you knew you'd feel the guilt you were trying so hard to keep down.

"I see." Hux shook his head, and silence fell through the room.

[Kylo and Rey's POV]

"Cum bitch. Cum like I know you want to." Kylo felt Rey explode around him and he grunted. As soon as he was about to cum, he felt you through the force. He got images of you fucking Vic, and as he came he sneered. He continued to pump into Rey, and he pulled away as soon as he was done. He rose to his feet, seeing the images still, and he clenched his hands tightly. "Fucking slut."

Rey's eyes opened, and she turned her head back to look at Kylo. "I mean...."

"Not you." Kylo scowled. "Get the fuck up Rey."

Rey slowly rose to her feet, and she pulled her pants back up. She looked to Kylo's face, and she could feel the rage in him. "What's wrong?"

"Come on. You're coming with me." Kylo grabbed her arm, and tugged her through the throne room.

Confused Rey shook her head. "What? Why?"

"Come the fuck on, or I'll make you." Kylo pulled her again. This time she didn't fight him, she willing let him pull her into the elevator, and he finally released her.

"Kylo, what are you doing?"

"You're coming back to my ship. There's someone I want you to met." Kylo slowly turned his head and looked down at Rey. All he could feel was the feeling you felt. Rage. Pain. Hurt. Anger. He looked away from her, and they didn't talk the rest of the way back to the bay. He motioned to the TIE fighter, and he saw Rey's brow knit together. "Get in." He climbed up inside, and she climbed in after him. She lowered down onto his lap, and he closed the hatch. He knew he'd fucked up fucking Rey, but he was so angry, and it was a hate fuck. He didn't know you'd be able to feel it, or see it, but as soon as he realized he could see and feel you fucking Vic, he realized immediately. Now he was going to bring Rey back with him, and he was going to use her to make you jealous. He was going to show you what it meant to be a vindictive asshole. He wasn't thinking clearly at all. The ship sped off out of the bay and into space.


	16. Chapter 16

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. I'm laughing so hard at the drama this chapter has. 

KyloXreader smut. Rey gets put in her place. Hahahaha. Enjoy. 

You stared at the locked door in Kylo's quarters. You were still fuming inside but you were a little less angry than before. You'd given yourself some time to yourself to calm down. Hux had to run along and do errands before Kylo came back. Your yellow eyes looked the metal door up and down, and you slowly brought your hand up, and used the force to open it. The door hissed open, and you stepped through it. You descended down the two steps into the completely white quarters. There was a table in the center of the room with a burnt and battered mask on it, and you cocked your head to the side as you approached it. "Whos mask it this?" You slowly walked around the table Darth Vader's mask was upon, and you looked to the glass shelves. Your eyes skimmed over all the artifacts on it, and you came back to the stairs. "Interesting." You felt Kylo getting closer and closer, and you hurried up the stairs back into the main part of his bedroom. You used the force to close the door, and you rushed over to his bed. You wanted to surprise Kylo with something nice, but you hadn't been able to decide with what. You'd thrown on a skimpy outfit, all red, and lacey, and you'd even found some red lipstick to put on. You laid back in the bed, and positioned yourself to look seductive.

Kylo landed the fighter into the bay of his ship, and he glanced to Rey's face. "Out Rey." He opened the hatch, and he watched her climb out of his ship. He followed after her, his boots landing with a thud. He straightened his body out, and he motioned for her to go towards the corridor.

"I don't really want to meet your girlfriend Kylo. Don't you think this is a bad idea?" Rey turned her head to the side, and looked up to Kylo's freckle covered face. "I don't want the drama."

"There's not going to be any drama. I want you to wait out in the corridor outside of my quarters until I say so. Got it?" The closer Kylo and Rey got to his quarters, he could feel your presence getting stronger and stronger, and a smile came to his face. He stopped walking when he got to the door, and he took a sharp breath inside.

Your eyes shot to the door when it hissed open, and you smiled when Kylo stepped into the room. "Hey,"

"Hello pet." Kylo used the force to close the door, and he slowly walked through the room over to the side of the bed. His golden-emerald eyes scanned your body up and down. A tinge of lust shot through him, and he leaned down and put his face right in front of yours. "You've been a bad girl pet. I know you fucked Vic."

Your face flushed, and you swiped your tongue out across your bottom lip. "I know you fucked that bitch, what's her name." Your tone was just as dark and cold as his. You flew your hand up and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him towards you. "I don't want to talk about it. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me like you fucked her."

Kylo climbed onto the bed, and he used his knees to spread your legs apart, positioning himself between them. "Hmm." He smirked, and he pressed his lips to yours. He grazed his teeth against your bottom lip, and bit down. He heard you gasp against his mouth, and he lapped at the blood that dripped down. He released your lip, and he continued to lick at the wound. He grunted, and he pressed his groin to your red laced covered sex. "I'll fuck you better than I fucked her." He slid his hand up to your throat, and he squeezed it tightly.

Your head leaned back, and your back arched off of the bed into Kylo's body. Your hands worked at his tunic, and you used the force to rip it from his body. You wasted no time in doing the same to his pants, and you slipped your right hand down to your groin, and you pushed your panties aside, and used the force to pull him to your body. His cock pressed to your clit, and you moaned loudly. You didn't know Rey was standing right outside of the door.

Kylo grunted, and his eyes darkened. He felt the force remove from him, and he leaned his hips down, and pushed his cock into you. His scooped both wrists up, and he pinned them above your head. He started gyrating his hips around, and he looked right into your yellow eyes. "I missed you pet."

"Good." You replied with a smirk across your face. Your throat flexed against Kylo's hand, and your body writhed under him as he started a deep, hard pace into you.

Kylo watched as your eyes fluttered shut, and he put his face down to yours again, lapping the blood still dripping from your lip. His body slammed into yours, and he was losing himself in how good it felt. Fucking you was much better than fucking Rey. He had to admit that. There was something that had been missing when he was fucking Rey. Lack of true feelings? Lack of connection like he had with you? He didn't know. All he knew was that it was nothing compared to you. She was nothing compared to you. As he thought about it now, he wasn't sure why he'd even brought her back with him. He'd done it in a fit of rage, but now he was regretting it. He'd just wanted to piss you off, and make you jealous. Now he was second guessing it. He used the force to apply pressure to your clit, and he used the force to fuck your ass too.

Your eyes shot back open, and you moaned loudly it reverberated throughout the room. Your body started to spaz against Kylo, and your heels dug into the mattress, pushing your body up off of the bed and into him. "DADDDDDYYYY."

Rey's head whipped to the door, and she scoffed. She rolled her eyes, and she leaned against the wall. This what Kylo wanted to bring her back to the ship for? So she could hear him fucking you? How disgusting. She heard footsteps coming up the corridor, and she turned to see who it was.

"Rey?" Hux's eyes widened, and he froze in his tracks. He heard the moans and grunts coming through Kylo's door from where he was, and his face turned bright red. "What are you doing here?"

"Kylo brought me." Rey replied, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know why. I think he wanted to make his new bitch mad."

"Don't call her that." Hux's eyes narrowed at Rey. He was in utter disbelief that Kylo would bring Rey back here. He pondered what Kylo's mind had been going through when he made the decision to bring Rey here. Did he want a full on battle?

"Ohhh. Hux, has someone got a soft spot for Kylo's whore?" Rey chuckled a bit.

Hux stormed over to Rey, and his hand shot through the air, smacking her across the face. He growled. "I fucking said, don't call her names. She's a nice girl. You're the one who is intruding. You're the one who is a whore. You fucked Kylo? Why? You had your chance to be with him, and you chose not to? Now that Kylo has fallen for someone else, your jealous ass is back? I think fucking not. I won't let you ruin the happiness he has."

Rey rubbed the side of her face, and she slowly brought her yellow eyes up to Hux's face. She smirked darkly. "Funny. If he was truly happy, he wouldn't have fucked me." A cockiness rushed through Rey's body, and she straightened her body upright. She cocked her head to the side, and she sized Hux up and down. "You know it's true."

Hux shook his head. "I never liked you."

"Same goes for you." Rey scoffed, and looked back to the door when she heard you scream out again. "Fucking christ. This is absolutely disgusting."

"Don't Rey." Hux called to her as she walked over to the door, and slammed her hands against it. "Kylo get the fuck back out here."

Kylo had literally just reached his bliss, and his head whipped around to the door, and his face flushed. He turned back to you, and he could see the anger in your face. His body got sent backwards with the force, and he landed on his bare ass hard. He winced, and he slowly looked up to the bed as you climbed off of it. "Y/N..."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? You brought her back here? I'll fucking kill her." You stomped over to the door, and opened it with the force. Your yellow eyes stared into Rey's own yellow eyes, and the both of you narrowed them. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"Why do you think?" Rey cocked her head to the side, and she smirked. "Cause Kylo couldn't get enough of this gorilla grip." Before she had time to react, you'd lunged at her, and knocked her to the ground.

You straddled Rey's body, and you punched her in the face repeatedly. Blood shot from her lips and out onto the floor, and she finally reached up, and grabbed your wrist with one hand, and punched you in the solar plex with the other. She flipped your bodies over, and she grabbed a handful of your hair, yanking your head to the side. "Bitch."

Hux blinked and took a step back, and yours and Rey's body rolled over again, but this time towards him. He winced when you grabbed Rey's throat with both hands after freeing your hand from her grasp, and he could see her eyes bugging out of her head, and the color in her face disappearing. "Y/N." You clearly weren't paying attention to him.

You felt Rey's body writhing under you, and her knee came up into your back, and she jabbed it into you. Your body jolted forwards, and she used the force to throw your body off of her, and hard against the wall. She quickly jumped to her feet, and walked over to you as you tried collecting yourself. She brought her knee up, and smashed it into your jaw. She grabbed a handful of your hair, and dragged you down the corridor. "Pathetic."

Blood dripped from your lips, and you sneered. You reached up and grabbed her wrist, and pulled it down, twisting it around. You heard a snap, and you smirked when she cried out, and froze in her tracks. You scattered to your feet, and you grabbed her throat again. You walked her backwards, and slammed her body into the wall like she had you. You slid her up the wall, dangling her in the air. Your tongue flicked out, and you lapped the blood seeping from both your wounds. The one Kylo had made, and the one Rey had made. Your yellow eyes darkened, and you leaned your head towards hers. "Looks like you're the pathetic one."

Rey gasped against your grip around her throat, and a tinge of fear sparked inside of her. She could feel the dark energy inside of you, and she was scared you were actually going to kill her. She flailed her feet around trying to kick you, but you'd pulled away just enough and she couldn't. "You're...." She gasped for air, feeling her chest tighten. "His whore." She could feel the dizziness gradually building inside of her head. "That's all."

You pulled her off of the wall, and then slammed her back into it, releasing her throat. She fell to the ground with a thud, and you brought your foot up, and lunged it forwards.

Rey rolled to the side just in time, and she grabbed your ankle, twisting your body around, sending you plummeting to the ground. Luckily you'd been quick enough to put your hands out in front of you, and a pain seared through your elbows. She pushed on your body, and climbed up it. She wrapped one arm around your neck, and held onto her wrist, locking you into a choke hold. Her breathing was labored from the lack of oxygen.

You closed your eyes and let your body go limp under her. You focused your mind of the force energy, and you felt her body lift off of you, and her hold on you relinquish. When you were able to wiggle out from under her, you did. You rose to your feet, and you took a minute to clear your mind. You were slightly dizzy from her holding onto your throat for so long, and you sneered through gritted teeth, and let the hold go on her. Your hands rose to out in front of you, and you motioned for her to come get some. "Come on bitch. Give me your best shot."

Rey smirked, and she lunged for you. She swung towards the left side of your face, and your hand shot up and blocked it. She tried a right hook, and you caught her wrist. She ducked her body down, and you twisted her body around. She kicked out her right foot, and she missed, you jumping up out of the way. "Hm."

"Hah." You landed off to the side, and you took your own shot at her. Your fist lunged towards the top of her head, but she sommer saulted out of the way. You scoffed, and rushed towards her again. You both continued to take shots at one another, both blocking each attack. After some time, both your energies felt drained, and you stepped away from one another. You'd try one last attempt. You shot your hand up at her, and used the force to send her backwards shooting down the corridor past Kylo's quarters. When she landed on the ground, and was motionless you fell to your knees. Your head lowered for a minute, and your chest heaved up and down. You slowly lifted it up, and looked to make sure she wasn't rushing at you.

Kylo had re-dressed himself, with an entirely new outfit, since you had ripped his, literally ripped his off of him. He stepped out of the doorway of his quarters and into the corridor. He glanced down both ends of the corridor, and he saw how battered and beaten you both were. "Hm." He shook his head.

Your eyes skimmed Kylo up and down, and you mustered the strength to lift your body upright. Your nostrils flared as you breathed through it rapidly. "You brought her here? Why?"

"I don't know." Kylo was lying. He couldn't bring himself to tell you he'd done it to make you jealous. He glanced behind him to Rey, who was finally moving, and he frowned. "I don't know."

"You're a liar. You brought her here to make me jealous didn't you?" Your eyes glistened as tears threatenly built in the corners. It had been bad enough you saw Kylo fucking her, and felt it, but for him to actually bring her back to the ship? That was a whole new level of petty, even for Kylo. "You really are a monster." You used the wall to help lift yourself to your feet, and you gasped as aches and pains shot throughout your body. "You can have her then." You turned and wobbled down the hallway. Your eyes met Hux's as you passed him, and he frowned at you. You scoffed silently, and disappeared around the corner. You went to the nearest door, and you used the force to open it. As soon as it hissed open you stepped inside. You closed it, and pressed your back against it, sliding back down to the floor. You were more hurt than you wanted to admit. As your ass hit the floor, you winced. You glanced up and realized you were in some sort of control room. There were large computers that had wires coming out of them and into all sides of the walls. You sighed, and leaned your head back against the metal door. "Such a fucking asshole. I can't believe her brought her here."

Hux looked to Kylo with concern across his face. "I hate to say it Ren, but this wasn't one of your better decisions."

"I fucking know." Kylo's golden-emerald eyes went half-lidded as he glared at Hux. He heard Rey stirring around behind him, and he slowly whirled his head in her direction. As much as you'd been fucked up from her, she looked more battered and beaten than you had. A small chuckle built in his throat, and he held it down. He cleared his throat, and he walked over to her. He bent down and lifted her up by her throat, and slammed her into the wall hard. He looked right into her sith eyes, and he tipped his head up a bit. "If you ever touch her again, I'll personally rip you apart. I'll start by breaking every single bone in your body, and then I'll slowly cut your body apart, joint by joint. Got it." He waited for her to nod, and when she did, he released her neck. "General," He looked to Hux.

"Yes?" Hux's lips pursed together, and he looked between Rey and Kylo.

"Bring her to a cell. I don't want her trying anything stupid again. Now that she's here, I might as well keep an eye on her. Don't want her trying to take over MY throne again." Kylo spun on his heels, and he walked past Hux. "If you need assistance, ask the Knights for help." He made his way down the corridor in search of you. He had to apologize. He knew he'd made a mistake bringing Rey back here.

Hux stepped to in front of Rey, and he looked her up and down. "Come on."

Rey scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "And if I don't?"

"Do you know who the Knights of Ren are?"

"No."

"Trust me, you don't want to find out." Hux's tone was cold, but calm. "I suggest you come willingly."

Rey narrowed her eyes, and pushed herself off of the wall. She was fuming with rage, but she followed after Hux down the corridor. When they got to a metal door, he pressed the keypad, and he pushed her inside. She growled, and whipped around and looked at him. "You'll regret this. I'll get out of here, and I'll kill you."

"You can try." Hux smirked at her words. He pressed the keypad and the door shut. He swallowed hard, and he walked back down the corridor.

Kylo felt where you were in the ship, and he rose his hand up to the door, and opened it. He saw you perched on the floor on the other side of it, and he frowned. "Y/N."

"Go away."

"Come on. Get up."

"Fuck you Kylo. You don't give a fuck about me." You stood to your feet, and you looked right into his eyes. You shot your hand through the air and smacked him across the face. "You're a fucking heartless piece of shit." You drew your hand back, and shot it forwards again to smack him once more. He stopped you by grabbing your wrist, and he stepped to you. You wiggled your wrist around, and you growled. You shot your other hand towards his face, and he caught that one as well. He stepped you backwards into the room, and he used the force to close the door behind him. He back you up against one of the large robot like structure, and he kissed you hard. Your eyes widened, and your face softened a bit. You melted into him again, and you kissed him back.

Kylo's tongue slipped past your swollen lips, and into your mouth. His tongue danced around yours, and he flicked it up against the roof of your mouth. He pulled away from you, still holding onto your wrists, and he lowered his body down. He kissed your bare stomach, and worked his mouth down to your panty clad sex. He kissed your groin, and his eyes shot up your body to your face. He released one of your wrist, and he ran it across your stomach. He used his teeth to pull your lacey red panties down, and he kissed up your leg back to your sex. He pressed his lips to your clit, and he sucked it into his mouth. His tongue flicked out against it. He slowly worked his hand down your leg, and to your pussy. He played with your folds, moving them from side to side, slicking his fingers, and he pushed two of them into you. He spread them out, dragging them along both sides of your walls, and he lapped at your clit rapidly.

Your body leaned back a bit as Kylo fingered and licked you. Your shifted your feet a bit, getting into a more comfortable position, and your free hand, the one he wasn't still holding onto, reached out and tangled into his black locks. His hair was so soft, and so perfect. He always looked like he'd just had a professional doing his hair. You let out a moan as his pace increased inside of you, and your eyes fluttered to the back of your head. "Fuck." The anger you'd felt towards Kylo slowly dissipated as your pleasure grew. You were still mad, and hurt, but not as much as you were.

Kylo felt the pleasure increasing in you, and he smirked to himself. He pumped his fingers into you aggressively, and his tongue twirled around your clit. His cock throbbed in his pants, and he tried to pay it no mind. He wanted to please you. He wanted to make you feel good. He wanted to show you how important and special you were to him.

Your hips bucked into Kylo's face, and fingers as your orgasm grew closer and closer. When your orgasm hit, it was like a ton of bricks hit you. Your body convulsed wildly, and you screamed out. "FUCK!" Your chest heaved up and down, and he continued his actions through your bliss. When he finally pulled away, you gasped. He rose to his feet, and your eyes locked into his.

"I love you." Kylo's words came out so calmly, and his heart thudded against his chest. He'd finally said it out loud, to you, while you were awake. His anxiety peaked as he stared at you with big eyes.

Your face twisted up into a smirk, and you tipped your head to the side. "Hm."

"Don't do that." Kylo narrowed his eyes. "I do. I love you." This time he said it more confidently than before.

You looked as if you were thinking about what to say, and you finally said with a hint of amusement in your voice. "I know."

"You're a fucking brat." Kylo pulled you forwards, and he wrapped his arms around you tightly. "I'm sorry pet."

"You should be." Your arms wrapped around him, and you nuzzled your face into his chest. "So what are you going to do with her?"

"She's in a cell. She wanted to take over the throne. I couldn't just leave her there. It's my throne. If she's here, I can keep an eye on her." Kylo rested his chin down onto the top of your head and sighed. "I'm sorry she's here. It's the only way I can make sure she doesn't do anything."

"It's fine. I'm not going to be nice to her." You pulled away from Kylo, unwrapping your arms from around her. "In fact, can I please torture her?" Your eyes flashed darkly, and devious grin grew on your face.

Kylo furrowed his brows together. "No, you can't. I should also probably tell you, I have to go back to Snoke's ship. I wanted to bring the entire ship back here. I didn't get to do that. So I'll be going back for it. I'll also be bringing the imperial army back with me. That is if they don't try and kill me." He searched your face for a reaction. When you weren't angry like he thought you'd be he smiled. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't fuck anyone while you're gone." You rolled your eyes. Your mind raced with ideas. Kylo wasn't going to be around to stop you from torturing Rey. "Best get going."

A knot formed in Kylo's stomach. "Hm." He looked you up and down and he sighed. "You should go change. I don't want you fucking Vic again." He scowled.

You blushed a bit, and you nervously chuckled. "Yeah, I did that to make you mad. Once I realized I could feel your pleasure through the force, I knew you were able to feel mine, and I wanted to hurt you." You shrugged a bit. "I guess we're both just petty as fuck."

"I wouldn't call it petty. I was just stupid, and I'm truly sorry." Kylo reached out and grabbed your hand. He rose it to his lips, and he kissed the top of it. "When I become the ruler of the universe," He slowly lowered himself down onto one knee in front of you, still holding onto your hand. "Will you be my empress?" His golden-emerald eyes were innocent like.

Your heart sank right into your chest, and a lump swelled in your throat. Your eyes stared down into his, and you felt your cheeks turn hot. "Oh Kylo," Your eyes glistened as tears came down from them again. This time they were from joy, not sadness.

Concerned Kylo rose to his feet quickly, and he stepped to you. He released your hand and he wiped your tears away. "Y/N..."

A small laugh came from your lips. "I'm not crying cause I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy." Your arms wrapped around him again, and you nuzzled your face into his chest. "Of course I'll be your empress."

Kylo gasped when you hugged him, and he sighed in relief. He'd been so afraid you'd say no, that he was relieved you actually said yes. He brought his hands to your back, and he hugged you tightly. "Good."


	17. Chapter 17

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Sorry ya'll there's not smut in this chapter. But, the next chapter there will be. 

You'd seen Kylo off. He'd given you his cloak to wrap around your body to cover up your scantily clad form, and you stared up into the ship through the windship as he spun around and sped out of the bay. Your mind immediately went to Rey. Your lips curled into a smirk, and you slowly started walking towards the doorway. You stopped abruptly when Vicrul stepped through it, and he cocked his head to the side. He had his mask and shirt on now, thank god. Your eyes narrowed, and you looked him up and down. "What?"

"I see the look in your eyes. You're up to no good. I can just sense it." Vicrul's words were monotone through the modulator. He sighed, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you planning?"

"Rey's here. She's in a cell on the ship. I'm going to go torture her." You shrugged carelessly. "Now please move."

"Y/N, no." Vicrul side stepped blocking you entrance into the corridor.

"Vic, move. Now." You turned your head, and you stared right into the front of his mask where his eyes were underneath it. "I don't want to have to make you move."

"Why do you want to torture her? You've won. She's in a cell. You're not. Isn't that enough?" Vicrul wasn't intimidated by you, though he probably should have been. You could easily defeat him. He knew that. He shook his masked head. "Don't stoop to her level. You're better than that."

"Uggh. Will you shut up please?" You shot your hand out and you shoved him aside, stepping into the corridor. You lowered your hand at your side, and stormed down the corridors. Now you were raging again. You'd have to take it out on Rey since Kylo wasn't there to fuck the anger away. You came upon her cell, and two troopers were standing guard. You barely made it halfway up the corridor, before both their heads whipped in your direction, and they took off in the opposite direction. You chuckled, and called out to them. "Scaredy cats." It was invigorating that the troopers were terrified of you. You had been pretty ruthless, and murdered their mates. Your body rotated and you stared right at the cell door, contemplatively. You scowled, and used the force to open the door, and you looked to Rey curled up on the floor. "Stand the fuck up." She had looked like she'd had her ass beat. Well, she had. You had definitely won that fight. When she didn't listen, you stepped into the small empty cell. "I said, stand the fuck up."

Rey rolled her eyes, and slid her back up the wall. Her yellow eyes stared into yours, and she trembled a bit when you sauntered across the cell, and stood in front of her. She felt chills run down her spine when your hand shot up in front of her face, and she flinched. She had clenched her eyes shut thinking you were going to hit or punch her again. When she didn't feel any pain, she slowly opened her eyes, and she looked you up and down. She felt the intrusion in her brain, and pain shot down her spine. She leaned her head back, and cried out. "Stop,"

"No. I need to know what happened so long ago with you and Kylo. I need to know everything." You closed your eyes, digging through the girls mind. Images of her flooded your brain. You saw her taking the throne, talking with Palpatine, joining the dark side, and then you gasped when you saw the planet she'd managed to get off of in time, blowing up. You felt the pain she'd felt back then, and you fought through it. You continued digging around, and you went back. You saw other rebels she'd made friends with when she was on the light side, and you saw Cassian. You scowled, and kept going further back. Then images of her and Kylo popped into your mind. Rey was trying to convince Kylo to join her, and he refused. He'd held out his hand to her, and he asked her to join him. A tinge of jealous rose in you, and ignored it, watching the scene play in your head. You could feel that Rey had almost taken Kylo's hand, but there had been conflict in her. She loved him. You pulled your hand away, and you took a step back.

Rey's head lowered, and she frowned when she looked to you. "What?"

"You loved him."

"I did." Rey replied, and she shook her head. "I don't anymore. Least, I don't think I do."

You turned away from her, and looked to the floor. Your heart was racing, and your anxiety had spiked. You swallowed hard, and you grabbed the sides of his cloak, wrapping it around you tightly. You turned back to Rey, and your eyes looked her up and down. "I came here to torture you."

"So why aren't you?"

"I-" You paused. You couldn't answer that question. You didn't know why you weren't. "I don't know." Your words were soft, and filled with concern. Not for Rey, but for yourself. Why weren't you torturing her?

Rey's yellow eyes darted towards the open doorway, and back to you. She shoved herself off of the wall, and rushed past you towards the doorway. She made it about halfway through it, before she gasped feeling the force pulling her back into the room. She slid across the floor, and her back slammed into the wall. She sneered. "Let me fucking go you crazy jealous bitch!"

"Ya know, I think I was just starting to feel bad for you." You shook your head at Rey. "Did you really think you could escape?"

"Fuck you!" Rey fought against the force hold you had on her, and she managed to get through it after some struggle. She leapt into the air, and she front flipped over you. She spun around on her heels, and she lifted her foot into the air, kicking you in the back.

You went face first into the wall, and you growled. "Ow." You quickly turned around and she was already out of the cell when you did. "Fucking cunt." You sped towards the cell, and you heard the beep of the keypad. The door closed in your face, and you stopped abruptly. "I will get out."

"I don't care. Gives me time to run." Rey called as she raced down the corridor. She heard footsteps rounding the corner, and she stopped.

Vicrul and Cardo stepped around the corner, and both tilted their heads to the side, looking Rey up and down. "Huh, a stray." Vicrul cooed. Slowly the Knights started walking towards Rey.

"Fuck," Rey gulped, and turned to go back down the corridor the opposite direction. She heard footsteps again approaching from the other end, and she paused again. This time it was four Knights not two. Trudgen, Cardo, Ushar and Kuruk. She slowly backed up, and she whimpered when she heard the door to the cell she'd locked you in hiss open. Her head whipped in its direction, and she could feel the fear coursing through her when she saw you step into the corridor. She slowly backed up into the wall, and she started trembling.

"Hmph." You took one step towards Rey, and a loud crash echoed throughout the ship. Your brows knitted together, and you glanced to both sides looking the Knights confused. "What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know. We'll go check it out." Trudgen and Cardo rushed to where they thought the noise had come from.

You grabbed Rey's throat, and you pulled her off of the wall. You shoved her back into her cell, and quickly pressed the keys to the keypad. You looked to the four remaining Knights, and you scowled bitterly. "Watch her. Make sure she doesn't fucking get out."

The Knights nodded, and you hurried to the command room. "HUX!" You scurried into the room, and rushed over to the center of the room where two techs were pressing various buttons. "What the fuck is happening?"

"We're under attack. I can only assume it's Leia, or the resistance."

"Of fucking course we are. Fucking shot them out of the sky!" You shook your head. "Kylo's not here. Do you know what to do?"

Hux nodded. He glanced to the hologram that showed the outside of the ship, and his eyes widened. He saw all the ships that surrounded theirs, and he gulped. "We're fucked. I'd say our best option is to get on the Night Buzzard and get the fuck out of here. I'm going to get Maleficent." Hux scampered as fast as he could out of the room to find his fur baby.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" You looked to the techs, and snapped. "Fucking blow as many ships up as you can!" When they both nodded, you darted out of the command room and back to Rey's cell. "Looks like you're going to get blown to bits just like everyone else did. You can say hi to them." You looked between the Knights, and motioned for them to come with you. "Let's go. There's no way we can take that many ships on." Another crash echoed throughout the ship, and this time, the entire ship rocked back and forth. You balanced yourself with the wall, and you and the Knights practically ran to the bay. You glanced to the bay opening and you saw ships whizzing around shooting at the ship. "FUCK!" You glanced to the Night Buzzard, and the Knights all looked at you for instructions. "Where's Hux?"

Vicrul shrugged. "I don't know. But we got to go." He put his hand on your arm, and ushered you towards the ship.

"No. We need to wait for Hux." You shook your head, and slowly started towards the Night Buzzard.

"Come on!" Vicrul growled, and he grabbed you, and scooped you up into his arms, carrying you over to the ship. "If you die, I'll die either way." He carried you up the ramp, and placed you back down onto your feet. "Stay." He watched the other Knights enter the ship, and he went to the front of the ship. He sighed when he saw Hux rushing into the bay with his baby in his arms. "Fucking thank god." He spun on his heels, and he shook his head. Their ship rocked a bit as Kylo's ship was being blown apart, and falling out of the sky.

Kuruk rushed to the pilots seat, and he lowered himself down into the chair. He turned the ship on, and he glanced back to make sure Hux was aboard. He pressed a button and the ramp lifted into the ship, and the door closed. He pulled the lever down, and the ship rose off of the bay floor. He spun the front of the ship around, and he sped out of the bay and into space. He pressed another button, and he sent out tracking missiles towards one of the X-wings flying around. His eyes widened under his mask when he saw it blow to bits, and he chuckled. "Gotcha." He growled when one of the many ships flying around shot at the end of the ship. He tugged the steering wheel down, and he reached up for the hyperspace button. It took a few minutes, but the space around the ship started to morph together, and they shot into hyperspace. When they came out on the other side into nothing ness, he sighed with relief. He glanced back to everyone on their ship, and he shook his head. "That was a close call."

"Where are we going?" Hux clutched onto Maleficent tightly against his chest. Sweat was pouring off of his forehead, and he was trembling. He'd almost hadn't made it out alive. He could feel his heart beating so fast, he thought it might explode in his chest.

"We're going to Mandalore. I don't know where else to go. Maul's there. It should be fine." You looked to Hux, and you placed your head onto his shoulder. "We wouldn't have left without you Hux. Nor Maleficent."

"Yes, the fuck we would have." Cardo replied coldly. "We almost did."

Your eyes glanced to the side at Cardo across the ship, and you scoffed. "Shut the fuck up Cardo."

Trudgen nudged Cardo's arm, and chuckled. "Yeah Cardo, shut the fuck up."

"Dude, fuck you." Cardo pulled his arm away from Trudgen, and he slid across the bench seat away from him. "Keep it real Y/N. If it came down to your life or Hux's and that stupid cat, you would of picked yours."

"That's not fucking true." You frowned. "It's not true."

"Enough." Vicrul snapped. He walked through the middle of the ship, and he stopped when he was in front of you. "Why Mandalore?"

"If you've got a better idea, please speak the fuck up. I don't know where else to go. I don't want to go find Kylo," You paused, and you immediately sat back up. "KYLO!" You rose to your feet, and pushed past Vicrul rushing to the front of the ship. You crouched beside Kuruk, and looked up to him. "Can you patch me through to his fighter?"

"Yup." Kuruk nodded his head, and he reached for the communications button. He pressed the button that would link him to Kylo.

Your head turned to the screen in front of you, and you waited impatiently. Your foot started to tap, and you exhaled. Nothing happened. "Are you sure you did it right?"

"He must not be on the fighter anymore." Kuruk rolled his eyes under his mask. "Of course I did it right Y/N."

"Fuck. He's going to go back to a trap. FUCK!" You rose to your feet, and spun on your heels. Your fist shot through the air, and right into the wall. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Then you remembered you could communicate with Kylo through the force. "Wow, I'm dumb."

"Huh?" Kuruk turned his head back to look at you.

"I can just use the force to talk to him." You closed your eyes, and reached out for Kylo. 'Kylo...'

Kylo had already gotten off of the fighter, and was working his way through Snoke's ship again. It was still abandoned. It was almost eerie. Good thing he wasn't afraid of the dark, or being by himself. He slowly made his way to the command room, and he scanned the controls over. He was just about to raise his hand up, when he heard you reaching out to him. 'Yes pet?'

You sighed out loud when Kylo responded. 'Uhm, so your ship got blown up. The Knights, Hux, and I made it out.' A tinge of fear bubbled up inside of you. You could feel Kylo's rage even through your mind.

'WHAT?! Who the fuck blew it up!? What about Rey?' Kylo's hand clenched into a fist, and he slammed it against the controls, sparks flying out all around him. He beat on it till his fist was bloody, and the controls were completely totaled.

'I left her in the cell.' You bit your bottom lip, and you dragged your right foot around in front of you nervously.

'We'll deal with this later. Where are you going?'

'To Mandalore.'

Kylo's anger flared even more. Of course you were going to Mandalore. 'Fine. I'll see you there.' He knew it was the only place you knew you could go right now. He had to give you some leeway, but it still didn't settle his anger, and jealousy. "Great. Maul." He shook his head, and his eyes skimmed over the damage he'd done to the controls. So much for bringing Snoke's ship back. He rolled his eyes, and he turned on his heels. Perhaps he could just hot wire the thing from the room where all the wires were. He hadn't damaged them, just these. He slowly exited the command room, and a bad feeling built inside of him as he made his way back through the ship.

Rey used her powers and the force to open her cell door. She reached up for the doorway when the ship tipped to the side. "Fuck." She pushed herself through the doorway and into the corridor. She could feel gravity pulling against her, and she knew it in her heart that the ship was plummeting down. "SHIT." She rushed through the corridor, pure panic rushing through her body. She had to pressed against the wall as she made her way to the bay. Luckily there were TIE fighters still in the bay, and she rushed over to one. She forced the hatch open, and she climbed inside. She closed it above her head, and she started it up. She shoved the lever up and the ship lifted off of the bay floor. She sped it out of the bay, and she heard a loud boom. She saw out of the sides of her fighter the bright orange/red color of the ship blowing up, and her stomach knotted. She knew the ship had just blown up. She'd barely escaped with her life. She sneered, and she sped off into space. She was going after Kylo. She was going to fucking kill him. She sped through space, her mind only thinking about one thing. Kylo, and his destruction. She'd kill him, and then hunt you down, and kill you too. She finally made it to Snoke's ship, and she entered the bay, her eyes scanning Kylo's fighter over. She lowered the stolen fighter down, and she turned the ship off. She pulled the hatch open, and she jumped down to the floor of the bay. She stepped around her fighter, and she rose her hand up to Kylo's. She used the force to crunch the ship's sides together, until it was a crumbled heep of metal. She smirked, and she started towards the corridors. She tried to feel Kylo through the force, and when she felt him slightly, she tipped her head up, and bee lined it for him.

Kylo managed to find the room of computers, and wires, and he stepped inside. He glanced around the room, and he sighed. "I don't fucking know...." He slowly stepped further into the room, and he felt that same presence he'd felt before. "Rey." He scowled. "How the fuck is she still alive?" Hadn't you said the ship blew up with her in her cell? He reached for the saber at his hip, and he slowly turned his body around. He stepped back out of the room, and into the corridor. He focused on finding her through the force, and he could feel her getting closer and closer. He started down the corridor towards her. He could finally hear footsteps growing louder and louder, and he raised his hand with the saber in it at his side. He stopped walking when she stepped around the corner, and he rolled his eyes. "You just don't die do you?"

Rey smirked. "I'm hard to kill. Like you." She tipped her head to the side looking at Kylo's saber. "You sure you want to kill me? Or do you wanna fuck me again?"

"That was a mistake." Kylo snapped coldly. He meant it. It had been a mistake. He hadn't been thinking clearly. "It won't happen again."

"Uh-huh." Rey cautiously walked through the bay towards Kylo, and her fingers went to the bottom of her tunic. "So if I get naked, I won't feel the lust in you?" She slowly pulled it up over her head, exposing her breasts to Kylo. She bit her lip, and let out a small moan.

"Stop," Kylo growled. "Now. I'm serious." He pulled the lightsaber out in front of him instead of at his side, and he twirled it around. "I fucking said stop."

"Make me." Rey chuckled, and she reached for her pants getting closer and closer to Kylo. She stopped when the tip of Kylo's lightsaber was inches away from her face. She side glanced to it, and then back to his face. "Come on Kylo." Her voice lowered in an attempt to be seductive.

Kylo blinked in shock at Rey's attempt to seduce him. "No." He shoved off of his heels, and lunged towards Rey. He knew she didn't have anything to stop his attack. She was completely defenseless. She was vulnerable. He swung his saber through the air, and at a downward angle towards her neck. He felt the force stop the swing when he was literally almost to her neck.

"Kylo, Kylo, Kylo,..." Rey turned her head to look at Kylo's face which was right near hers, and she shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you. We could of been the ultimate power couple. Now i'm going to have to kill you, and that whore of yours."

Kylo's anger clouded his mind, and he shoved through Rey's force hold. His hand and blade had been pushed downwards by Rey's power, and he twisted the blade up, and he shoved it right through her side. He pushed inwards, and the tip came out on the other side. "Don't fucking call her that." He used the force to forced Rey to the floor, and he lifted his foot up, and put it to her throat. He dug the sole of his boot down into her neck, feeling her bones crack at the pressure he applied. He pulled the saber out of her, and he narrowed his eyes looking down into her sith ones. "You're the one who'll die. If you somehow manage to survive this, I suggest you don't come after us." He lifted his foot up, and he started down the corridor. Fuck Snoke's ship. He didn't need it. He could get the imperial army a different way. He didn't want to be around Rey any longer than he had to be. He'd managed to fight through the connection he felt with her this time, he didn't want to risk it. As he made his way back to the bay, he tipped his head to the side seeing his heap of a ship. "Fucking annoying bitch." His eyes moved the the ship Rey had come in, and he smirked. He darted over to it, and he climbed up into it. He started it up, and he saw movement out of the corner of his eye by the doorway. Somehow Rey had managed to get up, and come after him. He chuckled when he saw her bent at the waist, and looking up at him in the pilots seat of the fighter she'd stolen. He waved at her, and the ship slowly rotated around, and took off out of the bay. "Pathetic annoying whore." He shook his head. He had to find a way to get the imperial army on his side. He needed the numbers. He needed the power. He couldn't go back to you yet. His mission wasn't over. As much as he didn't like the idea of you being around Maul, he hoped you wouldn't do anything stupid.


	18. Chapter 18

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Kylo X Reader smut. Feral Kylo coming to Y/N's rescue is my fav. 

"Should we tell Maul we're coming?" Vicrul turned around from the front of the ship, and looked to you.

"Nah. We'll just show up. He know what your guys' ship looks like. I'm sure we won't get shot down." You smiled at Vicrul, and you leaned your head back onto the wall. Your eyes rose up to the ceiling of the ship, and you silently sighed. You didn't want the Knights to know how stressed you were. You didn't want Hux to start asking you questions. Which he would. He was concerned like that, and where you were flattered by his kindness, it just wasn't something you wanted to deal with right now. You weren't sure if going to Mandalore was the best decision, but you had no where else to flee to. Maul was the only person you knew without a doubt, that wouldn't try and kill you or anyone else on the ship. He had also told you to come visit him, well surprise Maul. You closed your eyes shut tightly, and your mind drifted. You played Kylo's words in your head. He'd asked you to rule the universe with him. He'd told you he loved you. He'd actually said it. It made your heart warm, and skip a beat. Even now thinking about it, it made your whole body tingle. You started to think about what ruling the galaxy with Kylo would look like. How stressful would it be? How many planets would be blow up? How many wars would be start? How many people were going to die with him in rule? You shuddered at the thought. Though you'd submitted to the dark side, and you absolutely loved the power and strength that came from it, your heart wasn't completely tainted. You still had some feelings/emotions. You were still you. Your nostrils flared and you caught of whiff of Kylo's scent. Your head lowered down, and your eyes shot open. You looked around the ship, and frowned. Of course Kylo wasn't there. You were dumb to think the thought that he was, even for a second. You glanced down to the cloak you still had around you, and you brought your hands to it, and sniffed down at it. You smelt the same smell again, and you smiled. You missed him. You couldn't help but feel like he was going to take forever to come back to you.

"You alright?" Hux's face scrunched together hearing you sniff at the cloak. He was gently patting Maleficent who was passed out in his lap. He was so glad he was able to find her, and that hadn't gotten spooked with all the commotion throughout the ship when they'd been attacked. His heart had broken at the idea of not being able to find her, and her dying. If it had come down to it, he would have stayed on the ship with her if he hadn't been able to find her. He would of gone down with her. He loved her so much. The very idea of losing her, made his eyes twinkle a bit. He cleared his throat.

"I'm fine. I just miss Kylo." You released the fabric, and you shrugged. "What if he doesn't come back?" You slowly turned to Hux, and nibbled at your bottom lip nervously. "What if he dies?'

"Don't think like that." Hux shook his ginger hair covered head. "He'll be fine. He always is."

"Until he's not. What do you think ruling with Kylo is going to be like? Is it going to be chaos and destruction? How many people are going to die? How many planets are going to get blown to bits? I don't imagine he's going to just stop being him."

Vicrul scoffed from the front of the ship, and he spun around to look at you. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he leaned against the wall. "You're worried about people dying? Kylo's ship just got blown to bits. We all almost died. That should be the least of your concerns. Your concern right now, should be planning our attack on those rebel scums. They are your friends after all."

Defensively you responded. "I don't know who those people were. Leia and Poe and everyone made an agreement with Kylo. It wasn't them."

Vicrul shoved off of the wall, and he stormed over to you. He uncrossed his arms from his chest, and he lowered his masked face down to yours. "Fucking bullshit. I bet you knew exactly who those people were."

"Vic, leave her the fuck alone." Hux scooped Maleficent up, and he gently placed her onto the bench beside him. He rose to his feet, and he put his hand in between you and Vic, and he put it flat against Vic's chest. He pushed him back, stepping in front of you. "She said she didn't know who it was, I believe her."

"Your pussy whipped, and you haven't even gotten anything." Vic snapped bitterly, shaking his masked head back and forth. "I don't give a fuck man. Somehow this relates to her. I just know it." He was livid, and he was taking it out on you. He didn't know what he actually believed, if you had something to do with the attack or not. He was just making accusations because his mind was flooded with all sorts of theories, and if he didn't express himself, he was going to combust with anger. He really didn't want to start breaking shit like Kylo did. Least not in front of everyone. He turned away from you and Hux. "The last thing she should be worried about is what's going to happen when Kylo takes rule. She should be thankful he chose her instead of Rey. I bet Rey wouldn't be asking those questions. She'd be grateful." He knew what he said wasn't right. He was looking for a reaction, and he knew using Rey to get one would work.

Hux's eyes widened in fear at Vicrul's words. He slowly turned his head to look at you, and you were already to your feet. He put both hands up to your chest, and he held them against it. "Don't. He's just scared and using anger to hide it. He's looking for a rise out of you."

"Yeah, well he got one. Fuck you Vic, and fuck that skank." Your hands clenched into fists at your sides. "I'm going to be your empress. Have some fucking respect."

Trudgen and Cardo slid down into their seats, looking between you, Hux, and Vicrul enjoying the show thoroughly. They remained silent. Neither one of them thought it was okay what Vic said, it was kind of a low blow in all honesty. But they weren't going to address it.

Kuruk however, wasn't the least bit afraid of Vicrul, and he glanced to his side where Vic was now standing. "Really dude? Kind of cold hearted. Don't you think she's got enough shit going on? Why so nasty?"

"Fuck off Kuruk. Just fucking drive ther ship." Vic rose his right hand up to the wall, and he leaned his body into it. He didn't have a single thing against you, in fact he kind of liked you. He just didn't think how you were handling Kylo asking you to rule with him was the right way to be acting. You should of been grateful. You shouldn't of been thinking like that what so ever. You should be asking who needs to be destroyed. He just thought your loyalties and thoughts weren't in the right place for someone who was going to be their empress. You couldn't be weak. An empress had to be cold, strong, heartless, unmerciful. He knew you could be. He'd seen it. Maybe he'd been wrong for acting like he had, but it was how he felt. He sighed seeing Mandalore just ahead. "We're here." He didn't bother looking to the back of the ship. He knew he'd see a scowl on your face, and Hux's disapproving glares.

Kuruk slowly brought the ship into the orbit of the planet known as Mandalore. He glanced around in front of him, taking in the details of the planet, and he went to the nearest clearing he saw, and landed their ship down to the terrain. He turned the ship off, and he rose to his feet. He looked Vic up and down through his mask, and he rolled his eyes. "Come on grumpy ass."

"Fuck off." Vic scoffed, and followed after Kuruk through the ship. Kuruk pressed the button and the ramp of the ship lowered down. The two Knights both stepped down it, and they both looked around in opposite directions making sure the coast was clear. When they decided it was, both Knights looked to one another and nodded. Kuruk called back into the ship. "It's good. You can come out."

Hux pulled his hands away from you, and he turned and picked up Maleficent who just meowed softly at him, and nuzzled into his chest as he carried her through the ship, and down the ramp. He looked from side to side, and he smiled. "Wow,"

"Wow indeed." You said softly coming up behind Hux, taking in the sight around you. Mandalore was beautiful white sand covered planet. Your eyes looked out to the horizon and you saw something sticking out. "What's that? Is this planet totally deserted?"

"Obviously not if Maul's here ruling it?" As soon as the words came out from Vic's mask, he sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just really upset." He figured he'd been an asshole long enough. Everyone's heads turned to the skies when they heard strange sounds. In the distance figures appeared in the skies. "Mandalorians."

"Uh-huh." Hux held Maleficent tighter in his arms as the bounty hunters approached them, jet packs shooting them through the skies. A completely silver beskar covered male lowered to the ground first, and he reached up and turned his jet pack off. The other one landed beside him, a much larger, bigger man.

"What's your business here?" The first mandalorian asked, his thick spanish accent seeping through his mask.

All 6 Knights swarmed around you and Hux, protecting you. Vic spoke up. "We're here to see Maul."

"For what?" The latino mandalorian asked tipping his beskar helmet to the side.

You pushed past Vicrul and Trudgen who'd been in front of you blocking you from the beskar covered bounty hunters. You stepped in front of them, and you smiled. "Maul said I could come and visit him. My names Y/N."

"Oh." Din Djarin picked his head back up, and he turned to look at the other bounty hunter. "They're fine. Follow us." He spun around, and both bounty hunters started walking across the seemingly desolate planet.

The Knights all started after the bounty hunters, and you waited for Hux. When he stepped to your side, you looked at him, and nodded in approval. The walk towards the thing poking up out of the sky was long and treacherous. By the time you could finally see what it was, you were tired, and very thirsty. "Are we almost -" You stopped and your eyes filled with awe when you looked at the dome covered city ahead of you. You could see more beskar covered men walking around inside of the domes, and you smiled. "Oh. It's not just some desert covered planet. Here I was thinking you all dug a hole in the dirty somewhere." Your smile quickly faded when Mando/Din turned his head around to you. "I'm kidding."

"Come on." Din scoffed, and he started towards the city. When he got to where the dome and the sand met one another, he pressed the large mechanical thing on his arm. It beeped and part of the glass lifted up, and both bounty hunters stepped inside.

As they led you through the city, which had been covered in some sort of metal flooring, you couldn't help but feel like all the mandalorians were looking at you. You tensed up a bit, and looked from both sides.

"Don't stare." Hux whispered to you.

"I'm not.They were staring first." You blushed, and looked back in front of you. Finally you came upon a large dome covered structure, and you tipped your head to the side. Mando pressed the thing on his wrist again, and another hidden away door popped open. They led you into the large building, and you saw Maul standing right inside of the doorway. You rushed up to him, and wrapped your arms around him tightly.

Maul's face lit up when you ran to him, and he groaned when you hugged him. He flexed his hands at his sides, and he cleared his throat. "Nice to see you too. What brings you all here?" When he invited you to come visit, he didn't mean that you bring everyone. He slowly skimmed the Knights over, and then Hux.

"Kylo's ship blew up. The rebels did it. We didn't know where else to go." Hux replied skeptically. "Sorry for not letting you know."

"It's fine. Where's Kylo?"

"He's gone to get the imperial army. He's Supreme Leader now." You pulled away from him, unwrapping your arms from around him, and your yellow eyes looked into his.

"I see." Maul noticed the change in you, and he smirked. "Well, please, come in. I don't imagine you knew where to park your ship, and I bet the walk was tiring. I'll have the mandos show you to your rooms." He motioned for the mandalorians to escort the Knights and Hux out of the room. "You, come with me." He grabbed your wrist, and he pulled you through the large room towards the throne. "Do you see that throne?"

You rose a brow up. "Yeah?"

"That's why I had to leave. When I got back the Mandalorians were in absolute fucking disaary. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Maul's own yellow eyes scanned your face over. He was reading you. Studying your body language, and expressions.

"Yeah. Honestly, I haven't even been sad about it. Kylo told me he loved me, and he wants me to be his empress." You knew you had to get that out there. Maul and you couldn't be a thing anymore. You couldn't lead him on. As sweet as he'd been to you during his time on Kylo's ship, you were trying to keep your loyalty with Kylo. If he was going to be your emperor, and he wasn't going to be messing around with anyone else, then you needed to do the same. "I'm sorry Maul."

Maul's upper lip started to twitch in anger, at your rejection. His hand rose up and he back handed you as hard as you could. "You're a fucking tease." Maul stepped around you, and he grabbed onto your waist. He walked you forwards, towards the throne and he shoved your body down. "I've been nice to you. I have been. You've pissed me off." He ran his hand down your back slowly.

Kylo felt your stress, and uncomfortableness through the force. He scowled, and could only assume it had something to do with Maul. He shook his head, and he started making his way through space to you. He'd managed to get some of the imperial army on his side, but not all. It'd been quite an awkward conversation to say the least, but he was thankful he'd been able to get some power and numbers behind him. As they shot through space, Kylo could feel you getting angrier. It was making him feral. "If Maul's touching her against her will, i'll fucking lose my shit." He was starting to get predatory, and feral. He shot into Mandalore's orbit, and he sped right down to the white sand covered planet. He shot across the desolate land, and right towards the dome covered city. He landed right outside of the larger of the domes, and he quickly turned the ship off. He waved his hand above his head, the hatch opening, and he climbed out of the pilots seat. He landed onto the ground, and sank into the sand a bit. He heard the dome click open, and he whipped his head around, grabbing his lightsaber off of his hip, and igniting it. He narrowed his eyes when a couple of the beskar covered bounty hunters approached him. "Where is she?"

One of the two men shrugged. "Don't know who you're talking about." Maul had ordered them not to let Kylo into the city. He went to reach for his blaster, but Kylo pulled it to him, and he leapt forwards. He swung his saber around, and he brought his foot up into the air, and kicked him back into the large glass dome. He put the blaster right to his chest, and he pulled the trigger. The blast sparked off of the beskar, and shot back across the sandy terrain.

Kylo disapprovingly scowled, and he threw the blaster aside. The other bounty hunter lunged at him, and he jumped into the air, doing a back flip. He landed in front of both men, and smirked. "Hmm." He was trying to figure out of his light saber would even puncture their armor. He shot his free hand back up, and he pulled off both of their armor. Both men looked to one another, and then back to Kylo. The first one pushed off of the dome, and sped towards Kylo. He dodged Kylo's red blade skillfully, and crouched down, and slid into the sand, he'd pulled out a blade and slid it over Kylo's leg.

Kylo's eyes shot down, and he flipped the lightsaber to the side, and he brought the blade right through the bounty hunter. He pulled it out after a couple seconds, and he used his knee to shove the bounty hunter down to the ground. He rose his blade back up, and he looked to the second bounty hunter.

"Why don't you put the blade down and fight me like a man?" The bounty hunter snapped. He still had his helmet on thankfully, but all of his armor was off and he knew with one swipe of Kylo's blade, he'd be dead. He brought his fists up to out in front of him, and he motioned for Kylo to come and get it.

Kylo tipped his head to the side, and he stepped over the bounty hunters body. He turned the blade off, and he hooked it to his side. He shoved off of on his heels, and he lunged towards the man. He shot his fist through the air, towards the bounty hunters solar plex, but he blocked him. He growled, jumped back a step, and he shot his foot upwards into his knee, and knocked him down to the ground. He grabbed both sides of his face, and he slammed his knee into his helmet over and over again. The helmet flew off of him after a couple hits from under neath, and he brought the mans uncovered face down, meeting his nose with his knee. Blood splattered upwards shooting out from his now broken nose, and against Kylo's face. He shoved him to his back, and he put his boot to his throat. He ground it into it, and he heard the bones crunching from the pressure. He waited to see the life slip from the man's eyes, and he glanced up to the open dome. He pulled his foot off of the mans throat, and he started walking into the city. He could feel your presence getting closer, and closer, and he was absolutely feral. He needed to find you. He needed to make sure you were okay, and if you weren't and Maul had something to do with it, he'd fucking destroy him. He slowly stepped into the dome covered city, and he heard footsteps rushing towards him. He smirked, and he licked his lips slowly. He watched four more bounty hunters step out in front of him.

"MAUL!" Mando, Din, rushed into the large structure and right to where Maul was just holding you upwards against him. He hadn't done anything yet, thankfully, and his hands were holding you in place against him.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Maul's tone was bitter, and harsh.

"Kylo's here." Din's eyes shifted around behind his T-visor mask. "You still want us to keep him out? He's killing all the Man-" Before he could even finish the sentence, loud footsteps echoed throughout the throne room. Din turned his head around, and saw Kylo completely splattered in blood, carrying one of the other Mando's helmets in his hand. He slowly walked up to, and past Din, and towards Maul. "As I was saying, he's killing all the Mandos."

Maul watched Kylo approach the throne and he sneered when Kylo tossed the helmet to the floor in front of him. It tinked, and rolled across the floor. "Kylo," He shoved you away from him, and he rose his hands up to his sides, and smirked. "Welcome!"

"Don't play the nice guy act now Maul." Kylo motioned for you to come to him, and you darted over to him. He put you up under his arm, and he looked to you. "Did he hurt you sweetheart?"

"No. I'm fine." Your arms wrapped around Kylo's large form, and you hugged him tightly. "You're covered in blood..."

"Yes." Kylo's eyes still looked dark, and predatory. He'd kill everyone there, just to make sure you were safe. He'd kill everyone in the universe if it meant keeping you from danger. He slowly turned his attention back to Maul, and he let out a deep exhale of breath. "So, do I have to kill you, or are you going to apologize to your new empress?"

Maul's lips parted slightly, but then he heard what sounded like an army of footsteps getting closer towards the dome. His yellow eyes quickly turned to the doorway, and he saw troopers pile into the throne room, at least 300 of them. He swallowed hard, and he blinked in shock. Kylo had done it. He'd gotten the imperial army on his side, and he'd lost. There was no way he was going to step to Kylo now. No way at all. He shook his head, and waved his hand dismissively. He slowly walked towards you and Kylo, but he saw Kylo's hand clench, and he stopped just a couple feet away. He swallowed his pride, and he lowered himself down onto one knee, and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Empress Ren."

You pulled your arms from Kylo, and you turned to get a better view of Maul. Your head cocked to the side, curiously. Your lips tugged into a devious smirk, and you closed the space between you and Maul. You brought your boot up to Maul's face, and chuckled. "Kiss it."

Kylo snickered behind you, and you whipped your head around to look at him. You looked back to Maul when you felt his hands grab the sides of your boot. Your yellow eyes skimmed him over slowly. He slowly pressed his mouth to the top part of your foot, and he planted a kiss. "My my, Maul. Have the tables have turned." Kylo's tone was completely amused. He was extremely turned on by your actions, and you taking power like that.

You bent down, and shoved his hands away. You crouched down to his level, and you grabbed his chin, tugging his face up so you could look into his eyes. You could see him trembling slightly, and you chuckled darkly. "Pledge your loyalty to your new Empress."

Maul's eyes narrowed, and your grip tightened around his chin. He winced, and he rolled his eyes. He sighed deeply, and he finally said so softly, "I pledge my allegiance."

"What was that?" Kylo cooed. "I can't hear you."

Maul growled. "I fucking pledge my allegiance." He said it just a bit louder this time, and you shoved him backwards and he landed on his ass. He stared up at you with utter rage running through him. His eyes followed you as you walked towards his throne, and he cranked his neck around to see you lower yourself into it.

Kylo's cock hardened in his pants, and he licked the blood from his lips. He walked past Maul and over to you. He put his hands on both sides of the arm rests, and he bent down and placed his lips to yours. He kissed you with lust dripping out of every single pore in his body. His tongue slipped into your mouth, and he twisted it around yours.

You grabbed onto the band of Kylo's pants, and you quickly undid them. You reached in for his arousal, and you pulled it out. You wrapped your fingers around it, and pumped it furiously. You felt the vibrations of his grunt on your lips, and you moaned in response. You weren't paying any mind to the fact that there were all those imperial troopers crowded in the room, watching you. In fact, it turned you on a bit. You pulled your mouth from Kylo's and you spread your legs further apart. You still had on your red lingerie, and Kylo's cloak, but the cloak had fallen open, exposing your seductive outfit to Kylo.

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes scanned your body over, and his cock twitched in your hand. He brought his hands down from the arm rests, and he grabbed your hips, pulling your body closer to him. He slowly lowered his hips down, and he used the force to tug your panties aside. He groaned when the contact of your hand removed from around him, but he brushed the head of his cock against your clit a few times. He slowly dipped down to your pussy, and he pushed inside of you. He wiggled his hips around until he was all the way down to the base and he put his mouth to your neck. He started kissing it softly.

You moaned loudly when Kylo pushed into you, and your legs went up over the arm rests, giving him even better access. Your arms wrapped around his neck when he started a pace into you, and your eyes clenched shut. "OHHH fucccckkkk."

Kylo grunted as he started pounding you. "Fuck. I missed you." He pulled his head away from your neck, and he stared right at your face. His hands moved to your legs, and he grabbed onto them to hold himself and you in place. "I'm extremely turned on. You're so fucking sexy." Seeing you take control like that was unlike anything he'd seen. He couldn't contain his excitement. "I'm going to cum quick, I'm sorry." He continued to slam into you, feeling his orgasm building and building.

"That's okay." Your eyes shot open, and your body arched off of the throne and into his. Your pussy clamped and pulsed around Kylo's cock as he fucked you hard and deep, and your own pleasure was bursting inside of you. You were going to cum quickly. The idea of Kylo going absolutely feral and murdering everyone to get to you, to make sure you were okay was hot as fuck.

Both of you were moaning and groaning, and you climaxed at the same time. Pleasure spread between you body, engulfing you, and lifting you into a cloud of pure white hot bliss. Your head flew back, and Kylo's eyes clenched shut as he pumped into you through his orgasm. He finally stilled, and he pulled out of you. Your hands unwrapped from his neck, and you smiled at him. "Damn."

Maul had gotten up to his feet, and he couldn't seem to pry his eyes from the ongoing scene in front of him. Needless to say he was jealous. He waited for Kylo to step away from you, and tuck himself away, and he cleared his throat.

Kylo's head turned a bit so he could side glance to Maul. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Maul, I've got a mission for you. I know you'll get the job done." Kylo could have sent the Knights, but Maul was just an easier option. If she killed him, oh well. He didn't really want to risk the Knights lives for Rey. "Rey's still alive. I don't know how, but she is. She tried to seduce me on Snoke's ship, but I thought I killed her. Fucking bitch just won't die."

Your body shot upwards, and you narrowed your eyes. "What do you mean Kylo?"

"I mean, I stabbed her with my saber and she didn't fucking die." Kylo replied uncaring for your tone.

"Hm." Maul shrugged. "Alright. I'll bring Mando with me, and we'll get the job done. In the mean time, you can take whatever guest room you want." He turned on his heels, and looked to Mando who was still in the throne room. "Let's go." Mando nodded, and the two worked their way through the swarm of imperial troopers out of the large building.


	19. Chapter 19

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Some steamy Kylo x Reader smut. Allllsooo just a heads up, chapter 20 is going to be reader X Knights smut. 

Kylo had led you into one of the guest rooms in the large dome covered building, and he threw you down to the bed. He climbed on top of you, and he tipped his head to the side, a single lock of black hair falling over his left eye. He stared into your yellow eyes, and there was a look in them, you'd never seen before. He had a soft expression on his face, and a kind smile. His eyes almost seemed to twinkle.

"Kylo, what did you mean that Rey tried to seduce you? Did you fuck her again?" You laid beneath him, staring up into his beautiful golden-emerald eyes, and you pursed your lips together. Your mind was racing. 'If he fucked her, I'll kill them both.'

Kylo's smile quickly faded. "Are you serious?" His words sounded offended, and he pulled his body up, and away from you. He turned his body around, and he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. He shook his head.

You shot up, and frowned. "Kylo,"

Kylo's anger was rushing through him, and he brought his hand up and smacked you across the face. His eyes widened when he realized what he'd done, and he scowled. "Stupid pet. I didn't fuck her. Get on your knees."

You rubbed the side of your face, feeling a burning sensation through it, and you whimpered. "No."

"Excuse me? Did you forget who you belong to?" Kylo used the force to lift your body up off of the bed, and he pulled you to him. He placed you back onto the bed, and he grabbed your face. He tugged it upwards, and he stared into your eyes, his own eyes darkening. "Let's not forget," He slipped his other hand to your neck where the collar was still wrapped around it, and he smirked. "My slut." He pushed two fingers between the fabric, and your neck, and he gently pulled on it. He heard you gag softly, and he rolled his eyes. "Now, open up for daddy."

Your face still burned as you slacked your jaw open, and you stared up at Kylo's hardened face. He looked unamused. You only wanted to know if he'd fallen into Rey's seduction. What was so wrong with that? You couldn't help that you were jealous of her. You should have killed her when you had the chance. You were severely regretting it now. There was a part of you that was skeptical about Kylo's intentions of bringing her back to his ship before. What had been the reason really? Did he still feel for her? Did he want her? Was this all a ploy to lure you into a false sense of security, and you couldn't help feel perhaps he was just using you for your power. You gagged when Kylo shoved his cock all the way into the back of your throat, but you were a good girl, and closed your lips around him.

"Good girl." Kylo praised, placing the back of his large hands behind your small head. His hands overlapped because they were so much bigger than your head. He could easily take your whole head into one hand. He pushed his hips forwards, and he grunted. "My little slut. My pet." His tone was low, but lusty.

Your head started bobbing up and down on Kylo's cock, and your eyes scanned his fully clothed body over. You were studying his body language. You were trying to feel his energies through the force. He hadn't had a single mental thought that you'd been able to hear, and it was discouraging. You needed to know. You were too paranoid not to know what Kylo had going on in his mind, but now was not the time nor the place. You'd wait till he was sleepy, and off guard, and then start prying into him. Your jaw tightened back up as your lips curled around him firmly.

Kylo could feel the discouragement inside of you and he knew it had to be because of his mention of Rey, and what had happened on Snoke's ship. He felt bad for making you feel so insecure but he'd already told you he'd been loyal, that he wasn't going to fuck Rey again. Why couldn't you just believe him? It was slightly enraging. He'd been a man of his word since day one, and he was aggravated that you couldn't fucking get that. He pushed your head all the way down, and your nose brushed against his pelvis. He felt you gagging, and he felt saliva dripping out from your lips and around his cock. He groaned and he pulled your head back up. "You need to listen to your daddy when he says something, got it? Unless you want to drown in my cum, I suggest you don't ask stupid questions. Got it? You might be the empress, but I am your Emperor." His words were a lot harsher than he'd meant them to be, he was letting the rage take control of him.

You whimpered against his cock, and tried to nod. 'Yes Sir. I'm sorry.' You gasped a loud when Kylo pulled your head completely off of him. He slipped his hands down the expansion of your back, and he gripped the cloak that was still around you. He tugged it off, and tossed it to the side of the bed. He shoved his hands under your ass, and he forced you to turn your body around.

"Expose yourself to me. Turn around. I want to see your ass and pussy from behind." Kylo pulled his hands away from you, and waited for you to oblige. When you did, his eyes looked you over. "So beautiful." He placed his right hand to your right ass cheek, and he squeezed it. "Do you want to cum pet? Do you want me to fuck you with my big, thick cock?"

"Yes Sir, please." You lowered your head down to the mattress, and your body melted at Kylo's touch. You felt his thumbs hook into your panties, and tug them down. His fingers gently brushed over your cheeks, and you moaned softly.

"I haven't even done anything yet, and you're already a mess." Kylo smirked seeing you just give in to him. He was right. He hadn't even really touched you yet, and you were already begging with your body. "So desperate for me. I bet you're soaked." He teasingly ran his hand over your ass, and brushed the side of his hand to your pussy. You were wet. Very wet. He chuckled softly. He used his index finger, and his middle finger to push your folds back and forth, and he slowly worked them inside. He spread them apart inside of you, dragging them on both sides of your walls, and then he added his ring finger. He heard your muffled moan, and he pressed his cock into the right side of your ass. He gyrated his hips back and forth, enjoying the feeling of your soft skin against his cock, and he pumped his three digits into you. "You're mine."

"Y..Yes Sir." You replied muffled. Your face was buried into the sheets on the bed, and your hands gripped at the sheets as Kylo's fingers stretched you, and started pumping into you. Your ass bucked back into him.

Kylo drew his three fingers from you, and he added a forth finger. There was a lot more resistance this time when he tried to push inside of you, and he grunted at the feeling of how tight you were. "Fuck pet." He heard a small whimper from you, and he knitted his brows together. "Too much?"

"N..No Sir." Your words came out almost pathetically. It was a lot to take. It was stretching you out even more, but you absolutely loved it. You loved everything Kylo did to you. You had since day one. You couldn't resist him. You couldn't deny the feelings Kylo had stirred inside of you. You didn't want to. Despite his angry/rage filled moments, and actions, he made you feel like you were wanted. He made you feel special. He cared for you. He loved you, maybe, that you still weren't sure about. He'd shown you a side of life you never knew existed. He'd helped you become powerful, and independant. You'd spent so much time relying on other people for them to teach you their ways, and their lifestyles, but Kylo, Kylo taught you how to be independent, and strong. Your pussy started pulsing rapidly as Kylo twisted his four fingers into your core, and pumped them in and out of you. Your hands pulled at the sheets, and moans, and mewls spewed from your mouth frantically.

"Cum pet." Kylo pushed his thumb into your core, with his other fingers. He could feel you stretching out even more, and he heard you cry out through the sheets which had been covering your face. "Move the sheets." He waited to see you pull the sheets from your face, and when he did he saw the tears of pleasure dripping from both eyes. He slowly rose his other hand up, and he pushed his index finger, and middle finger to your ass. He gently worked them inside, and he started pumping them into you as well. Your body jolted back and forth as he fucked both your holes and he could see your face turning bright red. "Cum for daddy."

Your body started to tremble as your orgasm got closer, and closer, and you absolutely exploded all over Kylo. He worked his fingers into you through your orgasm, and he smirked. He waited till your body started to lower down, and he gently tugged both hands away from you. He looked you over, approvingly. "Get on top of me." He climbed onto the bed, and he flattened himself on it.

You took a second to try and compose yourself, and you slowly lifted your body back up, and rotated it around. You crawled up between his legs, and you straddled his hips. You used your hand to guide his cock into your pussy, which was still pulsing from your orgasm, and you gasped when he slid into you. You brought both your hands to his chest, and your yellow eyes met his as you sat on top of him, filled with his cock.

Kylo's hands flew to your hips, and he tugged your body back and forth, grinding your pussy onto his cock. He moaned, and he looked up at you. "Hurt me."

"What?"

"You heard me pet." Kylo felt a blush grow on his face, but he ignored his embarrassment. It shouldn't of been any surprise to you that Kylo liked pain. Why were you acting like it now? Had you forgotten? "Do it." He wasn't asking, he was demanding.

Your hands moved from his chest, and you wrapped them around his throat tightly. "You asked for it." Something inside of you sparked, and you started riding Kylo so fast, and so hard. A darkness came over you, and you could see his eyes narrow. "Who's the pet now?" You were amused with yourself. You ground your hips around, and then bounced up and down as fast as you could.

Kylo's head pressed into the pillow he was rested on, and he grunted loudly. His throat tensed up under your hands. His eyes fluttered with utter bliss. He liked you taking control of him. He wasn't a submissive with just anyone, but you over powering him was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He enjoyed it. He liked pain, and he liked fucking you, so why not have both? He bucked his hips up off of the mattress, and he moaned loudly when you made them go back down onto the mattress.

"Did I say you could do that?"

"No Empress." Kylo's lips curled into a smirk, and he just submitted to you as you rode him. His cock throbbed rapidly inside of you, and he felt your body starting to tremble above him. "Already going to cum again?" He was mocking you.

You growled. "Shut up."

"Make me." Kylo's tone was daring. He hoped you would. He wanted you to do more. He felt one of your hands unclench from his throat, and he smirked under your hand when you put it to his mouth. "MMM."

"I said," You lowered your head down so it was hovering above his. "Shut up." Your whole body started convulsing and you came again. Your head lowered down to his torso, and you spazzed against him. Your chest heaved up and down, and you tried to gasp for breath. Your body was slickened from riding him, and you were getting tired.

Kylo's throat tensed against you, a grunt stuck inside of it. He bucked his hips upwards and he shot his seed into you hard. He shuddered violently, and his hands gripped into your hips firmly. He released them after a couple minutes, and his eyes rolled to the top of his head. He pulled you off of him, and he forced himself to sit upright. He had a weird feeling in his stomach. A bad feeling. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" You tipped your head to the side totally lost. You didn't feel anything. "Kylo,"

"I don't know. Something's wrong. I've got a bad feeling." Then he heard it. A loud explosion from outside of the building. He quickly climbed out of bed, and he peered out the window that overlooked the large dome covered city. "No. No fucking way."

"What?" You jumped out of bed, and rushed over to Kylo's side in front of the window. Your eyes widened when you saw a ship whirring around outside of the dome, shooting at it. "Is that who I think it is?" Your words were laced with venom.

"Yes." Kylo's mouth twitched and he glanced to you.

You spun on your heels quickly, and you stormed through the room. You bent down and grabbed the cloak. You pulled it around your body, and you shot your hand up, and pulled Kylo's lightsaber into your hand.

"Where are you going?" Kylo had spun around, and his golden-emerald eyes narrowed as he watched you heading for the door.

"I'm going to kill this bitch once and for all." You paused at the door, and you looked back at Kylo. He'd try and stop you. You knew that. You sighed, and shot your other hand up, and flew him over to the bed. You held him down, and you frowned. "Sorry Kylo, but you can't stop this. She needs to get gone." You exited the door, and swung the lightsaber around at your side as you walked through the building. You made your way through the throne room, and looked to the imperial troopers. "As your empress, if you don't stop Kylo if he gets out, I'll kill you myself." You saw them shift a bit, and one of them nodded, and they rushed towards the quest bedroom. You continued out of the building and threw the dome covered city. You stepped over the dead Mando's Kylo had killed to get to you, and you smirked. You got to the area where you'd entered the dome, and you used the force to open the hidden glass door. You stepped out onto the sandy white terrain, and you kept walking. Your eyes glanced upwards to the sky, searching for Rey's ship. How was she not fucking dead? It made no sense. You heard it whizzing closer and you darted towards the stretch of sandy terrain.

Rey lowered the ship down to the ground, and she sped along above it towards you rushing the opposite direction of the city. "Stupid bitch."

You ran as fast as you could, and when you heard her ship right behind you, and you felt her, you flipped up into the air, spinning the blade of the saber around your side. Her ship sped under you, and you dragged the blade across the side of the engine, cutting it in half. You landed into a crouched position and watched as her ship spun out of control, and crashed into the sandy ground. You growled, and stood upright. You slowly started strutting towards the mess. Your yellow eyes flashed dangerously as you approached the destruction, and you tipped your head to the side, when she crawled out of the ship, and onto the sandy ground. "How the fuck are you not dead?" You stepped to her, and raised the red blade towards her face. "Get up."

"Fuck you cunt." Rey spat a mouthful of blood from her mouth, and her yellow eyes glistened as she looked up at you, past the red blade in her face.

"How are you not dead?"

"Palpatine saved me. He came to me on Snoke's ship when Kylo left me to die. He healed me. He even gave me his ship."

"Hm." You glimpsed around you, and you chuckled. "Interesting he's not here to save you now." Your tone was mocking, and slightly amused.

Rey coughed up more blood, and she forced herself to her feet. She had a large gash across her stomach from crawling over the rubble of the ship. She'd dragged her stomach over a piece of metal, and it sliced her skin. Her body trembled, and she couldn't stand. She fell to her knees, and she growled. "He's never going to love you. Not really. The only thing Kylo cares about is ruling the galaxy. You'll see."

"Shut up." You stepped closer to her, the blade inches from her face. "He does love me."

"You pathetic girl. You'll see. He'll be your downfall."

You were done. You lunged the blade forwards, and jabbed it into the middle of her chest cavity. Her body fell backwards, and you shoved the blade into her as far as you could. You released the hilt, and you crouched down beside her. You held your hand above her face, and you used the force to squeeze her skull together. You ignored her whimpers, and pleas, and the darkness consumed you as you watched her face twist together. Her skull bursted, and blood splattered all over your entire body. Face and all. You slowly rose back upright, and you started walking back towards the city. You were in a daze. You grabbed the lightsaber hilt and tugged the blade out from Rey's motionless mutilated body. As you came back up to the dome, you stepped inside, and Kylo was standing there. Your head cocked to the side, and you rose a brow up. "How'd you get out?"

"Do you even have to ask that? The troopers don't have to listen to you. You may be the empress, but I'm the emperor. I'm the Supreme Leader." Kylo smiled victorious at you. He reached his hand out for you. "Come on my pet, let's get you cleaned up."

You nodded your head, and reached out for his hand. "You can call Maul, and Mando back. It's done."

Kylo had assumed you'd killed Rey based from all the blood all over you. "Or, we could just let them think they're still looking for Rey, give us some more alone time." He rose his brows up suggestively. He led you back through the city, and through the large building to the throne. He sat down in it and pulled you onto his lap. "We need to talk about what we're going to do about the rebels attacking my ship, and destroying it. I can't leave it unaddressed. I'm sorry. I know I said there was a treaty, but someone fucking destroyed my ship, and I have to reliate."

"Kylo, it wasn't Leia."

"What if it was my uncle." Kylo's hands tightened around your waist as he held you on top of him upon the throne. "Hmm?"

"I don't think it was." You honestly couldn't say for sure it wasn't Luke. You wiggled out of Kylo's hold, and you rose to your feet. You turned around, and looked right into his eyes. "Please don't do anything until we know for sure. If it was Luke, we'll handle it. Peacefully."

Kylo's hands went to the arm rests, and he clenched them tightly. "If it was him, he almost killed you!" His anger flared inside of him at the thought of his uncle trying to kill you. "I know it was him. He'll fucking die for it." His mind was made up at this point. He was almost positive it was Luke who'd sent people to try and kill him, and you, and everyone else. No one could convince him otherwise.

You shook your head, and spun your body around, and started walking back towards the guest bedroom. Once you got inside you shut the door, and you pursed your lips. 'Luke,' You tried reaching out to him through the force.

Luke appeared to you through the force, and he tipped his head to the side, looking at you curiously. "Y/N?"

"Did you blow Kylo's ship up? Like.... He's really upset about it."

"I did. I called in a favor. I'm sorry." Luke frowned, and sighed. "He needs to be stopped. I don't trust that he'll follow through with his agreement with Leia's peace terms. I know him. He's selfish."

"Luke, do you have any idea what you've done?" Your eyes saddened as you stared at your once role model. Luke had taught you a lot of things. You loved him but as you stared at him now, you barely recognized him. You imagined he felt the same about you. Here you were standing before him, a sith now. Fully submitted to the dark side. You took a step to him, and he stepped back. And he didn't trust you anymore. "Luke, he's going to hunt you down and kill you now."

"Good. Let him come and find me. I'm ready. You're no better than he is." Luke's words were cold and harsh and they hit you like a ton of bricks. His eyes stared into your sith ones, and he shook his head. "He's turned you. I can feel the darkness in you. You've submitted to the dark side, and I'm so disappointed in you."

"Luke, you don't understand." You stepped towards him again, and he took yet another step back. "I'm still me."

"You're not." Luke heard Kylo's footsteps approaching, and he sighed. "You'll see." With that he was gone.

You gasped when the door flew open, and your head whipped around to Kylo.

"Who were you just talking to pet?" Kylo slowly stepped further into the room, and to you. He towered over you, and he growled. "I could have sworn someone else was in the room."

"No one." You gulped looking up to Kylo's face.

"Liar," Kylo reached out and he grabbed your arm. He swung you threw the air, and onto the bed. He turned and he climbed onto the bed. He put both his hands on both sides of your face, and he narrowed his eyes. "Who were you talking to?"

"NO ONE!" You screamed, and brought your hands up to his chest. He quickly snatched them up, and shoved them back down to the bed.

"Hmm." Kylo shook his head, and he exhaled loudly. "Such a bad girl lying to your daddy." He used the force to hold your arms down onto the mattress, and he pushed his body up. "I was going to let you come with me to kill Luke, but now, I think you'll just stay here. First, you need to be punished for lying to me." He inched his body further up the bed, and he freed his cock from his pants. He wrapped a hand around himself, and he lowered his cock to your lips. He gently shoved himself between your lips, and he grunted. He wasted no time in starting to fuck your mouth. He moved his hands to the sides of your face, and held onto them firmly. "Lie to me again, and you'll have hell to pay."

You could tell that Kylo's tone was serious, and he wasn't fucking around. Lying to him may not have been the better of choices you'd made, but you couldn't exactly tell Kylo you were talking to Luke. Especially since he was convinced Luke was the one who blew his ship up. He had been right, but still. Your eyes watered as Kylo absolutely pounded into the back of your throat, and you slacked your jaw a bit. You gagged, and choked against him, and your eyes closed.

One of Kylo's hands drew back, and he smacked your cheek. He saw your eyes shot back open, and the trail of tears that came down your face. "Stop crying. This is the nicer of punishments I had for you." He bucked his hips wildly into your throat, and he grunted. He smacked your cheek again, and he felt your mouth vibrate against him. He shuddered, and he shot his seed hard into the back of your throat. He pulled his hips back, and some of his cum shot onto your face. He used his hand to smear it around, mixing with the blood that was there still, and he lowered his head down. "Be a good girl. If you get needy," He slowly inched his body down your body, and he climbed off of the bed. He tucked himself back into his pants, and he glanced up to you. "I give you permission to touch yourself." He spun on his heels, and he started for the door.

"KYLO!" Your body shot up from off of the mattress. "You're going to get yourself killed. Luke's stronger than you think he is!" You watched as he paused, and then shrugged, and continued exiting the room. You scattered to your feet, running after him. You got to the door, but it was locked. You used the force to unlock it, but it still wouldn't open. "KYLO!" You called to him through the door. It was a suicide mission. Luke would kill Kylo if he got the chance, and Kylo would kill Luke if he got the chance. Kylo needed you there. He needed someone strong there. He needed you. Your fists slammed against the door, not able to open it with the force. It was closed shut by Kylo's force, and it was too strong. "GODDAMN COME BACK HERE!"

Kylo sighed as he walked through the throne room. He glanced to the troopers, and he stated sternly. "If she gets out, give her to the Knights. They'll know what to do. They'll keep her occupied." He got a nod, and he continued out of the throne room and back out into the city.

"FUCKER!" You finally were able to get the door open, and you darted out of the room. You stopped abruptly when the troopers gathered around you, and you narrowed your eyes. "Really? You guys will listen to him, but not me?" When they were silent, you rolled your eyes. Before you could even do anything, one of the troopers smashed his blaster across the back of your head, and knocked you out. The same trooper crouched down, and grabbed your arm. He tugged you to your feet, and he had help escorting you to the room where the Knights were all gathered. The two troopers tossed you into the room, and onto the ground.

The Knights all looked to you on the floor, and Vic cocked his head to the side. "What the hell are you guys doing to her?"

"The Supreme Leader told us to bring her to you if she tried to go after him. He's going after the Jedi." One of the troopers stated, and they all turned and exited the room.


	20. Chapter 20

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Honestly this chapter is just a bunch of smut with Y/N and the Knights while Kylo's away. Oh, and some aftercare. 

Next chapter is going to be Kylo's POV. 

Vic sighed looking at your passed out body on the floor, and he shook his unmasked head. "Idiots. She's going to be fucking so mad when she wakes up." He rose from his seated position, and he walked over to you. His piercing blue eyes scanned your body up and down, taking in the fact that you were covered in blood still. "She needs to get cleaned up." He side glanced to the Knights around the room, and then back to you. He crouched down, and he slid his hands under your body. He gently pulled you to him, and he scooped you up into his arms. He rose to his feet, effortlessly, and he started for the door. He stopped in the doorway, and he glanced back to the other Knights. "Come on. Kylo left her in our care. We best take care of her." Even though he'd told you you'd never hook up again, he had Kylo's blessing, and he was going to take advantage of that. First he was going to get you cleaned up. As hot as you covered in blood, in your red lingerie was, he figured you'd appreciate the act of kindness, and perhaps you wouldn't be nearly as pissed when you woke up. He heard the other Knights shuffle to their feet, and Trudgen approached his side.

"Vic, I've actually got something I need to do. Do you mind if I go do that first?"

Vic nodded. "If you all don't want to be apart of this, that's fine. More for me." He shrugged, and he made his way through the large building to his bedroom. He kicked the door which had been left slightly ajar, open with his foot, and he stepped through the threshold. He made his way over to the bathroom, and he lowered you down into the tub. He pulled his hands out from under you, and he brushed a piece of your hair out of your face. "Such an interesting creature."

Ap'lek had took his leave from the rest of the Knights when Trudgen had. He honestly wasn't horny right now, and he wanted to go exploring. He wanted to look around the city, and see what was happening around them.

Cardo stepped into Vic's room sheepishly. He looked around the room, noting that all the rooms were the same. A bed along the wall directly from the door, a nightstand, a bathroom, and a big ass closet in the corner. A small shelf with no books on it, and the world's smallest chair. He walked across the room, and sat down in said tiny chair.

Ushar, and Kuruk both exchanged glances, and then they heard Hux call to them through the door. "I got it," Kuruk scoffed, and he exited the room, to see what Hux's deal was. He cocked his head to the side, staring the ginger haired man up and down. "What is it General?"

"Something's wrong with my baby." Hux's eyes were swollen and filled with tears. He motioned for Kuruk to follow him back to his room. When they got there, Hux rushed over to his bed, and he crouched down beside her. "Please!"

Kuruk frowned, and he approached the bed. He bent down and looked the orange creamsicle cat over. "Hmm. Did she eat something she shouldn't have?"

Hux shook his head. "I don't know. She's just been sleeping, and she got up, disappeared, and came back, and this is how she's been since."

Vic had removed your clothes, and he started running the bath. He waited for it to fill up, and he grabbed a loofa, and started cleaning your body off. Once all the blood, and whatever else was washed from you, he unplugged the tub, and he waited for it to drain before reaching back in, scooping you up and carrying you into his room. He saw Cardo sitting in the tiny chair, and Ushar sitting upon his bed. His brows knitted together, and he shrugged it off. He gently placed you down onto the bed, and they conversed while they waited for you to wake up.

Your eyes slowly opened, but they stayed half-lidded. A headache pounded into the back of your skull, and you winced. A small groan came from your lips, and you forced yourself to sit up. You blinked a couple times staring right at Vic, whom was perched on the side of the bed. "Where is he?" Your words were raspy, and cracked.

Vic sighed. "He's gone. Might as well get comfortable. Kylo demanded we take care of you." His tone was mildly suggestive, and he spun his body around, and he slowly climbed up onto the bed on top of you. He brought one hand to your chest, and gently pushed you back. "I know I said we wouldn't fuck again, but with Kylo's blessing," He slowly worked his head down to your exposed sex, and he pressed his lips to your clit. "I can't resist." He sucked your clit in between his lips, and he grunted at how soft, and clean you were. He worked his hand down to between your legs, and brushed it against your opening.

"Vic, we can't."

"Yes, we can. Kylo said we could," Vic had pulled his mouth away from your sensitive nerve just long enough to talk and then put it right back. He slowly pushed two fingers into you, and started pumping them into you.

Cardo, and Ushar rose to their feet, and walked over to the bed. Cardo climbed up onto the bed first, working at freeing his arousal, and he lowered himself down right above your head. He wrapped his hand around his cock, and he pumped himself. His eyes looked over your breasts, and he moaned softly.

Ushar climbed up onto your torso, and he had already freed himself. He pushed your breasts together, and he lowered his cock to your cleavage. He slowly pushed himself between your breasts, and his head tipped down. He gathered a wad of spit into his mouth, and he spat down onto your cleavage, slickening them and his cock.

Vic continued pumping his fingers into you, and lapping at your clit. He could feel you resisting the pleasure, and it kind of annoyed him. He knew you liked it. He knew you'd give in eventually, in the mean time, he didn't let up on his actions. His other hand worked at his pants, and he freed his own arousal. He began pumping himself at the same pace he was pumping into you.

Your body washed over with pleasure, and just as you leaned your head back and moaned, Cardo's cock slipped into your mouth. Your eyes widened, looking up to him, and he just smirked at you. You were trying to fight the increasing pleasure, but it was getting to be too much. Your eyes closed, and you finally submitted to it. Your heels dug down into the mattress, and you whimpered against Cardo's cock. You could feel Ushar fucking your tits, and you shuddered when Vic's fingers brushed against your sweet spot.

Vic groaned against you realizing he'd hit your g-spot, and he continued to rub against it. He felt your walls tighten around him, and his own pleasure hit him like a tidal wave. He brought you over the edge, your wetness slicking his fingers, and dripping out of you. He trailed his tongue down from your clit, and he lapped your cum up that had leaked out of you. He moaned at the sweetness, and he slowly pulled his fingers from you. He straightened himself upright, and he would have looked to your face, but Ushar's body was blocking his view. He rolled his eyes, and he slowly inched his body closer to yours. He used his hands to push your feet upwards, and he pushed his cock to your slicked opening. He gyrated his hips around, and he moaned when your pussy pulsed around him. He brought his thumb back to your clit, and he started rubbing it gently.

Ushar bucked his hips forwards, and drew them back as he fucked your breasts. He relished at how soft your skin was, and his head tilted backwards, and moans came from his lips.

Cardo's cock twitched in your mouth, and he had to fight his own bliss back when you had came the first time. The vibrations that rushed through him were indescribable, and he almost lost his control. Thankfully, for him, he hadn't not yet. He angled his hips a bit, getting into your throat better, and he pounded into it. He saw saliva dripping down your cheeks, and he grunted at how hot it was.

Your body went into overdrive as Vicrul rubbed your sensitive clit and he pounded into you. He hit your g-spot again, every single thrust inwards. Your mind clouded and your body started to tremble as another orgasm started to build. The thing was, as much as you loved Kylo, and were in love with him, fucking the Knights was a whole new level. Just like fucking Kylo was. They just had a way about doing it that drove you crazy. You also kind of liked being dominated by more than one man. Your orgasm broke again, and you cried out against Cardo's cock. Your whole shook violently as waves of pleasure rushed through you

Ushar grunted and he shot his seed out all over your neck, and between your breasts. He drew his hips back, his cum dripping between your fleshy mounds. His head tipped back slightly, and he shuddered at the pleasure. He climbed off of you, and then off of the bed.

Cardo's pace slowly turned into a sporadic one as his bliss got closer, and closer. "Fuck..." He whispered through a grunt, and his orgasm hit him hard. He shot his white sticky seed deep into the back of your throat, and he let out a deep sigh. "God, you have such a fucking nice little mouth slut." He brushed his fingers over your cheek gently, and his attention drew when he heard the footsteps coming in through the door. "You're late to the party."

Kuruk rolled his eyes. "Hux's cat had a fur baby, and she couldn't get it up. She didn't feel well, so I had to help him make her puke." He slowly entered the room, and made his way over to the bed, where Cardo was climbing down. He climbed up onto the bed, and he worked at freeing his cock. He inched his body towards Vicrul pounding into you still, and he shoved his hands under you, and pushed your body upwards. He forced Vic to roll to the side, and he heard him growl. "I want in."

"Fine." Vic carefully rolled himself, and you over, and he slid your body closer to Kuruk. He brought one hand under your leg, and wrapped your leg around his waist. He thrusted into your rapidly, and he let out a guttural moan.

Kuruk quickly positioned himself behind you, and he worked the head of his cock into your ass. He gently wiggled his hips around, pushing farther into you, letting a small groan escape from his lips. He wrapped his arm under you, and out the other side, and his other arm around you tightly. He waited for you to adjust to his size, and he started a slow pace into you. He could feel Vic's cock through the small piece of skin that separate your two holes, and he kind of liked the way it felt moving around on the other side. It added more friction, and resistance. "Fucking....A...." He grumbled, burying his face into the side of your neck.

Vicrul held onto your leg that was slung over him, and he bucked his hips into you hard, and deep. He felt the same tightness Kuruk did, and it felt absolutely amazing. "Such a good slut." He thrusted into you a couple more times, and he moaned softly. He pulled his cock from you, and his hot sticky seed shot out against your bare stomach. He rolled onto his back, letting your leg stay over him, and he looked up at the ceiling.

Trudgen finally returned from his personal task, and he entered Vicrul's room with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. "Who's ready to get pounded?"

Everyone's head turned to Trudgen, and you lifted your head up from between the two Knights, and you blinked at Trudgen.

"Idiot." Cardo cooed from back on the chair. He shook his head.

Trudgen rolled his shoulders, and he started working at his pants to free himself. He slowly made his way to the bed, and he climbed onto the bed, and he grabbed his cock. He started to pump himself, and with his other hand he reached down and pulled your head up by your chin, and he pushed his cock to your mouth. He gently slid his head between your lips. He removed his hand from around the base of his cock, and he grabbed both sides of your face, and started pumping into you. A small grunt came from his lips when he did.

Vicrul rose from his spot on his bed, and he swung his legs around over the side. He planted his feet onto the ground, and he straightened himself out. "I needed that. Goddamn." He stretched his arms above his head, and he rolled his neck from side to side as he made his way to the bathroom.

Cardo rose from the chair, and he sauntered back over to the bed. "I could use another fix." He climbed up onto the bed, and he grabbed your legs, spreading them apart again. His eyes glanced over your swollen and slightly red tinted clit, and a smirk appeared across his face. "Can you handle more?" He wasn't really looking for a response. He slid his hands up your legs, stopping at your hips. He inched his body closer to yours, and he rubbed the head of his cock against your clit. He applied a bit more pressure, and he felt your body jolt up against him. He teasingly dipped down to your opening, and he brushed his cock against your folds. He worked himself inside of you, and his right hand ran over your pelvis, and moved down towards your sensitive nerve. He applied a small amount of pressure against it, and drew small circles as he pushed himself inside of you slowly. He stilled when he was down to the base, and his cock twitched. "Still so tight."

You moaned against Trudgen's cock as Cardo started a slow, a teasingly slow pace into your pussy. Kuruk was still pumping into your ass, and he was absolutely being unforgiving about it.

Kuruk moaned, and he pulled his body away from yours. He reached his left hand down between his body, and yours, and he grabbed onto his cock. He inched down the bed, and he looked over you to Trudgen. "Pull out a bit."

Cardo's face scrunched together, and then he realized why Kuruk was asking him to do that. He drew his hips back, his cock almost coming all the way out of you, and he felt Kuruk's cock slowly pushing up against his. Both Knights guided their cocks into your pussy slowly, feeling you stretch out around them. "Oh fuck." Cardo groaned loudly.

Your mouth tightened around Trudgen's cock as the two Knights cocks worked their way into your pussy, stretching you out to the max. Pain seared through your entire body, and you wiggled your body around. Trudgen didn't help any but face fucking you deep, and fast. Tears built in the corners of your yellow eyes when the Knights started pumping into you, though slow, it was painful. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain turned into pleasure, and your body was slowly consumed by it.

"Oh my...." Ushar just stared as the two Knights wrecked your poor little pussy apart. Honestly, he was kind of jealous he hadn't thought of doing that. Watching your body tremble, and writhe around, and the muffled noises that were straining to get out from your preoccupied mouth were just incredibly hot. He felt his cock throb in his pants again, and he groaned. He reached for himself, once again freeing himself, and he walked back over to the bed. He leaned over it, and reached for your right breast with one hand. His other hand pumped his cock furiously. "You make me so fucking horny just watching you get fucking destroyed." His words came out dark, almost venomous. He was losing himself in the sexual energy that was all around Vicrul's room.

Vicrul turned the shower on, after undressing himself. He stepped under the faucet spewing out steaming hot water, and he tilted his head upwards, shutting his eyes, enjoying how it felt against his skin. He reached in front of him, for a bar of soap, and he started lathering himself up. His muscles rippled as he moved over his body, and he placed the sopa back up on the shelf. He ran his hands down the expansion of his 6 pack, and he let out a small mewl of approval. He shampooed' and condition'd and he rinsed off. As soon as he was done, he reached up and turned the knobs off, he stepped out of the shower, water droplets dripping down his entire body, and he shook his jet black locks. He walked back out into his bedroom seeing Kuruk and Cardo fucking your pussy, and Trudgen still fucking your mouth aggressively. Ushar was moving his hand between both your breasts, and fucking his hand. "Interesting. I figured you all would be done." He caught your eyes dart to him, and he smirked. He ran one hand through his wet black locks, and he swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip. He winked at you, and he saw the red tint appear on your face. He slowly walked over to the side of his bed, and beside Ushar, and he bent down, putting his mouth to your ear. "You like getting fucked by all these cocks?" He made sure he breathed out heavily against your ear, and he flicked his tongue out over the cartilage. "I know you do." He brought his right hand up to your cheek, and he patted it gently. "Dirty little slut." He heard the muffled whimper, and his cock instantly hardened. He mentally cursed himself for enjoying the way you looked being totally dominated. He rolled his eyes, and he patted your cheek a little harder. He could feel Trudgen's cock moving back and forth on the other side, and he slipped his hand down to your throat. He gently grabbed it and he whispered softly. "I don't care what Kylo says, you're ours."

Kuruk and Cardo's cock pumped into your pussy in unison. They had attempted to start their own paces, but it only made one or the other's cock come out, and they didn't like that. So they both pushed their hips forwards, and drew them back at the same time. They could feel one another's cock pulsing and twitching, and neither one of them paid in no mind. What they were focused on was how your pussy felt. How tight it was with both of them inside of it. How wet you were. Cardo's hand was still rubbing your clit, and they both let out a grunt when you started shaking violently, and you exploded against them. Kuruk pulled his hips back quickly, and he rolled off of the bed. He had grabbed onto his cock, making sure he didn't shot cum all over Vicrul's bed, and he quickly rose to his feet. He pumped himself, his hot sticky seed shooting out towards your ass cheek. He bucked his hips frantically, moaning the entire time he came. He was nearly out of breath by the time he was done, and his eyes glanced downwards seeing his seed dripping down your cheeks. He smirked, and he took a couple steps back.

Ushar wasted absolutely no time in taking Kuruk's spot on the bed, and he pushed his cock to your ass. He pushed himself into you, somewhat harshly, and he grabbed onto your hips. He started a quick, deep pace into you, and he buried his face into your bare back. He moaned against it, his lips pursed outwards, and he kissed it softly.

Cardo grunted, pulling his hips back, and he brought his hand that was on your clit down to his cock. He pumped himself a couple of times, and his head tilted backwards. "Fuck." His hot sticky seed shot out and all over the top part of your pelvis. He stilled, shaking his cock a couple times, and he rolled his head from side to side. A smile crossed his lips, and he slowly climbed from the bed. "I need to fucking eat after that. I'm starving. Goddamn. I need food and a fucking nap." He tucked himself back into his pants, and he started for the door. He stopped, and he glanced back to Kuruk. "You coming?"

"Yesss." Kuruk hurried to his feet, and he pushed his now limp length back into its confines. He glanced back at you still getting wrecked on the bed, and he smirked. He rotated his head back around, and him and Cardo exited Vicrul's room, making their way towards where they thought they could smell food coming from. "What's that?"

Vicrul whispered once more into your ear, before pulling away. "That little pussy is mine." He rose to his feet, and his hips swayed as he walked to the end of the bed, and he slowly, almost seductively climbed onto the bed. His piercing blue eyes were looking right into yours, and he didn't see any one else in the room. Only you. His focus was on you. He slowly positioned himself to your pussy, and he gently brushed his cock back and forth over your opening, and then up to your clit. When he brushed against it he heard another muffled whimper, and he smirked. "Sensitive?" He knew you were. How many times had you cum already?

Trudgen's head tiled all the way backwards, and he shot his seed deep into your throat. He bucked his hips a couple more times, and he gently pulled himself from you with a 'plop'. He slipped his hands under your head, and he pushed it up so you could swallow what was in your mouth. He waited till you did, and he lowered his head down, and planted a kiss on your forehead. "Such a good slut." He skillfully climbed off the bed, not wanting to kick you in the head in the process, and he rose to his feet. "I'm going to see what smells so good." He knew he didn't have to give a reason for his departure, but he thought it was less rude than fucking you and just bouncing. That seemed kind of .... Just disrespectful. He fixed his pants back up, and he exited the room.

Ushar came not too long after Trudgen. He stilled inside of your ass when he did, and he moaned loudly against your back. His warm breathe sending chills dancing up and down your spine. As soon as he pulled his hands from your hips, and his warm body was away from yours, you missed the feeling of it. He slowly rose to his feet, and he sighed. "I guess I'll join the others." He couldn't cum again if he wanted to. He was exhausted from not sleeping so well the past couple days, and he was starving. He had been since they'd gotten away from Kylo's obliterated ship. His stomach had been knotted up, and rumbling. He had just been ignoring it because he didn't know what or where to even start looking for food. However, his nostrils kept flaring as he caught slight whiffs of whatever was cooking. It smelt absolutely delicious, and he didn't want to miss out on getting any. He hurried over to the door, and he cooed to Vicrul. "Don't get too caught up in it."

"Shut the fuck up." Vicrul snapped. He finally had you to himself. He pulled his cock from you, and he grabbed your hips. He flipped your body around, and he crossed your legs together. He slide them between his legs, and he grabbed onto the top of your ass. He pushed his cock between your ass cheeks, and he found your dripping opening again. He could get really deep into you from this angle. It was one of his favorite positions. Once he was adjusted properly, he lowered his body back down and he started a slow pace into you. He was pleasantly surprised to find that your pussy hadn't been stretched as much as he thought it would be. You were still tight around him, and he grunted. He gently ran a hand over the top of your ass, where the carvings he'd drew, and Kylo had drew into your skin were almost fully healed. There was a small little scar, and that was it. He scowled disapprovingly. He'd marked you for a reason. He wanted to see it back there. He'd have to take care of it after. He reached his hand forwards, and he pushed your face into the sheets, and mattress. "Do you like my cock slut?"

Your mouth was squished, as was the side of your face, but at least it was squished into something soft, and not the wall. Your words came out muffled, and spit dripped down from them. "Y...ES.."

"Good." Vicrul's hips slammed into your ass cheeks hard. Relentlessly. He was fucking you like he had a point to prove. He was slamming against your cervix, and he didn't even care that it kept sending a tinge of pain through the head of his cock. He was lost in his own little world. He was wrapped up in his lust. He moved his hand from the side of your face, and he snaked his arm around your head. He tugged your head up, forcing your torso to lift up from the bed. He flexed the muscles in his arm, and he leaned his head inwards. He put his lips back to your ear, and he chuckled against it hearing you moan softly. "Louder."

The most pathetic moan came from your lips, and Vicrul just laughed harder.

"What was that? Come on, moan like you do for Kylo. I've heard you getting fucked by him. You moan so loud, so sexy. Moan like that for me. Come on." Vicrul's tone was almost tinted with jealousy. He wanted you for himself. He didn't know when he had decided that, but he had, and he was going to do whatever he needed to make it happen. He'd fucked you like Kylo did. If that's what you wanted. He'd fuck you sweet, gentle. He'd fuck you anyway you wanted. He'd take care of you. He'd care for you. He'd been so lonely, and he'd never really thought about being with someone like that, but seeing Kylo and you together, and seeing the connection, and the pure lust, and desire, and actual 'love' between you, he was jealous. He wanted that. He wanted you. He felt your body writhing around, and he grazed his teeth over your ear. He grunted, and that's when he heard the louder moan. "Ohhh. You like when I grunt...." He grunted again, and you moaned loudly again. "You going to cum for me baby?"

"Y....yessss." Your face turned bright red, and your body was completely saturated with sweat at this point. You were dripping from every inch of you, but Vic didn't even seem to notice as he slammed into you. Your eyes clenched shut tightly, and your hips bucked wildly as you cam again.

Vicrul grunted one last time, and his hold around your neck. As soon as he had, your body fell forwards, and he rose a brow up into the air. "Are you tired, my empress?"

"Very." You could barely get the words out from your lips. Your body was still shaking in the aftermath of all the orgasms you'd just had, and your eyes fluttered open and shut. You lowered the rest of your body down onto Vic's bed, and you pulled your legs closer towards your body. You heard Vic shuffling around, and you blinked as you watched him climb off the bed, and went right for his closet. He tugged it open and he pulled out a large black long sleeved shirt, and he tossed it to you. He grabbed a pair of black sweatpants, and tossed those to you as well. "Put those on." He reached back in, grabbing a black t-shirt for himself, and a similar pair of grey sweatpants, and he quickly dressed himself. "Stay here darling, I'll get you some food, and bring it back for you. Then perhaps we could cuddle?" His eyes lit up with a hopefulness. Yes, Vicrul, the Knight of Ren, liked to cuddle. No, he'd never admit it to anyone. He would bet money you weren't about to run around and tell everyone, that's why he even mentioned it at all.

You forced yourself to sit back up, and you grabbed the large sleeved shirt first. You lazily tugged it over your body, and you smiled. It smelt good. You couldn't explain just exactly what it smelt like, but it smelt manly, and fresh. "I'd like that. Thank you." He nodded, and took his leave out of the room. You had to muster the strength to lift your body up from off of the bed to pull the sweatpants on around you. Finally, you'd gotten it. You let your body fall back onto the bed, and you stared up at the ceiling. Your hands ran over the soft fabric, and your heart ached as you thought about Kylo, and what was happening with him.

'Kylo?' You figured trying to reach him through the force would make you miss him less. Least than you could hear his voice. Even if you couldn't hold him, touch him, or fuck him, his voice would soothe the loneliness, hopefully. You tried again when he didn't respond the first time. 'Kylo? Are you there?' Still no answer. A gut wrenching feeling built up inside of you, and you nibbled at your bottom lip as your mind started racing. Why wasn't he answering you? He always answered. What was happening? As soon as your body shot back up, Vicrul returned with two plates of some sort of bun covered patties, and a small glass of some brown liquid right next to the sandwiches. You sighed. "Vic, Kylo won't answer my force connection. What if something's happened to him? He always answers."

Vicrul rolled his eyes. "He's probably busy." He slowly walked to the side of the bed, lowering one plate down to you. He waited for you to grab onto it, and he snatched the glass off of the plate with his free hand. He took a seat on the side of the bed, and he looked to you. "It's fine. He's fine. You'd know in your heart and through the force if he wasn't." He was trying to be reassuring as he could be. He could see the worry in your eyes, and the stressful expression on your face. "I promise, he's fine." He slowly brought the glass to his lips, and he took a sip. The entire time you both ate was silent, the worry hadn't left your eyes, and he snatched up both your plates, and your empty glasses, and put them onto the nightstand. He turned back to you, and gently pushed you to the other side of the bed. He climbed in next to you, and he wrapped his arms around you, spooning you. "It'll be okay My Empress. I'm here now. Shhh." He gently ran his fingers up and down your clothed arms, and he nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck. "It's all okay."

As worried as you were about Kylo, Vicrul snuggled up against you felt so soothing, and relaxing, and it was slowly putting you to sleep. His warm body against yours, his warm breath against your skin. It felt good to be held. You'd missed physical comfort from Kylo, not that he did it often, but he did it enough for you to miss it when he wasn't around. You wished Kylo would be as sweet and caring after sex like Vicrul was. It was nice. Your eyes slowly fluttered shut, and you nestled against him.


	21. Chapter 21

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. There's no smut in this chapter. It's Kylo's POV once he sees Leia on D'QAR. It's kind of sad tbh. But it's a necessary chapter. 

[Kylo's POV]

Kylo had finally found the Knights ship, and he knew they wouldn't mind him borrowing it. He climbed aboard, started it up, and took off into space. As he rushed through nothingness, he realized that the only way he was going to be able to find his uncle was to go through his mother. The very idea made him cringe. The last thing he wanted to do was run to his mommy for help. This wasn't about to be a happy family reunion to say the least. In fact, he knew the risk going into it. He could very easily get captured and held hostage. Not by his mothers doing, but if he didn't get directly to his mother, before anyone else saw him, the rebels would try and take it upon themselves to get him. A small scoff escaped his lips. "Fucking rebel scums."

He'd reached D'Qar a lot faster than he thought he was going to. He slowly entered the orbit of the planet, and he felt a tinge of annoyance rush through him. He didn't want to do this anymore than he wanted to get stabbed in the guts with a lightsaber. His palms were getting clammy, and a droplet of sweat trickled down the back of his neck as he approached the surface of the planet. Just as he thought would happen, a group of rebels rushed out of the woods, and right for his ship as he landed it. He rolled his eyes, and he turned the ship off. He glanced to them, and he shook his head. "Here we go. Maker give me the strength not to murder everyone on his forsaken planet." His footsteps were loud as he walked through the Night Buzzard, and he wiggled two fingers, the door opening, and the ramp lowering to the ground. He heard their footsteps rushing around the ship, and he slowly walked down the ramp.

"Where's my mother?"

One of the rebels, a young girl, pretty little asain girl, Kelly, was her name, she stepped to Kylo and she tipped her jet black covered head to the side. "What are you doing here?" Her words were a lot more bitter than she'd meant them to come out. Of course she knew who Kylo was. Everyone on the base did. It wasn't much of a secret. Kylo had caused a lot of loss in all their lives, and their common goal was to stop him.

"I need to speak with her. If you won't allow me passage,-" He was cut off by a young boy, short blonde hair, and sparkling green eyes. He was tall. Brave. He stepped towards Kylo, and Kylo rose a brow in the air.

"You'll what? Kill us?"

Leia felt the arrival of Kylo, and she turned her head to Poe, and Chewie. "Go get him. He's here. I don't want anyone thinking they can try anything. I don't need anyone dying." She had a brief idea of why Kylo was here, and she could only assume that it had something to do with the fact that Luke blew up his ship. She hadn't okay'd that. She had full intentions of sticking to the agreed terms, but Luke, well he was his own person, and didn't follow by anyone's rules. He never had and he never would. She knew things between Luke and Kylo would never be right, and as sad as it made her heart, it wasn't anything she could change. She could only try and get Kylo to see that killing his uncle wasn't what he really wanted.

Poe nodded, and he glanced to Chewie, who let out a small howl, and both of them rushed out of the tent, and through the camp towards the forest. When they broke through the forest into the clearing, Poe scowled seeing Kylo holding the young blond haired boy up off of the ground by his throat, and dangling him around. "Kylo,"

Kylo's head whipped around, and his golden eyes narrowing at the latino man. He quickly glanced back to the blonde rebel boy he had in the grip of his large hand, and he threw him backwards. "Take me to my fucking mother. NOW!"

Chewie let out a disgruntled howl, and he stomped over towards the blonde haired man, and he stretched his long fur covered arm out to him, and he helped pull him to his feet. He patted the male on the back, and he shot a glare to Kylo.

Poe let out an annoyed sigh, and he glanced down to his hip, making sure his blaster pistol was still in its holster just in case. "Follow me, and try not to hurt anyone else." He led Kylo through the dense forest, and back to the camp. He could feel all the eyes on him, and Kylo as they walked past tents, and several groups that were gathered around whom seem to fall silent as they passed. His body tensed up, and he finally got to the tent where Leia was. He reached for the cloth that was covering the doorway, and he pulled it to the side, stepping off to the side to allow Kylo into it. He waited for him to enter, and he released his grip of the fabric. He stepped in front of the doorway, and he listened carefully.

Chewie stepped to him, and howled.

"I know buddy. It's fine. She'll be alright." Poe didn't like the idea of Kylo and Leia being alone together. He didn't trust him one bit, but he had to trust Leia, and give them the privacy he thought she deserved. He frowned seeing the look of concern on Chewie's furry face, and in his eyes. "Why don't you go find Finn and BB8?" He forced a half smile, and Chewie lowered his head, and walked away. Poe shifted from foot to foot, trying to hear the conversation inside of the tent. He could barely hear anything.

Kylo's eyes skimmed around the tent, and his facial expression hardened as he landed on Leia's face. His golden-emerald eyes locked into hers, and he placed his hands flat on top the table between them. "Where is he?"

"Is that how you say hello to your mother? Whatever happened to hello, how are you?" Leia unknowingly rolled her eyes. Her eyes moved over Kylo's freckle speckled features, taking in how handsome he was. He truly was handsome, it was such a shame such a beautiful boy had been lured to the dark side.

"You know why I'm here mother. Let's skip the pleasantries. I want to know where Luke is. Now." Kylo tilted his head up a bit, and his teeth grazed over his bottom lip. "NOW!" He knew how harsh, and how cold his tone was. He meant it to be that way. He wasn't here to exchange hellos, and how are yous with his mother. He was here for one reason, and one reason only. He wanted the information, and he wanted it now. If he had to force it out of her, he would.

"Ben, Ben, Ben." Leia slowly walked around the front of the table, and towards him.

Kylo's eyes locked onto her as she got closer and closer. He pulled his hands from off of the table, and he puffed his chest out when she was right beside him. He turned his body a bit, so they were face to face. "I've told you already Ben is dead." He brought his right hand up to his hip, reaching for his lightsaber hilt.

Kylo's actions didn't go unnoticed by Leia. She'd seen it, but she didn't acknowledge it. She closed the space in between them, and she lifted her head up, to look at Kylo from a closer perspective. She was so much shorter than him that she had to crank her neck almost all the way back to see him. "He's not. I know he's in there somewhere." She cautiously brought her hand up, and skeptically placed it onto the place where his heart was. "Please, don't do this."

Kylo's eyes widened as he stared down into his mother's gentle eyes. He could feel the goodness inside of her, and it was starting to surround him. His lips quivered slightly, and he parted his mouth. For a moment he couldn't seem to find the right words. His brain was struggling to comprehend his mothers actions, and her bravery. He swallowed hard trying to get the lump out of his throat. "I have to. He almost killed her."

Leia's face scrunched together, and she cocked her head to the side. "Y/N?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" Kylo's left hand shot up, and he swatted Leia's hand away from him. He took a step back, and he cleared his throat. "Obviously her. If she had died, I don't know what I would have done."

"You love her...." Leia saw the familiar glint in Kylo's eyes. She knew that look. She'd had that same look in her own eyes. She'd seen that look in Han's eyes. It was the look of love. It was the look of happiness. Though Kylo was enraged now, she could feel the happiness inside of him, just a tinge, just at the very mention of you. Her heart sank into her chest, and she lowered her head down. "He wasn't trying to kill her. He didn't even think anyone was there except the Knights."

"FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Kylo stomped his foot down, and he pulled his lightsaber from off of his hip. The blade whirred as it ignited, and he slowly rose it out in front of him, pointing the end towards Leia's head. "He fucking knew. I know he knew! He tried to kill her. I don't fucking care what you say. Tell me where he is, or you can forget about our peace treaty. I'll walk out that door right now, and fucking murder every single person here."

Leia could hear the dead serious tone in Kylo's voice, and she lifted her head back up, and her eyes were slightly swelled. She was fighting back tears. Her son was gone. The little sweet boy she knew and loved had been taken over by the darkness. He'd let his rage, and anger, and hatred win, and as he stood before her know, her heart broke into a million pieces. "Alright, Kylo. I'll tell you where he is." She slowly spun on her heels, and she made her way back to the front of the table. She reached out to a holopad, and she slid her hand across the screen. She made a holographic map appear, and she motioned to it. "Here you go." She took a step back, and she watched as the lightsaber turned off, and Kylo made his way around the table. "I hope you really think about this before you make up your mind."

Kylo leaned over the table, reading the map over carefully, taking mental notes, and once he had the route in his head, he spun around, and looked down at Leia. "Trust me, there's no thinking about it. He'll pay for what he did." He started for the door, and he stopped right before it. He slowly turned his head around, looking over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes. "If i find out you're lying about where is he, I'll come back for you." He turned his head back in front of him, and he shoved the cloth aside. He looked Poe up and down, and smirked. "Move."

Poe had been staring off into the forest, thinking. He hadn't heard Kylo step behind him, and when he heard Kylo's voice behind him, he jumped and let out a small yelp. He blinked, stepping aside quickly, and he shook his head. "What the hell man?!"

The smallest chuckle escaped from Kylo's lips. He stared right into Poe's face, his amusement quickly fading. "I'm telling you like I told my mother, if I find out she gave me a false map, and I get there, and my uncle isn't there, I'm going to come back for you all."

A single droplet of sweat dripped down Poe's forehead, and he gulped hard. He sucked at the inside of his cheek, and he kept his gaze locked onto Kylo as he walked back through the forest. He heard footsteps at his side, and he glimpsed over to Finn and Chewie. They all looked to one another, and the three of them rushed into the tent. Poe frantically ran to Leia. "Please tell me you didn't do anything crazy."

A smile tugged at the corners of Leia's face, and she shrugged. "I guess we'll see. Prepare the ships. We're leaving. Take only what we absolutely need." She'd done exactly that. She had given Kylo the map to an abandoned trade planet. She knew that once he got there, they'd be long gone. She wasn't worried about him coming back and killing them all. "NOW!" She didn't want to waste anymore time than they had to.

Poe and Finn both nodded, and sped out of the tent. Chewie walked over to Leia, and he took her into his arms, nuzzling his head down onto hers.

Leia hugged Chewie back, and she sighed. "He's gone Chewie. The sweet boy we knew is gone. As a mother, I can only hope that Y/N can get Kylo to see the good side of life, and they both come back to the light side. I won't give up on either of them. I love them both so much." Tears streamed down Leia's cheeks, and she saturated Chewie's fur. She sniffled, and she pulled away Chewie. "We need to get out of here."

Kylo stormed through the forest, his eyes narrowed into a glare. His mind was tracing the route of the map over and over again, and it was imprinted in there. He got back to the Knights ship and he climbed up the ramp. He hadn't heard your force connection, he'd been in the middle of talking with Leia, and he had blanked the rest of the world out. He plopped down into the pilots seat, and turned the ship on. He used the force to pull the ramp into the ship, and close the doors. The engines roared on, and he rose off of the surface of the planet. He sped off past the tree tops, and towards the sky. He felt an ache inside of him, and he winced. "What the fuck was that?" He felt it again. His heart started throbbing. His mind started thinking about you, and how you were doing, what you were doing. He frowned, and he tried to contact you through the force. 'Y/N?' No response. He could only pray to the maker that you were sleeping. He hoped you were being well taken care of. He wished he could be back with you. He missed you. He sped out into space, towards his destination that Leia had given him.

It took him some time to get to the planet, and when he finally had, he sighed with the biggest relief he'd ever done. He entered the orbit, and he slowly made his way towards the surface. There was a body of water as far as the eye could see. He hovered just above it, as he rushed towards the tiny little dot of land on the horizon. He finally got to it, and he landed the ship down. He turned it off, and he quickly rose to his feet. It didn't look like anyone was there, but that would be like his uncle to pick a completely uninhabited planet to hide away on. He was a coward after all. He made his way to the back of the ship, and he used the force to lower the ramp back down. He made his way down it, stepping out onto the rocky planet. He skimmed the area over, and that's all it was. It was just a fucking rocky island in the middle of a large body of water. There was a small rock face in front of him, and he looked it up and down. He stepped closer to it, and he pushed off of his heels, shooting up into the sky. He reached out for the rocky cliff side, and he tugged himself upwards. His boots thudded against the rocky surface, rocks tumbling down to the platform he'd previously been on. He glanced over his shoulder down at it, and he smirked. He slowly turned his head back around, and he skimmed the new platform over. There wasn't a living soul on the whole fucking island. Nothing. Not even a fucking bird. Pure rage rushed through Kylo. His mother had completely fucked him. His lips twitched, and he spun on his heels. He brought his foot out over the edge of the cliff, and he stepped off it. When he landed back down onto the lower platform, his body had lowered down, and he tipped his head up as he straightened his body back out. "Fucking cunt. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy killing everyone in front of her." He didn't walk back to the Night Buzzard, he strutted, and with pure anger, and power radiating off of him. He got back onto the ship, and he slammed the ramp up into place, and slammed the doors closed with the force.

Kylo sat down in the pilots seat, absolute fuming. There was almost smoke coming from his ears as he turned the ship on, and he sped back out towards space. He'd only been as mad as he was, one other time in his life, and he barely remembered it. He knew it wasn't good though. Images of him murdering everyone on that pathetic planet swarmed his mind, and his eyes darkened. A smirk grew across his lips, and he leaned his head back against the chair. He'd get his revenge. His mother thought she could outsmart him, and get away with it? Boy was she wrong. He was going to absolutely annihilate everyone there, and he was going to enjoy it.

'Did you really fucking think you could pull a fast one on me mother?' Kylo reached out to Leia through the force. He'd never done that before, and doing it now made him feel weird, uncomfortable.

Leia paused mid-step towards her ship, and she sighed. 'Kylo, I'm sorry. I truly am, but you can't kill your uncle. I'm trying to save you from yourself. Please understand, I'm doing this because I love you. I'm just trying to get you to see ...I'm sorry,' A frown formed on Leia's face, and she slowly continued walking. She slowly made her way up into the ship, and towards the front of it. She glanced to Poe and she nodded. "Are we all set?"

"We are if you're ready. Are you sure you want to leave? Kylo can't take all of us at the same time." Poe honestly believed that if everyone went at Kylo, they'd win. He couldn't take them all on could he?

Chewie grumbled from his seat on the wall, and Poe's head whipped around to him. "What? No. I'm just asking. I don't know," BB8 beeped at his side, and Poe shook his head in defeat. "Alright, Alright. You're all right." He threw his hands up into the air, and waved them around dismissively. "Kylo would absolutely wreck all of us." He rolled his eyes, and he grabbed the lever, and tugged it down. He'd already started the ship up, and he was just waiting for Leia's que to take off. He sped off of the surface of their home, and towards space. He could only hope that they had plenty of time to get away before Kylo came back. He hoped they didn't cross paths in their exit. It made him shudder at the very thought.

'You've always been weak mother. Things got hard, what did you and my father do? Hand me over to a traitor. Did you know he was going to try to kill me? Did you not want me around you so bad that you were willing to let him kill your only son?' Kylo tried to hide the pain in his voice, but he couldn't. That's what he truly believed that his parents didn't want him anymore, and that's why they gave him to Luke to take care of. He believed that they knew he was going to try to kill him, and they didn't care. He gripped onto the lever tightly. 'Huh? Is that what happened? You got fed up? Things got too hard for you, and you just fucking gave up?'

Leia had to sit down. She slowly backed up to the bench along the wall, and she lowered herself down slowly. She felt like she'd completely failed as a mother, and that every day Kylo stayed on the dark side, was another day she was losing her baby boy Ben. She leaned her head back against the wall, and she closed her eyes. 'Ben, that's not it at all. I wanted you to learn how to use your powers. I wanted the best for you. As did your father. Luke's attempt on your life, we didn't know he was going to do that.'

'Fuck you.' Kylo was done. He didn't want to hear her voice anymore. He didn't want to talk to her anymore. He didn't believe a word that came from her mouth. It was all lies, and she truly had broken him. Everyone in his family had. His father wasn't there for him, nor was Leia, and Luke, well Luke was just a piece of shit who tried to kill him. He was a fucking coward. He clenched the lever so hard, his knuckles were turning white. His breathing was so fast, and so hard, he sounded like an angry bull. His whole body was shaking he was so mad.


	22. Chapter 22

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Kylo x Reader smuuttttttt. He's angrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

[Kylos POV]

Kylo sped towards the surface of D'Qar, and he landed right in the middle of the rebels camp. He barely got the ship to the surface before he jumped up from the pilots seat. He didn't bother turning the ship off, he sped to the back of the ship, forcing the door open, and the ramp barely started moving before he was jumping out of the ship. His boots thudded against the ground, and he straightened himself up. He pulled his lightsaber off of his hip, and he looked around, igniting the red blade out at his side. His golden-emerald eyes flashed dangerously as he skimmed the area over. It was empty. Not a fucking soul in sight. "No." He scoffed, and he stormed over to the tent where his mother had been in previously. He slashed the cloth down with the blade, and he stepped into the tent. His unoccupied hand clenched at his side as he walked around the table. He stopped, glancing to the holographic map still displayed in the air above the holopad. He unclenched his hand, and he slid his middle finger across the screen. He searched through the whole device, finding nothing left on it except the map Leia had shown him. He snatched the device up, and he threw it to the ground. He picked his foot up, and he stomped on it. He ground the sole of his boot down onto it, hearing it crackle under the pressure. The holographic map glitched on and off, and then finally it disappeared. "FUCKING BITCH! FUCKING LYING FUCKING BITCH! FUCCCCKKKKKKK!"

Kylo's hand with the hilt in it drew back, and he shot it forwards, waving it around out in front of him against the table. The blade easily sliced through the material of the table, and the table split right into several sections, falling to the ground in front of him with a loud thud. By the time he stopped waving the blade around, he was breathing through gritted teeth. Sweat dripped down the nape of his neck, and he let out an animalistic growl. 'You can run mother, not from me. You know I'm going to find you. I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth. I will find you, and I will find Luke. There's not stopping the inevitable.'

Kylo turned on his heels, slowly looking the rest of the tent over. It looked like it had been ransacked, and there wasn't anything useful left for him to even bother rummaging through. It'd be a complete waste of time. That was until he saw an entire shelf of clothing. He turned the lightsaber off, and he stormed over to it. He hooked the saber back onto his hip, and he reached up for the clothes. There were some plain black t-shirts, and long sleeved shirts, some cargo pants, and a nice pair of combat boots. He immediately was thinking that you'd appreciate having some clothes since you had literally nothing back on Mandalore. He pulled the clothes, and the boots from off of the shelf, and he held them against his chest as he walked out of the tent. He made his way back to the Night Buzzard, and he climbed up inside. He placed the clothes beside the pilots seat, and he plopped back into it. He thought for a moment at what he was going to do. He was conflicted about blowing the camp to bits so his mother, and the rebel scums had nothing to come back to, or keeping it as is, so that he could return.

After a couple moments of contemplation, he decided he'd keep the planet, and the base as is. If he could build a false sense of security, and make his mother think he wasn't hunting her anymore, maybe she'd return. She wasn't the smartest person he'd met. He let out a sigh, and he reached for the lever, tugging it down. The ship lifted off of the surface of the planet, and he sped back towards space. He was missing you even more now. All he wanted to do was go back to Mandalore, and fuck you, and then cuddle you.

[Y/NS POV]

"Vic?" You'd woken up to a shiver down your spine, and your yellow eyes shot open. You reached around for Vicrul, not feeling him in bed beside you. There was an incredible lack of warmth, and contact, and you frowned as you looked around the room, not seeing him anywhere. "VIC?" Your whole body ached, especially the lower section of your body. You should have known that was going to happen. You hadn't even been thinking about how sore you were going to be the next day, while the Knights were wrecking you. You worked through it though. You were stronger than a little pain. You hoped you were at least.

"He went out." Hux's voice echoed through the room, and he stepped around the corner, and into the doorway. He had Maleficent in his arms, and she was all better. He entered the room, shaking his head.

"Oh." You glanced to Maleficent, and you pursed your lips together. "How is she doing?"

"She's fine now. She had a fur ball." Hux lowered himself down onto the edge of Vic's bed, and he looked at you. "You know if Kylo finds out about you and Vic, he's going to be pissed. I don't imagine he's going to be all that happy about you cuddling with Vic. Sex is one thing. Cuddling, and after care? Does Kylo even do that with you?"

Your face turned bright red, and your eyes averted away from Hux. He was right. Kylo was going to be so mad about you spending the night with Vic. "I mean," You stammered. "No...he has, but he doesn't do it every time."

"Right." Hux's tone was bland, not bored, that wasn't the right word, it was just monotone. There was almost no emotion in it. "I think it'd be best if you went to your own bedroom before Kylo comes back. He could come back at any minute."

You realized that Hux was absolutely, one hundred percent right, and that you should get out of Vic's bed. The last place you wanted to be found was in Vic's bed. You pivoted your body around, throwing your legs over the edge, and you slowly inched them down, till they were flat on the floor. You lifted your body up, and you yawned, raising your hands above your head. You stretched, and then let your hands fall down to your sides. "Where's Maul and Mando?"

Hux's tone finally changed. "I think they're still hunting Rey down." He sounded amused now. "Someone should probably send a transmission to them that you killed Rey." He didn't care either way. Maul was nothing but a trouble maker anyways, and Mando, well he didn't know the guy so he couldn't possibly pass any judgement. He rose to his feet, and he followed you out of Vic's room. "Do you want to explore the city with me today? I haven't gotten to take a look around yet. I was hoping you'd come with me."

You paused mid-step, and glanced to your side at him. "Of course. Can we bring Maleficent?"

Hux scrunched his face together. "Unfortunately no. She doesn't know this planet, she'll get lost or something. I'm sorry. I'll go put her back in my room, and then we'll head out, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be in the throne room." You smiled as Hux darted down the hallway, and you continued walking. You stepped out into the large throne room, and looked the throne up and down. You slowly made your way over to it, and ran your fingers over one arm rest, and then the next arm rest. You stepped closer to it, and you spun around. You lowered yourself down into the throne, and you looked out across the room. Sitting upon a throne truly felt right. It felt like you belonged there. It made you feel powerful. "Empress Ren...." The words rolled off your tongue smoothly. It sent a chill down your spine, and a smirk formed across your face. "I like the sounds of that."

"You should." Vic seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and he slowly walked to the throne. He stopped when he was directly in front of you, and he tipped his head to the side. His heart stopping blue eyes looked you up and down, and he smirked. "You make a perfect empress.." He reached out and grabbed your hand. He leaned his head down and he planted a kiss on top of it. He kept a hold of your hand, and he leaned his head back up. "I've got an idea."

"Then you best keep it to yourself. Whatever you're possibly thinking isn't going to be good." Hux stepped around the corner, and he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Vicrul.

You snickered softly seeing the scowl on Vicrul's face, and you pulled your hand from his. You shoved yourself upwards, and you pushed Vicrul to the side, grinning. "I know I do." You walked to Hux, and you motioned towards the entrance of the building. "Shall we?"

"After you Empress." Hux teased, shooting Vic one more coldened glare, and he turned his attention back to you as he walked beside you out of the building. "He's persistent, I'll give him that."

"What I don't understand is why the sudden interest? He's had all this time to try and get my attention, like really get it, but why now?" Your head turned towards Hux, and your brows knitted together.

"Do you want me to tell you what I think?"

"Of course Hux." You halted to a stop, and you turned your body so you were facing him. Your eyes searched his face, reading him.

Hux stopped as well and he cleared his throat. "Vicrul only started acting like this after everyone found out you were the Empress right?" He paused waiting for you to nod or something. When you finally nodded, he continued again. "I think it's his attempt to get power. I think he's trying to get into your good graces, and he's going to manipulate you. I think he's toying with your emotions, and he's going to try to take you from Kylo so that he can take the throne, and become Emperor."

Your face lit with anger, and your hands balled into fists at your sides. Your body whipped around, and you took a step back towards the building. Hux's hand coiled around your arm, and he tugged you back. A scowl escaped from your lips, and you cranked your neck around, and glared. "Hux, let me go."

"No. Kylo will handle it when he gets back. Trust me. Please, can we just go on our adventure?" Hux's eyes were pleading you. He curled his mouth down into a pout. "Please? Forget about Vic. Kylo will put him into his place."

"I don't need Kylo to handle my shit." You yanked your arm from Hux's grip, and you stormed back into the building, your eyes widened seeing Vicrul upon the throne, and it confirmed Hux's words. Your hand shot into the air, and you pulled Vicrul up out of the throne, and across the room. When he was in front of you, you lowered him down to his knees, and you released the hold. "You mother fucker." You crouched down in front of him, and grabbed his chin, tugging his face upwards hard. "You think you can play me? Huh? You think I'm going to fall for your bullshit trickery? You think I'm fucking stupid?" You shoved him backwards, and he landed on his ass. You used the force to shove him onto his back, and you stepped around the side of him. You lifted your foot up and you slammed it down onto his throat, glaring down into his icy eyes. "Fucking piece of shit. If you ever try to fuck with me again." You ground your boot around, and you sneered. "I'll make sure," You lowered your body down again, and leaned your face down to his, your foot digging into his throat harder. "Kylo deals with you. You're lucky this is staying between us, because if he knew what your intentions were, he'd kill you." You rose back up, and you tipped your head upwards, looking back to the throne. "You'll never ever be on the throne. You're a Knight. You're job is literally to protect, and serve Kylo and now me. Got it?" Your eyes drifted back down to VIc's purple tinted face, and he nodded the best he could. You pulled your foot from him, and placed it back down to the ground. "Get up. Go do something productive." You waited for him to scatter to his feet, and rush towards the other end of the room to take his exit. "And Vic," He stopped. "Don't forget, I know everything." He disappeared. The immense amount of power and adrenaline that was coursing through your entire body right now was almost orgasmic. You felt like you were floating on a cloud. You spun on your heels, and your euphoria slowly slipped from you seeing Hux standing in the doorway, looking like he'd just seen a ghost. "What?"

"Wow." Hux licked his lips, and he brought a hand to the back of his head, and messed with his ginger locks a bit. "That was intense." He was trying to hide the fear that was bubbling inside of him. He was terrified of you. If you only knew the power that you had now that you'd submitted to the dark side. Hux shuddered at the thought. His eyes stayed on you as you strutted through the room, and back towards the front of the building. "Are we-"

You cut him off. "Come on silly." You hooked your arm into his, and dragged him backwards. Hux turned his body around, hooking his other arm into yours as the both of you made your way back out of the building, and into the city. The bodies that had been spread across the city grounds had been cleaned up, but there were some bloody spots which looked like someone had attempted to clean them, but weren't able to get it off all the way. "Hm." All your mind was thinking about was Kylo now. You hadn't tried to reach him through the force yet, and you wondered if he'd even respond to you if you did. Last time he didn't, and it had been mildly discouraging. Hux and you made your way through the dome covered city, and to a small little cantina. It was bustling, and you looked at Hux's face. "Care to get drunk?"

"Let's fucking gooooooo." It'd been awhile since the last time Hux had gotten drunk. Maul had to escort him to his room the last time. He'd only been slightly embarrassed about it, but he appreciated the help. He wasn't sure he'd make it back to his room successfully. He pulled his arm from yours, and he grinned as he approached the bar. He took a seat at one of the empty stools, and he waited for you to sit next to him. "We'll get two of your strongest drinks please."

The Mandalorian bartender mumbled something under his breath, and he turned around, and grabbed two glasses from a shelf at his eye level. He placed them onto the counter and he reached to his side for a bottle of his strongest gin. He poured the liquid into the glasses, placed the bottle back down, and he grabbed the glasses. He dropped them onto the bar in front of you and Hux, and he stepped backwards, and went to serve other Mandos.

You grabbed your glass, and brought it to your lips. You took a sip, and nearly spit it out as soon as the bitter taste burned against your tongue. You forced yourself to swallow the harsh liquid, and you shook your head. "Hux, really?!!"

Hux's reaction was twice as more dramatic as yours. He took the smallest sip, and he spit it out at the floor. He winced, and he shuddered. "That's fucking nasty."

"You wanted their strongest stuff." You mocked teasingly. You glanced around at the cantina, admiring how cute it was. "Do you want to go over to the booths? I don't like being so exposed." You held your glass in your hand tightly, and you inched yourself off of the bar stool. Hux nodded, and he followed you over to the corner of the cantina. You crouched down, and slid your ass across the cushioned booth, and grinned at your ginger haired friend. "You want to know something interesting?"

Hux joined you at the booth, shifting around a bit to get comfortable. "What's that?" He forced himself to take another sip, and he closed his eyes when he swallowed it down. The burning sensation rushed through his entire throat, and down into his stomach. "Ugh."

"You're honestly the last person I thought would be my friend. When I first got on Kylo's ship, you hated me." You took a much larger gulp from the glass than you had before. Honestly, you were just trying to get it down. You didn't want it to go to waste.

Hux's eyes opened back up, and he took a minute to think about whether that was truthful or not. "I guess you're right. I didn't like you. Now look at us." He hadn't really given it much thought about how yours and his relationship progressed since your arrival. As he looked at you now across from him, drinking your drink, he admired you. He cared for you. Despite the fact that you were a sith, and now the Empress of the galaxy, there was a goodness inside of you that Hux was strangely drawn to. You made him feel like a youngling again. There was something about you that just made him happy being around you. He wasn't sexually attracted to you, it wasn't that. He thought you were beautiful sure, but he wouldn't step on Kylo's toes like that. He also just wasn't into you like that. You were more like a sister to him than anything. He felt protective of you. He put the glass back to his mouth, and he leaned his head back. He opened his mouth wide, taking the rest of his drink into his mouth, and he clenched his mouth shut tightly. He swallowed it as soon as his mouth closed, and he grumbled. He looked back to you, seeing you finish your drink, and he rose to his feet. He bent over the table, and he grabbed the glasses. "I'll go get us more drinks."

"Not that disgusting shit again please." You called to Hux, leaning all the way back into the soft cushion of the booth. You looked around the room realizing that everyone in there were just Mandos. How were they drinking? How were they eating? Weren't they not allowed to take their helmets off? Confusion filled your mind, and you decided that you weren't going to dwell on it too long. You heard the doors of the cantina open, and your mouth fell ajar seeing Kylo standing in the doorway. "KYLO!" You slid out of the booth, and rushed over to him. Your arms wrapped around his large body, and you buried your face into his chest. When he didn't hug you back, you pulled away, and glanced up to him. "What's wrong?"

Hux had been in the middle of ordering new drinks for you and him, and he heard you call out 'Kylo' and he twisted his head around, and he blinked, staring right at Kylo. "Ren," Hux grabbed the glasses the Mandalorian bartender put down onto the bar in front of him, and he started walking over towards Kylo. Before he'd even gotten there, he could already see the distress all over his face. He could see the steam coming out from both sides of his face. "Kylo, did you find Luke?"

"No. YOU," Kylo shot his hand out, and he grabbed your wrist. "Let's go."

"Kylo, wait." You gasped when Kylo dragged you out of the cantina and back through the city. "Kylo, wait! Hux and I were hanging out. Come hang out with us. Relax. Take a load off."

"I'm trying to get a load out." Kylo growled, and he continued to drag you along. "It doesn't matter. Everything will work itself out in the end." His tone was harsh, and bitter. He gripped his fingers tighter around your wrist, and he stopped abruptly, throwing you up against the wall of one of the buildings. He pressed his body into yours, and he whispered. "I want to fuck you so hard. I want to make you scream. Hopefully the Knights didn't wreck you too much." He wasn't an idiot. He knew what he'd given the Knights permission to do when he'd said what he'd said before he left. He didn't imagine they'd pass the opportunity up. If they were smart they wouldn't anyways. He didn't care. He wanted you, and he wanted you now. He couldn't wait. He released your wrist, and he lowered his mouth to your neck. He started nibbling at it.

"Kylo, not here. Please." You moaned the words out, and your back arched off of the cold building and into his warm body. "Fucck.." You could feel his arousal pressed into your groin, and your thighs clenched together.

"Uhm, wow, okay. I'll just-" Hux trailed off under his breath, and he rolled his eyes. He turned back around, and re-entered the cantina. "So much for us hanging out." He had really been looking forward to spending time with you, and exploring, but now that Kylo was back, he wouldn't get any time with you. He sighed, and climbed back onto the bar stool. He downed his glass down, and slammed it down onto the table, and then did the same with yours. He pushed them back to the Mandalorian bar tender, and he narrowed his eyes. "Give me another please."

"Right away." The bar tender grabbed both glasses up, and he turned away from Hux. He poured both glasses full of whiskey this time, and turned back to Hux, placing them down and sliding them over. "Easy does it."

Kylo's hands went down to the band of Vic's sweatpants you were still wearing, and he pulled his head away from you. "Who's pants are these?"

"They're Vic's. He gave them to me..." Your cheeks turned red, and you looked away from Kylo. You gasped when he tugged them down, and he twisted your body around. Your hands instinctively went to the wall, holding you upright, and your heard him fusing around behind you with his pants. He was going to fuck you right here, in the middle of the city. He really had ZERO shame. Not that you minded, but damn. You lowered your head down, and spread your legs as far apart as you could with the pants around your ankles.

"Oh yeah? The shirt his too?" Kylo's right hand slipped up your back, and down over your shoulder. He wrapped his fingers around your throat, and he pulled your head back up. He lifted your body into his, and he snaked his other hand around your waist, between your legs. He guided his cock to your opening, and he pressed his thumb to your clit, bucking his hips forwards. "Huh?"

"Y..Yes." You gulped against Kylo's hand on your throat, and you whimpered when he started fucking you. He shoved your body forwards and into the wall hard. He leaned his body into yours, pressing your face into the wall.

"Why did he give you clothes pet?" Kylo's voice lowered as he spoke at you, it was almost a deep whisper. It sent chills up your spine. You knew that tone. He wasn't happy. You could already feel the unease, and anger inside of him, but now it was bubbling over, and he was losing control. "PET!?" Kylo said the word through gritted teeth, rubbing your clit with three fingers, hard and fast. He cock slammed into your core, and he didn't even care if you were still sore from the night before or not.

"I..." You swallowed again, and tried to lean your face from off of the wall. He only shoved you back into it. Your pussy was pulsing painfully, but as Kylo kept fucking you, you were slowly pushing the pain down, and paying attention to the pleasure. "I didn't." You had to stop and gasp for air. "Have clothes."

"HMM." Kylo sneered, and he pulled you away from the wall. He pulled your head down by your throat, forcing your body to bend at the waist, and he continued his actions. "Fucking slut. You're mine. Vicrul doesn't get to give you things. I'm the one who takes care of you. I brought you fucking clothes back. You should have waited." He was pissed. "What the fuck else have you done with Vicrul huh?" His hand released from your neck, and he brought it up to your face. He placed his entire hand over your face, and up over the top of your head, and he started digging into your mind.

You gasped multiple times, taking air back into your lungs, and as soon as you felt the mental intrusion, you cried out. "Don't!" You knew exactly what he was going to find, and you knew it wasn't going to be good. As the pressure built in your brain, your body started to tremble against him.

Kylo dug through your mind, replaying the entire night with the Knights and you over, then your time with Vicrul. He growled, and continued digging. He also saw your conversation with Hux, about Vic, and Vic on the throne, and what you did. "FUCK." Kylo pulled his hand from your face, and grabbed your throat once again. He gripped it so hard you thought your entire throat might snap in half.

Tears built in the corners of your eyes, and you clenched your eyes shut as Kylo continued to pound into you.

"I'll fucking kill him." Kylo's eyes were dark, and his expression was hard. He saw Vicrul's actions as an act of treason, and he wasn't going to have a traitor in his midsts. He had too much shit going on to be skeptical of the Knights. His cock pounded into your core, and he rubbed at your clit. "CUM! Cum for me like you did the Knights."

You whimpered as your head started pounding from the lack of oxygen you were getting. Your vision blurred, and you started spazzing against Kylo as you cam.

"Good girl." Kylo's pace slowed as he pumped into you through his orgasm. He stilled inside of you after a few seconds, and he pulled out of you. He turned your body around by your throat, and his other hand shot up and smacked you across the face. "If you ever spend the night with a Knight while I'm gone again, I'll fucking ruin you." Yes, he was jealous. He didn't like the Knights fucking you without his permisson, and he sure the fuck didn't like you spending the night with one, or any of them. Especially without his permission. It was too sentimental. It was too.... It just wasn't something he wanted you doing with anyone other than him. You were his, not anyone else's. He released his hand from your throat, and he drew his hand back, and shot it forwards, this time he back handed you across the cheek, and your body flew to the ground. He crouched down beside you, and he narrowed his eyes. "Now, go back to your play date with Hux. I've got to go take care of Vicrul." He rose to his feet, and he put himself back together. He spun on his heels, and he walked through the city back towards the large dome covered building. When he stepped inside, he called out to Vic. "VICRUL! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"

You sat on the ground, tears in your eyes, and burning cheek. You sobbed quietly, not wanting any passer bys to hear you, and after mustering up the strength, you placed your hand onto the building, and you forced yourself to your feet. You grabbed the fabric of your sweatpants, and pulled them back over you. Your knees wobbled as you made your way back into the cantina, and to the bar. You climbed onto the bar stool, and you glanced to Hux.

Hux's head slowly turned to you, and he noticed the redness on your cheeks, and the glistening from your tears. "What happened?"

"Kylo's jealousy happened. Hux, can I be honest with you?" You inhaled sharply, and you reached over him grabbing the drink from his hand. You snatched it, and brought it to your lips. You tipped your head back, and downed what was left of it. You swallowed it, and let out an 'AH.' after.

"Of course." Hux frowned. He wanted to make you feel better, but he didn't know how. He could see the pain and sadness in your eyes, and it broke his little ginger heart.

"I don't know why Kylo can't just be nice to me. Sometimes he is, and it's really nice, but why can't he be nice to me all the time. Vicrul was soooo nice to me last night, like the cuddling was sooo nice. Why can't Kylo give me a little after care? Is it too much to expect?" You swiped your tongue out over your lips, and you rolled your eyes. "He's such a child sometimes. I swear. A big jealous baby."

Hux blinked at you, and he laughed. "Don't say that to him. He won't like it." He paused for a minute thinking about your question. "Honestly hun, I don't know. Kylo is complicated. I'm sure I've explained this to you before, and if he's got a ton of shit going on, like it looked like he did, then his mind just isn't in the right place right now. You got to cut him some slack," He got cut off by you slamming your hand down onto the bar.

"No. Fuck that. I'm going to tell him he needs to treat me better or I'm leaving. Fuck this shit. I won't be treated like his fucking little fuck toy anymore. He wants me to be his Empress? He'll treat me as such." You shot up from off of the bar stool, and you headed for the cantina door. "Thanks Hux."

"Anytime." Hux watched as you leave once again, and he slunk down in his stool. He was defeated. He couldn't win. Not against Kylo for your attention. He sighed, and he looked up to the Mandalorian bar tender again.

"Another?"

"You already know." Hux was just going to drink until he got cut off.

You stormed through the city muttering incoherent things under your breath. You stomped into the dome covered building, and into the throne room. "KYLO!"

Kylo had found Vicrul passed out in his bedroom, and he dragged him out of his bed by his ankles, dropping him onto his ass and back hard. He stepped around his body, and he used the force to choke the absolute life out of the unexpecting Knight. "You fucking piece of shit. You're a fucking traitor. I saw it all. Why would you think she'd pick you over me? Huh?" He pulled Vicrul to his feet, and he brought both his hands up in front of him. "You want to fight me like a fucking man over it, then let's go."

Vicrul gasped for air, and he shook his head. "No. I'm not going to fight you."

"Oh? No? But you can fuck my girl, and then cuddle her, and think you can try and take the throne out from under me? I should fucking kill you. I should fucking rip you limb from limb."

"So why the fuck aren't you?" Vicrul replied bitterly.

"Don't be so fucking cocky Vic." Kylo motioned for Vic to come and get it. "Come on you fucking pussy."

"KYLO!" You stormed towards the back rooms, and you heard Vic and Kylo bickering from Vic's room. You noticed the door was slightly ajar, and you kicked your foot up, shoving the door open. You stepped into the doorway, and saw both men about to brawl. "Stop, the both of you. Right now." You shot both hands into the air, and you froze both men in their place. "You," You stepped into the room, and between Kylo and Vicrul, looking to Vic first. "I'm so fucking mad at you I can't stand it. But, I'm willing to forgive you, on one condition," Your eyes narrowed.

"What?" Vicrul's piercing eyes scanned you over, and then Kylo.

"Wait," You turned to Kylo, and you sighed. "Are you going to stop treating me so badly? Are you going to cuddle me, and care for me after sex like Vicrul did, or are you going to keep embarrassing me and fucking me whenever and where ever you please? I just want some consideration for my feelings."

Kylo sneered, and he rolled his eyes. "Are you serious?" He wasn't believing what was coming from your mouth. You were his, and he'd do what he wanted, when he wanted with you. He was considerate of your feelings. He was the reason you were who you were now, he made you turn to the dark side, he turned you into the Empress. Not anyone else. He did. "Ungrateful bitch."

"That. That right there." You shook your head, and looked back to Vicrul. "Is the only reason you were being nice to me is because you wanted to take the throne from us?"

"No. I want you. I want to rule with you."

There were multiple ways this could play out, but the one that was going to get the most accomplished in the shortest amount of time, was also the most painful. You unfroze Vic from your force hold, and you narrowed your eyes at him. "Let's go Vic. We're leaving. If Kylo won't treat me the way you do, then I'm leaving." You kept Kylo frozen in place, and you started for the door. You weren't actually going to leave, you were only pretending just to see how Kylo would react. If he'd fight for you, or try and stop you. Mind games.

Vicrul smirked at Kylo as he walked past him, and exited the room. "Where are we going? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?"

"I don't. I'm just trying to see what Kylo would do if I tried to."

"You're using me?" Vicrul sneered, and he stopped walking. He waited for you to stop too, and he swung his fist through the air, smashing it into the back of your skull knocking you out. He caught your body in mid-air, and he carried you through the building, and out into the city. He could play fucking games too. He carried you out of the dome covered city, and to the Night Buzzard. He climbed aboard, and he went right to the pilots seat. He lowered himself down carefully, and he held you onto his lap as he started the ship up, and took off into space. "Fucking bitch. You want to be a fucking tease and toy with me? You're going to wake up very surprised."

Kylo finally felt the hold remove from him, and he darted out of Vic's room after you. He looked around the building, and around the throne room. He couldn't feel you as close anymore, and he stopped in the middle of the city seeing the Night Buzzard take off into the sky. He was too late. You really just took off with Vicrul. He didn't know that you had been playing around to see what he'd do, he thought you actually left with Vic. He thought you picked him over him, and he was absolutely heart broken about it. "I fucked up...." He shook his head, and he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned his head and he saw Hux drunkenly stumbling towards the building.

"What's up Ren?" Hux was in fact inebriated, and he could barely hold his own weight up. He stumbled around, and placed a hand onto Kylo's chest to hold himself up. "Where's Y/N?"

"She just took off with Vicrul. She picked him over me." Kylo's head lowered, and he sighed. "She's right. I should have been nicer to her. I'm going after her. I need a fucking ship. Let's go."

"I..." Hux fell onto the ground, and Kylo glanced down at him.

"Fuck." Kylo scoffed, and he used the force to lift Hux up to his feet, and he pulled one arm around his neck, escorting him into the building and back to his room. When he got inside, he gently placed him down onto his bed, and he looked him dead in the face. "I'm going after her."


	23. Chapter 23

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. There's no smut in this chapter guys, I'm sorry. There will be in the next chapter. Also more angry Kylo in chapter 24. <3

Vicrul steered the Night Buzzard through space, carelessly. He wasn't thinking about the consequences of his actions, nor did he care. If Kylo hadn't killed him when he had the chance while he was knocked out in his bed, than he wasn't going to. That was his deduction. If he'd been Kylo he would have for sure taken the cheap shot and attacked while he was sleeping. Perhaps that was the difference between him and Kylo. He didn't dwell on those thoughts to long, his attention drew down to you, knocked out in his lap. He'd adjusted his legs so that you were splayed across his lap, and his other hand was pressed against your side so you didn't fall off and onto the floor of the ship. He glanced to the holographic map of the galaxy, and he racked his brain for where a good place to go would be. He had no idea where he was going. At this point he was getting as far away from Kylo as he could. First get away from Kylo, and figure out where he was going after.

After flying for some time through literal nothingness, Vicrul saw a purple colored planet in front of the ship getting bigger and bigger. He narrowed his piercing blue eyes into a glare, and he sped into the orbit. The windshield of the ship fogged up as he sped through clouds, and then the sky broke clear. He steered the Night Buzzard off to the side, and he gently glided the ship down to a large grassy clearing. He had no idea where he was but from the looks of the lush state of the planet, it was somewhere inhabitable. There were lots of planets out there where humans couldn't survive. Only certain species. He reached up to the dashboard, and he turned the ship off. He pulled your body closer to his, and he wiggled his hands underneath you. He slowly rose to his feet, and he pulled you up to his torso.

Vicrul made his way through the ship, and he placed you gently down onto the bench seat, and pulled his hands out from under you. He glimpsed you up and down quickly, and he figured he better find out sooner rather than later if you could stay here or not. If you couldn't, he wanted to get on the move to the next planet. His boots thudded against the floor of the ship as he walked towards the back of the ship. He grabbed his scythe from off of the wall, and he held it at his side as the ramp lowered down, and the door opened. He took a deep inhale of the air, and he exhaled through his mouth. Yup. It was fine. A smile formed on his face, and he rotated his head around, glancing over his shoulder back at you on the metal bench seat. He cautiously stepped down from the ramp, and into the lushy green field. His eyes skimmed the horizon over, and he could hear the faint trickling of some sort of running water. "This'll do." He hadn't seen any cities, or villages on his way down to the planets surface, but he assumed there was some sort of life here. He turned around, and climbed back into the ship.

Vicrul placed the scythe back against the wall, and he sauntered over to your motionless body. He crouched down, sliding his hands underneath you, and he picked you back up, rising back up. He carried you over to the doorway, and he reached for his weapon again. He headed down the ramp, and he heard something rustling around in the bushes off to the side of the ship. He squinted his eyes trying to get a better look to see what or who it was. He heard the rustling again, and he scoffed. "Who's there?" He listened carefully for a response. When he didn't get one, he rolled his eyes. "WHO'S THERE?" When he heard the rustling in the bushes stop, his annoyance grew. It grew even more when you started stirring in his arms. He growled, and he gently lowered you down to the ground, and he rose back to his feet. He swung his scythe around, and he slowly walked over to the bushes. His eyes skimmed over the area slowly.

Your eyes slowly opened, a pain searing through the back of your head, and you slowly rolled over onto your stomach. You pushed your palms into the ground, and you shoved yourself. God were you sore. "What the fuck happened?" You wobbled to your feet, and you brushed the dirt and grass off of your long sleeved black shirt. You heard shuffling behind you, and your hand shot into the air, narrowing your eyes. "Vic?" Your head tilted to the side in confusion. "What happened? Where the fuck are we?" Your head slowly moved from side to side realizing you weren't on Mandalore anymore. Your mouth fell ajar, and it hit you. Vicrul took you. Immediate anger swelled inside of you, and you used the force to throw him to the ground. You quickly walked over to him, towering above him. "What did you do?! Do you realize what you've done!? You made it seem like I fucking left Kylo!"

"You did." Vicrul's eyes flashed with a tinge of fear. He scoffed, shaking his head. "You did leave him. He's going to think you willingly chose me over him, and you know what? He's not going to come for you. He's going to hate you. He's going to think you betrayed him just like everyone else in his life. He'll hate you. He'll think the same of you as he does his mother, and his uncle." He pushed back against your force hold, and he managed to get to his feet. "I will never hate you. I brought you somewhere safe. Away from him. He can't hurt you anymore. We can be together."

"You're fucking insane you know that?" You used the force to send Vicrul flying back into the side of his ship, and you held him there. "You've fucking lost it. Kylo will come for me. He'll come for me, and he'll kill you."

"He won't be able to find you." Vicrul stated matter of factly. "We're too far away. Your force connection is too weak. He won't be able to pin point you." A devious smirk appeared across his sharp features. "You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not." He didn't fight the force hold this time. He thought if he let you think you've won, you'd let your guard down. "How's your head?"

Was he mocking you? Really? You rolled your eyes into the back of your head, and you heard the same rustling about Vicrul had. Both of your eyes drifted over to the bushes, and you released Vicrul from your hold. You cautiously took a step towards the bushes, hand still rose into the air. "Who's there?"

"No one evidently. I already asked." Vicrul bent at the waist, picking his weapon back up, and he stepped beside you. "Why don't we just have a look?" He lifted his right foot up, and he stepped over the bushes, and peered around. He couldn't see anything there.

"Hmmm." You didn't trust that there wasn't something there. You'd heard it. You weren't crazy. You jumped when a couple of rabbits with especially large ears, and huge eyes jumped from out of the bushes, and rushed passed you disappearing into the grassy field. "Hah. It was just a bunnies." You spoke to soon. A loud thud of footsteps echoed all around you, and the whole earth shook. Suddenly what light had been shining down upon you was blackened, and you swallowed hard, slowly tilting your head upwards. Your heart nearly beat out of your chest cavity as your eyes landed on four enormous large toes that had even larger nails sticking out from them. Your eyes slowly trailed up what you assumed to be a large foot, over the dark matted fur, up the similarly colored and matted body, and to a large creature who had two forward facing eyes with bushy brows, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and slit nostrils. He was staring right at you, and he had saliva dripping from said sharp fangs. "RUN!" You spun on your heels quickly rushing back to the Night Buzzard.

Vicrul was literally right behind you. He swung his scythe up under his arm, and he darted for the ship as well. His body tensed when he heard the giant humanoid creatures footsteps right behind him. Just as you both were about to climb up the ramp, the creatures foot came down over the top of the ship, crushing it under its weight. "What the fuck?!" He reached out for your hand, and he tugged you away from the ship, and towards the thick forest. "We have to find somewhere to hide! What the fuck is that thing?"

"How the fuck should I know?!" You were mentally cursing Vicrul as you both ran for you lives towards whatever cover you could find. Neither one of you knew the planet very well. Now you were stranded on some fucking unknown planet, with a huge fucking giant chasing after you. You were fucking pissed. "Wait, I can destroy it."

"You don't know that!" Vicrul didn't even want you to try. "What if the thing is immune to the force or something?!" He had pure panic dripping from his words, as he pulled you through the forest. You both ran as fast as your feet could take you, the ground shaking beneath you, and the large creatures steps echoing all around you. It was hard to tell how close it was. Vicrul's eyes narrowed as he saw what he thought was a cave just up ahead, and he pulled you in that direction.

[Kylos POV]

Kylo ran through the city, looking for a Mando who's ship he could borrow. After what seemed like hours of searching, he finally ran into Maul and Din. "Where the fuck have you guys been? Rey's long been dead. I need your ship. Y/N ran off with Vic."

Maul's head tipped to the side, and he held back a snicker. "She did huh? Finally got sick of your shit?"

Din Djarin nudged Maul's arm, and he shook his head. "Alright. I'll drive you."

"What? Seriously? Fuck that. Let him drive himself." Maul rolled his yellow eyes to the back of his head. "He lost her, he can go find her himself." He gulped when Kylo stepped to him and lowered his head down to his.

"I'll remember that the next time you need something." Kylo's fingers wiggled a bit at his sides, trying to maintain his anger. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold back. There were too many things adding up that were driving him fucking insane, and he was losing his grip on reality. He was being sucked into the rage, and he was afraid of what might happen if he succumbed to it fully. Lots of people would die, that much he knew.

"Of course." Mando spun on the heels of his boots, and he led Kylo through the city, and out the dome. He motioned for The Razor Crest. "You can feel her through the force right? Or do you know where they're going?" Mando started climbing up the ramp to his ship, and he glanced back to Kylo.

"I can feel her but she's getting further and further away. I'll still be able to feel her, but it'll be hard to pinpoint where she is if she gets too far away." Kylo sneered, climbing up the ramp after Mando. He was mentally cursing himself. He should have been more kind, he should have been more considerate of your feelings, but it was just who he was. He didn't handle emotions very well. He didn't even like feeling things at all. Between the shit going on with his mother and Luke, he was already stressed out, and he'd just wanted to get back and see you. He wanted you, and he hadn't been able to wait. He needed you then, and there, and he figured he was being nice by letting you go back to hang out with Hux. He didn't know what he'd done wrong. For you to leave though, he felt terrible. He felt betrayed. He felt hurt. He loved you, he'd offered you the galaxy, and you chose someone else. Now he was going to have to kill you. If Vicrul was who you wanted, he couldn't let either of you live. He settled down into the chair off to the side of Mando's pilots seat, and he glanced out to the dome covered city. "If she hadn't come here, none of this shit would have happened."

"What did happen exactly? If you don't mind me asking." Din reached for the button to start the engines of the ship, and they roared on. He leaned all the way back into his seat, and he grabbed the lever. The ship lifted off of the sandy white planet, and off into the sky.

Kylo was silent for a minute contemplating on whether or not he should share his feelings with Din or not. He didn't like putting himself out there like that, but he was going to give it a shot. "I went on a mission. I left Y/N with the Knights. Shit happened. You can use your imagination. She cuddled with one of my Knights. He gave her clothes. He took care of her. He did MY job. He didn't do it because he actually cares about her, he did it to try and manipulate her, to try and steal the throne from me, and she still picked him over me." His words came out bitterly and he was purposefully trying to cover up the pain he was expressing.

"Oh." Mando shifted a bit in his seat as he sped them through space. "I see. What did you do?" He could only assume that Kylo must have done something to trigger that reaction from you. Yes, people were constantly unpredictable, that's why he didn't bother with the likes of relationships, and he stuck strictly to bounty hunting. Besides, being in a relationship would have been kind of hard having to wear a helmet in front of his significant other all the time. He let out a deep exhale of breath through his mask. "I don't mean to be rude Kylo, so don't take it this way, but you don't exactly have a very good record for being the nicest to people."

"I know."

Mando's helmeted head turned in Kylo's direction not expecting that response from him at all.

"I'm trying. I'm trying to be different. I have so much rage inside of me, I don't know how to handle it most of the time. I've lived in this rage, and this hatred inside of me ever since I was young. It's the only things I know. It's the only things that haven't turned on me. These feelings never fail me. They've gotten me this far, and they've kept me safe from getting hurt in other ways. Until now." Kylo paused, looking down at the floor of the ship. "Now all they've done is get me in trouble." He snapped his head up, and his golden-emerald eyes glistened. "I love her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in this world. I lover her more than i'll ever love anyone ever again... If I don't try to get her back, what kind of man does that make me?"

"I get it." Mando didn't get it, he was just trying to be reassuring. It was clear to anyone who actually paid attention that Kylo loved you, and that you loved Kylo. A blind person could have seen it. The love was there, you both just had fucked up ways of showing it. It was a complex relationship, he got those vibes from the very minute he saw you together. "Did you stop to think that maybe for a second, she was kidding about the whole ordeal with Vic, and maybe he didn't like it and took her himself?"

Kylo's eyes widened, and he gripped the arm rests of his seat tightly. He stomped his right foot down, and he rose to his feet. He stormed to the back of the ship, and he paced back and forth. He tightened his fingers into his palm making a fist, and he slammed it into the wall of the ship. "FUCKER!"

"We'll find her. We'll get her back relax." Mando really didn't want Kylo fucking his ship up. "Come sit back down." He couldn't have asked it anymore nicely than that. If Kylo continued to fuck his ship up, he'd have to put him in carbonite, and he didn't expect that would go over very well.

Kylo punched the wall one last time, and he finally walked over to the chair he'd been sitting in and lowered himself back into it with a plunk. "Nothing is going the way it's fucking supposed to right now. I just wanted to find my uncle, kill him, and come home to my girl."

'Y/N?' Kylo tried to reach out to you through the force, and when you didn't respond, he got a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Something's not right. She's not responding."

"Maybe she's ignoring you?" Mando shrugged, his beskar thunking together when he did.

"Nah, she'd have something snarky to say if she was awake. Perhaps you're right about Vicrul kidnapping her. If that be the case, then I'll for sure have to fucking kill him." As mad as Kylo was, he wasn't sure killing Vicrul was the right thing to do. He could always just lock him up and torture him until he submitted and vowed never to touch you again. That was an idea, but could he trust him to keep his word? He was struggling with what the right thing to do was. He focused on trying to find you through the force again, and once more he attempted to reach out to you. 'My sweet pet, My Empress, Please talk to me. I'm sorry. You're right, I should have treated you better, and I promise I will, just come home to me. Come back to me. Please.' Yes, he realized how pathetically desperate he sounded, but he didn't care. He was. He just wanted you back with him.

[Y/N and Vicrul's POV]

You ducked down onto your hands and knees, and crawled into the dark abyss. You blinked your eyes a couple times, hoping your eyes would adjust to the darkness quicker than they were. "Fuck."

"Keep going." Vicrul put his hand to your ass cheek, and he ushered you forwards. "I can still hear him. Go." It was a tight squeeze turning his head around to see out of the small hole that was the entrance to the cave. There was no fucking way that monster would be able to fit in here. He figured you'd both be safe. He gasped when he saw the creatures matted fur covered legs blocking what little light shone into the cave. He turned his head back to in front of him. "He's right outside." Both of you stopped abruptly when the Gorax started slamming his his hands against the opening to the cave. The loose rocks from above you, and around you both came loose falling on to your backs, and your heads, and his loud roar erupted through the small tunnel of the cave. "GO!"

"Curse the maker. I'm going as fast as I can fucking go Vic!" You were about done with Vic's attitude, and his bossiness. You knew deep down he was just terrified like you were but fuck, he could be a little nicer about it. You couldn't understand why he wouldn't let you just try and kill whatever the fuck it was that was hunting you. You could use the force and break its neck or something. Anything. Running away was such a coward way of handling things, but there was a part of you that understood where he'd been coming from. He was just trying to keep you safe. You finally saw the tunnel starting to open up, and you called behind you to Vicrul. "I think there's an opening ahead." Then you heard it, Kylo's voice in your mind. You stopped again, and felt Vicrul run right into you. 'Kylo? KYLO! Help there's some enormous creature hunting Vic and I."

Kylo's mouth twitched, and his eyes widened hearing you finally respond back to him. 'What? Kill it?'

'I don't think we can. It's a fucking giant, and Vicrul doesn't think the force works against it. We don't know for sure. It crushed our ship. I don't know where we are. He brought me to some fucking weird ass planet in the middle of no where, and now I'm probably going to die out here. Please, come get me. I didn't actually leave with him. He took me. Kylo, please.' You felt Vicrul shoving against you, and you scoffed. "Vic, stop. I'm trying to talk to Kylo."

"WHAT?!" Vicrul sneered. "What's he fucking saying?"

"I don't know, you keep interrupting me." You kept crawling forwards, and when you were able to finally stand up, you did. The cave opened into a large opening with jagged cliff sides, and all sorts of tunnels entering in and out of it in every direction. You hadn't been paying attention to where you were walking, and you stepped on something that made a loud crunch. Your eyes drifted down, and you gulped seeing old broken bones spread across the rocky ground. You followed the bone trail to one of the tunnels, and you nudged Vicrul.

Vicrul saw exactly what you saw, and his heart skipped a beat. "Fuck. This is that things fucking home or some shit. We got to get the fuck out of here right now."

'Kylo, I'm sorry. I have to focus on staying alive, but as soon as I'm safe, I'll reach out to you again. We'll talk after. I promise.'

Kylo hadn't even had time to process your words, nor did he have time to respond before you cut off the connection. He clenched his hands in and out of his palms, and he took a deep breathe inwards. "She's with Vic. She said Vic took her. As you suspected." He turned his head towards Mando, and he pursed his lips together. "She said something huge is hunting them, and she needed to get to safety before she could talk to me again."

Mando's helmet covered head turned slowly towards Kylo. "Something huge hunting them? Did she give anymore detail than that? That's not very descriptive. That could literally be anything."

"No." Kylo frowned. "I know. I'm trying to think of what the nearest planet they could have gone to would have been."

"Why doesn't she just knock Vicrul out, like he did her, and take the ship?"

"Apparently the ship got crushed. I don't know where she is, but we've got to find them fast." Kylo had a really bad feeling building up inside of him. Wherever you were, it wasn't a good place for you to be. He wished that he could feel you more strongly through the force. He'd come find you, save you, and take you back with him. At this point, the only thing he cared about was getting you, and making sure you were safe. Vicrul and his bullshit was the last of his concerns. "Where do you think they are? First guess."

"I don't know. I'd say, it could be Endor, Naboo, Tatooine..." Mando paused, and he shrugged. "I don't know. I honestly can't say."

Kylo shoved himself up from his seat, and he reached for Mando's commlink. "I need to borrow this." He snatched it off of the Mandalorian's wrist, and he walked towards the back of the ship. He climbed down the ladder of Mando's ship, and he landed down on the bottom level of Mando's ship with a thud. He fidgeted with Mando's commlink trying to get a hold of Hux, or Maul. He scoffed when the device just kept beeping, and nothing happened. "Fucking piece of junk." He threw the device across the ship, and he stomped over to it, and stepped on it over and over until it was just bits and pieces of broken metal. He was worried, and scared. He didn't know what was happening with you, and it angered him.

"Vic? Where are we going?" You whispered in an attempt to keep your voice low but it still echoed through the cave. You carefully stepped over the scattered bones below you, not wanting to draw anymore attention or make anymore noise than you had to.

"We're getting the fuck out of this place. We're still not safe." Vic whispered almost inaudibly. Neither one of you had heard the creature in awhile and it was nerve racking. He would of prefered to hear something from the beast, rather than nothing because then he'd at least know where it was. He too carefully stepped over the bones, and towards another tunnel. He glanced around, and then peered into the darkness in front of him. "Come on." The two of you walked for quite some time, nothing ahead of you except darkness. "This has to go somewhere." Luckily enough he'd picked a tunnel that was too small for the Gorax to be able to climb into, unless he went on his hands and knees, but then still it'd be a tight fit. He'd occasionally glance back to you and frown. He was starting to regret his decision of whisking you away from the safety of Mandalore. He only wanted to take you away from Kylo's abusive and cruel ways, and treat you like how you wanted to be treated. He hadn't meant to bring you somewhere where you were in even more danger than before. It made his heart heavy.

After what seemed like hours, there was a slight glimmer of light through the other end of the tunnel, and Vicrul sighed in relief. Hopefully it'd lead you both somewhere safer than where you were. As he got closer to the end of the tunnel, he paused. He slowly leaned his body forwards, and he peered out into the forest. It was starting to get dark, and his anxiety was flaring even more than before. "What do you want to do?"

Your yellow eyes glinted with contemplation. You didn't know. "I don't know. If we're not safe here, then we need to get the fuck out of here. However, we don't know if that beast is out there or not, so I don't really want to risk running out into the open. It's getting dark. Do you think we could hide out in what's left of the ship?"

"Maybe. I didn't see how damaged it was." You were onto something there though. "Plus, I don't know how far away we are from it. I think we went in the complete opposite direction." Vic pursed his lips together, still scanning the darkening forest ahead of him over for any sign of life, or movements. He wasn't seeing anything, but he could hear the nocturnal animals of the planet starting to come to life. "Do you want to just stay in this tunnel for the night? That thing can't get us in here." He turned back around to you, and frowned.

"Sure. We can take turns standing guard." You nodded your head, and quickly glanced back towards the end of the cave you'd just came from. You were trying to decide if there was anyway that beast might be able to sneak up on you while you and Vic were resting. If one of you stayed awake, then you should of been fine. "Let's get further back into the cave so we're not so close to the opening here." You spun on your heels, and started walking back towards the other end.

Vic nodded, and followed behind you. When you stopped, he glanced back and he could barely make out the end of the cave he'd just been staring out of. "Alright. This should be good. I'll keep watch first." He pressed his back against the cold rocky cave, and he slid down it to his ass. He stretched his feet out in front of him, and he leaned his head back against the wall. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." You sat on the other side of the cave, and you copied Vicrul's actions. "I'm still mad at you, but I guess I should forgive you, in case we die." You figured this was as safe as you and Vic were going to be for the moment, and now was as good a time to talk to Kylo as any. 'Kylo?'

Kylo had been rummaging through Mando's things on the lower level of his ship, and his head flew up when he heard your voice in his mind. 'Pet! Are you okay? What happened? Are you safe?'

'We're in some tunnel that's off of the cave we found. I don't know how safe we are, but it's fine. We're going to take turns standing guard. We're going to try and get some rest. It's dark where we are. I guess when it's light out again we're going to go back to the ship and access the damage. I really miss you, and I'm really sorry.'

'It's fine Pet. I'm doing everything I can to find you. I won't stop until I find you and you're safe back in my arms. I promise.'

'Yeah, well hopefully it's soon. I'm scared.'

'I'm here pet. I'm here. You're going to be fine.' Kylo tried to be assuring, but he knew it didn't make a difference if he was in your mind or not. He could only hope it brought you some comfort, but he knew he had to find you, and he had to find you ASAP. He spun back around, and he rushed back up the ladder to the second level of Mando's ship. He placed both his hands onto the back of Mando's ship. "I think I have some helpful information. It's night time where they are right now. What planet would that be?"

Mando took a moment to think. "There's a couple places that could be." He sighed. "But it doesn't really narrow it down that much. We'll try what I think might be the planet."


	24. Chapter 24

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Little bit of KyloxReader smut. This chapter actually kind of angered me. Kylo's a dick. HAHAH

Mando's eyes narrowed under his helmet as they entered the orbit of the purple planet. "Do you feel her any closer?" His accent was thick, but his tone was low. He slowly turned his silver and T-visored helmet to Kylo, scanning him over. He could tell from his sudden movement forwards, and the way his eyes were scanning out through the glass pane of the ship, he could. He slowly lowered down to the clearing where the Night Buzzard was a crumbled up piece of metal, and he exhaled sharply. The sky was still slightly darkened, and he landed the Razor Crest as quietly as he could beside the ship. "Alright, let's go get your Empress and get out of here."

"Right." Kylo rose to his feet, and he reached for his lightsaber at his side. He coiled his fingers around the hilt, making his way to the ladder of the ship, and climbing down to the lower level. His feet landed onto the metal floor loudly, and he walked towards the back of the ship. He could feel your presence stronger through the force now, but not as closely as he wanted to. He free hand waved in front of him, forcing the door open, and the ramp down. He stepped down it, and carefully took in his surroundings. He stepped out into the grassy field, and he narrowed his golden-emerald eyes. He slowly approached the flattened ship, looking around carefully for you, or any sign of you. When he saw nothing that signified you were there, he sighed. "She's not here."

"They're probably still hiding. What did you do to my ship?" Mando tipped his helmet covered head to the side, looking Kylo over through his helmet.

"Nothing. Just looked around." Kylo cleared his throat, and he looked around him again. "Let's go. I can feel her." He stepped over the same bushes you and Vicrul had once stepped over, and the two men made their way through the forest. "She's getting closer." The two men walked and walked, and walked until they finally came upon the small tunnel of the cave. He scoffed. "I'm not crawling through that. Come on." He ignited his saber and pulled it out in front of him, illuminating the way for them. The red blade light up the forest, and he paused, hearing large footsteps, and then he felt the ground shake. He pressed up against the side of the mountain, and he looked to Mando. His other hand rose to his mouth, and he signaled for the bounty hunter to be silent.

Mando copied Kylo's actions, listening attentively. Once again, more footsteps, and the ground shook. Mando's eyes widened under his helmet when he saw the large Gorax step out from around the side of the mountain and into the forest in front of them. His heart started racing, and he looked the giant up and down.

Kylo wasted no time in leaping forwards, and rushing towards the beast. He spun his lightsaber out in front of him, and let out a loud holler as he rushed towards the beast.

The Gorax's head spun around, and he looked down at Kylo. He quickly shot his large hand through the air, sending Kylo shooting through the air, and against a tree. His mouth opened, and saliva dripped off of his sharp fangs.

Mando sighed, and he reached for the blaster at his side. He pulled it out quickly, and he started taking shots at the beast from against the mountain side. He got direct hits, but it didn't stop the beast at all. "Fuck." Its thick matted fur must have cushioned his shots. He'd have to get closer. Mando shoved himself off of the wall, and he rushed towards the beast who was making its way over to Kylo.

The beast reached its large hand down, taking Kylo into his grasp, and pulling him off of the ground. It closed his hand around Kylo's body, forcing the lightsaber to drop to the ground, and he brought Kylo inches away from his large sharpened fanged mouth. He let out a loud, heart stopping roar right in Kylo's face, saliva shooting out onto Kylo's face.

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes closed as the beast held him tightly, and he waited for the roar to stop before opening his eyes back up. He struggled against the hand, and he sneered. "I'm not afraid of you."

Mando rolled his eyes under his helmet, and he aimed the blaster at the beasts foot, making it yelp, and look down at Mando. He didn't release his hold on Kylo. He reached down to swipe Mando away, but Mando jumped into the air, front flipping and landing on the other side of where the beast had shot his hand down. He spun around on his heels, and he aimed the blaster right for the beasts side. The Gorax let out a loud yelp, and whipped its body around. "COME ON!" Mando screamed at it, and started jumped onto the beasts foot, and pushed off of his heels, shooting up the beasts leg. He flipped upwards, and he aimed his blaster right for the beasts face. He got a direct hit into the beasts fur-free cheek, and he landed into a crouched position on the ground with a thud.

The Gorax released Kylo, and it stepped back letting out another holler. It brought a large hand to his cheek, and he ran its fingers against the wound on his face. When it realized it was bleeding, he lowered his head down and shot spit out of his mouth screaming at both men.

Kylo landed onto the ground with a thud, and he wasted no time in shooting his hand out, using the force to pull his saber back into his grasp. He scattered to his feet, and he leapt towards the beast. He flipped up into the air, and he dragged the blade across the beasts face, the noise of burning flesh filling his ears. He landed back onto the ground, and he shot back into the air for the beasts chest. He pushed both his boot clad boots out in front of him, using the force and his body weight to send the giant backwards towards the ground. When the beast landed flat on his back, yet another holler shot from its fanged mouth, and Kylo darted for its face. He dragged the tip of the blade up its chest, and he swung the blade out in front of him, across the beasts throat, applying as much pressure as he could to cut as far into the skin as he could.

Mando joined Kylo in standing on top of the beast, and he pointed the blaster right into the beasts chest, right at where he assumed the heart to be. He shot blast after blast into it as Kylo continued dragging the red blade back and forth across the beasts neck. Blood splattered all over the both of them, and they ignored the large roars and pained cries coming from the beast until it finally fell silent and went motionless. Mando's blaster finally ran out of shots, and he looked up to Kylo who didn't stop his actions until the beasts head fell right off from its body. "I think its dead Kylo."

By the time Kylo finally realized the beast was in fact dead, and he jumped off of the beasts body, and he used the force to throw the head as far across the forest as he could. "Yes, yes it is."

Both of you had fallen asleep, and woke up to the horrifying noises coming from the end of the tunnel, and you both scattered to your feet. You both ran through the tunnel as fast as you could, and out into the opening. You could feel Kylo's presence, and you sped off towards where the pull was taking you. Vicrul, though reluctant, followed behind you. You both stopped abruptly seeing the end of the fight between Mando, Kylo and the beast, and your mouth fell open as Kylo completely decapitated the Gorax.

Vicrul felt immediate fear rush through him, knowing damn well he was about to get his fucking ass beat. He shifted from foot to foot, and he licked his lips. "Well, I guess the force did work."

"Shut up Vic." You shook your head, and rushed towards Kylo. "KYLO!"

Kylo's head whipped around, his messy black locks cascading around his face and his golden eyes flashing with relief when he saw you were fine. He grunted when your arms wrapped around his torso, and he turned the lightsaber off at his side. He let it fall to the ground, and he wrapped his arms around you. He rested his chin onto the top of your head, and he just held you against him tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright." He relished your warmth for some time before hearing shuffling around behind you, and his eyes rose up to see Vicrul. He slowly unraveled his arms from around you, and he gently pushed you aside, stepping towards Vicrul. "You," He shot his right hand up into the air, and he pulled Vicrul across the forest floor, and to him.

Vicrul's face hardened as Kylo tugged him to him, and his piercing blue eyes fluttered dangerously. He knew what Kylo was about to do, and honestly he had accepted his fate. He was convinced Kylo was going to kill him, and at this point he was ready to submit to it. He deserved it. He'd put you in more danger than he'd meant to, and he knew whatever Kylo had planned for him, it was well deserved. "Kill me."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you." Kylo's lips curled up into a smirk. "I'm going to bring you back to Mandalore, and you're going to be put into one of their cells. You'll be left to a worse fate than death. You'll be left all alone. You'll be left alone to your own guilt." Kylo released the force hold on Vicrul and waved his hand out in front of him, knocking the Knight out. "Come on. Let's get back to Mandalore before another one of those fucking monsters come out." He glanced back to you, and he reached for you.

You glanced down to Vicrul, and you frowned. You glanced back up to Kylo, and you sighed heavily. "So that's the plan then, bring him back to Mandalore and throw him into a dungeon?" You slowly reached out for Kylo's hand and you gasped when he tugged you forwards.

"Yes, let's go." Kylo didn't want to spend another second on this planet. He wanted to back to Mandalore, as awful as it was there. He stormed off back towards the Razor Crest. He dragged you into the ship, and he released your hand. "Get up there pet." His words were a lot more bitter than he expected them to be.

You scoffed, but obliged and climbed up to the second layer of the Mando's ship. You waited for Kylo to join you, and he sat down in the chair right behind Mando's, and he tugged you down onto his lap. "Kylo,..."

Mando shook his helmet covered head, and bent down grabbing Vircul's arm, and dragging him across the grassy field back to his ship. He let out small grunts, realizing how heavy the Knight actually was, and he tugged him up the ramp. Once Vicrul was inside of his ship, he just left him on the metal floor, and he pressed the button on the side of the door, pulling the ramp back into the ship, and closing the door. He stepped over Vic's body, and he climbed up the ladder. He looked between Kylo and you, and he plopped himself down into the pilots seat. He reached for the button to turn the engines on, and they blasted on. He pulled the lever down, and the ship lifted off of the planets surface, and he sped off out of the orbit. He was glad to be getting off of this planet too.

"What pet?" Kylo replied, looking past you, and out of the front of the Razor Crest.

"So what happens now?" Your eyes looked his face over, and you pouted.

Kylo fell silent for a minute thinking how to respond to your question. He hadn't gotten that far. His main goal was to get you back. He hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "I don't know. I still need to hunt my mother down, and my uncle." He hadn't forgotten about his mother betrayal. Nor had he forgotten about his uncle's attempt on everyone's lives. He'd just drew his attention to something more important, you. He continued to rack his brain, and he got a very devious idea. It probably one of his better ideas, but it was a sure way to lure his mother, and maybe his uncle out from hiding.

The ship landed back on the white sandy surface of Mandalore, and Kylo pushed you gently off of his lap. He rose to his feet, and he grabbed a hold of your arm, dragging you back to the ladder. His eyes locked onto you when he released you, and you climbed down the ladder. He followed after you, and he walked towards the end of the ship. He'd let Mando drag Vicrul back into the dome covered city. He stepped over Vicrul's body and he used the force to open the door to Mando's ship up. He motioned for you to go first, not wanting to take his eyes off of you. He walked behind you as you made your way to the dome covered door, and he opened the door with the force. He followed behind you back into the city, and then opened the door to the large building. He followed you inside, and he finally grabbed your arm again, dragging you to his room. He shoved you through the door, and he stepped to you, making you back up till your knees buckled hitting the edge of the bed, and you fell back onto the bed. He used his knees to spread your legs apart and he positioned himself between your legs. His hands went to your thighs, and he worked them up to the band of your sweatpants. He hooked his thumbs into them, and tugged them from your body quickly. He used the force to tug them off of you completely, and he lowered himself down to his knees. He brought his mouth to your pelvis, and gently kissed it. "I'm sorry pet."

"Ky...kylo...." Your hands gripped the edge of the mattress as Kylo's warm soft lips lowered down to your clit, and he sucked at it hard. Your hips lifted off of the mattress and into Kylo's face. A small moan escaped from your lips.

Kylo's tongue twirled circular motions around your sensitive nerve, and he pressed down against it. He held it there, and then moved it back and forth. His hands gripped your thighs tightly, and he could feel his cock growing inside of his pants as he heard your moans increasing.

"Fuuucckkk." You had planned on waiting till you and Kylo were alone, and you were going to talk with him, but he'd acted too quickly, and now you were melting into his touch, like always. You couldn't resist him, no matter how hard you tried. Not that you wanted to, Kylo's touch was absolutely phenomenal, and out of this world. You pressed your head back into the mattress, and your yellow eyes fluttered open and shut, as Kylo's tongue slowly trailed down to your already dripping open. When he plunged his tongue into you, and started twisting it around, you caved at the pleasure that warmed your entire body. "Oh my..."

Kylo's tongue twisted about and he dragged it from one side of your walls, and to the other. He had to slip one hand down from your thighs, and to his groin. He palmed himself through his pants, and he grunted against you. He started a pace into you with his tongue, and he worked at freeing his arousal. He struggled it with for a second, and he was getting annoyed. He mentally sneered, and he finally got the button undone, and the zipper tugged down. He slipped his hand past the fabric and he wrapped his fingers around himself. He pulled his large aching need out, and he slowly started pumping himself.

Mando dragged Vicrul through the city, and back to the large building. He was greeted by Maul, and a couple of the Knights, Cardo and Ushar, and every single one of them looked absolutely shook. "Kylo wants him in a cell."

Maul nodded, and he glanced between his sides at the two Knights. "I'll show you where the cells are." He watched as both Knights reluctantly took Vicrul from Mando, and he spun on his heels leading the men down through the throne room, and down a long hallway. He reached for a large metal door, and he pushed it open. There was a large stone staircase, and they all descended upon it. He led them through a long stone hallway, with cells spread along the entire length. He stopped in front of an empty cell, and he motioned for them to put Vicrul inside.

Cardo and Ushar dragged Vicrul into the cell, and chained him up to the chains hanging off of the walls. They both stepped away from him as his body hung from the chains, and Cardo shook his head. "Damn. Ren's not fucking around."

"Guess we better not piss him off."

"I'd say so." Maul chimed in, looking Vicrul up and down. "Come on. Let's let him be." He waited for the Knights to exit the cell, and he closed the door, it locking shut. He rolled his yellow eyes, and he ascended back up the stairs, hearing the Knights following behind him. He stepped through the threshold of the door, and he waited for the two Knights to pass through it, and he gently shut the door closed. He stepped back towards the hallway, and he sighed. "Well I'm going to talk to Mando. I'll catch up with ya'll."

"We better go tell the other Knights." Cardo suggested, and Ushar nodded.

Kylo's hand worked at his needy length quickly, and he grunted against your pussy as he continued to fuck you with his tongue. He could hear your moans getting louder and louder, and your body started shaking a bit. He knew you were close. He pumped his tongue into you frantically until you exploded around him, soaking his face. He groaned loudly, and he lapped up your sweetness. He pulled his head away from between your legs, and he rose back to his feet. He removed his hand from his cock, and he slid his hands up your body. "Roll over." He grabbed onto your hips, assisting in flipping you onto your stomach, and he pushed his cock between your ass cheeks. He wiggled his hips around, and he found your slick opening. He rocked forwards, and he guided his cock into you. He pulled your hips upwards so he could angle deeper into your core, and he started a pace into you.

Your hands removed from the edge of the bed, and they flew out in front of you, gripping into the sheets, and digging down into the mattress as Kylo started fucking you. His fingers were gripping your hips so hard, you knew they were going to leave bruises, but you didn't care. You'd missed him touching you, fucking you, licking you. You just missed him. You hadn't been gone that long, but you missed him like you'd been gone a lifetime. Your head lowered down against the mattress, and your mouth opened, releasing the moans built up in your throat. You could feel the desire, and the lust growing more and more in the both of you, and your eyes clenched shut, feeling your body jolt back and forth as Kylo slammed his hips against your ass. His cock throbbed and twitched inside of you, and you felt every single movement of it. Your pussy clamped and clenched in response.

Kylo's hand slid up your back, forcing the fabric upwards, exposing your back to him. He lowered his head down, continuing his pace into you, and he grazed his teeth against the soft flesh. He dragged his hands up and down your sides, and he slipped one hand up your back, to the back of your neck. He snaked his fingers around to the front of your throat, and he grabbed it some what tightly. It was tight enough to get a whimper from you. "You tried to manipulate me. You tried to toy with my feelings. I don't like that. You pretended to want to leave with another man." His pace turned brutal as he fucked into you now.

You could feel the pleasure being mixed with rage inside of Kylo. Your throat flexed against Kylo's hand, and your eyes shot open, glancing backwards to read his expression. It was hardened, and unamused. "I'm....sorry." You squeaked the words out softly. Your body started jolting back and forth more as Kylo's oace fastened. Your hands gripped at the mattress trying to hold you into place.

"Are you? I don't think you are. You want me to give you after care, and you want me to treat you better, yet you fuck with my emotions. You fucking play games. Respect goes both ways pet." Kylo snapped at you, slamming his cock against your cervix. His orgasm was building quickly, and he pace started to become uneven. "You're ungrateful for everything I've done for you."

"Kylo, I.." You gasped against Kylo's hand, trying to suck breath in. "I'm not. I'm sorry." His fingers tightened around your throat, and you strained trying to tug them off of you with the force. He was choking you too hard. Your body writhed about, and you heard him grunt loudly, and you felt his seed shot deep into you. You inhaled sharply when he pulled away from you, and he released your throat. You shot your body up, and quickly flipped it over. Your eyes went to his face as he did his pants back up. Your hands went to your throat and you rubbed it gently. "I'm sorry."

"Get out. I don't want you near me. I don't want you. You're never going to be an Empress. Go back to my mother. Go back to my uncle. You're a traitor just like Vic." Kylo turned away from you. The words stung him hard. He had to say it. He had to get you to go back to his mother. He had to find where she was. He sneered, trying to focus on the task at hand. "GO!" He shouted, whipping his head back in your direction. "GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" You shot up to your feet, bending down quickly, and pulling your pants back up. You shot your hand out at him, throwing Kylo into the wall hard. "What the fuck was the point in bringing me back here if all you were going to do was tell me to get out?! You've got some serious fucking issues. Ya know that? No one is ever going to love you because you won't fucking let them. You'll never let anyone get close enough because you're a fucking scared little boy." You clenched your outstretched hand into a fist. You didn't know why Kylo was saying what he was saying these things to you, but it felt like he was ripping your heart out, and stomping all over it. Tears built in the corners of your eyes, and you watched as he reached for his throat in an attempt to remove the choke hold you had on him. You slowly stepped to him, lowering yourself down in front of him. "I fucking love you, and you're going to sit there and act like you don't love me? Fine. You're a fucking child. You'll never be loved by anyone as much as I love you. You don't want me? Fine. Fuck you. Don't come fucking crawling back to me when you realize you're going to be alone forever." You saw his eyes starting to bulge from his head, and you yanked your hand back. "Fuck you Kylo. Just fuck you." You rose back to your feet, and you sauntered over to the door. "You're fucking pathetic. Ya know that?" You didn't care how much your words angered him, or hurt him. He'd hurt you first. He didn't want you anymore? That was fine. He could have said it differently, he could have not wasted time in bringing you back to Mandalore. He could have left you on that planet, and let the monster kill you. He could have left you with Vic. He could have literally done anything else than bring you back, acting all nice, and then do this shit. You quickly wiped the tears from your eyes as you walked out of the throne room. You shook your head back and forth, and held back the sobs that were building up in your throat. He really just did what he did. You were fucking devastated.

Kylo sat on his ass on the floor, and he took a slow, deep breath in through his nostrils. He nibbled at his bottom lip, and he rose to his feet. Hopefully his plan worked. Hopefully you'd run back to Leia, and he could hunt you down, and find his mother. He'd have to thoroughly apologize to you, and win your heart back, but this was too important not to get done. His need for revenge had clouded his judgement. He wasn't thinking straight. He just figured he could send you off, and you'd be fine. He knew you were strong, and you'd work through whatever hurt and pain you were feeling. He didn't know that pushing you away like he just had would mean losing you. He just figured he could swoon you, and get back into your good graces once he'd accomplished what he needed to. He didn't exactly like what he had to do to get what he needed done, but he would just have to accept that it was done, and there was no going back from it.


	25. Chapter 25

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary. This chapter might be triggering to those of which have attempted self-harm. I'm sorry. But there's some KyloxReader force smut. 

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

Kylo could still feel your presence close by as he walked through the throne room. He rolled his eyes angered by the fact you hadn't left the city yet. He thought for sure you'd scurry along and get out off of Mandalore as quickly as you could. He stepped in front of the throne, and he spun his body around. He lowered himself down into the chair, and he just barely got comfortable when he heard quiet footsteps entering the throne room. His head turned to the side, and he glanced to see who they belonged to. He scoffed when he saw Maul. "What do you want?"

"Where's Y/N?" Maul's yellow eyes looked around the room making sure he hadn't overlooked you. He saw the glint and saddened look in Kylo's eyes, and he got a knot in his stomach almost instantly.

Hux's footsteps echoed through the throne room, and he sauntered into the room feeling the tension immediately. He gulped, and he glanced to Kylo upon the throne. "Where's Y/N?" He too looked around the room.

Kylo grew annoyed quickly. "She's gone okay? I sent her away." He averted his eyes from Maul, and he leaned his head back against the throne. He stared up at the tall ceiling, and he closed his eyes.

Hux's face scrunched together. "WHAT? What do you mean you sent her away? Why? Didn't you just bring her back?" He was utterly confused at Kylo's words. Why would he rescue her only to send her off? It made absolutely zero sense to him.

Kylo's body leaned off of the throne and he shot his hand out, choking Hux. He pulled the ginger haired male to in front of him, clenching his hand closed. "Because. It's the only fucking way I can get to my mother. I don't see anyone else throwing out suggestions, or trying to fucking locate the bitch, so I did the only fool proof thing I could think of. I sent Y/N away. She'll run back to Leia, and hopefully my uncle will show up too, and then I'll hunt them all down, and get her back." He spoke through gritted teeth. He was convinced his plan was going to work. He had no doubts about it what so ever.

Hux's eyes fluttered as he tried to suck air into his lungs. He strained against Kylo's force choke, and he manged to squeeze out the words "ok." Though soft, Kylo heard them, and he inhaled deep breaths multiple times when Kylo released his hold. He bent at the waist, taking a minute to fill his lungs back up with oxygen.

Maul blinked staring at Kylo blankly. He was shook by Kylo's words. Kylo sounded so sure his plan was going to work, but Maul had a really bad feeling that things weren't going to work out like Kylo thought they were going to. "And what if she doesn't go back to Leia? What if she goes somewhere else?" He was only trying to keep it real for Kylo.

Kylo's eyes drifted over to Maul, and he narrowed them into a hardened glare. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Maul paused and he cleared his throat. "What if she runs off on her own? What if she goes to Exegol and takes the sith throne? What if she goes and kills a bunch of people? What if she runs away and hides? I can think of a whole slew of things she could do other than running back to Leia."

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes glistened with rage. He hadn't thought about any of those things. He was so sure you'd go running back to his mother because you didn't have anyone else. He leaned back against the throne, and he looked lost in thought. Now his brain was racing with all those doubts Maul just put into his mind.

[Y/NS POV]

You walked the city, looking around frantically. You'd been fighting back bursting into tears since you'd left Kylo in his room, and you weren't sure how much longer you could hold them back for. You didn't want to be crying walking around the city, but the hurt, and betrayal you felt was growing stronger and stronger with every second. Kylo's words wouldn't stop playing in your mind, and your heart ached painfully. It felt like he reached into your chest, and ripped your heart right out. You were trembling with every step, and you kept sniffling. You'd stop every couple of steps, and take a sharp breath inwards. You were trying to process everything, and you were trying to figure out why Kylo would send you away like that. What were his true intentions? What was the real plan here? There was no way he'd just stop caring for you like that, right? Or would he? The fact that you didn't know the answer to that hurt the most. You didn't really know Kylo, not as much as you'd like to, and you couldn't possibly begin to pretend you knew what he was thinking or why he did what he did.

You'd made it to the edge of the dome covered city, and you glanced out to the sandy land right past the glass. The Razor Crest was just chilling there. Just sitting there, unattended, waiting to be taken. You used the force to open the door, and you stepped out onto the white sand. You closed the door behind you, and you cautiously walked over to Mando's ship. You contemplated just how mad Din would be if you hijacked his ship, and after mulling it over, you decided you didn't really give a fuck how mad he'd be. You were stealing it, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. You wanted to get the fuck out of the city, and you wanted to get the fuck off this planet. If this was the only means of transportation you had, you were going to take it.

You walked around to the side of the ship, and you waved your hand at the door in the back of the ship. It opened, and the ramp lowered down to in front of you. You climbed up it, using the force to close the door behind you, and you made your way to the ladder. You slowly pulled yourself up it, and you glanced out at the dome covered city as you lowered yourself down into the pilots seat. A small whimper came from your lips, and your body started shaking again. You fought back the sadness again, and you pressed the button. The engines turned on the sides of Mando's ship, and you grabbed the lever. You lifted the ship up off of the sandy planet, and you sped off into orbit. As you broke through the atmosphere, panic shot through you. What were you going to do? It wasn't like you had anywhere to go. You had no one. Not since all this shit happened, and Kylo basically made it so Leia would never talk to you again. Or would she? You could try and reach out to her. You frowned, and you reached out to her through the force as you sped through the emptiness of space. 'Leia?'

Leia's face lit up hearing the familiar sound of your voice. A small smile appeared on her face, and she replied back mentally. 'Y/N? Is that really you?'

'Yes...' You paused, not sure how to tell her what had happened. Fear built inside of you. You felt absolutely pathetic having to cry to Leia about Kylo breaking your heart. Were you doing the right thing by reaching out to her? Would she even let you back into her life? What options did you have? None. You had zero options. 'Kylo sent me away. He told me he didn't want me anymore. He told me to get away from him, and to leave. I didn't know what else to do. I don't have anyone. I'm all by myself. I'm scared, and hurt, and all I want is to finally come home. To you. Please. I don't know what else to do.' Not only had Kylo broken your heart into tiny pieces, but he made you feel little, pathetic, weak. He ripped the power that had worked its way inside of you, out with just a couple sentences. There were no words for how defeated you felt pleading to Leia right now.

Leia sighed, trying not to sound as happy as she was that Kylo had pushed you back to her. Of course she was going to let you back into her life. This was probably the only chance she was going to have to try and get you back to the light side, she wasn't going to pass this chance up. 'We're on Polis Massa. It's not anywhere you can jump to through hyperspace. I'll send you the coordinates.' She rose from her seat around the small table in the room she was in, and she walked through the small medical facility hallways. It wasn't much to hide away in, but it had all the medicine and supplies they needed for the time being. The planet was covered in broken, battered ships from the battle that had taken place there long ago, and the only structure that remained was the medical facility. It wasn't even much of a planet, it was really just an astroid that had been excavated to maintain some inhabitants. There use to be several other buildings upon the surface of the asteroid, but they'd all been ruined in the battle. She sighed, walking through the hallway, towards the main part of the medical bay, where the others were gathered. "Poe, come with me."

Poe turned away from his conversation with Finn, and his robot, and he jumped to his feet, rushing across the tiled floor, and he followed Leia out of the room, back into the hallways. They'd set up a command center when they first arrived so they could keep an eye out on what was happening in the universe, just in case Kylo had found them, and he scrunched his face together when Leia led him into the medical room which had been converted into their command center. "What's up?"

"Y/N is coming to us."

Poe knitted his brows together. "What do you mean? Do you think that's a good idea? What if it's a trap? What if she's leading Kylo right to us?"

"No Poe. Kylo broke her heart. She's alone. He sent her away. I honestly believe she's by herself, and it'll be fine." That was one of the big problems with Leia, she was far too trusting in people. She had too big of a heart. She put her hand on Poe's shoulder, and she smiled. "Send her the coordinates please. I'll figure out the ship she's in, and you can send them there." Leia could see the fear in Poe's eyes and she frowned. "It's going to be okay Poe." She reached back out to you. 'What's the number of your ship?'

You blinked a couple times, and you replied back. 'I don't know. I took one of the Mandalorian's ships. It's called the Razor Crest.' You didn't know what fucking number the ship was. All you knew was the ships name. You hoped that was enough. WIthin a couple seconds, a holographic map appeared above the dashboard, and your head turned to look at it. You sighed. 'I got it. I'll be there as soon as I can be.'

'Alright.' Leia's face lit up with glee. You were coming back home. Her heart fluttered a bit and an overwhelming joy filled her heart up full. "Thank you. If you could keep this between us, I'd appreciate it. I don't want utter chaos from everyone. I know not a lot of people are going to like the idea of her coming here, but it's the right thing to do. She doesn't have anyone else. We're her family, and we're going to gladly welcome her back into our lives."

Poe turned his head around from the electrical device he was previously staring into. He pursed his lips together. "Whatever you say. I honestly think it's a set up, but what do I know." He knew it was useless to argue with Leia. Once her mind was made up, there was no changing it. She was stubborn.

[Y/NS POV finally reaching Polis Massa]

Your anxiety flared as you slowly approached the large landing platform. You hovered the ship right above it, entering the large opening of the bay, and you saw the confused looks from the people who were working on the ships as you landed. You watched as they all scattered to their feet, and entered the only building on the entire asteroid. You didn't know why they just scurried off like that, but it didn't help any with your nervousness. "Here we go." You turned the ship off, and you slowly rose to your feet. Your legs felt like noodles from being sat in that chair for so long. You honestly had no idea how long you'd been driving for, and you couldn't wait to just relax and not have to worry about gliding into an asteroid field or a planet, or whatever else. You climbed down the ladder, and you used the force to open the door up and bring the ramp down before you even got to it. You heard footsteps approaching the ship, and you swallowed hard, stepping off of the end of the ramp and looking to the door where the rebels had scattered off into. Your eyes widened seeing Leia and Poe standing there, and you rushed over to Leia hugging her tightly. You inhaled sharply, the sweet smell of her filling your nostrils. As soon as her arms rose, and wrapped around you, all that strength you'd had holding yourself together completely unraveled, and you started sobbing hysterically against your clothed bossom.

Leia frowned, resting her cheek down onto the top of your head. She rubbed your back up and down, and she softly 'Ssssshh'd' you. "It's okay sweetheart. You're home now. Let's get you to your room. I had Poe make you up your own space." She continued to comfort you, holding onto you as she led you into the large medical facility. She glanced around seeing the fear stricken eyes locked onto her and you as she led you through the main entrance of the building. She shook her head a bit as if telling them to not say a word, and they all averted their gazes from her, going back to whatever they were doing. She led you into the hallway, and down to the room she designated to you. She led you through the doorway, and right to the bed, she lowered you down, sitting beside you, continuing to rub your back. "It's alright. You're safe here sweetheart." She side glanced over to Poe, as if telling him to leave the room.

Poe took his cue, and he turned on his heels, exiting the room. He shook his head as he walked down the hallways. He truly felt for you, he was able to feel the sadness that had been radiating off of your body, but he didn't think this was the best idea. He rushed back through the medical facility, and to the bay, just to make sure Kylo wasn't directly behind you, ready to blow them to smithereens. He couldn't shake the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He sighed, not seeing any sign of him, and he re-entered the building. He made his way back through the main part of the building, and he stopped, hearing BB8 whirring into the room. He spun around, and bent down and patted the top of his robots head. "It's alright buddy. We're safe for now, but let's keep an eye out just in case." The robot beeped at him, and he straightened himself back out.

Leia rubbed your back and comforted you as best she could. She knew you were hurting, and the motherly side of her was trying her best to help you as much as she could. She could feel your tears saturating through her shirt, but she didn't mind. "I'm so glad you came back to us. I'm sorry why you had to come back, and I can't justify my sons actions, but I can tell you that he won't hurt you anymore. Not while you're here, and as long as you stay here, I'll protect you. I should have fought harder for you, and I'm so sorry I didn't. You can understand why though right?" She gently pushed your body away from her, and her kind eyes stared down into your yellow ones. She could see how swollen and red your eyes were, and how wet your cheeks were from crying so hard. She gently rose one hand up to the right side of your face, wiping your tears away. "I'll let you get some rest, I'm sure you need it, but if you need anything, please let me know." She bent forwards, and planted the sweetest of kisses onto your forehead. She rose to her feet, and helped you lay down onto your side in the bed. She pulled the blanket up over you, tucking you in, and she smiled glancing down at you. "I'll see you when you wake up, okay?"

You couldn't formulate words. You were sure if you spoke it would come out as incoherent sobs, and you just nodded your head, forcing a smile to form. Your yellow eyes locked onto Leia as she exited the converted medical room. You waited till you heard the door open, and then shut, and you finally looked away, scanning the room over. You were so exhausted it was almost painful. Your body felt like it had gone completely numb, and your heart ached. You exhaled softly, and you couldn't stop thinking about Kylo. Despite how much pain he made you feel, and still felt, you missed him, and you wanted him so badly it hurt. You tried to shake him from your thoughts. You just wanted to get some peaceful sleep. You needed it. You closed your eyes, and finally drifted off to sleep.

[Kylo's POV]

Kylo had fallen asleep, his head rested into the palm of his hand, his elbow on the armrest, holding him up. His elbow slid across the arm rest, and off the edge of it, making his head plummet down. His eyes shot open, stopping himself from face planting into the arm rest just in time. Groggily, he straightened himself back out in the throne, and he looked around the room. He didn't know how long Maul, Hux and him had bickered for but by the time the conversation had ended, Kylo was fed up, and emotionally exhausted. He hadn't planned on falling asleep on the throne, it just happened. He took a minute to let himself wake up, and he tried to feel you out through the force. He could barely feel you now, and he could only assume that meant you'd finally taken your leave. He pondered who's ship you might have stolen to make your escape, and a small chuckle escaped his lips. He wondered if you had in fact reached out to his mother yet or not, or what you were doing. His curiosity got the better of him, and he shut his eyes. He focused on locating you through the force, and he appeared beside your bed. It took a lot more energy to make himself appear to you through the force than it would just to communicate but he had to know what was happening. He slowly rotated his body around, taking in his surroundings, and he realized he had no fucking idea where you were. He stilled seeing you passed out in the bed, and he tipped his head to the side. He frowned, and he slowly stepped towards the bed. He froze when you stirred, and your eyes shot open, looking right at him. He quickly shot his hand out, placing it over your mouth before you could scream. He climbed onto the bed, straddling your blanket covered body, and he narrowed his eyes into yours. "Don't. Just don't."

Your yellow eyes widened staring up at Kylo now above you, and you muttered against his hand. His knees were placed perfectly on your arms so you couldn't pull them out from the blanket and swat at him. You weren't even sure if this was real. Were you dreaming or was Kylo actually here? If he was here how come no one else was freaking out, and told you? 'What the fuck do you want? How are you even here right now? Get the fuck off of me Kylo!'

Kylo rolled his eyes, keeping his hand pressed against your mouth firmly. "I needed to know you were safe. I needed to know where you were. Honestly," He looked around the room again, and then back to you. "You'll be glad to know, I have no fucking clue where you are."

'Good.' Your mental tone was harsh and bitter. You didn't stop trying to free yourself from Kylo's hold. 'What the fuck do you care where I am anyways? You sent me away. You didn't want me anymore, so what would you give a single fuck about what happens to me now?' Kylo was making no sense. It was true. He'd sent you away, why would he care for your wellbeing.

Kylo held back a sneer, and he inched himself up your body. He lowered his face down closer to yours. He couldn't risk you telling Leia why he'd done what he'd done. He couldn't risk you spilling the beans on his plan and fucking things up. Yes, he'd wanted to know you'd gotten there, even though he wasn't sure where there was, he could only hope Leia was around, and this was all for something instead of nothing. He stared into your eyes coldly. "You're right. I don't fucking care." It almost pained him to say what he was saying, but he had to keep up the ruse. "You're still mine. You'll never be free from me. You'll never be able to truly get away from me. You're my slut after all." His other hand went to his pants, and he undid them. He tugged his cock out, and he quickly removed his hand, shoving his cock between your lips. He grabbed both sides of your face, and he started thrusting into you. "You'll never stop being my slut, my pet. You still have some use to me."

Your heart felt like it shattered all over again as Kylo's hips slammed into your face as he face fucked you. His knees had finally come off of your arms, but you didn't bother fighting him. Your mind reeled with all of Kylo's words, and you came to the realization that everything Kylo had done had been for his own selfish reasons. He truly didn't care for you, and you felt like an idiot thinking he had. You felt pathetic trying to get the love you felt for him, from him. He'd never show you that kind of love. If any. He didn't make you his Empress because he loved you, he did it because he was jealous, and couldn't stand the idea of someone else touching you. He was truly a monster. Your eyes swelled as Kylo fucked into your mouth, and you just submitted into his actions.

Kylo smirked looking down at you, seeing the fire in your eyes, slowly dimming. "That's right pet. You're getting it now. You're nothing. You'll always be nothing." Honestly, he was slightly turned on by how easily you submitted to him. That was one of the things he enjoyed about you, how quick you were to submit to him. He dipped his hips down a bit, and he thrusted hard into your mouth. Your mouth opened a bit, and when you gagged, saliva flew out from against his cock, and down your cheeks. He used his thumbs to rub it around your soft skin, and he chuckled. "Don't worry, if you're a good girl, I'll take care of you like I know you want me to." He thrusted into your mouth a couple more times, and he pulled his cock from your mouth. He climbed off of your body, and he reached down, ripping the blanket from off of your body. He stepped back up towards your head, and he bent down, tugging you up by your throat to your feet. He spun both your bodies to the side, and he walked you back against the wall. He used the force to tug your pants back down, and he grabbed onto your leg, lifting it into the air. He positioned himself between your legs, and he pushed himself into your pussy. He grunted feeling how wet you were. "Just as I expected, you still want to get fucked by me."

"Fuck....you." As mad as you were, and hurt as you were at Kylo, here he was, fucking you against the wall, and here you were, melting into him as always. Your eyes clenched shut, and your lips parted. Your back arched off of the cold wall, and your hips tilted inwards. You tried to held back the moan that built into your throat.

"Isn't that what I'm doing pet?" Kylo smirked, and he placed his lips to your slightly parted ones. He forced his tongue into your mouth, and he slipped it under yours, lifting it up. He curled his tongue up around yours, and he grunted against your mouth. 'I'm going to make you scream. I'm going to make sure everyone hears you getting fucked.' Kylo slowed his pace down, gyrating his hips around, trying to find your g-spot. He felt your body shuddered against him when he found it. 'There it is.' He picked the pace back up when he found it, and he made sure he was hitting it every time he pushed back into you. 'Cum for daddy, pet.'

Your hands clenched at your sides as Kylo brought you closer and closer to bliss. You tried fighting it back, you tried resisting it, you really did, but you knew how good it would feel. Your mouth started quivering against his, and you could feel your body slickening against him. Your back slid down the wall a bit, and Kylo pressed you back against it, holding you in place. You whimpered against his mouth, and you pulled your mouth away from his, letting out a loud moan when you came. Your body convulsed against him, and your hands shot up grabbing onto the his arms tightly. You dug your nails into the fabric of his clothes, and you bucked your hips into his. "FUCK!"

Kylo mused to himself as your words and moans echoed throughout the room. He knew without a doubt, someone must have heard that. He also knew he had to hurry this up if he didn't want to get caught in the act. He'd gotten this far with his plan, he didn't want to fuck things up by being caught fucking you. That would just be dumb. He pulled himself from you, and grabbed onto your shoulders, forcing you down to your knees before him, and he grabbed his cock. He pumped himself, and he shot his hot seed out all over your face. He let out a small grunt, and his eyes rolled to the top of his head. He released his hold on his cock, and he leaned down towards you. He smeared his cum all over your face, and then he grabbed your throat tightly again. "You're always going to be my slut. Remember that. Doesn't matter how far you run, or if you try and hide, I'll always find you. Somehow, someway. You'll never be free of me." He snapped his hand from your throat, and he heard footsteps approaching your door. He drew his hand back, and he smacked you across the face. "Stupid slut. You've always been nothing, and you'll never be anything. You never would of made a good Empress. A Jedi a Sith Empress? That's a joke right? You really thought I'd care about a slut like you? You really thought I loved you? You truly are pathetic, and desperate for any sort of attention, aren't you? You really feel that lonely that you'd suffer through the abuse, and the emotional destruction just to be with someone? You're disgusting. I could never love someone as weak as you." With that he glanced you over one last time, and he was gone.

Kylo's words swelled in your head, and your body fell down to the cold tiled floor. You curled up into the fetal position, and you started sobbing uncontrollably again. There was no escape from Kylo. Despite how far you were from him, he haunted you. There was no escape. You heard the door to your room open, and the footsteps approach you, and you heard the muffled sound of someone speaking but it didn't register. You were in a daze. You felt your body rise off of the floor, and hands wrapped around you, but you couldn't snap out of it. You felt like you were dying, you felt numb. You felt whoever drag you back to the side of the bed, and lower you down to it. You finally looked up seeing Poe's face, and you just tipped your head to the side, blinking through the tears streaming down from your eyes. Kylo truly had ruined you. He broke your spirit, and all that power you'd felt, was slowly slipping into nothingness. You felt Poe pull your pants up, and you could hear him talking to you, but nothing he was saying clicked in your mind. You slowly forced yourself back up to your feet, and pushed Poe away from you. You finished tugging your pants up, and used the sleeve of your shirt to wipe Kylo's cum and your tears from off of your face, and you started for the door, completely ignoring whatever Poe had been saying to you.

Poe knew the second he'd entered your room something had happened. He'd heard a male's voice from the other side of the room, and he heard what he thought had been a cry for help, not a moan. If he'd known what it truly was he wouldn't have came into the room. He rushed to your side as soon as he'd seen you on the floor, and he tried to help you back to the bed, and fix your pants for you. Something had happened, and he knew deep down, it had to be Kylo. It was the only thing that made sense. He was shocked when you stood up to your feet, and even more shocked when you shoved him away. He just stood there, thinking maybe giving you some space would be for the best. He sighed, defeated, and he exited the room. He glanced down the hallway, seeing you just walking slowly down it. He sighed, shaking his head, and started down the opposite direction.

Without having the faintest idea where you were going, you ended up in the medical bay somehow, and you stopped in the middle of the room. Your eyes skimmed the room over, looking at all the cupboards full of medicine, and pill bottles, and then your eyes stopped when you saw a table of operational tools. You slowly walked over to it, and you reached for the scalpel. You brought it up to your face, and you sniffled again. You were still sobbing. There was no stopping that. You lowered yourself down onto the floor, and for a long while you stared at the scalpel in your grasp. Kylo's words kept spinning around in your head, and you knew what you had to do. If Kylo was going to spend the rest of your life, and his tormenting you, and belittling you, you knew in your heart you couldn't handle that. He was right, you were weak, and you were nothing. You always had been, and you'd always be. If he hadn't loved you, not even in the slightest, which he made it very clear he hadn't, and he had been using you this whole time, than what was the point. As kind as Leia had been, you knew she'd never truly forgive you for your betrayal, and you didn't deserve it. You felt numb, and your heart ached too much to want to try and even begin to work through it. Loving someone who didn't love you back, truly being in love with someone who didn't love you back, it was the most painful thing you'd ever experienced. You slowly brought the sharp end of the scalpel to your arm, and you used the force to shove your sleeve up. You closed your eyes, pressing the blade into your skin, and applying as much pressure as you could. You gasped softly when pain seared through your arm, and blood trickled down from the wound. You dragged it up the length of your arm, and then repeated your actions to the other side. Your arms started shaking, and you let them fall to your sides, and you slowly opened your eyes, and looked down to the blood dripping from both your arms. The blood puddled on the floor around you, and you just pushed the pain aside, watching the blood trickle down. You started to feel lightheaded as the life slowly slipped from you. "I'm sorry...." Your head tipped back slightly, and you closed your eyes, submitting to the fact you were going to die. Death had to be better than suffering through Kylo's torment.

Kylo felt pain sear through his entire body, and he shot up from the throne. He felt sick, like he was going to puke. He knew immediately something was wrong. He shook his head, and clenched his hands at his sides. He shut his eyes, and he tried to get back to you through the force. He could barely feel you, and he focused even harder. He appeared in front of you again, and his eyes widened. "NO!" He cried out, and rushed over to in front of you. He crouched down in front of you, and he stretched his legs out, pulling you into his lap, and wrapping his arms around you. He brought ripped part of the sleeves off of his arms, and he quickly wrapped them around your right arm, and he tore the other side of his shirt. He wrapped it around your left arm, and tears swelled in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I just wanted to get to my mother, and the only way I could do that was through you. Please, pet. I'm so fucking sorry. You can't die." He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. He slowly pulled his body upwards, scooping you up into his arms, and he carried you out of the med bay, and into the hallway. He called out "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Leia and the others heard the voice calling for help, and Leia immediately rushed to attention. She sped out of the room, and into the hallway. She walked at a fast clip down the hallway, and she paused seeing Kylo holding you in his arms, and she saw the cloths wrapped around both your arms, and the blood seeping from them. She hurried over to him, and she narrowed her eyes. "What did you do!? Bring her back into the med bay!" She motioned for Kylo to bring you back into the room he'd just come from, and he obliged following after his mother. She waited for him to place you onto the examination table, and she grabbed your right arm, peeking under the cloth. "What did you do Kylo?"

"I didn't fucking do anything." Kylo snapped, pure panic running through him. "Tell me where you are. I need to come immediately. NOW!" He knew the force connection was going to break eventually, and he had to come to you. He had to make sure you were okay. "NOW!"

"NO. She got away from you for a reason. She's never going to come back to you. Get out of here." Leia sneered. She glanced up from you, and back to Kylo realizing that he was actually crying. She stepped away from your body, and to Kylo. She shot her hand through the air, and she smacked her son across the face. "I raised you better than this. This is how you treat someone you love? You've always had issues, and you've always pushed the ones you love away the hardest, but this girl truly cared for you, and what did you do? You broke her heart, and now she's dying because of you. How does that make you feel?" Leia's mouth curled as she glared into Kylo's watery eyes. "You truly are just a child."

"Fuck you." Kylo's eyes twinkled as he stared right into his mothers eyes. There were too many emotions rushing through him, and the biggest one was fear. He quickly glanced back to Leia, and he could feel the connection weakening. "Please, tell me where she is. I have to come."

"No." Leia lowered her head down, and sighed, turning back to you. She tightened the clothes around your wrists tighter in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Her hands were quickly covered in the blood seeping through, and she felt her heart crack knowing that you were most likely going to die. She clenched her jaw, and she whipped her head back around, seeing Kylo gone. She called out towards the door. "HELP!" A couple of rebels that were certified in medicine and operations rushed into the room, and started getting to work on sewing your wounds up. Leia stepped out of the room, watching the whole ordeal from out of the door. She paced back and forth, and she fought back her own tears. She was so sick of everyone she loved dying, she'd seen so much death, and so much pain had filled her life. She turned her attention back around to one of the young men, and she cocked her head to the side, nibbling at her index finger nail nervously.

"We're sorry. There's nothing else we can do. We've stitched her up, and stopped the bleeding, but she's lost a lot of blood. All we can do now is pray." Leia motioned for them to disappear, and they scattered down the hallway, she shoved the door back open, and rushed over to your side. She grabbed a hold of your hand, and she shook her head. "I'm so sorry." She felt like a failure, as a mother, as a teacher, and as a friend. She gripped your hand tightly, and her tear filled eyes scanned your face over. She barely saw your chest rising up and down, and she just had a feeling, a bad feeling that you weren't going to make it.

Kylo rushed through the building looking around for Mando, or Hux, or Maul, someone who could fucking help him find a ship, and assit him in bringing you back. He found the Knights in the dining room, and he growled. "Let's go. We're going to find my mother, and get Y/N back." He didn't even want to tell them that you were dying, and he needed to get to you ASAP. The Knights rushed after Kylo, and he ran into Maul coming into the building as they were exiting it. "We need a ship. NOW!"

Maul scoffed, and he rolled his eyes. "Come on." He led Kylo through the city, and back to the cantina. "Wait here." He entered the cantina, and came back out a couple minutes later with a heavy set Mando. "You can borrow his." The heavy set Mando led them through the city, and then out into the sandy terrain, and he motioned to a small cargo ship.

"Thank you." Kylo replied, rushing over to it, the Knights in tow. He climbed aboard, and motioned for Kuruk to get into the pilots seat. He wasted no time in getting the ship started, and taking off into space. Kylo pressed against the wall, and his entire body was shaking with fear. He couldn't lose you. You couldn't die. He'd really fucked up, and there was going to be no forgiving him. He knew that, as long as you lived, he'd spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to you. Tears trickled down his freckle speckled cheeks as Kuruk sped them through space. His heart started to ache painfully as he felt your force slowly dimming every ever passing second. 'I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry. Please don't die.'


	26. Chapter 26

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. KyloXReaderXKnight smuttttttttttttttttt. Yesssssss. 

Kylo's anxiety got the better of him, still feeling your force dimming. His arms swung at his sides as he paced up and down the runway of the small ship. He was muttering words under his breath, and he was shaking his jet black haired head back and forth. He felt so much guilt for doing what he'd done to you, and he would take it all back just for you to be alive. If he had known this was going to happen, he never would have done it. It didn't realize just how badly he'd hurt you, and he was never going to forgive himself. He stopped pacing finally, standing behind Kuruk in the pilots seat. They'd already been speeding through space for so long, and he was growing impatient.

"Ren, where are we going?" Kuruk's head slowly turned to Kylo behind him, and he tipped his head upwards to his face.

"I'll let you know when we get there." Kylo replied bitterly. He had no fucking idea. He was trying to feel you out through the force, and it was getting harder and harder with every second that passed.

Leia's body was toppled over your own, passed out, holding your hand. Her eyes shot open feeling that familiar feeling growing closer and stronger. She knew deep down who it was, and that there wasn't going to be any stopping him once he got there. She slowly pulled her body from off of yours, and she looked at your face with big, sadness filled eyes. She could see your chest barely rising and falling, and she could feel the coldness intensifying on your hands. She forced herself to her feet, and she started for the doorway to the hallways. She made her way down it, and she stopped in one of the rooms off of the hallway where Poe, Finn, Chewie, and Kelly were in and she sighed. "Get ready. He's coming." She pulled her head back, and she continued walking towards the bay. She pushed the doors open, and she stepped out into the bay, glancing to space.

Poe and Finn both scattered to their feet frantically, and they rushed out of the room, practically toppling over one another in the doorway. Finn rushed in the opposite direction Poe did, he was going to the weapons room, and he was going to arm himself, and anyone else who dared stand against Kylo. He grabbed a blaster pistol, and a couple of rifles and slung them over his arms, he could barely walk as he started back out of the room. He barely made it out of the doorway, and he ran right into Kelly. He grunted, and looked down at the female. "Here." He handed her one of the rifles, and he grinned. "Let's go!"

Kelly reluctantly reached for the rifle, and swung the strap over her arm. She turned on her heels following Finn down the hallway, and through the doorway into the bay. They rushed over to where Leia and Poe's side.

Leia turned her head looking Kelly and Finn over, and she shook her head. "We're not going to need those. He's not here for that. He's here for Y/N. Put them down."

Kelly and Finn both looked completely confused at Leia's words, but they both bent down, putting the weapons onto the floor, and both knitted their brows together.

Poe shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, and he glanced backwards to the door hearing it open. He smiled when he saw Chewie approach them, and he looked back to Leia. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. We made an agreement, and I plan to follow through. If he attacks us, we'll attack back, but only then." The sound of an approaching ship made everyone incredibly nervous, and Leia stepped further into the bay, and her eyes widened when she peered up through the pane seeing Luke.

"Well would you look at that." Poe stared in disbelief as Luke stepped off the ramp of the ship. He slowly approached Leia, and he took her into his arms. Poe chuckled softy. "So that's what it takes to get you here?"

"Where is she?" Luke unwrapped his arms from around Leia, and stepped around her. His blue eyes narrowed at Poe, and he glanced over to Kelly, Finn and Chewie. "

"I'll show you." Kelly chimed in looking to Leia for approval, when she nodded, she spun on the heel of her boots, and she led Luke into the medical facility. "She's not doing good Leia says."

"I know." Luke sighed, following the girl through the hallways. "My nephew was here?"

"Not exactly. He showed up through the force I guess. He saved her life. If he hadn't appeared when he did, she'd be dead by now." Kelly wasn't sure those were the appropriate words to say, but it was the truth. If Kylo hadn't appeared when he had, you'd for sure be dead. She stopped abruptly when she came to the door of the medical room you were in. She couldn't stomach seeing someone as you were, and she turned away from it. "I can't."

Luke raised his hand to Kelly's shoulder, and he gripped it tightly. "It's alright." He stepped past her, and pushed the doors open, and he approached the examination table. He stared down at you, and he shook his head a bit. "You poor girl. Leia shouldn't have taken you from me. I never should have blown Kylo's ship up. I should have come sooner. I should have done something. Look at you now. I'm so sorry." He positioned himself on the edge of the table, taking your hand into his. He could feel how cold they were, and he reached up to your face with his other hand. He put two fingers under your nose feeling for how strong your breathing was. It was weak, and slow. "You deserved better. Ben deserved better. I'm so sorry."

Kylo could feel what little force was still in your slightly better, and he pointed to the large asteroid out in front of the ship. "She's there."

"That's just an asteroid. There's nothing on it." Kuruk tipped his head to the side confused.

Cardo chimed in. "Actually there's a medical facility on it. I imagine if that's where she is, she's inside of it." He couldn't explain why he knew that information, but he was glad he did. He shifted a bit in his chair, and he sighed.

"So be it." Kylo spun around, his hair whipping around the sides of his face, and he walked to the back of the ship waiting for the ship to land.

"Kylo," Kuruk cooed.

"What?"

"You might want to see this."

Kylo growled, and he sauntered back to the front of the ship. His face twisted together into a scowl seeing his mother, Poe, Finn, and Chewie all standing there. "Good. I can kill them all." He quickly walked back through the ship, and he reached for his lightsaber on his hip. He pulled it off and he used the force to open the door. He didn't even wait for the ship to land, he jumped out of the ship, and landed on the floor of the bay with a thud. He straightened himself out, igniting his lightsaber at his side, and walked right for Leia and the group of rebels. He shot the red blade through the air out in front of him, pointing it directly at Leia's face. "Where is she?"

"She's inside." Leia didn't even flinch. She stared at Kylo, tipping her head upwards, looking down the end of the red blade and right at his face.

"Take me to her. NOW!" Kylo's eyes darted between his mothers face and to the group of rebels standing at her side. When he didn't see her move, he shouted. "NOW!" His hand holding his saber was shaking violently.

Leia sighed, and she turned on her heels. She quickly glanced over Poe, and Finn, and then to Chewie. She nodded, and they all stepped aside allowing her and Kylo passage. She could hear Kylo's loud footsteps behind her, and the whirring of the lightsaber as she led him into the facility and down the hallway. "She did this because of you, ya know?"

"Shut up." Kylo snapped, still holding the blade to his mother as he followed her down the hallway. He was keeping a careful eye out as he walked through unknown territory. He didn't trust that she didn't have an ambush set up somewhere. When they got to the end of the hallway, Kylo's head turned to the medical room and he growled. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING IN THERE?" He didn't wait for Leia's response. He pushed past his mother, and into the room. "Back the fuck away from her now!" Kylo took a step closer to Luke still beside your body.

Luke spun his head around, and he looked Kylo up and down. He released your hand, and he slowly rose to his feet. He stepped to Kylo, the end of Kylo's lightsaber inches from his face. "Ben,"

"Don't. There's nothing you can say that's going to make this okay. Get out of my way. I'm taking her back with me." Kylo and Luke stepped around one another in a circle, Kylo finally ending up at your bed side. As badly as he wanted to kill his uncle, he wanted you more. He briefly looked back to Luke, and he turned his light saber off. He hooked it back to his hip, and he placed himself into the same spot Luke was sitting in beside you.

"I can fix her."

"Than what the fuck are you waiting for?!" Kylo's neck cranked around to his uncle, and he scowled. "DO IT!"

Luke pursed his lips together, and he slowly walked through the room, coming up on the other side of the bed. He grabbed your hand, and he squeezed it. "I'm so sorry Y/N." He glanced to Kylo. "And Ben,"

"I said don't." Kylo shook his head not wanting to hear any of what was about to come from his uncles lips.

"Just listen to me. Hear me out. Please."

"Fine, but hurry the fuck up. Every second counts." Kylo rolled his eyes, glancing back to you.

"I'm sorry Ben. I'm sorry for everything. Your mother and father trusted me to take care of you, and I felt the darkness inside of you. The power that's in you scared me, and all I could think was that the darkness was going to win." Luke paused for a minute hearing your breathing become more labored. He had to hurry this conversation up and do what he was going to do. "I never should have tried to kill you. I should have tried to talk to you. I was terrified and I let my fear win. I let it take control of me. I am so sorry. I love you. I love her." He looked to you, and he blinked trying to prevent the tears which were threatening to break from his eyes, back. "I have to make things right. I need to know that you forgive me."

"Fucking heal her, and I'll think about it." Kylo was about two seconds away from getting up and just killing Luke if he didn't hurry the fuck up and do whatever it was he was going to. His patience was growing thin.

"That's good enough for me." Luke replied, finally the tears breaking through. He skimmed your weakening body over, and he closed his eyes. He focused his energy into you, and a smile appeared across his tear ridden face as his energy slowly seeped from him, and into you. Before long, he was slowly fading in and out, and he shot his eyes open, looking to Kylo one last time. "I love you Ben. Tell Y/N I love her too." He faded in and out once more, and then he was gone. He'd given his life force to you, to heal you, and the only thing that was left was his cloak. It slowly fluttered down on top of you.

Kylo's mouth fell open, and the tears poured from his eyes. He reached over your body, and he grabbed Luke's brown colored cloak. He pulled it to his chest, and he shook his head. "No...."

"Oh Ben." Leia had been watching the whole thing. She'd seen Luke give his life force to you, and he saw Kylo's reaction from right outside the door. She could feel his sadness, and she knew that was her son, right there. She slowly pushed the doors open, and she stepped inside, her own tears dripping from her eyes. She cautiously approached Kylo, and she slowly rose her hand up to his back. When he didn't shoo her away, she pulled him to her body, and she wrapped her other arm around him. "It's okay honey. Mommy's here."

Kylo didn't push Leia away. In fact, he turned his head into her torso, and he buried his face in the fabric of her clothing. He sobbed against her quietly, clutching onto Luke's cloak. "He's gone."

"I know." Leia nuzzled her head onto the top of Kylo's, and she just held him tightly. This was what he'd wanted for so long. The circumstances leading up to this exact moment were tragic, for sure, but she wouldn't deny that she felt a tinge of joy being able to hold her baby boy again. "I know honey." Her words were soft, and kind. She rubbed her hands up and down Kylo's back, and she swayed a bit.

Kylo shook his head a bit. "I..I was going to kill him. I thought that's what I wanted." He had been wrong for so many years. Seeing Luke die was absolutely heart wrenching to Kylo. Now, he knew that wasn't what he wanted at all. Though heroic, his uncles death, it still didn't change the fact that Kylo was sad. Another one of his family members was dead. He was slowly losing everyone, and it was overwhelming.

"Huh?" Your eyes slowly opened, and you winced feeling the pain jolt up your arms. You were in a haze of total confusion. You slowly lifted your body upwards off of the examination table, and you blinked thinking you were dreaming seeing Kylo in his mothers arms, being swayed back and forth and comforted. "What happened?"

Leia and Kylo pulled away from one another, and Leia smiled. "You're okay."

Kylo pulled away from Leia, and he turned to you. His tear ridden face lit up seeing you alive, and well. He leaned over you, reaching his arms around you, and tugging you to him. He held you closely, and he sniffled. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."

In your state of confusion, and your memories slowly flooding back, you bit your bottom lip. You were slowly remembering what Kylo had done to make you do what you'd done, and you pulled back from his hug. "Don't."

"Y/N." Leia sighed. She looked to your face, and she realized that your eyes weren't yellow anymore. "You're not a sith anymore."

"What?" You rose a brow into the air, not understanding any of what Leia was saying. Your eyes looked around for something that had a reflection in it. Your gaze landed on a medical tray, and you leaned over, and pulled it off of the top of the table at your bed side, and into your grasp. You held it up to your face, and your mouth fell ajar realizing you were no longer a sith. "What the fuck happened?" You still felt power rushing through you though, so it made no sense what so ever.

"My uncle gave you his life force." Kylo lifted the cloak from his lap, and held it out in front of the both of you.

You tossed the metal tray aside, and quickly snatched the cloak from Kylo's hands. You clutched it to your chest, and tears swelled in your eyes. "Why?"

"Because you were dying. Don't you remember trying to kill yourself?" Leia cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, but....I....how am I not dead? You were there...some how." You looked right into Kylo's emerald-green eyes, and you glared. "How were you there? How did you find me?"

"Kylo saved your life. He appeared to you through the force, and he saved your life."

"What?!" You gasped, and shook your head. "No. I don't believe that. You don't give a fuck about me. Why would you save me?" You didn't believe a single word Leia was saying. There was no way it was Kylo who saved you. He was the reason you were here, and you'd done it to begin with. Why would he stop you? You scoffed. "That's a fucking lie."

Kylo sighed. He rose his hand to in front of your face, and he played the scenario for you in your mind. He pulled his hand away, after he was sure you'd seen it all, and he lowered his hand back down to his side. "I did. I let my greed, and selfishness take control of me. I let it blind me from what I really wanted. You." His tone was soft, and almost sickeningly sweet. After everything that happened, the only thing he wanted was you. He didn't care what he had to do to get it. He'd even join the light side, and live happily ever after if that was what you wanted. He knew know, there was nothing in this world that would make him happier. "Please. Believe me."

"Why should I? After everything you've done. You used me. You lied to me. You treated me like shit."

Leia frowned listening to the pain in your voice. She stepped around the bed to where Luke last stood, and she bent down, reaching for your hand still holding onto Luke's cloak. "Honey, people make mistakes. People lie. People steal. People hurt the people they love most. It doesn't mean they don't care."

"But,"

Kylo was getting fed up with you not believing him. He rose to his feet abruptly, and he gritted his teeth. Tears streamed down the sides of his face, and he shook his head violently. "I don't know what I have to do for you to believe me, but I'll do whatever."

You stared at Kylo. You didn't know what to believe, but you could hear how serious his tone was, and how desperate his eyes looked. Maybe he was telling the truth. You couldn't know for sure. "I don't know."

"Tell me what it is I have to do."

"I don't want you to try to kill your mother anymore, for starters. I don't want to live in a world of violence anymore. I want peace. True peace. I want the wars to end. If you're going to rule the galaxy, I want you to bring peace and real order. I don't want people to suffer anymore." Luke giving you his life force changed everything that had once been inside of you. There was no more dark side. His light side snuffed it out. It took complete control of you, and honestly, that's what you'd always been, was a Jedi. Kylo getting you to become a Sith had been a fluke. Though a fun one, it hadn't been what your heart had truly desired, or aspired for. As the words came from your lips, they came without thought, but you knew it was what your heart truly yearned for. It had been from the beginning. "I don't want to be sent away ever again because you needed to be manipulative, for your own personal gains. Never again. I want to be treated with the dignity and respect I deserve."

Kylo rushed back to your side, lowering himself down onto his knees, and grabbing your hand. "Anything. I'll do anything for you to be back at my side. Fuck the rebels. Fuck the First Order. I don't care. Whatever you want. I'll do anything."

Leia could hardly believe her ears, or her eyes. He son, desperately begging you for your love. She could only assume it was because somewhere deep down in Kylo, he was still good. He craved love, he craved the affection he'd so been deprived.

You narrowed your eyes at Kylo. There was still skepticism in your eyes, and your facial expression gave it away. "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"Just tell me what I need to do." Kylo stated, uncaring for how pathetic he must have sounded to his mother. The once all mighty Kylo Ren, on his knees, begging for the love back, he'd unknowingly pushed away.

"I want us to go to the capital, and I want you to swear to everyone that you're done being the person you are. You're done wrecking chaos and destruction on planets, and villages, you're done ruling over the First Order."

[Y/N, Kylo's and Leia's POV a few days later at the Capital on Coruscant]

You needed to see it to believe it. The past couple days Kylo had been especially nice to you, and he'd even made love to you. Not fucked you, genuinely, passtionally, made love to you. It was strange to see Kylo acting so differently, but you could only deduce it to the fact that perhaps he was done with being the monster he'd been for so long. There was only so much pain and hurt someone could deal with before they broke, and maybe Kylo had reached his breaking point. You stared into the large full body mirror, looking over your large, flowy blue gown up and down. You felt like a princess in it. No, you felt like a Queen in it. It'd taken a bit of convincing on Leia's side to get the senate to agree to hear Kylo and you out. You'd both caused such ruckus on multiple planets, and Kylo alone, they were reluctant to say the least, but they'd finally agreed only to pay their respects to Leia. The woman had pull, that was for sure. You reached for the long sleeve of your dress, pulling it down over the stitches on your right arm, and copied your actions on the left. It was embarrassing you'd tried to take your own life, but there was no describing the pain you'd felt at the time. You'd truly wanted it all to end. Anything would have been better than what you were dealing with. As you looked at yourself in the mirror now, you were happier. A lot happier. Kylo had freed Vicrul from his cell, giving the Knights their freedom from duty, but all of them agreed to stay by Kylo's side regardless. Even Vicrul whom apparently was trying to atone for his actions and his betrayal. Your head spun around hearing the door creak open, and your eyes landed on Kylo. He had on a dark brown tunic, and matching brown cargo pants. He had his uncle's cloak over his shoulders, and he walked into the room, with a smile spread across his freckle speckled face. "Ben."

"Y/N. You look absolutely amazing." Kylo, now known as Ben, his real name, stepped through the room, and he rose his hand up to your cheek. He stared into your eyes, and he tipped his head to the side. "Shall we?"

"Wait," You stepped back from Kylo. "Is this really what you want Ky-I mean Ben."

"Of course." Kylo scrunched his face together in confusion. "Why are you asking me this?" He had a lot of personal shit he had to work on, anger being one of them. He'd meant what he said. He was a man of his word after all. He bent down, and grabbed your hand, pulling it up to his lips. He gently kissed it, and he smiled. "I told you, I'd do anything you wanted to be with you. I'd do anything to show you how sorry I am. Isn't this what you want?"

"I do, but I just want to make sure it's what you want as well." You sighed.

Kylo slowly pulled you over to the bed, and down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist, and he put his chin onto your shoulder. "I'd do anything for you. I love you." He pressed his mouth to your ear and gently nibbled it. "What do you say one last time you let me and the Knights make you our little slut?" He let out the softest, sexiest grunt.

Your face flushed, and you leaned into Kylo. "O..Oh...k..."

Kylo grinned, and he gently lifted you off of his lap, and placed you down onto the bed. He rose to his feet. "I want you completely undressed by the time I return with the Knights." He'd been extra sweet to you the past couple days. He'd been itching to get aggressive, and be kinky, but he'd been trying to prove a point. He didn't want to scare you off. He didn't want you to change your mind, and he didn't want to have to go take his anger out on anyone else. He just wanted you. He turned on his heels, and gently shrugged his shoulders, tugging the cloak off of him, and letting it fall to the floor of the room. He kicked it aside gently, and he stepped out of the door to find the Knights.

You quickly rose to your feet, and immediately reached behind you, untying the dress around your body. You sighed with relief when the pressure around you loosened, and you let the long flowy dress fall to the floor. You stepped aside, stepping out from the fabric, and you quickly did your bra Leia had given you, and tossed it to the floor. You reached down for your panties, and pulled them down, kicking them aside. You pulled your feet out of the flats Leia had also given you, and you jumped onto the bed. As nice as making love to Kylo was, and you wouldn't change it for the world, you couldn't contain the excitement that you felt in this moment, knowing you were about to get completely destroyed by Kylo and the Knights. You heard their footsteps getting closer, and you smirked.

Kylo and the Knights stepped into the room, and Kylo walked right to the end of the bed, and he started pulling his clothes off. When he was completely undressed, he climbed up the bed, and grabbed your ankles, pulling you back down to bed. He smirked slightly, and he put his lips down to your right thigh, trailing his tongue over the soft flesh.

All 6 Knights joined Kylo in undressing themselves, and one by one they stepped to the sides of the bed, 3 on one side, 3 on the other. Vicrul made the first move, and he climbed onto the bed, making his way to above your head. He looked down to your face, and he gently ran his hand over your cheek. "Hello darling." He missed the feeling of your skin against him, and he just wanted to relish how it felt for a minute.

Cardo climbed up onto your body, straddling your naked waist, and he reached for your breasts. He squeezed them together, and his cock twitched in response. He gathered spit into his mouth, and he let it dribble down from his lips, and onto your breasts. He pushed his hips forwards, and he slid his cock between your fleshy mounds, slicking himself with his spit, and started pumping his cock between your breasts.

Ap'lek's hand reached out and grabbed your arm, tugging your arm over the edge of the bed, and he put your hand around his arousal. He let out a small grunt when your fingers coiled around him, and started moving up and down. "Mmmm."

Trudgen copied Ap'lek actions, wrapping your other hand around his cock, and he started bucking his hips forwards. "Little pet."

"Watch it." Kylo snapped bitterly, lowering his mouth down to your clit. He took the nerve between his lips, and he moved it back and forth across them. He felt your body jolt up against him, and he groaned. His tongue flicked out, and he applied pressure to the nerve.

Your eyes darted around the room seeing Ushar, and Kuruk standing at both sides of the bed, and you frowned. "Get up here."

Ushar and Kuruk looked to one another briefly, and shrugged. Kuruk climbed onto the bed, beside Vicrul, pumping himself. Ushar climbed to Vicrul's other side, also pumping himself.

You smiled, and let out a small moan before lifting your head up, and sliding your tongue along the under sides of all three Knights cocks. You stopped on Vicrul's and you curled your mouth upwards trying to put it into your mouth. You whimpered when you realized the angle wasn't right, and your head fell back onto the bed.

Vicrul chuckled softly, and he dipped his hips down, pushing his cock down at an angle and between your lips. "So desperate. So needy." He groaned when your lips tightened around him, and he slowly started fucking into your mouth.

Kylo's eyes darted up your body, Cardo blocking him from seeing your face and what was happening in front of him. He rolled his eyes frustrated, and his tongue lapped at your clit more aggressively. He heard your muffled moan, and he slowly lowered his right hand down to your pussy, and played with your wet opening. His left hand lowered down to your ass, and he slicked two fingers with your wetness, and he slowly inched two fingers to your ass. He pushed past the resistance, and he gently worked them into you. He heard a louder, but muffled moan come from the head of the bed, and he grunted. He twisted his index, middle and ring finger around the opening of your pussy, and he inched them into your core slowly. He twirled his tongue over your clit in circular motions, and his cock throbbed and ached as he felt your body tense up a bit.

Cardo felt your body rise up off of the bed a bit, and he smirked. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes, and he continued to fuck your breasts. He pushed them together harder, creating more tightness around him, and he grunted. His eyes fluttered with pleasure.

Your fingers on both hands gripped tighter around Trudgen and Ap'lek cock, and your speed increased as Kylo's fingers wiggled around in both your holes, and his tongue flicked and twirled against your clit. Pleasure was searing through your entire body, and the moans and groans that came from your lips vibrated against Vicrul's cock. You gasped when he pulled his cock from your mouth, and you managed to get a single moan out before Kuruk's cock quickly replaced Vicrul's. Your lips tightened around his length, and he started pumping into your mouth. Your eyes clenched shut tightly as your body grew warmer and warmer, and the pleasure kept increasing.

Kylo felt your body starting to spaz and your walls on both holes started pulsing and he knew you were going to cum. He quickened both paces of his hands, and applied as much pressure to your clit as he could while flicking it around. He grunted when your body convulsed against him, and you writhed around, lifting up off of the bed, and bucking your hips the best you could into him. He felt your wetness saturate his fingers, and his lips, and he gently pulled his mouth from your clit when your body lowered back onto the bed after a few seconds. He pulled his fingers from your ass first, and then slowly from your pussy. He ran his hands up your thighs, and he pushed your knees upwards, and he positioned his cock to your pussy. He pushed his hips forwards, and he grunted, tilting his head back enjoying how wet and tight you were. "Fuck pet." He wasted no time in starting to slam into you. He'd missed pounding you. He'd been so gentle, and so sweet, and he just wanted to fuck the rage out of him by fucking you. He needed to. He needed this.

Cardo's eyes clenched tightly, and he moaned as he drew his hips back, keeping his cock in the middle of your breasts, and shooting his cum out onto them. He gently pushed himself forwards, and then drew his cock from between your breasts slowly. "FUCK, I needed that." He glanced down to your face, seeing your eyes looking right at him while Kuruk fucked your mouth. He saw the drool dripping down both sides of your mouth, and the desperation in your eyes. It brought a smirk to his face, and he slowly climbed off of the bed.

Kuruk pulled his cock from your mouth, and your head lifted back up, and your tongue flicked out against all three Knights cocks again. You could feel Cardo's cum dripping over your breasts, and down your sides, and it made a chill run down your spine. You moaned loudly as Kylo pounded into you, and your eyes went half-lidded. "FUCK." You looked right up at Ushar, and he smirked down at you, pushing his cock down into your mouth. You moaned against his cock, and lowered your head back down, taking him further into your throat.

Ushar started bucking his hips forwards, and he moaned. He ran his hand down the side of your face, enjoying the feeling of your poofed out cheek and his cock sliding back and forth against it.

Vicrul pumped his cock furiously, constantly glancing to your mouth, your eyes, and then down to Kylo slamming into you, the cum on your breasts, and then back to your mouth being fucked. He let out a small grunt feeling his own orgasm getting closer and closer.

Kuruk pumped himself somewhat fast, enough to bring himself to the edge, and he leaned inwards, shooting his seed out against the side of your cheek. He moaned softly, and he rolled his head from side to side. He continued to pump himself through his orgasm, and he finally let out a loud sigh. "Shit." His hand stilled on his cock, and he gave it a small shake, and carefully climbed off of the edge of the bed.

Kylo's thumb pressed against your clit, as he fucked into your pussy rapidly. His eyes darted between your face, and him fucking you, and he grunted loudly. His cock twitched against your walls, and he could feel your pussy clamping down around him, as he felt another orgasm building inside of you. He could feel your clit starting to pulse, and he knew you were close. "Cum like a good girl." His words were dark, but lusty.

Your body spazzed again as another orgasm broke over you. Your moans were a lot louder this time against Ushar's cock slamming down into your throat, and your head had lifted off of the bed as your body writhed around on the bed. You gagged against him, and his seed shot down into your throat. Your eyes widened, and he pulled from your mouth, and you swallowed the mouthful of sticky seed. You licked your lips after, and then Vicrul put his cock right to your lips, and his own hot seed shot out onto your mouth. You gasped, parting your lips slightly, and his moans and grunts filled your ears. Your body shuddered as Kylo over stimulated your clit, and you swiped your tongue out, lapping up Vicrul's cum up. You slowly lifted your head upwards and your eyes looked right into Kylo's as he fucked into you. "Fuck..."

"Oh baby, I am." Kylo's lips curled into a smirk. He pulled his thumb from your clit, and he felt your shuddering stop. He didn't want to hurt you, or overstimulate you. He could make you cum just from his cock, he knew that. He could feel you pulsing rapidly against him from the aftermath of your second orgasm, and it made you so much tighter against him. He was straining not to cum.

Trudgen leaned down, and his cock shot his seed out onto your side, as your hand pumped him through his orgasm. His hips bucked a bit, and when he came down from his euphoria, he grabbed your wrist, stilling your hand. He gently pulled it off of him, and he looked to your face. He winked at you, and your face turned red with a blush. You nibbled at your salty lips, and you leaned your head back down onto the mattress again. Your now free hand reached down to the sheets and blankets on the bed, and you gripped down into them.

Your body arched back up after a few minutes of Kylo slamming into your g-spot, and yet another orgasm hit you, this time it was harder, and your hand pulled from Ap'leks cock, and you grabbed onto the side of the bed, twisting your body around. Your eyes closed tightly, and your mouth opened, letting out the loudest of your moans yet. It felt like your soul had left your body, and you gasped for air. Sweat dripped from your forehead, and your chest heaved up and down. Your lips quivered. You gasped, your eyes shooting open when Ap'lek had stepped to your face, and pointed his cock to your lips. His hot cum shot out against your cheek and the side of your mouth, and your eyes widened. When it stopped coming out from him, you slowly turned your head to him, and you swiped your tongue out, cleaning up what you could reach. Your hand gripped at the side of the bed rose up to your cheek, scooping the cum up with your fingers, and you brought your fingers to your lips, sucking them off.

Ap'lek's eyes studied your actions, and he groaned. "So fucking beautiful."

"Isn't she?" Kylo replied, and he narrowed his eyes at the Knight. He noticed the rest of the Knights had taken their leave, and he snarled at Ap'lek. "Off with you." He waited for the Knight to oblige, and when he did, Kylo's attention turned back to you. "You truly are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He tipped his head to the side, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead and he grunted shooting his seed deep into your core. His pace slowed as he pumped into you through his orgasm, and he finally halted. His cock twitched a couple more times, and he gently pulled his hips from you. He lowered your legs down onto the bed, and he climbed up the bed, and lowered himself down to his side. He ran his fingers down your cheek, feeling they were still slick with cum and saliva, and he smirked. "You still love that don't you?"

You blushed again and you rolled over onto your side, and looked into Kylo's golden-emerald eyes. "I do." You shrugged. "But I love you more. You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Kylo rolled his eyes. "But I know how much you love it, so I wanted to show you what I'm willing to do for you. I just want you to be happy."

"Ben,"

Kylo was still getting used to being called that. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to it, but he sure was trying. "Yes?" Kylo slipped his hand under your head, and pushed his arm up under you. His other arm snaked over your side, and he pulled you closer to him. He started dragging his fingers through your hair gently, and he sighed. "What is it?"

"I don't know if i want to do this. I know it's not really what you want, and I know you're just doing this to prove to me you'd do whatever for me. Let's just take the Knights, and run away. We can go find our own planet to live on somewhere, and we can just be happy together. We don't have to worry about ruling, or all that shit. It'll be just us and the Knights if they want." Your eyes searched his face for a reaction. You frowned seeing none. He was still. Almost emotionless. "Ben?"

"Is that what you want?" Kylo was holding back the biggest smile ever. He didn't want you to see it because he didn't want you to know how much he loved that idea. He wasn't opposed to disappearing completely, and spending the rest of his days with you. He even got a chill from the thought alone. He didn't care what he did, or what happened, he wanted to do whatever you wanted to do. Whatever would make you the happiest. That's what would make his heart full. Your happiness is all he cared about now. "If that's what you want, then let's make it happen." He couldn't hold his smile back anymore, his lips tugged upwards.

You smiled back at him, and nuzzled your head into his muscular torso. You let out a sigh, and you relished the warmth coming from his body, surrounding yours.

Kylo stroked your hair gently, feeling your breathing get shallower and slower as you fell asleep in his arms. He gently tugged his arm from under your head, using the force to help lift it just enough so he could, without waking you, and he pulled his arm from off of your body, and he gently sat upright. If this was what you wanted, he needed to go tell his mother. He couldn't just leave without telling her what was happening. He'd finally made nice with his mother. He'd always secretly been a mommy's boy, and the fact that him and his mother were finally on good terms, it brought a tinge of happiness to him. He slowly rose to his feet, glancing back at you, and grinning widely. He turned back to in front of him, and shoved himself off of the bed. He pulled his clothes to him with the force, and he dressed himself as quietly as he could. He tugged his uncle's cloak to him, placing it back over his shoulders, and he made his way towards the door. He admiringly looked back to you on the bed. He turned towards the hallway, searching for his mother. He made it to the end of the hallway, and he gasped when a black hooded figure stepped out from around the corner. Kylo sneered. "Excuse me."

"The Mighty Kylo Ren." The voice from under the hood was raspy, and harsh.

Kylo felt a strangeness wash over him as he looked the robed man up and down. "Do I know you?"

"Yes. Palpatine." The figure reached his long sleeved hand outwards, and all Kylo saw was black. His body fell to the ground, and the hooded man, crouched down, and he whispered to Kylo. "You're the reason my granddaughter is dead. You're coming with me." He rose back to his feet, and he glanced around making sure no one was watching. He used the force to lift Kylo's body up, and he carried him out of the large capital building, and out back doors to a large ship. He brought Kylo aboard, and he used the force to throw metal cuffs around Kylo's wrists, and put him onto the bench seat. Palpatine glanced to the pilots seat where another hooded figure was, and he sneered. "Go." The ship stared up and sped up off of the platform, and into the sky.

Leia sighed, and slowly made her way down the hallway. She stopped when she noticed Luke's cloak in the hallway and she bent down and picked it up. Kylo must have dropped it. She rolled her eyes, and she made her way towards your room. She noticed the door was ajar, and she rose her hand up, and pushed it open, peering inside. "Y/N? Ben?"

You slowly lifted your head up from the pillow, your eyes opening slowly. You blinked a couple times, and you realized Kylo wasn't next to you anymore. You frowned, and you looked to Leia. "Where's Kylo?" You still hadn't gotten used to calling him Ben either. Honestly, it was strange. You saw Luke's cloak slung over Leia's shoulder and you stared at her confused.

Leia stepped further into the room, a discouraged look on her face. "He said he was coming to check on you. I found this in the hallway." A knot formed in her stomach. She focused trying to feel Kylo through the force. "He doesn't feel close anymore."

"I don't feel him close by either." You wrapped the sheets around your body tightly, and you climbed off of the bed. "Why would he just leave?" Nothing was making sense. He wouldn't just leave.

Suddenly Vicrul ran into the room, and he spat. "I just saw some hooded figure running off with Kylo. I tried to catch them, but I couldn't get there in time."

You narrowed your eyes, and growled. "Son of a bitch!"


	27. Chapter 27

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Last chapterrrrrrrrrrrr

Kylo's body shot up from the bench seat and he looked around him. It took a minute for his brain to register what had happened, and it quickly came rushing back to him. He sneered, and he glanced down at the cuffs around his wrists. "PALPATINE!" He glanced back to the front of the ship, and glared hard at the hooded cloaked man. "You fucking wrinkle mother fucker." He would have gotten up and fucking snapped the mans neck right there, but the cuffs that were binding him together were intended to stop the force from being used. He slid his legs off of the bench, and he scoffed. "What the fuck do you want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Palpatine turned around, facing Kylo. He chuckled a bit, and he approached the black haired male. "Perhaps it isn't. Rey is dead. There's no one to take the throne. I can't. So, I'm going to make you take it, and then I'm going to take the power you get from it from you. You'll join my granddaughter on the other side."

Kylo's face scrunched together, and he shot up to his feet abruptly. He stared the man over, and he sighed. "I won't do it."

"Then you'll die right now. Make your choice." Palpatine sneered harshly. Kylo had two choices. Take the throne and then die, or die here now. "What's it going to be?"

"Fuck you." Kylo lowered himself back onto the bench. He couldn't even try to break free of the cuffs. It'd be pointless. He also knew if he tried to attack Palpatine that the two guards who were standing in the back of the ship would attack him, and he wouldn't be able to defend himself.

"That's what I thought." Palpatine turned away from Kylo, looking back out the front of the ship.

[Y/N'S POV]

"Leia, we got to go. Tell everyone we're not able to make it to the meeting. This is far more important. If something happens to Kylo, I'll fucking lose it." You dressed yourself as quickly as you could, and you hurried out of the bedroom. You sped through the capital building, and out the back door. The Knights followed after you, and Leia joined you not too long after. You all climbed into the ship, and sped off towards where you felt Kylo's force energy. You paced back and forth in the ship, and you were muttering to yourself under your breath. You'd almost got the ending you and Kylo had both deserved, and it was ripped away from you. You weren't going to let this slide. Kylo wasn't meant to live this life anymore. You were dead set on following the little cute plan you and Kylo had come up with, and no one was going to stop you. You paced up and down the length of the ship.

Leia slowly reached out for your arm, and she sighed. She gripped it tightly, and she frowned. "It's going to be alright. We'll get to him before Palpatine does anything."

You spun around, and stared right into her eyes. "What the fuck could he possibly want with Kylo? Kylo's no use to him. He's not going to give him anything he wants." Your words came out far more viciously than you'd intended to. When you realized it, you looked to the floor, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'm just fucking mad."

"As you should be." Vicrul chimed in. "Ky-Ben..." He paused, muttering over what he was supposed to call Kylo now adays. He wasn't sure. "Anyways, you know who I mean, there's nothing good that's going to come of him being with Palpatine. If Palpatine could convince goody two-shoes Rey to convert to the dark side, how easy do you think it's going to be for him to get Kylo to go back? Like really step over to the dark side?"

Your heart sank right into your chest at Vicrul's words. You sank down onto the bench seat, and you cupped your face into your palms. You slid your hands up into your hair, and you tangled your fingers in it. You pulled at it, and let out a guttural scream. "FUCK!" The energy that was radiating off of you made everyone in the ship take a step back. Except Kuruk, but he was driving the ship and couldn't move. He had turned his head around to look at you though. You shot up to your feet, removing your hands from your head, and you clenched your right hand into a fist, and punched the metal wall. Your knuckles instantly bled. "I'll fucking kill him. I wish I was still a fucking sith. I could get the powers from the dark side, and fucking destroy him."

Leia shook her head. "No you don't. Those powers were strong, sure, but that wasn't the life you truly wanted. You don't want to go back to that." She inhaled and gulped when your eyes glanced to her. Her body tensed up a bit, and she shifted from one foot to the other. She cleared her throat.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I have to do to make sure Kylo returns back to me, unharmed." If stepping back over to the dark side was what it came down to, you weren't going to hesitate.

The ride towards Exegol was long, and anxiety building. You didn't even wait for the ship to land, you forced the door open, and you front flipped out of the door, and landed onto the ground hard. You shot up, and you sped towards the little space between the large rocks. You stopped coming upon the large hole, and you jumped forwards, landing onto the large chain that hung down from it, and you slid down it. You didn't bother waiting for the Knights, or Leia. You didn't need them. At least you thought you didn't. The only thing your brain was thinking about was Kylo. You landed onto the ground, and you looked around you. You noticed how eerie everything looked and you could feel the electricity shooting through the air all around you. You scowled, and you felt Kylo's force through the force intensifying. You peered into a large clearing ahead of you, and you rushed over to it. You feet slid across the dirt covered ground, and you came to a halt seeing the ghastly sight before you. Kylo was sitting upon the throne, and Palpatine was sucking the life force right out of him. "MOTHER FUCKER!" You shot your hand into the air, and you tried to stop Palpatine.

Kylo's eyes looked to you, and he shook his head. "DON'T!" Too late. Palpatine turned to you, and he tilted his hooded head upwards. He shot his own hand out at you, sending a jolt of electricity right to you. Your body flew backwards across the room, knocking the wind right out of you. Kylo's hands clenched against the arm rests of the large sith throne, and he tried fighting through Palpatine's hold on him. He couldn't. He wasn't strong enough.

Palpatine continued to suck the life force from Kylo as he slowly walked across the throne room, and towards your motionless body. He stopped right next to it, and he pulled you to your feet with the force. He dangled you in the air, and he cackled. "You stupid girl. You're the one who killed my granddaughter? A pathetic fucking Jedi?" He could feel the light inside of you potently, and it disgusted him. How had his granddaughter fallen to someone of the likes of you? "How absolutely fucking wretched. I guess I'll just have to take the life force from you as well."

Leia and the Knights rushed to the same hole you'd jumped down into, and Leia sighed. She glanced to Vicrul. "Well, this is it guys." Vicrul nodded at her, and she used the force to lower the Knights down into the hole. It had taken quite the toll on her by the time she sent Kuruk down last, and she finally used the force to lower herself down into the hole. She could feel her pulse beating rapidly, and she put a hand against the chain, holding herself up while she composed herself.

The other 5 Knights rushed into the throne room while Vicrul stood by Leia's side making sure she was okay. After a few minutes, he asked. "Are you alright?"

Leia breathily said "No." She took a sharp breath in, and she pulled her hand from the chain. She mustered what strength she had left inside of her, and she gestured for Vicrul to go.

Vicrul shook his head, but he obliged. He walked beside her into the throne room, and his face scrunched together seeing the sight play out before him.

Leia wasted zero time and she stepped to Palpatine. "Stop!"

Palpatine turned his attention to Leia, and he laughed again. "I will not."

"Let them go. Take my life force instead."

Palpatine stopped pulling the life force from you first, and then he let up on Kylo. He seemed to be lost in thought as if he was contemplating if he was going to take Leia up on her offer. He smirked darkly, and he shot his hand out towards her, pulling her life force from her.

The Knights surrounded Palpatine, and Vicrul rushed towards him first, swinging his scythe out in front of him. He swung it through the air, and his attack got blocked by an invisible force. He sneered, and he spun around on his feet, swinging the scythe around him, aiming for Palpatine's side.

Kuruk joined Vicrul in attacking Paplatine, but he failed as well. Slowly by slowly, the other four Knights all made their attempts in attacking Palpatine, all being blocked by an invisible force. It didn't deter any of them. Trudgen rose his vibrocleaver up and swung it around towards Palpatine's side. He was sure he was going to get a hit in, but he was shot back across the room, and his weapon flew out of his grasp. He scattered to his feet, and he gritted his teeth. Ap'lek's ax shot through the air towards Palpatine, and he caught the upper part of Palpatine's arm before his weapon flew from his grasp, and shot across the room. He rose his hands up out in front of him, and he shoved off his heels lunging towards him. He'd try hand to hand combat. He didn't care. Palpatine skillfully ducked and doged every one of Ap'lek attacks, and he grabbed the Knights wrist, and twisted it backwards, breaking it. He used the force to throw the Knight backwards, and he glanced around the room quickly. He was still pulling Leia's force from her. It was a lot longer process than he liked. "Are we done?"

You'd taken some time to recover from Palpatine's actions, and you slowly rose to your feet. Your face flushed of all color seeing Leia's life slowly slipping from her. "NO!" You had to do what you were about to do. You closed your eyes, and you clenched your hands into fists at your side. You pleaded mentally for the sith lords, and other dark siders to give you the strength of the dark side. You felt energy rushing through you, and when you opened your eyes again, they were back to the same yellow they had been. A smirk spread across your lips, and you shot your hand up into the air, lightening shooting from your fingertips towards Palpatine knocking him backwards. You lunged towards him, and you flipped up into the air, up and over the knocked down Knights. You landed right in front of Palpatine, and you narrowed your yellow eyes at him. "Are you done?" You used the new force strength you had to bring Palpatine down to his knees in front of you, and you reached down grabbing his throat. You clenched your fingers around it tightly, and you tipped it to the side. You could feel the bones crunching together underneath your grip, and you could see his eyes bulging out of his head. You didn't care. His lips were starting to turn purple, and you snapped your wrist, breaking his neck. "Fucker." You pulled your hand away letting his body fall to the ground, and you took a minute to relish his demise.

Kylo barely had the strength to hold his head up. He was weak. He lifted his eyes up to you, feeling the darkness swarming all around you, and inside of you. He frowned, and he whispered out your name. "Y/N."

Your head whipped around, and you looked Kylo up and down. "Kylo," You snapped out of the darkened stare you were put in, and you rushed over to the sith throne, wrapping your arms around him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...." Kylo replied softly. "My mother." He couldn't hug you back like he wanted to. He didn't have it in him to force his arms to move.

Vicrul finally rose to his feet, and he growled with pure annoyance rushing through him. He glanced to Palpatine's lifeless body, and he slowly walked over to it. He used the force to tug his weapon back to him, and he swing the blade of the scythe around, dragging it over the wrinkled man's throat, popping his head off from his body. He kicked it across the room. When he turned back around, he saw the judgemental looks he was getting from the other Knights. He rolled his eyes. "I just had to make sure." He glanced to Leia, and he dropped darted over to her side. She was curled up into a small ball, and she was shaking. She could barely keep her eyes open. Vicrul sighed, and he reached out for her arm. "Come on."

"No. Leave me." Leia's eyes drifted up to Vicrul's face, and she forced a smile to her lips. "As long as Kylo and Y/N are okay, just leave me. I'm too weak to be moved."

Vicrul frowned again. He glanced over his shoulder to you and Kylo. "You best get over here."

You pulled Kylo's arm around your neck, and lifted him with little effort at all to his feet. You helped led him down the steps in front of the throne, and across the room to Leia. You gently lowered him down to the ground in front of Leia, and you released your hold on him. You sat down beside him, looking to Leia with sadness in your yellow eyes. "Leia, can't we heal you?"

"No. It's too late. I've already lost too much life force. Give me your hands." Leia reached both your arms out for you and Kylo. She squeezed them as best as she could, and tears formed in her eyes. "I love you both so much. I don't want this to be your lives anymore. I want you both to be happy. Leave. Find somewhere by yourselves, and go. Get as far away from all this as you can. Live your best lives. For me."

Kylo's eyes filled with tears as he slowly saw his mother's force fading away. He gripped onto her hand tightly, and he nodded. "We already had plans to."

"I know honey." Leia smiled, looking up at her beautiful son. "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much." She slowly turned her attention to you, and her eyes fluttered open and shut a couple times. She cleared her throat, and she wheezed softly. "You already know I love you so much. Don't let the darkness take you over. I know you're stronger than that. I'm so proud of who you turned into. You're so strong, and so beautiful. I love you." The tears trickled down Leia's cheeks, and she slowly pulled her hands from both of yours. Her arms fell down to her sides, and she laid flat on her back. She looked up at the ceiling out into space, and she smiled. She slowly faded away.

A sob escaped your lips, and you lowered your head down. You bit your bottom lip frantically, and your body shook.

Kylo turned to you, and he leaned over and wrapped his arms around you. He was just as sad as you were, if not more. That was his mother, and she'd just given her life for him. He'd just gotten his mother back in his life, and he'd lost her almost as soon as he had. He cursed himself for not being able to fight Palpatine himself. He lowered his head down onto your back, and he soaked your shirt with his own tears.

The Knights shifted around behind you and Kylo, all with saddened expressions and sad eyes. They weren't exactly in tears like you and Kylo were, but they were definitely sad. They'd grown to like Leia a lot, and now she too was gone. They were all thinking the exact same thing. Leia was right. It was time to take off and get away from all the bullshit. They'd all experience a lot of loss, and though they dealt with it all in their own ways, enough was enough. They were just as open to the idea of running off somewhere, and living out their best lives.

After a few moments you finally pulled away from Kylo, and you slowly helped him to his feet, and you rose to your own. You pulled his arm back around your neck, and helped him walk back out the way you'd all come in. He grunted softly, and you looked up to his face. "So can we do it now?"

"Yes." Kylo glanced down at you, and a smile appeared on his glistening face. "Yes we can. We'll take the Knights, and just go. If that's okay."

You turned your head over your shoulder looking the Knights over, and you looked back to Kylo. "Of course that's okay." You wouldn't have left the Knights behind. They were your family now. With both Luke and Leia now gone, all you really had left were Kylo, and the Knights. Sure you had the rebels, but you just didn't have that connection with them as you did with Kylo and the Knights. You approached the large platform, and you stepped onto it, and so did the Knights. It slowly lifted up from the ground, and into the air. When it reached the top, you stepped off it it, still helping Kylo, and you glanced to the ship Leia, the Knights and you had arrived in. A tinge of pain seared through you. You were going to miss Leia so much. "What ship you want to take?'

Kylo glanced between Palpatine's ship, and Leia's and he pursed his lips together. "Let's take that one." He pointed to Leia's. "Palpatine's is too recognizable."

"Agreed." You looked to Kuruk. "You're up buddy." The Knights all piled into the ship ahead of you and Kylo, and you slowly mozied on up the ramp. You lowered Kylo down onto the bench seat, forcing the ramp up and the door closed with the force, and you scooted your body down the bench. You leaned down onto Kylo's lap, placing your head on his thighs, and you nuzzled your face into Kylo's body.

Kylo leaned his back against the side of the ship as Kuruk led them into space, and he reached his hand up, and stroked his fingers through your hair. He sighed in relief knowing that the bullshit was finally over. "I love you."

"I love you too," You whispered softly, enjoying the feeling of Kylo's fingers combing through your hair it was comforting. You'd both fallen asleep, and after a long time, Vicrul gently shook you both awake. You were the first to wake up, and your yellow eyes looked up into Vic's piercing blue ones, and you blinked. "What's up?"

"We found an inhabitable planet in the outer rims. We've been traveling a long time. I think it will do." Vic looked to Kylo who was coming to. "Kylo, come look." He turned and walked towards the front of the ship.

Kylo waited for you to lift off of his body, and he rose to his feet. He felt a hell of a lot better after that fucking awesome power nap. He was almost back to full strength. He rubbed his eyes as he walked to the front of the ship. He gripped the back of Kuruk's chair, and he leaned over the top of him looking at the Earthly looking planet. He cocked his head to the side. "I guess we won't know until we get on it. Land the ship." Kylo waited for the ship to break through the atmosphere, and he smiled as the ship approached a large body of water.

Kuruk sped the ship right above it, and they came upon a large completely white beach. He pulled the ship upwards, coming over the ridge, and large grassy pastures, and forest as far as the eye could see. "Kylo?"

"It's perfect." Kylo replied glancing out the front of the ship. He pulled his hands off of the back of the seat, and he spun around. He sauntered back through the ship, and he held his hand out for you. He lifted you from the bench as Kuruk landed the ship down onto the pasture, and he used the force to open the door, and lower the ramp down. He led you down it, and as soon as he stepped off of the ship, a warm breeze kissed his face. "What do you think?"

"I fucking love it." Your face lit up taking in the absolute beauty all around you. It was breathtaking. You slowly glimpsed around, your eyes landing on the ocean behind you. "Wow," You smiled. "Thank you for doing this Kylo," Your attention drew to the Knights who filed out of the ship, and they too were stunned by the beauty. "Well, this is our new home boys." You motioned around you. "Best find yourselves somewhere to post up. Kylo and I have so much needed business to take care of," You pulled him along towards the beach, and you released his hand. You tugged your clothes off quickly, and you rushed towards the water naked.

Kylo's eyes widened seeing your naked cheeks jiggled as you ran towards the water. He wasted no time in reaching for his own clothing, and stripping down. He cautiously approached the water, not feeling quite as ambitious as you about jumping into the unknown. He'd always kept away from huge bodies of water, not liking what might be lurking inside it. He dipped his toe in, feeling the temperature, and he cooed softly when he realized it felt like bath water. He put his hands out in front of him, and he leapt forwards diving right into the water. He popped back up, and he splashed water at you smiling.

You splashed water back at him, and you both giggled. You swam over to him, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You could feel his hardened length against your ass cheeks, and your smile quickly turned into a smirk. Your arms wrapped around his neck, and you pressed your lips to his, drawing your hips away from his body, and lining his cock up with your opening. You slowly pushed them back towards him, pushing his cock inside of you. You moaned against his lips, and he moaned against yours. You slowly started bouncing up and down, the water helping you. Your tongue plunged into Kylo's mouth, and twisted around his. After a couple minutes both of you needed to catch your breaths, and you pulled your mouth away, a trail of saliva connecting your mouths. You swiped your tongue out, and you stared into his beautiful golden-emerald eyes with your yellow ones. "I love you so much."

"I love you." Kylo's hands cupped your cheeks as he thrusted his hips into you, He noticed that it was a lot easier fucking you in the water. It made you both seem like you were floating, or light as feathers. He pressed his mouth down to your neck and he gently kissed it. The two of you were lost in your sweet bliss, enjoying the moment you were having. All of your troubles seemed to melt away, just for those moments, and you both peaked at the same time. Moans and groans came from both your lips, and your heads tiled backwards, your eyes glancing up to the double sunned sky. When you both looked to one another again, smiles appeared. "Come on." Kylo slowly walked back to shore, stilling holding you wrapped around him. He didn't care if you were naked. He didn't care that he was naked, all he cared about was that he was with you, and you seemed happy. It warmed his heart. He finally knew what peace was. Despite the sadness that still lingered inside of him, he wouldn't trade this moment here with you for anything. He lowered you down to your feet, and he lowered himself onto the sandy beach, laying on his back. He grabbed your arm and tugged you down to beside him. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to his body, and you both just laid there, enjoying yourselves. Enjoying the way the suns shone down, and how the waves crashed against the beach. Enjoying the way the breeze blew across your faces, and the sound of wildlife in the distance. You were both finally free. 

"We have to tell Hux where we are Kylo. He's my best friend. I can't imagine a world without him in it. Please?" You slowly lifted your head from off of Kylo's chest, and your lip curled down into a pout. 

Kylo sighed, but he agreed. "Fine. We can go send him a transmission." Before he could stop you, you were off of his body, grabbing your clothes, and tugging them on as fast as you could. He slowly rose from off of the beach, watching you as you rushed back to the ship. He shook his head. He knew he'd eventually have to let Hux know where he was. He honestly couldn't live knowing he'd left Hux behind, and that silly fur baby of his. He slowly forced himself to his feet, and he walked over to his clothes. He bent at the waist, and picked them up. He shook the sand off of them, and tugged them on. He sauntered back up the beach, and towards the ship. He climbed up the ramp, and looked towards the control panel where you were bent over typing away. "Make sure you tell him he can't tell anyone where we are." 

"Already on it." You smirked, and quickly sent the message out to Hux. Within minutes you got a message back, and your face lit up as your eyes read it over. "He's on his way." The excitement that filled you almost pushed aside all the pain and the sadness that was still there. Almost. You were trying not to think about it. You spun back around and you walked towards Kylo. "Let's go see what the Knights are doing." You stepped past him, and back out of the ship. You and Kylo walked through the large expansion of green pasture and into the woods. You glanced around and called out to the Knights. "VIC? KURUK'? ANYONE?" You heard rustling in the bushes, and you saw Vicrul step out from around a tree.

"We found something fucking awesome. Come see." Vic motioned for you and Kylo to follow, and you exchanged confusion glances but obliged. Vic led you down a path through the forest, and to a clearing with small little wooden man made huts. Honestly for what they were, they were in really good shape, and pretty big. "There's enough for all of us to have our own, and Hux." He had already assumed someone had told Hux to come. 

Kylo's eyes darted over the huts, trying to ponder who might have built them. He didn't dwell on it too long when he realized how excited you were. He smiled. "Good job." 

Hux arrived on the planet and his reaction had been the same as everyone else, he was in awe. He turned the ship off, and he rose to his feet, hugging Maleficent into his arms firmly. He made his way off of the ship, and he glanced to Leia's ship as he walked through the pasture. He walked the same direction you, Kylo and the Knights had and he followed the same path coming up on the clearing with the huts. He stopped and stared confused. 

"HUX!" You'd heard rustling around, and footsteps and your eyes immediately went to the direction of the noise. You were in defensive mode, but when you saw Hux and his orange creamsicle baby, you rushed over to them. You hugged Hux, and sighed. "I'm so glad you're here. Come on, I wanna show you you're new home." 

Kylo watched on as you led Hux to his new hut, and he sighed. He spun on his heels, he heard running water in the distance. It sounded like a water fall or a stream. He followed the noise, making his way through the forest, not realizing how much denser it got as he did, and he finally stopped when he came to a small body of water, and a large cliff. A waterfall poured over the side of the cliff, and Kylo sat down upon a large warmed rock. He looked up to the sky, and he felt that pain he'd been fighting back this whole time. He truly missed his mother, and dare he admit it, his uncle to. Even his father he was missing at this point. He'd lost his entire family. He was glad to have you in his life now, but he couldn't bare the idea of something happening to you. He frowned. 'If there's anything else I can do mom, dad, uncle, please tell me. I can't lose her too. If there's something I should be doing, let me know. Give me some sort of sign.'

Leia, Han and Luke all appeared in front of Kylo as force ghosts. Leia tilted her head to the side, and she put her hand out for Kylo's shoulder. 'Ben, you've done all you can do. All you can do now is follow your heart. We love you.' Han smiled at Kylo, and he nodded his head. 'Proud of you son.' Luke grinned widely, and he shrugged. 'You've done good kid. We love you.' 

Kylo's eyes filled with tears as their ghost slowly faded away and he sniffled trying to fight back the sobs built in his throat. He heard footsteps behind him, and twigs break, and he whipped his head around. He sighed when he saw you step out and he rolled his eyes.

"Kylo, what's wrong?" You noticed the swollen-ness around his eyes, and the glimmering in them. You placed yourself beside him on the rock, and you brought your hand to his back rubbing it. 

"Nothing. I'm just finally happy." Kylo snaked his arm around your neck, and he pulled you to him. He rested his head on top of yours as you both stared out at the waterfall.


End file.
